Love Live!: Backstage Idol Project
by Drakou
Summary: "Các cậu nghĩ rằng tớ làm bảo mẫu cho chín cô gái là một vinh hạnh ư? Một cực hình thì có!" - Trích lời nhân vật chính Nagato Ichiro. Đây là một tác phẩm có dây mơ rễ má với nguyên tác lẫn một vài yếu tố khác (cụ thể là Dishonored) nhưng không phải là crossover. Mọi spam comment bằng tiếng nước ngoài đều sẽ bị truy và báo cáo lại cho admin (No foreign language flames or spams)
1. Giới thiệu

**Tên tác phẩm:** Rabu Raibu!: Backstage Idol (Love Live!: Thần tượng hậu trường)

 **Tác giả:** Drakou (aka Kyporahe)

 **Thể loại:** Drama/Comedy/School-life/Slice of life/Musical/Supernatural

 **Rating:** M

 **Warning:** Một câu chuyện liên quan đến thần tượng, cả nơi sáng nhất ánh đèn sân khấu lẫn những góc khuất tăm tối nhất. Phần lớn tư liệu viết dựa trên series gốc "Rabu Raibu!" của Lantis. Cốt truyện của series hoàn toàn tương đồng nhưng được triển khai ở góc nhìn của nhân vật mới.

 **Summary:** Trích lời của nhân vật chính: "Các cậu nghĩ rằng tớ làm bảo mẫu cho chín cô gái là một vinh hạnh ư? Một cực hình thì có!"


	2. Tập 1: Hãy quên tôi sớm đi nhé!

"Con thấy thế nào, con yêu?

Oa! Đẹp quá mẹ ơi! Những bộ trang phục, những nụ cười, những điệu nhảy. Họ là ai thế hả mẹ?

Đó là những thần tượng đấy con ạ. Họ là những người dùng âm nhạc và nụ cười đem đến niềm vui cho những người khác.

Nếu vậy, mai này con lớn lên, con cũng muốn trở thành một thần tượng để đem đến nụ cười cho mẹ, cho mọi người nữa.

Đúng là con trai của mẹ,"

...

"Giờ mày còn muốn theo cái ước mơ vớ vẩn đó nữa sao? Nếu mà có thể dẹp nó đi để kiếm tiền, mẹ mày có thể đã không phải ngồi nhìn tao và mày trên bài vị thế này đâu!

Con có thể giúp bố kiếm tiền nếu bố thích. Nhưng về giấc mơ của mẹ, nó sẽ vẫn như vậy. Bằng cả tính mạng của mình, con sẽ biến nó thành hiện thực.

Thằng con ngỗ ngược!

CHÁT..."

...

 **TẬP 1: TÔI LÀ ÔNG BẦU MỚI. HÃY QUÊN TÔI CÀNG SỚM CÀNG TỐT ĐI NHÉ!**

 **HỒI 1: ƯỚC MƠ ĐÃ MẤT**

Hiện tại vào năm 2012, trường trung học Otonokizaka.

Đã vào giờ ra chơi, mọi người đã đi hết, duy vẫn có một nam sinh tóc nâu đang ngồi tại bàn học với mấy ngón tay đang thoăn thoắt trên bàn tính. Từ bên ngoài, có tiếng các nữ sinh xôn xao chuyện gì đó.

-Sao? Sao? Tuyển người ư?

-Ừ! Nghe nói rằng hội nghiên cứu thần tượng đang thiếu một người phụ trách công việc. Tớ vừa thấy họ dán thông báo tuyển chọn đấy.

-Thế có ai đăng ký chưa nhỉ?

-Hình như vẫn chưa thì phải. Tớ chưa thấy bạn nào nộp đơn cả.

-Tại cũng vừa mới hoạt động trở lại đấy nhỉ? Nhưng các bạn ấy đã thể hiện rất tốt ở buổi diễn đầu tiên cơ mà?

-Nhưng mà nếu có ai tình nguyện thì tốt quá phải không?

Tai thì nghe, nhưng với nam sinh đó thì nó như những chuyện tán gẫu thường ngày của học trò, cậu tiếp tục ngồi gõ bàn tính. Chợt, có vài bóng đen xuất hiện trước mặt, khiến cho cậu ta ngẩng đầu lên. Trong đôi mắt nâu ấy, cậu thấy hai nam sinh khác, một cao gầy và một mập lùn. Cậu cao gọi.

-Này, Nagato. Đi chơi với bọn tớ không?

Cũng đang rảnh rỗi, cậu học sinh tên "Nagato" ấy cất bàn tính vào trong hộc rồi cùng kiếm chỗ nào dưới sân trường để chơi. Nói là chơi như thế, chứ thật ra cả bọn chỉ là tìm đến một chỗ râm mát và tán dóc những chuyện trên trời dưới đất mà thôi. Nghĩ đến chuyện đang bàn tán sôi nổi ở trong lớp lẫn nhà ăn suốt bao lâu qua, cậu mập hỏi hai bạn.

-Mà này, hai cậu đã chuẩn bị gì một khi trường mình đóng cửa chưa?

-Cậu đừng nói gở nữa, Kobuta!-nam sinh gầy bảo lại-Trường mình sẽ không đóng cửa đâu mà. Nagato, cậu nghĩ sao?

Đến lúc này, Nagato mới cất tiếng.

-Trường có đóng cửa hay không cũng chả phải là vấn đề của tớ. Cùng lắm là sẽ chuyển đến một ngôi trường khác thôi mà.

Nghe cũng chả khác gì cậu mập ban nãy, cậu gầy nổi đóa.

-Cả cậu cũng nói thế sao?

Nhưng so với Kobuta thì Nagato có lý do của mình.

-Tất cả đều dĩ nhiên mà thôi. Trường ta không còn thu hút được học sinh nữa, vì vậy việc đóng cửa là hoàn toàn không thể tránh khỏi. Nhưng mà ít ra, chúng ta vẫn còn có thể học cho đến khi chuẩn bị vào đại học đấy thôi. Cậu không nhớ à, Mitsuhiko?

-Ừ nhỉ!-anh bạn gầy nhận ra mình đã bị hố, bởi hiệu trưởng bảo rằng chỉ đóng cửa trường khi tất cả học sinh đều tốt nghiệp hết-Vậy, các cậu đã chuẩn bị gì cho tương lai sau khi tốt nghiệp chưa vậy?

Kobuta thật thà đáp.

-Tớ chưa nghĩ ra cái gì cả, nên nhường cho Ichiro trước đấy.

Thấy bạn quay sang mình, Nagato phì cười.

-Mấy ông thần, tính toán gì mà xa xôi rứa? Trước khi nghĩ đến thi tốt nghiệp, sao các cậu không nghĩ đến mấy bài kiểm tra và thi giữa kỳ, cuối kỳ đi? Các cậu tưởng rằng cứ việc xơi trứng ngỗng là có thể cầm được tấm bằng tốt nghiệp bước ra khỏi trường sao? Còn nếu các cậu muốn nghe tớ dự định gì ư?-cậu quay lại vấn đề ban nãy của Mitsuhiko-Tớ sẽ làm tài xế, vừa đỡ mất công thi vào đại học, đỡ học phí này nọ, lại còn né mặt được lão già khó ưa nữa.

-Mà, Ichiro à.-Kobuta nghe vậy bèn chen vào-Tớ nhớ Ichiro giỏi nhất môn toán mà. Làm tài xế, cậu đâu còn có thể sử dụng khả năng làm toán của mình nữa đâu.

-Ai bảo không?-Nagato cười khẩy-Tính toán chạy sao cho kịp giờ giao hàng này, tính toán tiền bạc để phòng bất trắc xảy ra giữa đường này, tính toán cả trăm thứ khác nữa này,...sao lại không cần đến tính toán cơ chứ?

Khác với cậu mập, Mitsuhiko vừa nghe dự định đó xong thì tỏ vẻ thất vọng ra mặt cho bạn, bảo rằng.

-Cậu định lãng phí cả tài năng của mình chỉ để làm mấy cái việc đó thôi sao, Nagato?

-Chứ cậu bảo tớ phải làm gì đây?-Ichiro hỏi vặn trở lại-Xã hội này muốn thăng tiến phải có tiền, có nhiệt huyết cách mấy, hoài bão cách mấy mà không có tiền cũng chỉ là viễn vông. Tớ không có tiền để làm bệ phóng cho sự nghiệp, các cậu nghĩ chỉ cần có tài, có tâm là mọi chuyện sẽ giống hệt trên phim sao? Cho nên, chẳng gì tốt hơn việc mình làm mấy cái nghề tay chân. Công nhân cũng phải học nghề, lại phải tốn tiền nữa, thôi cứ dành tiền thi lấy cái bằng lái xe, để rồi làm tài xế đi cho nó lành.

Kobuta và Mitsuhiko nhìn nhau, cả hai đều bó tay trước cái ý định cho tương lai chẳng một chút sáng sủa nào của Nagato, sau đó cả ba chuyển sang vấn đề khác.

-Mà Kobuta, Nagato này, dạo gần đây cậu có nghe đến nhóm thần tượng của trường chúng ta không?

Cậu mập thơ ngộ không hiểu gì, hỏi lại.

-Thần tượng nào thế?

Còn với Nagato, nhờ đôi tai của mình nghe ngóng xung quanh nên cũng hiểu được đôi chút về vấn đề, nên cũng hỏi thử Mitsuhiko.

-Ý cậu là, nhóm thần tượng nào đó vừa mới lập phải không?

-Các cậu không biết cả tên sao?-cậu gầy giật mình-Nhóm Muse đấy. Nhóm thần tượng mà đang là từ khóa được ưa thích hàng đầu trên trang web của trường chúng ta đấy, các cậu không biết thật ư?

-Không biết, không biết.-cả Nagato và Kobuta cùng lắc đầu.

-Các cậu nói thật là không biết ư?-Mitsuhiko bó tay trước sự phớt tỉnh của hai bạn, nhưng cũng cố gắng giải thích-Nhóm hiện giờ đang khuyết một chân quản lý, họ vừa dán thông báo tìm người kìa. Các cậu thấy sao? Có muốn tham gia không?

-Tại sao chúng tớ phải quan tâm đến việc chăm lo cho các thần tượng cơ chứ?-Nagato lạnh lùng hỏi lại.

Điều đó tức là dấu hiệu tốt, bởi nếu Mitsuhiko vô vọng với khả năng hiểu sự việc dù chỉ một chút của Kobuta thì một tay thông minh như Nagato là một sự khác biệt lớn. Đã có tự tin trở lại, cậu nhập đề luôn.

-Bởi vì, họ đang nỗ lực để cứu trường chúng ta đấy! Trong buổi biểu diễn ra mắt, nhờ có nó mà việc đóng cửa trường đã bị hoãn lại thêm rất nhiều thời gian. Nay họ đang cần người hỗ trợ việc sắp xếp, tổ chức cho nhóm. Nagamon này, tớ biết cậu rất rành rẽ chuyện bốc xếp hàng hóa trong kho và tính toán, cậu có thể ứng cử được không?

Nagato nghe chẳng ăn nhập gì nhau cả.

-Cậu cuồng thần tượng nên tinh binh chạy ngược lên não rồi à, Mitsuhiko? Làm thủ kho và sử dụng bàn tính hoàn toàn khác xa với việc trở thành quản lý cho nhóm nhạc thần tượng, hay nói theo cách thường thấy là làm ông bầu đấy!

-Chính là nó!-đột ngột, Mitsuhiko chỉ tay vào mặt cậu quả quyết rằng-Cậu biết thế nào là làm một quản lý, hay là ông bầu cho một nhóm thần tượng, cậu lại thích nghe nhạc nữa, vậy còn gì tuyệt vời hơn việc cậu xin ứng cử vào vị trí đó nữa!

-Thôi, mấy cậu vớ vẩn quá đi!

Nagato nghe thế chỉ nghĩ rằng bạn nó đang trêu mình, nên nổi giận mà đùng đùng bỏ đi lên lớp. Chỉ còn lại Mitsuhiko và Kobuta, cậu gầy chưng hửng hỏi bạn.

-Có việc gì mà cậu ấy lại nổi khùng lên như thế nhỉ? Tớ đã lỡ lời điều gì ư?

-Tớ cũng chả biết nữa. Mà này, cậu muốn ăn kakiage không?

-Được đấy, được đấy. Hay là gọi cho Nagamon, xin lỗi chuyện ban nãy và rủ cậu ấy ăn cùng nhé?

-Thôi, cậu ấy đói là tự khắc sẽ xuống nhà ăn tìm chúng ta ấy mà. Với lại, cậu và tớ từ lâu biết tỏng hễ Nagachi dỗi là lâu lắm cơ mà!

-Cũng phải ha! Thôi, ta đi nhanh đi, tớ đói lắm rồi!

Trở lại lớp, nghĩ đến chuyện vừa nãy, Nagato có phần hối hận vì đã nổi giận với Mitsuhiko ban nãy, cậu tự nói.

-Sao mình lại ngớ ngẩn thế nhỉ?

Tạm quên chuyện đó, cậu lấy trong hộc bàn ra chiếc bàn tính quen thuộc và một quyển nhật ký. Tay trái vẫn gõ lóc cóc trên từng con tính, trong khi tay phải thì ghi lại những gì xảy ra nội sáng hôm nay. Lật ra phía trước, thân phận thật sự của người nam sinh này dần được hé lộ. Nagato Ichiro, 16 tuổi, sinh nhật ngày 17/05, nhóm máu AB, con trai độc nhất của một gia đình thủ kho sống tại khu phố nghèo cách Akihabara không quá xa. Mẹ mất sớm trong một vụ tai nạn, có thể thấy cậu đã rất đau khổ vì những tình cảm dành cho mẹ mình khi bà còn sống, và bao sự căm ghét lại trút vào đầu ông bố mình; trong mắt Nagato, ông ấy chẳng gì giỏi hơn việc say xỉn vào buổi tối và dùng dây nịt không phải chỉ để thắt lưng buộc bụng. Viết lại những đoạn mới vừa xảy ra xong, cậu quay ra hành lang để kiếm chỗ nào đó dạo chơi, như lên sân thượng chẳng hạn.

Vừa lên đến nơi, cậu bỗng trông thấy một nhóm nữ sinh đang tập nhảy trên đó nên cũng không tiện ra mặt, nhỡ làm phiền đến họ thì không hay. Có tiết mục văn nghệ gì à? Nhìn họ tập luyện, Nagato chợn nghĩ, rồi cậu lại hình dung đến nhóm thần tượng mà các bạn vừa kể. Nhưng mà, cậu lại không muốn nhớ đến chuyện đó nên quay lưng bỏ xuống dưới. Trên hành lang, vừa đi ngang qua bảng thông báo thì có một sức hút đã khiến cho cậu nam sinh dừng bước. Có dán một tờ poster lớn với nét vẽ nguệch ngoạc như của trẻ con mẫu giáo, nhưng mục đích thì nói rõ những gì mà Mitsuhiko mới kể ban nãy: tuyển một người quản lý, sắp xếp công việc cho nhóm nhạc thần tượng này. Như đã nói khi nãy, việc này không phải là điều khiến Nagato quan tâm, cho nên cậu xem chán rồi cũng bỏ qua, hệt như mấy tờ báo tường vô vị thường ngày thôi.

Chuyện trường trung học Otonokizaka đóng cửa, ngồi trong lớp học, Nagato nhớ lại. Khi đó, cô hiệu trưởng đã tập trung các học sinh tại hội trường để thông báo, ai cũng đều rất sốc khi biết tin không hay ho này, và cậu cũng là một trong số đó. Nói cho cùng, vì không còn sức hút với các học sinh mới và không thể tiếp tục tự chủ về mặt tài chính, việc đóng cửa là không tránh khỏi, đó là cái hiển nhiên của nền kinh tế thị trường. Tuy vậy, vẫn còn hy vọng là sẽ hấp dẫn được các học sinh mới ghi danh, nhờ việc cô hiệu trưởng sẽ kéo dài thời gian cho đến khi tất cả học sinh tốt nghiệp hết. Nhóm nhạc Muse mà hiện giờ quá nửa trường đang xôn xao cũng là một trong số đó, bên cạnh vô vàn kế hoạch tham gia tranh giải để khẳng định đẳng cấp của trường tại những cuộc thi các cấp của mấy câu lạc bộ khác. Họ đã giúp cho Otonokizaka tránh được cái chết bất ngờ bằng màn ra mắt tương đối ấn tượng trong khi các nhóm khác vẫn còn đang rối bời và thiếu ổn định trong tổ chức. Nagato đã ở đó, cái buổi biểu diễn đầu tiên ấy như bao khán giả khác.

Cậu nhớ rồi, sau buổi diễn đó, cậu đã viết một lá thư nặc danh phê bình nhóm Muse. Nagato bây giờ cứ tự hỏi sao khi đó mình lại quá rảnh hơi và ngốc nghếch như vậy, với những lời khen chê rất rõ ràng và góp ý về phục trang, biên đạo,.v.v. Lo chuyện bao đồng, họ có thể ngăn cho án tử bất ngờ ập xuống nếu ngày hôm đó buổi diễn không như mong muốn, nhưng nỗi sợ đóng cửa vẫn còn đang như một quả tạ treo lơ lửng, biết đâu nó sẽ bất ngờ đứt dây vào một lúc khác nữa thì sao? Lá thư mà cậu nhớ đến, hôm nay nó đã xuất hiện bên cạnh tờ giấy chiêu mộ, nói rằng sẽ ưu tiên cho tác giả của những lời phê bình này. Nagato xem đây là quả tổ trác cho mình, cậu vốn không muốn dính dáng đến mấy chuyện liên quan đến thần tượng nên không dám ra mặt nhận mình viết. Cũng có cậu vì ái mộ nhóm này quá nên đã nhận quàng, nhưng rồi rốt cuộc cậu ta cũng xuất hiện trở lại với bộ dạng tiu nghỉu vì giả mạo không thành. Nagato phần vì không muốn ra mặt, phần vì có dư sự bình tĩnh nên không choảng cho anh bạn đó một trận vì dám mạo danh mình đấy, nhưng như thế vẫn chưa xong.

Chuông báo vào học trở lại rồi, thôi thì cứ tạm gác chuyện đó sang một bên và tập trung vào bài vở vậy.

...

Sáng hôm sau,

Tối qua Nagato đã thức rất khuya để trông coi kho hàng và đón ông bố say xỉn của mình, nên khi tỉnh dậy mới biết rằng đồng hồ báo thức đã reo chán chê từ lâu rồi. Chạy hộc tốc trên hành lang, cậu mong là vẫn chưa quá trễ khi vào tiết đầu tiên. Tưởng rằng mình đang trước cửa lớp, cậu bèn mở ra và chạy vào bên trong, nhưng khi định thần thì biết rằng mình đang ở trong một căn phòng khác. Thấy xung quanh...poster các nhóm thần tượng, những kiện hàng với tên nhãn hiệu thường thấy ở Akihabara, và còn nhiều thứ khác nữa, Nagato biết là mình đã vào nhầm cái nơi đã muốn né từ lâu, nhóm Muse.

Ngoài cửa có tiếng cười nói ầm ĩ của rất nhiều người, họ đang định vào đây, cậu bèn trốn ra cửa sau, sang một phòng khác và tìm một chỗ kín đáo để trốn. Trên trần nhà có một lỗ thông gió nhưng đã mất nắp, Nagato mừng vì đã tìm ra đường thoát bèn leo lên các tủ quần áo bên dưới và chui vào đấy, thân thủ nhanh nhẹn đã giúp cậu làm được điều này. Định bụng là bò ra chỗ thông gió ở hành lang và nhảy xuống, nhưng sự tò mò đã khiến cho cậu nam sinh ở lại cái ổ kiến lửa này. Dưới đầu gối của Nagato, những tiếng cười nói ban nãy đã vào phòng, cậu có thể nghe được một số chuyện. Nào là tập luyện, hỏi thăm và động viên lẫn nhau, một hồi sau bên dưới mới nói đến việc tuyển ông bầu.

-Này này, mọi người. Việc tuyển quản lý cho nhóm đến đâu rồi?

-Chẳng đến đâu cả, nyah! Tớ và Kayo-chin đã đi khắp nơi rồi mà chẳng bạn nào chịu ứng cử cả!

-Bọn tớ cũng đã đi hỏi rất nhiều bạn về người đã viết nên bức thư này rồi, nhưng hầu như chẳng ai biết tác giả cả.

-Lạ thật đấy. Bỗng dưng có người gửi thư cho chúng ta với những lời phê bình lẫn động viên như thế này, các cậu nghĩ rằng người đó đang ngầm dõi theo chúng ta không?

-Cũng phải ha. Nhưng mà tại sao người ấy không chịu ra mặt nhỉ? Hay là có uẩn khúc gì đằng sau nữa?

-Giọng văn trong bức thư, tớ nghĩ nó là của con trai. Các cậu đã hỏi các bạn nam xem ai là người đã viết thư chưa?

-Cậu không nhớ cái gã dở hơi đã nhận quàng là người viết rồi sao?

-Theo những gì tớ có thể thấy, người đó đang rất gần chúng ta đây. Bài đã nói cho tớ biết rằng, người ấy sẽ xuất hiện ngay bây giờ, tại chính căn phòng này.

-Sao cơ? Tại chính căn phòng này sao?

Nghe bên dưới nhí nhố đã đủ rồi, Nagato nên lẳng lặng bò ra khỏi đây nhẹ nhàng và càng sớm càng tốt. Đang thực hiện ý đồ, bỗng dưng tay trái của bị hụt xuống, kéo theo đó là một miếng chắn thông gió rơi ra...

-Hỏng rồi...-cậu nam sinh thở mạnh, chuyện không hay có thể sắp xảy ra rồi.

Quả nhiên đúng như Nagato lo lắng, cánh tay của cậu chưa kịp rút lên đã bị níu lại, cùng tiếng kêu lớn: "Ăn trộm! Ăn trộm!". Không chỉ một, mà những cả chục cánh tay bên dưới đang ghì cậu rất chặt, tiếng con gái la toáng lên như ăn trộm đang viếng trường thật vậy, người thì bảo gọi bảo vệ, người thì bảo gọi cảnh sát tới. Sợ làm to chuyện, Nagato cố ghì thật mạnh để còn chạy khỏi chỗ nguy hiểm này, nhưng ở dưới như một cục tạ to tướng. Đã thế lại còn ghì xuống nữa, cũng may là còn tay phải bám được, nhưng mà...

*RẦM!*

Sau một cú giật mạnh đồng loạt từ cả chục cánh tay, Nagato đã lộn cổ ngã xuống cái nơi mà mình đang muốn chuồn khỏi. Chưa kịp hoàn hồn sau cú ngã đau, cậu ngó quanh và lạnh người khi thấy mình đang bị vây quanh bởi chín nữ sinh. Họ chính là...Nagato nuốt nước bọt. Ngày hôm qua trên sân thượng, chính là họ...

Chẳng cần phải giải thích nhiều, ngay lập tức cậu nam sinh đã bị trói gô trên ghế và các cô gái bắt đầu lập một ban để thẩm vấn. Một người hỏi trước.

-Cậu là ai? Và tại sao cậu lại ở trên trần nhà?

-Tôi chỉ vào nhầm phòng thôi.-Nagato biện bạch-Vì không muốn để mọi người phát hiện ra rằng có người lạ vào đây nên tôi đã leo lên trần nhà để chui ra hành lang. Định thoát ra ngoài thì bị các cô bắt được đây.

-Tại sao cậu cần thiết phải chui lên trần nhà thay vì gặp chúng tôi và nói một lời xin lỗi vì đã bước nhầm? Cậu đang muốn giấu một thứ gì chăng?

-Tôi chẳng giấu giếm gì cả! Nếu mấy cô nghĩ rằng tôi ăn trộm, cứ việc xét đi!

Nói thế, chứ thật ra thì các cô gái ấy đã xét tất cả "tang vật" đang hiện hữu trên bàn, lẫn cả Nagato trước khi thẩm vấn rồi. Kết quả là chỉ có cặp sách, bàn tính và ví tiền có đủ giấy tờ tùy thân, kể cả tấm thẻ học sinh. Một cô cầm thẻ xem, và đọc cho những người khác nghe.

-Nagato Ichiro, học sinh lớp 2-D. Tớ biết cậu này, là một trong những người được đề cử đi thi giải bàn tính nhưng lại từ chối không tham gia.-đoạn lại quay sang Nagato và có đôi câu-Thật bất ngờ đấy! Tôi cũng biết rằng, cậu là một học sinh có hạnh kiểm tốt, cho nên...

-Cho nên thả tôi ra được rồi chứ gì?

-Đừng có mơ. Chúng tôi vẫn chưa thả cậu ra dễ dàng như vậy đâu.

-Vậy các cô muốn gì ở tôi hả?

Một cô khác bước đến, trưng lá thư mà hôm qua còn dán trên bảng tuyển mộ và gặng hỏi.

-Cậu đã viết lá thư này phải không?

Cậu nam sinh phủ nhận.

-Tôi chẳng biết gì về lá thư đó cả. Tại sao các cô nghĩ rằng tôi đã viết nó?

-Đây là vở của cậu phải không?-họ đã lôi quyển vở trong cặp của Nagato và mở nó ra để so một thứ...nét chữ-Nếu không phải là thư cậu viết, thì nét chữ của nó với của quyển vở này không thể nào trùng khớp như vậy được.

-Như thế thì các cô có thể quả quyết rằng tôi đã viết nó sao? Nét chữ người này giống người kia là chuyện thường cơ mà!

-Đúng là có trường hợp đó xảy ra, nhưng nếu giống như đúc thì gần như không thể. Nói tóm lại, Nagato ạ. Cậu có cãi thế nào thì mọi bằng chứng đều đang chống lại cậu. Ngoan ngoãn thừa nhận đi, có phải cậu đã viết nó không?

-Nếu không thì sao?-Nagato vẫn còn tỏ ra lì lợm chống cự đến phút cuối cùng.

-Xem ra chúng ta phải dùng đến biện pháp mạnh rồi nhỉ?

Nói xong, cô gái tóc cam ấy nháy mắt cho các bạn như đang ra hiệu, nó khiến cậu nam sinh cảnh giác hơn và muốn xem họ sẽ làm gì với mình. Những tưởng phải có những màn đứng tim nào đó để dọa nạt, các cô gái này lại cởi trói cho Nagato. Tưởng rằng đã thoát, ngay lập tức cậu ta dọn sạch những thứ thuộc về mình đang nằm trên bàn rồi quay ngoắt ra ngoài cửa rất nhanh...

Mềm mềm...sao tự dưng nắm cửa mềm thế này? Nagato tự hỏi, sau đó thì hoảng hốt khi biết rằng mình đã chạm vào ngực của một cô trong nhóm. Bằng nụ cười tít mắt, bề ngoài trông có vẻ ngây thơ và vô tư nhưng cậu nam sinh lại cảm giác như đầy cả gươm đao phía sau. Cô ấy nói rằng.

-A, thật không may nhỉ? Có vẻ như thay vì mở cửa thì cậu đã chạm vào ngực tôi mất rồi.

-Các cô đang bày trò gì đây?-Nagato như nhận ra thâm ý nhưng đã quá trễ rồi.

-Cậu không nhận ra là mình đang gặp một vấn đề lớn rồi sao, Nagato?-cô gái tóc tím đã đưa ngực ra cho Nagato bóp tiếp tục nụ cười đó-Cậu có thể bước qua tôi để ra khỏi phòng, nhưng rồi chuyện sau đó thế nào chắc cậu có thể đoán ra rồi đấy. Ngày mai, có thể cả trường sẽ nghe câu chuyện này, như là: "Nagato, học sinh lớp 2-D có hành vi sàm sỡ", hay là "Nagato rình trên trần nhà để nhìn trộm nữ sinh thay quần áo". Cậu thấy thế nào hả?

Nagato quay trở lại tám cô còn đứng phía sau, nếu họ đã bày mưu thì chắc chắn nãy giờ trong điện thoại của họ đã có lưu lại những bức ảnh, hoặc cảnh quay nguy hiểm đó rồi. Nếu chuyện này mà vỡ lỡ cho cả trường, cậu còn mặt mũi gì mà đến lớp nữa, chưa kể đây còn là nhóm thần tượng duy nhất của trường, các fan của họ có thể sẽ cho nhà Nagato sáng nhất đêm mai luôn không chừng. Tiến thoái lưỡng nan, cậu chỉ còn một cách là thừa nhận.

-Đúng rồi đấy! Tôi đã viết thư đấy! Các cô thật sự muốn gì ở tôi đây hả?

Cô nữ sinh tóc tím để hai đuôi, người đã đóng vai nạn nhân bị sàm sỡ ban nãy, đưa ra cho Nagato một lá bài tarot và nói rằng.

-Lá bài này như vận mệnh của cậu rồi. Nó đã nói với tôi rằng, người sẽ dẫn dắt và đưa nhóm Muse lên tầm cao mới đang ở đây. Đó là một người đến với một lời phán xét và động viên các thành viên khác. Người đó sẽ là chỗ dựa cho nhóm, sẽ đưa nhóm thực hiện được việc cứu trường, và không dừng lại, phát triển câu lạc bộ nghiên cứu lớn mạnh hơn bao giờ hết.

-Nói tóm lại, các cô muốn tôi làm ông bầu à?-cậu nam sinh chẳng hiểu gì về bói toán nên hỏi vặn lại-Còn cuộc thi tuyển thì sao? Như thế có bất công với những người khác khi đột ngột một người như tôi không?

-Cần gì phải căng thẳng thế? Chúng tôi có thể tuyên bố rằng đã tìm ra được người tình nguyện thôi mà!

-Nhưng nếu tôi không tình nguyện...

Định nói thế, nhưng vẻ mặt của các cô bây giờ trông vui vẻ đấy mà chẳng ai dám chắc họ đang "tiếu lý tàng đao". Nagato biết chứ, bởi họ đang giữ rất nhiều bằng chứng chống lại anh mà. Không thể làm căng mãi, cậu bèn nghĩ ra tìm cách thoái lui từ từ, liền nói.

-Nhưng tôi chẳng biết gì đến công việc quản lý nhóm thần tượng cả. Vậy làm sao tôi có thể trở thành ông bầu được đây?

-Cậu đừng lo. Làm ông bầu cậu chỉ cần sắp xếp lịch tập và các buổi diễn cho nhóm thôi mà. Nếu có gì cảm thấy khó khăn, chúng tôi sẽ giúp đỡ cho cậu.

Trông họ có vẻ nhiệt tình, nhưng Nagato vẫn còn lo lắng rất nhiều thứ. Làm ông bầu không chỉ đơn thuần là người lên lịch. Chao ôi, những ký ức xưa cũ. Nó cứ chợt ùa về dù cho cậu nam sinh này đã muốn quên từ rất lâu. Cậu hiểu hai tiếng "ông bầu", đó sẽ là người tổ chức và quản lý mọi hoạt động và từng thành viên trong nhóm thần tượng, ngoài ra phải còn là chỗ dựa tin thần cho mọi người trong những lúc quan trọng nhất. Cái thân của Nagato cậu còn chưa lo xong, đằng này phải đèo bòng thêm nữa. Nhưng mà, những cô gái này, họ làm cậu nhớ đến...

"Mẹ ơi..." Nagato thốt lên một cách vô thức.

Là quá khứ, những mảnh quá khứ vụn vỡ cứ vụt xuất hiện trong đầu cậu. Mẹ cậu ngày trước cũng đã từng là một thần tượng, chính bà đã truyền cảm hứng cho cậu, và chính Nagato đã từng ước mơ cũng sẽ trở thành một thần tượng, hoặc chí ít là người có thể hỗ trợ nhóm do cậu sáng lập, một ông bầu. Thế nhưng, cho đến khi bà mất sau một cơn bạo bệnh, không ai biết, không ai hay, cũng chẳng người thăm hỏi, kể cả những fan cuồng nhiệt nhất năm xưa.

Quái quỷ thật! Những ký ức tiếp sau về cảnh ông bố nghiện rượu và chiếc dây nịt làm Nagato đau đầu. Tuy nhiên, sau một phút trấn tĩnh lại, cậu quay lại chỗ các cô nữ sinh, và nói rằng.

-Từ hôm nay, tôi sẽ cố gắng với cương vị này. Nếu tôi không thể làm được, mọi người hãy quên tôi sớm đi nhé!

...

 **HỒI 2: BUỔI ĐẦU NHẬN VIỆC**

Chuyện này cuối cùng cũng đã vỡ lở, dĩ nhiên là những người biết đầu tiên không ai khác chính là hai người bạn thân của Nagato. Và điều thứ hai mà ông bầu mới biết được rằng, cậu đã chạy hụt hơi từ nhà lên trường, đã leo trèo trốn chui trốn nhủi trong thông gió, bị thó, bị tra tấn và ép cung các kiểu,...chỉ để nhận ra là hôm nay chẳng có lên lớp gì hết cả, theo lịch thì hôm nay trường tổ chức hội thao nên các học sinh không tham gia thi đấu sẽ được nghỉ, trừ khi muốn đến xem và cổ vũ.

Ngồi dưới góc cây, nghe bạn kể rằng mình đã được chọn làm ông bầu cho nhóm nhạc mình thích mà vẻ mặt như đưa đám, Mitsuhiko chưng hửng.

-Cậu đùa sao, Nagato? Được chọn làm ông bầu của nhóm Muse là điều không phải ai muốn cũng được đâu đấy! Cậu ca cẩm cái chi nữa?

-Vậy cậu muốn làm phải không?-Nagato liền sáng mắt quay sang bạn ngay-Tớ sẽ dẫn cậu lên gặp họ và bảo rằng mình trao quyền làm ông bầu ngay và luôn cho!

Mitsuhiko chỉ đùa thôi, thế là rốt cuộc thì mèo vẫn hoàn mèo thôi, Ichiro vẫn chưa cảm thấy sáng sủa lên được. Ngược lại với tâm trạng u ám của bạn, Kobuta an ủi rằng.

-Tớ thấy làm ông bầu cũng có gì mà cậu phải đau khổ thế đâu, Nagachi! Tớ nghĩ cậu làm được mà.

-Làm được cái gì hả? Bốc xếp, khuân vác hay tính toán tớ làm được tất. Nhưng còn cái này, nó không thuộc sở trường của tớ. Tớ không làm được.

-Thôi mà, Nagamon đừng dối lòng nữa!-Mitsuhiko vui vẻ khoác vai bạn-Bạn bè sống chết nhiêu năm rồi mà cậu cứ thế. Tớ biết là cậu rất muốn thực hiện ước mơ của mẹ cậu, nhưng chỉ vì ông già với sợi dây nịt của mình nên không thừa nhận thôi. Coi nào, cậu thử thừa nhận một lần với bọn tớ cho nó nhẹ nhõm đi chứ? Bọn tớ sẽ luôn giữ bí mật với bố cậu mà.

Bạn bè thân với nhau từ lâu nên Nagato rất tin tưởng Mitsuhiko và Kobuta. Một tuy hơi liến thoắng còn một thì hơi ngốc nhưng sẽ không bao giờ nói ra những bí mật có thể làm hại đến nhau, kể cả khi có bị ăn đòn cũng không khai. Đến bây giờ vẫn vậy, Nagato tin tưởng các bạn của mình nên thú nhận.

-Các cậu nói đúng. Tớ đã rất muốn được trở thành ông bầu của nhóm thần tượng, tớ rất muốn thực hiện được lời hứa với mẹ dù cho ông già có cấm cỡ nào đi chăng nữa. Nhưng mà, tớ nghĩ rằng đến khi mình tốt nghiệp đại học và có chân trong một công ty giải trí nào cơ. Thế này thì sớm quá. Mà tớ vẫn chưa chuẩn bị gì cả.

Hai cậu bạn nhìn Nagato, họ thấy cậu ấy đang lo lắng thật sự. Họ hiểu chứ, làm ông bầu không dễ, biết bao trách nhiệm sẽ đè nặng lên vai cậu bạn thân của họ. Không chỉ ngày một ngày hai, nó là gắn bó lâu dài, đồng nghĩa là sẽ phải cống hiến, phải hy sinh; nó đồng nghĩa là Nagato sẽ phải nhiều đêm mất ngủ quên ăn vì công việc và các thành viên của nhóm. Nhưng vấn đề là, bạn thân của họ đang cần sự động viên, và Mitsuhiko đã giúp thực hiện điều đó.

-Đừng lo, Nagachi! Bọn tớ sẽ luôn ủng hộ cậu mà! Chỉ cần cậu nói cho bọn tớ biết cậu đang cần gì, bọn tớ sẽ giúp đỡ cậu hết mình.

Trong lúc bí thế, nghe các bạn hứa sẽ giúp thì hai mắt Nagato sáng rỡ lên ngay. Mà những cảm xúc tiêu cực cũng chỉ là bề nổi thôi, sự thật là Ichiro đã bắt đầu có những bước đi cho riêng mình với cương vị ông bầu của nhóm Muse. Về phần nhân sự và tập luyện, các cô có hứa sẽ chỉ bảo những điều mình gặp khó khăn nên cũng an tâm. Nhưng đến phần quan hệ công chúng, phải tuyển thêm người đấy. Sẵn có hai thằng bạn, Nagato ngỏ ý.

-Tớ đang định nghĩ đến việc lập một bộ phận quan hệ công chúng cho nhóm. Các cậu nghĩ thế nào?

Kobuta nghe những thuật ngữ cao siêu quá nên không dám có ý kiến. Mitsuhiko thì khác, là dân sành sõi về các thần tượng, cậu ta tấm tắc khen ngợi quyết định của bạn.

-Ý hay lắm! Muốn xây dựng hình ảnh cho nhóm, không chỉ ở việc biểu diễn ở các live đơn thuần đâu. Với bộ phận PR, cậu sẽ vừa giúp đỡ các bạn bớt gánh nặng khi vừa phải luyện tập, vừa phải biểu diễn và vừa phải tiếp chuyện các fan nữa.

-Nhưng vấn đề là không thể ôm trọn công việc được.-ý tưởng trong đầu Ichiro bắt đầu thông suốt-Các fan sẽ cần người thật mà họ ái mộ vào những lúc hệ trọng, và phần còn lại thì cứ để bên PR lo.

-Đúng vậy đấy!-Mitsuhiko tán đồng-Tóm lại là, lúc này đây cậu cần phải có một ban chuyên PR để tiếp xúc với công chúng và quảng bá hình ảnh cho nhóm. Như thế, việc tổ chức và sắp xếp sau này sẽ thuận lợi hơn nhiều đó.

Vừa dứt câu, cậu gầy bỗng lạnh người khi trông thấy Nagato đang nhìn mình với ánh mắt và nụ cười đầy ẩn ý. Mitsuhiko lẫn Kobuta đều thừa biết khuôn mặt đó, mỗi khi mà Nagachi vớ được món hời nó sẽ xuất hiện ngay thôi. Không lẽ, cả hai cậu bạn toát mồ hôi hột. Không lẽ ông bầu mới của nhóm Muse xem họ là món hời sao?

Sau một hồi nói chuyện, Mitsuhiko gật gù.

-Vậy là, cậu chọn tớ và Kobuta vào bộ phận PR sao?

Nagato gật đầu xác nhận câu hỏi đấy, sau đó cậu trả lời.

-Một thằng nhiều chuyện sẽ chắc chắn có nhiều đề tài để cuốn hút fan, còn một thằng tuy ngốc nhưng thật thà, nếu những thứ chuyên môn không nói được thì cứ việc đưa những hình ảnh chân thật hoặc trả lời những câu hỏi đơn giản là xong. Nhưng mà, tớ hơi lo vào năng lực của hai cậu đấy.

Kobuta vốn thật thà, cậu ta nói với ông bầu mới suy nghĩ của mình khi nghe quyết định cậu được chọn vào ban PR.

-Nagamon à, tớ không biết có làm được không nữa? Tớ không giỏi quán xuyến như Nagamon, cũng chẳng biết ăn nói như Mitsuhiko-san, vậy làm sao tớ có thể đảm nhiệm ở bộ phận PR được?

-Mấy chuyện ăn nói cao siêu, cậu cứ nhường cho Mitsuhiko. Tớ cần cậu bởi vì cậu có một công dụng khác nữa, nó rất có ích cho việc thực hiện công việc mà hiện giờ tớ chưa nói được đâu. Vấn đề là, cậu có tự tin là mình làm được hay không?

Mitsuhiko nghe thế không ổn, định chen lời. Tuy nhiên, cú đá mắt của Nagato đã kịp chặn cái mỏ nhọn của cậu ta lại, cứ để cho ông bầu thực hiện chức trách của mình.

-Thế nào, Kobuta? Cậu có thể làm được không?

Há miệng mắc quai, cứ tưởng là nói thế thì sẽ giúp bạn tự tin lên trong công việc, ai lại có thể ngờ được chính Nagato đã chọn ngay cậu, một thằng khù khờ chẳng biết cái gì liên quan đến việc PR. Nhưng mà, nếu có Mitsuhiko bên cạnh thì Kobuta cũng tự tin hơn một chút. Xong cậu mập, ông bầu quay sang chú gầy và hỏi.

-Còn cậu thì sao?

Tuy miệng lưỡi thì trong đám bạn không ai bì được, nhưng trước một nhiệm vụ quan trọng mà mình lại chưa sẵn sàng, Mitsuhiko cũng rất lo. Tuy nhiên, định nói lời bàn lui thì cậu lại thấy vẻ mặt của Nagato đang án trước mặt, một vẻ mặt đáng sợ như thể dọa rằng sẽ "đun" cậu ta một trận nếu từ chối. Ông bầu của nhóm Muse hỏi lại lần nữa.

-Tớ hỏi ý cậu thế nào?

Mitsuhiko sợ quá nên líu lưỡi.

-Tớ...tớ xin nhận vị trí này!

Nagato mỉm cười vì pha "khủng bố" thằng bạn đã thành công, với cậu ròm này thì chỉ cần mang khuôn mặt đáng sợ một chút là đến cả nói chuyện bình thường cũng líu lưỡi còn thời giờ đâu mà lo với chả lắng. Thế là bộ phận PR đã tổ chức xong, Kobuta hỏi ông bầu.

-Mà Nagachi, giờ bọn tớ sẽ làm gì đây?

Với kế hoạch của mình, Nagato bắt đầu giao nhiệm vụ đầu tiên.

-Việc đầu tiên các cậu cần làm là hãy phát tờ rơi và quảng bá hình ảnh cho nhóm trong phạm vi nhà trường trước đã. Khi nào đủ điều kiện, tớ sẽ mở rộng phạm vi cho các cậu làm việc hơn.

-Không lên TV sao, Nagachi?-Kobuta thắc mắc.

-Chưa lên đâu.-Nagato lắc đầu-Tiền để tổ chức một live nhỏ còn chưa đủ, nói gì đến quảng cáo trên truyền thông?

Nghe vậy, Mitsuhiko cũng chen vào.

-Chính xác là ngân quỹ của nhóm có bao nhiêu tiền vậy, Nagato?

-Chuyện này...-ông bầu thấy khó nói quá.

Bởi khi đó, những gì Ichiro trông thấy ở cái gọi là "ngân quỹ" chỉ là 350 Yên, tiền và xu lẻ một đống, vài cái cúc áo may mắn, hai miếng decal loại hiếm - tiếc là nó không phải mấy con tem cổ cùng một khoảng bao la không khí trong ấy. 350 Yên để xây dựng nên một nhóm thần tượng vững mạnh, không chỉ có thể cứu được Otonokizaka khỏi việc đóng cửa mà còn phát triển thành một bộ môn nghiên cứu thần tượng này, tất cả là một vấn đề lớn đấy. Nghe được tình hình không còn gì thảm hại hơn của ngân quỹ nhóm Muse, Mitsuhiko lẫn Kobuta đều tái mặt, họ không biết là Nagato sẽ xoay sở đâu thêm tiền để trang trải cho nhiều chi phí phát sinh sau này, nhưng cũng tin tưởng rằng bạn mình sẽ làm được chuyện lớn. Cả hai động viên.

-Vạn sự khởi đầu nan mà, chỉ cần chúng ta cố gắng thì việc gì cũng sẽ làm được hết. Chỉ cần cứu được trường và xây dựng nhóm Muse lớn mạnh, bọn tớ sẽ luôn ủng hộ cậu!

Bạn bè chí cốt có khác, Nagato rất cảm kích trước sự hăng hái của Kobuta và Mitsuhiko. Cho qua cảm giác hỗn độn xong, ngay lập tức Nagato tìm cách giải quyết vấn đề đầu tiên cho nhóm là lỗ hổng tài chính. Truy cập thông tin về nhóm qua máy tính, ông bầu mới cần phải biết được tình hình hoạt động lẫn những bản nhạc mà nhóm đã trình diễn hoặc đã thu âm. Trong đầu của Nagato, anh đang muốn những bản nhạc ấy đẻ ra tiền cho nhóm, chỉ cần việc tìm ra nó và liên hệ với các nhà sản xuất. Đã tìm ra cả nhạc lẫn đối tượng thích hợp, ông bầu lập tức gọi điện đến những chỗ ấy ngay...

Mười phút sau, khi cuộc gọi cuối cùng đã kết thúc, Nagato xuống dốc thê thảm. Nhóm Muse vẫn chưa thật sự nổi danh, các nhà sản xuất không dám vì một nhóm thần tượng mới nổi mà liều lĩnh phát hành đại trà các bản nhạc của nhóm được, nhỡ mà ế thì coi như họ lãnh đủ ngay. Họ bảo rằng muốn thuyết phục được họ nhận những bản nhạc ấy, nhóm phải có thêm vài ba show thành công nữa thì may ra. Chết tiệt! Đó cũng chính là lý do đầu tiên mà Nagato đang muốn liên hệ đây. Không có tiền thì lấy đâu ra các live show để họ kiểm chứng đây?

Tuy nhiên vẫn còn đường khác để xoay sở, Nagato chuyển sang những mục khác tra cứu thêm thông tin.

*Cộc cộc cộc...*

Có tiếng gõ cửa, không để khách đợi lâu nên Nagato tạm thời tắt máy để ra tiếp chuyện. Vừa mở cửa, cậu trông thấy một đám năm sáu nam sinh đứng bên ngoài, mặt đằng đằng sát khí.

*BỐP!*

Chẳng nói chẳng rằng, người gần nhất giáng cho vào mặt Nagato một cú khiến cậu ngã ngửa. Chưa biết cớ sự gì, ông bầu mới hỏi.

-Việc gì mà các cậu lại đánh tôi?

-Bọn tao muốn hỏi mày đây!-họ tỏ vẻ rất giận dữ-Mày đã làm cái gì mà nhóm Muse nhận mày làm ông bầu hả?

-Tôi cũng đã tự hỏi như các cậu đây!-Nagato vẫn còn bình tĩnh đối đáp-Các cậu muốn làm ông bầu thì tôi sẽ nhường cho!

-Mẹ kiếp...thằng chó, mày giỡn mặt với bọn tao đấy à?-đám nam sinh tiếp tục bước vào trong quát mắng-Mày đã làm gì với các bạn trong nhóm rồi phải không?

-Tôi chẳng làm gì cả! Họ đã giữ tôi lại và ép tôi phải nhận vị trí này đây. Tôi đã nói hết rồi, tôi chẳng ham gì cái quái quỷ này đâu. Nếu các cậu muốn, tôi sẽ nhường quyền quản lý cho. Thỏa thuận chứ?

-Thằng chó, mày muốn chọc gan tao hả?

Định đấm thêm một cái nữa thì gã nam sinh thô lỗ đó đã bị chặn lại. Giữ nắm đấm của cậu ta, đó là một Nagato khác, với khuôn mặt tối sầm không thấy cả mắt, miệng thì bình thản.

-Tao đã nói rồi. Nếu tụi mày không thích thỏa thuận như vậy thì tao sẽ có một thỏa thuận khác nhé. Mỗi thằng 2 ngàn Yên, vào nhà vệ sinh mà làm ăn. Tao thua, tao sẽ biến khỏi nhóm Muse ngay. Còn nếu ngược lại, bọn mày phải chung độ và chớ bao giờ làm khó tao nữa. Nghe rõ chứ?

Cậu ta thấy sắc mặt lẫn cách ăn nói đáng sợ hẳn ra của ông bầu nhóm Muse thì cũng có phần kinh hãi, nhưng nhờ phía sau còn năm thằng bạn cùng hội nữa nên cũng tự tin rằng mình không dễ gì thua. Lời thách thức đã được chấp nhận.

-Để xem mày làm bằng gì nào, thằng chó chết!

Năm phút sau, Nagato lửng thững bước ra từ nhà vệ sinh, không một chút sứt mẻ còn tay trái của cậu đang dúi dúi thứ gì đó vào trong túi quần. Về phần đám sinh sự với cậu, bồn tiểu, bồn cầu và bồn rửa tay đều có một cái mặt nổi lềnh phềnh trong nước và ai nấy cũng đều rên rỉ, tiếng nước lóp bóp sủi tăm là minh chứng cho điều đó. Đang trên đường về phòng của nhóm, Nagato trông thấy Mitsuhiko và Kobuta hớt hải chạy tới, hỏi rằng.

-Nagachi, có ai đó vừa gây sự với cậu phải không?

-Cậu cứ nói ra thằng nào, bọn tớ sẽ báo thù giúp cho cậu!

-Không cần đâu.-ông bầu đã về lại bộ dạng đủng đỉnh thường thấy, tay khoe mấy tờ 2 ngàn Yên vừa mới cho vào túi-Tớ vừa xoay ra được tiền cho nhóm rồi này, té ra nắm đấm cũng hữu dụng ghê chứ.

Mitsuhiko và Kobuta nghe bạn vô sự thì cũng thở phào nhẹ nhõm. Nói về chuyện đấm đá thì họ hoàn toàn tin tưởng Nagato, cả thời thơ ấu của bộ ba này là một chuỗi nghịch phá các kiểu, đánh nhau và đi trốn, nếu gọi theo cách người lớn thì phải là "có số má" đấy. Trong đám, Nagato là thằng đứng mũi chịu sào, vì vậy mà chiến tích cũng lắm mà tang thương cũng nhiều. Nếu có ai đó hỏi Mitsuhiko hoặc Kobuta rằng Ichiro của họ giỏi gì nhất, chắc chắn cả hai đều sẽ trả lời là bàn tính và nắm đấm. Chợt nghĩ ra một ý hay, Mitsuhiko bảo Nagato.

-Này, Nagachi. Tớ biết cách để cậu kiếm tiền rồi!

-Sao cơ?-nghe đến tiền là ông bầu sáng mắt ngay-Nói tớ xem.

Được phép, cậu gầy ghé sát vào tai bạn và to nhỏ cách để kiếm thêm tiền cho live show mới của nhóm. Và rồi, cả ba đã đến nơi mà Mitsuhiko đã mách nước là sẽ kiếm được tiền. Tiếng chuông gõ, tiếng reo hò ở bốn phía và tiếng đấm thình thịch; Nagato đã trố mắt ra khi đến được nơi này, một võ đài đấm bốc chui. Nghĩ rằng bạn nó lừa mình, ông bầu hầm hầm quay lại hỏi.

-Cậu dụ tớ đến đây là có ý gì đây?

Mitsuhiko có lý do để đưa bạn đến đây, cậu chuyền cho Nagato một tờ rơi và bào chữa mình thoát khỏi khuôn mặt buộc tội kia.

-Cậu xem đi này. Một triệu Yên lận đấy! Chỉ cần cậu vô địch giải đấu này là tự dưng ta sẽ có một đống tiền cho mấy buổi diễn live lẫn xây dựng cơ sở cho nhóm nữa đó.

Ông bầu nghe sao thấy khó tin quá, bởi mấy giải chui cậu biết rõ xưa nay chẳng tử tế gì mà giao cả một đống tiền như thế cho một võ sĩ, thêm phần lại một gã thuộc diện vãng lai như cậu nữa. Nhưng mà, cậu tin là Mitsuhiko không có chuyện lừa bạn bè, nếu thắng thì không ít cũng nhiều, đánh dăm ba chục trận là sẽ sớm đủ tiền thôi mà. Suy nghĩ một hồi, Nagato bảo.

-Ghi danh cho tớ đi.

Mitsuhiko nghe thế cả mừng bèn chạy đến bàn ghi danh bảo rằng có đấu thủ mới, chỉ có Kobuta bên cạnh là lo lắng cho quyết định liều lĩnh của Nagato, cậu hỏi.

-Nagamon, như thế liệu có liều lĩnh quá không?

Bây giờ trong óc ông bầu nhóm Muse, kiếm được tiền là quan trọng nhất. Nghe Mitsuhiko bảo lên đấu được rồi, Nagato cởi đồng phục ra, chỉ để lại chiếc quần đùi và xỏ găng bước lên sàn đấu. Tự tin với nắm đấm của mình là sẽ kiếm ra tiền, cậu bảo.

-Chuẩn bị bao hốt tiền nhé, các cậu!

Đứng bên dưới, tuy Mitsuhiko nãy giờ đã nổ tưng bừng với khán giả rằng "nắm đấm đường phố huyền thoại", "sát thủ tay không" và hàng loạt mỹ danh nhưng thấy bạn thượng đài cũng lo sốt vó, cậu cũng có một phần trách nhiệm vì đã dụ Nagato đến võ đài chui này mà. Chuông đã đánh, trận đấu giữa ông bầu nhóm thần tượng mạt rệp và đối thủ đã bắt đầu, bộ đôi gầy béo của ban PR đứng bên dưới mà lầm rầm cầu nguyện.

Vờn nhau đúng năm phút, gã cùng hạng cân đã đo ván trước sự trố mắt kinh ngạc của khán giả lẫn hai anh bạn của Nagato, ông bầu đã thắng rất dễ dàng chỉ với vài đòn trông khá xoàng xĩnh. Ra góc của mình, ông bầu hỏi.

-Chúng ta được thưởng bao nhiêu?

Tra xem bảng tiền thưởng, Mitsuhiko và Kobuta lạnh người khi thấy số tiền thưởng được thêm vào tên của Nagato: chỉ đúng 5000 Yên. Giật nó xem, Ichiro quát vào mặt.

-SAO CẬU DÁM NÓI LÀ MỘT TRIỆU YÊN HẢ?

-Tại...tại...tại vì cậu phải đấu khoảng chừng vài chục trận nữa mới được số tiền đó...

Đấu vài chục trận à? Cứ nghĩ đến giấc mơ một triệu Yên lơ lửng trước mặt làm cho Nagato mờ mắt. Hạ được tên đầu mà chẳng tốn bao nhiêu sức, vậy việc gì mà không cân thêm cỡ chục tên nữa? Thấy MC tính gọi cặp đấu khác, ông bầu bèn bảo họ.

-Để trận đó sau đi! Tôi sẽ đấu tiếp!

Khán giả thêm một phen kinh ngạc vì trước giờ chưa có võ sĩ nào dám tự tin đấu thêm một trận nữa mà không nghỉ. Đánh hơi thấy có mùi hay ho, MC lập tức thế chân Mitsuhiko mà thổi phồng lên với khán giả lẫn các võ sĩ đấu thủ rằng Muhammad Ali mới đang muốn đến thách đấu tất cả những võ sĩ đồng hạng đang ngồi tại đây, họ đã làm rất tốt trong việc khích tướng. Ngay lập tức, đã có một đối thủ khác muốn dạy cho Nagato một bài học về thói ngạo mạn, ông bầu chỉ việc chỉnh găng của mình lại và thách thức.

-Được rồi. Để xem các người làm bằng gì nhé!

Theo dòng thời gian đang dần trôi, tiếng chuông cứ gõ leng beng còn MC thì liên tục giới thiệu đấu thủ mới. Chỉ dám đứng bên dưới nhìn, Kobuta và Mitsuhiko từ hồi hộp, sau đó lại hy vọng, rồi việc cuối cùng cả hai có thể làm được là...ôm nhau mà khóc trong vô vọng sau khi nghe thông báo đối thủ thứ 21 đã thượng đài, còn bạn của họ thì...

Cùng lúc đó trở lại Otonokizaka, nhóm Muse có nghe các bạn lớp khác bảo rằng có người đến gây sự với Nagato nên rất lo lắng, nhưng tất cả những gì mà họ có thể thấy qua cửa nhà vệ sinh nam là cả một cuộc thảm sát với năm sáu cậu nam sinh bị đánh nhừ tử đến giờ vẫn chưa tỉnh, còn bản thân ông bầu thì không thấy tăm hơi đâu cả. Cũng đã xin số điện thoại của Nagato trước, họ gọi điện muốn biết hiện giờ cậu ta đang ở đâu, nhưng chỉ nhận được giọng nói của Mitsuhiko.

-Ai gọi đấy?

-Ai đấy? Có phải Nagato-san không?

-Tớ là bạn của Nagato. Các cậu cần gặp cậu ấy có việc gì không?

-Bọn tớ là nhóm Muse đây. Nagato có ở đó không?

Nghe đến đó, cậu ta chỉ còn biết mếu máo qua điện thoại.

-Nagato, cậu ấy...

Đã xin được địa chỉ xong, các cô gái bèn lo lắng tìm đến để xem có việc gì kinh khủng đã xảy ra với Nagato hay không mà sao bạn của cậu ấy nói năng cứ giật cục như thế. Đến ngay một quán mì, họ há hốc mồm vì ngạc nhiên khi nhìn thấy ông bầu của mình, trừ bộ đồng phục ra thì mặt mũi te tua cả, và đặc biệt là đang tì tì chén tô mì thứ sáu trong khi ngay cả Kobuta ngồi bên cạnh cũng chỉ mới được có ba tô. Thấy các cô gái của mình đã tới, Nagato không kịp nuốt mà gọi.

-Ể...các cậu đến...tìm tôi sao?

-Nagato-san, chuyện gì xảy ra vậy? Cậu vừa gặp tai nạn ư?

-Không phải, không phải.-ông bầu lắc đầu nguầy nguậy.

-Hay là, cậu sinh sự đánh nhau với vài cậu bạn khác trong trường nên bị thương đấy?

-Tôi làm gì có hứng thú gây sự với kẻ khác đâu.-Nagato cũng lắc đầu-Tụi nó đến kiếm chuyện với tôi trước thì có.

-Vậy thì chuyện gì đã xảy ra với Nagato-san thế, nyan?

Tự mình kể đầu đuôi thì xấu hổ quá, Ichiro giả như mình đang húp nước mì trong khi khuỷu tay cứ thúc vào Kobuta bên cạnh. Hiểu ý, cậu mập liền đỡ cho bạn vụ này.

-À, xin lỗi vì làm các cậu lo lắng nhé. Chuyện là thế này.

Với sự thật thà của mình, Kobuta lôi tuốt tuồn tuột ra những chuyện mà bộ ba này vừa trải qua khi nãy, trong đó có cả chuyện Nagato đấm bốc chui để kiếm tiền. Cho đo ván xong đối thủ thứ 21 sau một chuỗi so găng liên tục không nghỉ, tuy chả còn ma nào dám thách đấu nữa nhưng ông bầu của nhóm Muse cũng đã tơi tả như quả mướp khô, cậu gục ngay trên sàn đấu sau khi nghe rằng mình đã vô địch. Báo hại Mitsuhiko và Kobuta phải lãnh tiền thế và khệ nệ vác thằng bạn của mình ra góc ngoài của sàn đấu để thực hiện liệu pháp gây sốc - một xô nước lạnh được dán giấy khá vội vã bên ngoài: "sửa chữa khẩn cấp". Thế mà có hiệu nghiệm ngay, nghe Nagato hắt xì hơi là có thể an tâm rằng cậu ta còn sống, dù rằng thay vì cảm ơn ông bầu đã nện cho Mitsuhiko một trận sau khi trông thấy số tiền mà bạn đưa lại: đúng 100 ngàn Yên cho 21 đối thủ đã đo ván dưới găng của Nagato. Và bây giờ, sau khi chung chi cho vài thứ để bù đắp phần hư hao, số tiền ấy ông bầu đẩy qua cho nhóm Muse và nói.

-Tôi không dám chắc là đủ để đặt cọc cho một show diễn lớn, nhưng cứ tạm thời là như thế đi. Với những show nhỏ thành công, việc tiến đến những buổi diễn cấp cao sẽ là chuyện không xa vời. Nếu đến cả một buổi diễn nhỏ mà còn thiếu, tôi sẽ quay lại đó đấu thêm chục trận nữa vậy.

Nagato nói là làm, vừa ăn xong đã định đứng lên để tiếp tục kiếm tiền bằng cách đó, may mắn là mọi người trong nhóm Muse đã kịp can ngăn. Cũng không phải là không có người phản đối cách kiếm tiền liều lĩnh đó.

-Nagato-san à. Bọn tớ thật sự rất cảm kích vì những gì cậu đã làm cho nhóm dù chỉ mới là bữa đầu tiên nhận việc. Nhưng mà, cậu không nên tiếp tục việc kiếm tiền bất chấp như thế này được. Cậu biết không? Bọn tớ sẽ rất lo lắng khi trông thấy một thành viên trong nhóm gặp vấn đề gì đó không hay. Cậu kiếm tiền như vậy, tức là cậu cũng đã khiến bọn tớ rất là lo lắng đấy!

-Cậu ấy nói đúng đấy. Tuy rằng nhóm đang thiếu tiền thật nhưng cũng không đến nỗi mà cậu phải liều mạng như thế chứ. Nhỡ cậu gặp nguy hiểm thì sao?

Ichiro nghe vậy thì chỉ biết ngồi lặng, lần đầu tiên sau khi mẹ mất có người ngoài hai thằng bạn nối khố nói lo lắng cho cậu. Thường ngày, điều mà Nagato có thể nghe được là những tiếng rủa xả của ông bố, bảo rằng chết đi cho ổng nhờ. Nhưng mà, mới ngày đầu mà các thành viên của nhóm đã đối xử với cậu bằng một sự ấm áp và lo lắng khi biết rằng cậu bị thương, tỏ vẻ bất bình khi hiểu chuyện đấm bốc ăn tiền,...nó làm Nagato cảm thấy mình thật có lỗi vì đã khiến cho họ lo lắng đến thế. Nhìn các thành viên đang rất lo cho những vết thương trên mặt của mình, bỗng dưng ông bầu quỳ xuống lạy - một hành động khiến mọi người trong quán đều kinh ngạc. Nagato nói rằng.

-Tớ xin lỗi vì đã không xem trọng tình cảm của các cậu khi trước! Tớ hứa với mọi người, cho đến khi tớ chết hoặc không còn khả năng tiếp tục công việc được nữa, tớ sẽ dẫn dắt nhóm Muse cứu được Otonokizaka. Bằng danh dự của mình, tớ sẽ không khiến các cậu phải lo lắng về tớ nữa!

Các bạn gái nghe vậy thì vui lắm, dù rằng họ không nghĩ đến việc hứa hẹn lại tỏ ra nghiêm trọng như thế, nhưng cũng chứng tỏ rằng Nagato phần nào xứng đáng với sự lựa chọn ông bầu cho nhóm. Mọi người dìu Nagato đứng dậy, với tâm trạng nhẹ nhõm hơn sau khi trút đi gánh nặng, cậu giới thiệu.

-Tớ chưa tự giới thiệu với các cậu phải không? Thất lễ quá. Tớ là Nagato. Nagato Ichiro, sẽ là ông bầu cho nhóm Muse từ giờ phút này đây. Xin mọi người chỉ dạy cho tớ!

Ít ra thì với một kẻ cứng đầu như Nagato, vài chục trận đấm bốc cũng có tác dụng với cậu ta chút đỉnh ấy nhỉ?

...

 **HỒI 3: BUỔI DIỄN ĐẦU TIÊN CÓ ÔNG BẦU**

Tại phòng sinh hoạt của nhóm Muse, mọi người đang xem đoạn video giới thiệu về thành viên mới nhất của nhóm, không ai khác chính là Nagato. Hôm qua đã quay rồi, chỉ đến ngày hôm sau là đã ra thành phẩm ngay, tất cả đều muốn xem những hình ảnh chân thật về ông bầu mới này.

-Đây là ông bầu mà nhóm Muse mới tuyển, người mà cả nhóm tóm được trong ống thông gió và trở thành ông bầu như một số mệnh hiển nhiên. Cũng giống như bao bạn khác trong nhóm, anh ấy vẫn còn là học sinh. Và có lẽ ý thức được rất rõ điều đó cho nên anh ấy học hành khá chăm chỉ, lại là cao thủ giấu mặt về sử dụng bàn tính. Tuy vậy, người học sinh bề ngoài có vẻ gần như hoàn hảo này vẫn có chút tì vết.-nó bắt đầu chuyển sang những cảnh khác-Ở một số vấn đề, anh ấy vẫn thích sử dụng nắm đấm để giải quyết công chuyện hơn dù cho bình thường là người rất điềm tĩnh, nhưng khi nóng giận thì chỉ cần một cái liếc mắt cũng có thể khiến người khác phải lạnh cả sống lưng. Khá tham lam trong chuyện tiền nong, đôi lúc vì tiền mà dám liều mạng vào những công việc nguy hiểm và cũng rất tham ăn, nhất là sau khi làm việc mệt mỏi. Tuy chỉ mới 16 tuổi và có một số khuyết điểm, nhưng anh vẫn bộc lộ được khí chất của một người anh quan tâm đến các em, đặc biệt là trên cương vị một ông bầu. Đấy là Nagato Ichiro, một con người dung dị trong cuộc sống lẫn công việc.

Các bạn khác quây quanh để được xem những đoạn quay khá sát sườn về cuộc sống của ông bầu, nhưng điều họ quan tâm nhất chính là được xem những điểm tì vết của Nagato. Bản thân Ichiro là người ngồi trước máy quay, bao nhiêu cảnh về mình cậu đã thấy hết cả rồi nhưng vẫn chưa có phản ứng gì. Thấy ông bầu chẳng phản ứng gì cả, một cô hỏi.

-Mà Nagamon thấy thế nào? Cậu trông nổi giận là có thể khiến cho Kayo-chin sợ phát khiếp luôn đấy, nyah!

Nagato hai mắt cứ dán chặt vào màn hình nhỏ và làm thinh, sắc mặt chẳng một chút thay đổi. Người khác hỏi đùa.

-Hay là cậu đã bị sốc nặng khi trông thấy những khiếm khuyết của mình vậy? Nếu đúng là thế thì từ bây giờ cậu hãy sửa đổi nó dần dần đi.

Xem đến khi đoạn video đó kết thúc, Nagato mới lộ ra vẻ mặt hớn hở của mình mà đáp rằng.

-Tớ chưa bao giờ được thấy cảnh quay nào về mình chân thật như cái này cả!

Quá nửa các cô gái trong nhóm toát mồ hôi lạnh khi nghe câu trả lời từ ông bầu sau khi đã xem qua đoạn video giới thiệu. Theo những gì phỏng vấn được từ hai nguồn tin có giá trị nhất về Nagato là Mitsuhiko và Kobuta, mọi người đều biết rằng Ichiro không ưa tự bóc mẽ bản thân trừ khi trong những trường hợp cần thiết. Nhưng ở trường hợp này, họ không biết là ông bầu đang tự bóc mẽ những ưu điểm của bản thân hay là có dụng ý gì khác. Thực tâm của Nagato thì cậu lại thích xem những cảnh mình dần mấy tay không biết điều cứ tìm cớ sinh sự với cậu trong trường, đặc biệt là từ khi nhận chức ông bầu, hoặc là đến võ đài chui đấm bốc ăn tiền dẫu cho không đến mức liều mạng như khi trước nữa. Xong phần làm video giới thiệu, Nagato có một chuyện muốn thông báo cho các thành viên.

-Tớ vừa nhận được tin mừng đây, các cậu! Có hãng đã nhận số tiền cọc của chúng ta để tổ chức một live show nhỏ. Họ bảo rằng sẽ sớm liên hệ cho tớ ngày biểu diễn chính thức.

-Thật không? Chúng ta sẽ có một live mới à?

-Chắc chắn rồi.-ông bầu gật gù-Đây là một buổi diễn nhỏ thôi, tuy nhiên cũng là bước đầu tiên để chúng ta có thể giới thiệu hình ảnh của nhóm với công chúng. Kobuta và Mitsuhiko đều đang phát tờ rơi và phát động chiến dịch quảng cáo cho nhóm rồi, phần còn lại là tớ trông cậy vào sự nỗ lực của các cậu. Cho nên, hãy cố gắng lên nhé!

Với nhóm Muse, được có mặt trong một live show là một niềm vui rất lớn, và nó còn lớn hơn nữa khi họ biết rằng mình đã có thể tự chủ được về mặt tài chính để tổ chức những buổi diễn cho riêng mình dù chỉ mới là lần đầu tiên sau buổi trầm kha ngụp lặn với cái ngân quỹ chỉ với 350 Yên lúc trước. Tuy nhiên, với Nagato thì đó chỉ mới là bắt đầu mà thôi. Đã giới thiệu nhau hết cả rồi, cũng như gỡ hết những khúc mắc buổi đầu luôn, cho nên ông bầu rất tự nhiên khi gọi tên các thành viên trong nhóm. Cậu quay sang một người.

-Này, Maki-chan. Việc tớ giao cho cậu hôm trước thế nào rồi?

Người được hỏi là một cô nữ sinh tóc hồng dài chấm vai uốn quanh lại thành cặp, trông trẻ hơn Nagato cùng vài thành viên khác một chút. Cô trả lời.

-À, việc thu thập các bản nhạc của nhóm phải không? Tớ đã làm xong rồi đây. Mà Nagato-san cần chúng có việc gì chăng?

Đón lấy những đĩa CD lẫn bản ký âm từ tay Maki, Ichiro không hiểu về nhạc lý cho nên các bản ký âm tạm gác sang một bên, nhưng đĩa thì cậu có thể nghe được. "Tuyệt. Tuyệt hảo...", ông bầu lầm rầm khi đang kiểm tra những bản nhạc, cậu đã thấy cơ hội rất sáng sủa cho nhóm Muse về mặt tài chính lẫn danh tiếng nếu chúng nó được tung ra thị trường, cái chính yếu trước mắt là cần phải diễn thành công những show sắp tới đã. Trở lại câu hỏi của Maki, ông bầu gật gù đáp.

-Chúng sẽ có ích về sau. Chí ít là qua vài show thành công nữa thôi.

Về phần Mitsuhiko và Kobuta, cả hai đang rất năng nổ trong việc quảng bá hình ảnh của nhóm Muse, thậm chí cậu ròm còn nổ rằng nhóm đang có nhu cầu tuyển thành viên bổ sung cho mục đích phát triển lâu dài nữa. Nhưng mà, trời cũng có lúc phụ lòng người, tuy đã quảng cáo rầm rộ cả bằng tờ rơi lẫn nước bọt, hiệu quả vẫn chưa được như bộ đôi này mong đợi. Ngồi nghỉ sau khi đã phát xong những tờ rơi cuối cùng, cả hai trông thấy Nagato đang đi tới. Ông bầu hỏi rằng.

-Thế nào rồi, các cậu?

-Nagachi à, tình hình là...

Kobuta vẫn thật thà như mọi khi, nhưng chưa kịp trả lời thì Mitsuhiko đã bịt miệng lại mà nói thế cho.

-Mọi chuyện tiến triển tốt lắm! Sớm muộn gì thì danh tiếng của nhóm Muse sẽ nổi lên như cồn thôi mà.

-Như cồn á?-Nagato nhún vai, cái tài ba hoa của thằng bạn cố tri vẫn thuộc hàng đệ nhất như lúc nào.

Ông bầu hỏi cho vui miệng vậy thôi, chứ thật ra là cậu cũng đã đoán ra sự thật là gì rồi. Qua thùng rác, tuy nó hơi mất vệ sinh nhưng kết quả nằm trong ấy rất hiển nhiên, phần lớn tờ rơi quảng bá cho nhóm đều nằm trong mọi thùng rác ở khắp ngôi trường này. Giờ nói ra với lũ bạn thì họ chắc sẽ thất vọng lắm, cho nên Nagato cũng giả vờ tin vào tất cả những gì Mitsuhiko nói, cậu vỗ vai bạn.

-Hai cậu vất vả quá rồi!

Xong, ông bầu quay trở vào trường. Đến lúc ấy, cậu gầy mới thở phào nhẹ nhõm mà bỏ tay ra khỏi miệng Kobuta. Anh béo không hiểu chuyện ngây thơ hỏi.

-Sao cậu lại cản tớ?

Mitsuhiko gắt.

-Đồ ngốc! Cậu muốn Nagachi biết được sự thật là nãy giờ đống tờ rơi ấy vào thùng rác hết sao? Cậu nghĩ cậu ấy sẽ làm gì với chúng ta nếu biết được chuyện này hả?

-Nhưng mà, nhỡ cậu ấy biết là chúng ta nói xạo thì sao?

Cái mồm đã nhanh hơn cái miệng, nghe Kobuta hỏi vậy thì Mitsuhiko xanh mặt. Nuốt nước bọt một ngụm, cậu ấy gật gù.

-Ừ nhỉ. Sao tớ lại ngu thế này?

Thơ thẩn đến phòng học nhạc, Nagato ngồi xuống bên chiếc đàn piano và bóp trán suy nghĩ. Mọi chuyện chẳng dễ dàng như cậu dự đoán từ đầu, giờ trước mắt là phải dồn mọi sự tập trung vào live show sắp tới đã. Nếu nó thành công, không chỉ những tờ rơi mà Mitsuhiko và Kobuta sẽ được tôn trọng, mà thậm chí việc xuất hiện trên TV cũng không phải là chuyện trong mơ. Nhưng mà, những bước tiếp theo sẽ thế nào đây? Không phải sở trường của Nagato, mọi việc bây giờ khó khăn rõ rệt cả ra.

Đột ngột, từ cây đàn phát ra âm thanh làm cho ông bầu giật mình quay lại, Nagato nhận ra là mình đã vô tình tựa tay lên những phím đàn. Những âm thanh này, nếu nhớ không lầm thì...

-Đúng rồi...

Ichiro lập tức lôi ra mấy bản ký âm mà Maki đã đưa ban nãy. Cậu đã có hỏi rằng, phần lớn các bản nhạc mà nhóm Muse trình diễn đều ra từ đàn piano. Ban nãy ở trong phòng họp, ông bầu vì cứ cố đọc nó theo cách của môn mà mình khá dốt đặc trong lớp về phần ký âm nên chịu chết, dẫu cho cô giáo có lời khen với Nagato về phần cảm âm. Những phím đàn này, nếu ông bầu không nhầm thì,...cứ cầu là phán đoán của cậu ấy đúng đi.

Đặt những bản ký âm trên giá đỡ, Nagato vừa xem những nốt nhạc lên xuống và đối chiếu nó với một vật bất ly thân của cậu - chiếc bàn tính. Tất cả đều theo quy luật lên xuống của bàn tính, nên sắp xếp cũng không quá khó khăn gì mấy. Sau một lúc, bàn tính đã được soạn gần giống với đoạn đầu của bản ký âm. Và tất nhiên, Nagato cần chứng thực rằng phán đoán của cậu là chính xác. Lần đầu chạm tay vào một nhạc cụ, ông bầu cảm thấy khá hồi hộp, từng ngón tay của cậu run run đặt xuống ngón đàn.

Những âm thanh đầu tiên đang chậm rãi cất lên, tuy môn âm nhạc dốt nát nhưng cậu vẫn còn biết được một chút kiến thức cơ bản và thấy rằng những tiên đoán của mình đã có phần chính xác. Khi đã thử xong đến nốt cuối cùng, Nagato như cảm thấy có một luồng xung điện kích thích toàn bộ thần kinh của cậu. Cây đàn này, trong mắt ông bầu giống hệt một chiếc bàn tính khổng lồ, và bản ký âm thì như những bài toán cho trước yêu cầu phải dùng đến bàn tính. Với toán thì hoàn toàn là sở trường của Nagato, cậu đã có thể tự tin thử sức mình với một thứ lớn hơn rất nhiều lần chiếc bàn tính con cậu vẫn mang bên mình hằng ngày.

Cùng thời gian đó, nhóm Muse đang đi trên hành lang sau khi vừa trải qua buổi tập luyện khá chăm chỉ để chuẩn bị cho live show mới. Vừa đi, mọi người vừa trò chuyện.

-Tớ thật không ngờ là vừa mới nhận việc ít lâu mà Nagato-san lại có thể đem đến cho chúng ta cả một live show cơ đấy!

-Tớ cũng công nhận là cậu ấy thật cố gắng. Nhưng mà, cậu ấy lại kiếm tiền bằng cách mạo hiểm như thế thì...

-Tớ nghĩ là Nagato-san sẽ không làm thế nữa đâu. Khi ở quán mì, cậu ấy đã hứa rằng sẽ tìm một cách khác để đem lại kinh phí cho nhóm mà không phải mạo hiểm bản thân nữa cơ mà.

-Đành là vậy chứ biết có tin được không? Cậu ấy xem chừng rất khoái mấy màn đánh nhau nữa ấy chứ. Nếu cứ cái đà này, tớ nghĩ là nhóm ta vừa tuyển được một vệ sĩ chứ không phải là ông bầu đâu.

-Vừa là ông bầu, vừa là vệ sĩ cũng được ấy nhỉ?

-Mà khoan đã. Sao trong phòng học nhạc lại có tiếng đàn?

Những giai điệu này rất quen với các thành viên của nhóm Muse, mà đặc biệt nhất chính là Maki. Nói chính xác, có ai đó đang chơi những bản nhạc của cô. Cả nhóm cùng đến phòng, từ bên ngoài họ trông thấy một việc mà chưa ai từng gặp qua bao giờ: Nagato đang chơi đàn, và mọi giai điệu đều khớp với những bản nhạc mà Maki đã giao cho ông bầu hồi sáng. Cậu ấy chơi nhạc say sưa lắm, đến nỗi các thành viên đã vào trong phòng từ lúc nào cũng chẳng hay. Đánh hết bản nhạc đã được viết lại thành ký hiệu bàn tính xong, Nagato thở phào nhẹ nhõm như vừa giải xong một bài toán khó.

Đột nhiên, một tràng pháo tay ở trong phòng vang lên làm ông bầu giật mình, quay lại thì cậu đã thấy các cô gái của nhóm Muse đã ở trong đây từ bao giờ. Trong lúc bối rối, Nagato đã vô tình hất những bản ký âm do chính mình mô phỏng lại rơi xuống nền nhà. Các cô gái nhặt lên xem thử và thử đối chiếu nó với những bản ký âm của Maki, tất cả đều ăn khớp dù những ký hiệu toán hơi khó hiểu một chút. Mọi người hỏi ông bầu.

-Nagato-san, cậu đã viết lại những bản ký âm này ư?

Cậu ấy gật đầu thừa nhận và muốn nói một lời xin lỗi.

-Tớ lẽ ra không nên làm thế. Vì tớ không thể nào đọc nỗi những nốt nhạc trong các bản ký âm nên phải phổ lại thành các phép tính để có dễ đọc hơn. Và để chắc ăn rằng phán đoán của mình là chính xác, tớ đã mượn chiếc đàn này để thử lấy những bản tính của tớ. Cho nên, nếu các cậu cảm thấy khó chịu thì hãy nhận của tớ một lời xin lỗ...

-Cậu đùa sao, Nagamon? Cậu thật sự là một thiên tài đấy! Có thể bắt chước và phổ thành những bản nhạc mang ký hiệu riêng cho mình như thế này trước giờ có mấy ai làm được đâu?

-Nhưng mà, tớ rốt cuộc vẫn chỉ là một kẻ bắt chước. Tớ không giỏi về nhạc lý, tất cả những gì tớ có là cảm âm và bắt chước.

-Bọn tớ sẽ chỉ dạy cho cậu, Nagato. Chỉ cần cậu cố gắng, chúng tớ tin chắc là một ngày nào đó cậu sẽ tự soạn nhạc theo cách của chính mình mà.

-Các cậu...

Các cô gái không ai trách ông bầu vì đã bắt chước lại những bản nhạc của họ, thay vào đó đưa lên giá đỡ của chiếc đàn piano bản ký âm mà Nagato đã phiên dịch lại. Họ giục rằng.

-Nào, Nagachi. Hãy đàn lại khúc nhạc đó đi! Bọn tớ sẽ cùng hát với cậu!

Ông bầu cổ họng nghẹn cứng không nói nên lời, cậu cố gạt đi sự xúc động trước tấm lòng mà các thành viên đã dành cho mình. Được sự khích lệ ấy, Nagato không cần phải đắn đo nữa, cậu bắt đầu xướng lên những đoạn nhạc đã do chính mình phổ lại. Và theo đó, các cô gái cùng cất tiếng hát.

Đã có thể cất được tiếng hát và tự chứng tỏ được rằng mình không phải là loại ông bầu hát lạc tông, như thế thì Nagato đã có thể thêm phần nào gỡ được nỗi lo lắng rằng mình không phải kẻ thừa chỉ biết lên kế hoạch, đàm phán, sửa lưng và khiển trách. Mà ngược lại, những cô gái này đã động viên cậu làm được một điều, hay đó là một mơ ước mà mình đã bỏ quên nó từ lâu: trở thành một thần tượng. Những cô gái ư? Họ có tên tuổi, có cá tính đàng hoàng, nếu cứ gọi là cô gái thì ai khác ai đây? Với lại gọi như thế thì vô tình quá, từ giờ đều là bạn bè của nhau cả mà.

Tạm gác lại chuyện đó, giờ Nagato phải xuất hiện trước hội trường để giới thiệu bản thân với các học sinh, những ai đang quan tâm và ủng hộ cho nhóm Muse. Các bạn trong nhóm thì đang nấp dưới tấm rèm và sẵn sàng cổ vũ lẫn mách nước nếu ông bầu gặp rắc rối. Đứng trước các học sinh, ông bầu có thể thấy cả những khuôn mặt đã từng sinh sự với mình bữa trước, họ đến đây vì các cô gái chứ không phải Nagato, cậu biết rõ điều đó. Nhưng với cương vị của mình, ông bầu cũng thẳng thắn nói đôi lời.

-Có thể khi tôi đang đứng trước mặt các bạn, sẽ có vài người nghĩ rằng đây là một trò đùa ác độc. Tôi cũng xin thẳng thắn, khi mới nghe được rằng mình sẽ là ông bầu của nhóm Muse, tôi cũng đã từng nghĩ rằng đó là một trò đùa khó chịu. Và như một sự hiển nhiên, tôi đã liên tục nhận những tin nhắn đay nghiến từ những fan hâm mộ của nhóm, họ thậm chí còn dọa là sẽ không tha cho tôi nếu tôi dám làm trò gì với các thần tượng của họ. Tôi chẳng quan tâm đám người đó nói gì, nhưng điều tôi quan tâm sau đó là tìm một cái cớ thật ngọt ngào và rút êm khỏi nhóm. Tuy nhiên, tôi đã đổi ý. Nhóm Muse đã cho tôi thấy rằng mình có thể thực hiện được những ước mơ mà tôi đã từng ấp ủ rất lâu, và vì cuộc sống khắc nghiệt cũng đã làm tôi từng nghĩ rằng nên để nó vào ký ức của tuổi thơ. Và từ đây, điều tôi có thể nghĩ được khi nghĩ đến nhóm Muse cùng các thành viên của nó, đó là gì ư? Có thể các bạn cũng hiểu, thần tượng học đường chỉ tồn tại một khi chúng ta còn đi học, và một khi chúng ta không thể tiếp tục đến trường hoặc đã tốt nghiệp; như một lẽ thường, tất cả sẽ kết thúc. Nhưng mà, tôi không chấp nhận một cái kết thúc tiếc nuối và đầy ắp những kỷ niệm như thế. Tôi muốn không chỉ Muse là thần tượng trong lòng các học sinh của trường, trong lòng tất cả những người hâm mộ với tình cảm yêu mến đáng trân trọng. Mà tôi muốn các bạn...-vừa nói, Nagato vừa chỉ tay vào các học sinh-...tôi muốn cậu, cậu, các cậu, tất cả mọi người đang ngồi trong hội trường này và cả trường trung học Otonokizaka này, người người đều có thể trở thành những thần tượng truyền cảm hứng cho cuộc sống này. Người người sẽ tạo nên nhiều nhóm Muse khác và phát triển nó lớn mạnh mãi mãi. Tôi tin tưởng rằng, chỉ cần các bạn còn một chút niềm tin rằng mình có thể trở thành thần tượng, nhóm sẽ luôn luôn chào đón các bạn, hoặc thậm chí trở thành những nhóm tiếp theo và thể hiện khả năng của mình.

Đứng sau hậu trường, các bạn của nhóm thấy Nagato diễn thuyết như vậy thì cũng an tâm lắm, đã thế cậu ấy còn tuyên bố rằng sẽ cố gắng truyền cảm hứng để mọi người đều có thể trở thành thần tượng, tức là nhóm Muse sẽ càng trở nên nổi tiếng và đông đúc hơn nữa trong tương lai. Cứ tưởng rằng bài diễn thuyết sẽ sớm tốt đẹp, cho đến khi Nagato nói thêm mấy câu nữa.

-Mà tôi cũng muốn nhắn nhủ một điều. Nhóm Muse là tất cả đối với tôi, và trong cương vị của ông bầu, tôi sẽ luôn dành tất cả tình cảm của mình để quan tâm đến các thành viên của nhóm, nhưng tuyệt nhiên là không vì thứ động cơ tầm thường như một số người đã từng nghĩ. Tình cảm và sự ủng hộ của họ dành cho nhóm thì tôi và mọi người luôn quý trọng, tuy nhiên nếu nó bắt đầu đi quá lố và che mờ sự tỉnh táo của mỗi người, tôi sẽ thực hiện những nguyên tắc tối thiếu để bảo vệ họ. Mọi người có thể ghét bỏ tôi, có thể căm thù tôi vì những lý do không liên quan đến Muse, tôi hoàn toàn không can dự gì cả. Nhưng mà, nếu vì lý do đó mà các cô gái trong nhóm của tôi gặp rắc rối, như là bị ốm, bị tai nạn, hay là bất cứ thứ rủi ro gì có thể xảy đến với họ,...thì tôi có thể sẽ đổ thừa với một trong số những kẻ đã từng sinh sự với tôi đấy!

Lời nói đi đôi với hành động là đặc tính của Nagato, và với những lời dằn mặt như vậy thì bộ dạng đe dọa đầy sát khí là thứ vũ khí hữu hiệu. Tuy nhiên nó có vẻ hơi quá liều khi đã dọa luôn cả những thành viên tiềm năng cho nhóm Muse, báo hại cho các bạn đang bay bổng trong hy vọng thì đã phải hạ thổ với quả thất vọng tràn trề. Trở vào trong hậu trường, thấy các thành viên sắc mặt tệ quá nên Nagato lo lắng hỏi.

-Sao thế? Các cậu không khỏe à? Hay là bài diễn thuyết tệ quá chăng?

Đó là câu chuyện về phần diễn thuyết, sau đó thì mọi việc cũng lại đâu vào đấy. Có lẽ vì uy thế hơi lớn của lần giới thiệu trước mà đến bây giờ vẫn chưa có học sinh nào đủ tự tin trở thành một phần của Muse. Nhưng cũng không thể trách Ichiro được, cậu ấy đang cố gắng làm hết sức có thể để thực hiện ước mơ của cả nhóm lẫn của chính mình nữa. Ngày biểu diễn đã gần kề, Nagato không ngừng xem các bạn tập luyện các bước nhảy, soạn bài hát cho buổi diễn, tổ chức vũ đạo cũng như thiết kế trang phục. Phần nhảy múa và hát nhạc thì không phải sở trường của ông bầu nên cậu chỉ có thể đóng góp chút ít ý kiến về phần trang phục. Các bạn lo cho phần thiết kế đã đưa cho Nagato ít nhất 4 mẫu trang phục, nhưng mà.

-Chưa được!

-Quá thoáng.

-Trông trẻ con quá!

-Lần này thì già quá!

Tiếp thêm vài mẫu nữa, tuy nhiên kết quả cũng chả khá hơn với những lỗi thiết kế mà ông bầu liên tiếp bắt được. Có thể thông cảm rằng họ không phải là những nhà thiết kế chuyên nghiệp, nhưng việc bước lên sân khấu với trang phục lỗi sẽ là vừa có thể gây ra sự cố lẫn việc mất điểm trong mắt khán giả, vì vậy Nagato phải đánh giá gắt gao hơn hết. Đã đến mẫu thứ chín, phác thảo cũng giống hệt tám mẫu trước vì tất cả đều bằng chì màu, với nét vẽ không khác gì mấy. Tuy nhiên, vẫn còn một bản nữa với nét vẽ chuyên nghiệp hơn đang đợi ông bầu mà. Rút kinh nghiệm, lần này cậu xem cùng lúc cả hai bản. Bất chợt, Nagato đã nhận ra được một thứ khá hay ho bèn bảo.

-Kotori-chan và Nico-chan, các cậu nghĩ sao khi chúng ta kết hợp cả hai mẫu này lại với nhau?

Hai cô mà Nagato gọi, một thì trông rất giống một người mà cả trường Otonokizaka này đều biết - cô hiệu trưởng - nhưng trông ngây thơ hơn - và người còn lại thì chỉ mới gặp lần đầu, tóc đen cột hai bím, mắt đỏ và chiều cao khiêm tốn nhất trong nhóm Muse. Nghe ông bầu trình bày ý kiến như vậy, Nico hỏi.

-Nhưng mà cậu muốn kết hợp ở chỗ nào cơ?

Nói ra thì không biết diễn tả sao cho các bạn hiểu, Nagato bèn đặt hai mẫu thiết kế sát nhau trên bàn. Trước Kotori và Nico, cậu bắt đầu trình bày ý tưởng của mình. Nền chính của trang phục là của Nico, nhưng một số chi tiết trang trí thì lấy từ bản của Kotori. Cả ba người bàn bạc vấn đề này khá lâu, sau đó cũng đã thống nhất ý kiến và thêm vào một số chi tiết nữa để đạt được mục tiêu đề ra với bộ trang phục này: tạo sự ấn tượng cho khán giả. Nguyên vật liệu cũng đủ cả, đó là nhờ Mitsuhiko có quen biết với một tiệm may có tiếng ở Akihabara nên Nagato được phần nào thuận lợi trong quá trình đàm phán và đã ký được một hợp đồng tài trợ từ họ về chất liệu thiết kế quần áo.

Sau khi thống nhất mẫu thiết kế, cả hai cô bắt tay vào việc ngay, với những chất liệu cần thiết vừa kịp chuyển tới nhờ sức của Nagato và phòng PR. Khâu trang phục đã xong, phần soạn nhạc thì Maki cũng vừa cho ông bầu nghe thử bản dạo đầu cho bài hát dùng để biểu diễn, trong khi vừa bàn bạc với bên liên quan về việc tổ chức vũ đạo thế nào cũng như tham vấn một số kiểu tổ chức hay và bắt mắt được đánh giá cao bởi những cá nhân có uy tín. Bất thần, Nagato bỗng thay đổi sắc mặt khiến bên tổ chức không hiểu chuyện gì đã xảy ra, cho đến khi cậu quay sang Maki mà bảo rằng.

-Trường đoạn có vấn đề đấy.

Đang nghĩ đến những lời nhạc mới thì Nagato đã làm gián đoạn dòng cảm hứng của cô khi nghe rằng bản nhạc có vấn đề. Thấy bạn không tin, ông bầu giữ lại đoạn bị lỗi ấy và đưa cho Maki kiểm chứng. Nghe thử lại nhiều lần, cô mới tin là Nagato nói đúng, và không thể để một bài hát như vậy lên sân khấu, tác giả lập tức bắt tay vào chỉnh sửa ngay. Vũ đạo và nhạc đều đã được chuẩn bị chu tất, vấn đề phục trang cũng sẽ sớm hoàn thành, ông bầu cảm thấy nhẹ nhõm ra một chút sau mấy ngày liền căng thẳng với hàng đống trách nhiệm trong vai trò mới. Mấy bữa làm hùng hục mà vẫn khỏe ru, chả hiểu thế nào mà vừa thả lỏng ra một chút là Nagato cảm thấy nhức đầu ngay. Như hiểu sự mệt mỏi của ông bầu, người đã "dụ dỗ" Ichiro ở lại với vị trí này hỏi.

-Sao thế, Nagato-san? Cậu mệt ư?

Với những người khác thì hỏi câu như thế tốt thật, nhưng cô bạn này làm cho Nagato lại cảm thấy dè chừng. Không phòng bị sao được? Cậu trở thành ông bầu cho Muse cũng vì cô ấy. Tuy rằng ước mơ của mẹ năm xưa là một tín điều thiêng liêng với cậu và luôn tự nhủ sẽ thực hiện nó, nhưng trong tình huống ép buộc như vậy thì Ichiro cũng có phần tự tư. Cô bạn đó cũng hiểu mà, sau khi đã tha cho Nagato lúc mà cậu ta đã phải nhận chức, những thành viên khác đã bày tỏ rằng phương án đó quá táo bạo. Giờ trước mặt là một ông bầu luôn to mắt cảnh giác với mình, cô cười.

-Cậu đừng lo, cứ thả lỏng cơ thể mình ra và nghỉ ngơi một chút đi. Đã mấy ngày cậu không thể nghỉ ngơi rồi còn gì.

-Liệu tớ có nên yên tâm nghỉ ngơi không nhỉ?

-Chà, cậu vẫn còn giận tớ vụ đấy cơ à?

-Cũng không hẳn là giận, mà tớ còn ngại cái vụ khi trước lắm.

-Thế chẳng phải là Nagato-san còn giận đấy sao?

-Trời ơi, Nozomi-san. Đã bảo tớ không giận rồi mà!

-Kìa, cậu đỏ mặt rồi đấy. Cậu đã cảm thấy bớt căng thẳng chút nào rồi chứ?

-Nhưng tớ vẫn còn giận. Mà, cũng cảm ơn cậu nhé!

-Nagato-san coi vậy mà giận dai nhỉ.

Nagato đến phút gần cuối mới biết ý định của Nozomi là xua tan đi sự căng thẳng cho cậu, cứ vậy thì theo đà giả vờ đùa lại luôn. Đùa vui xong, ông bầu xoay ghế nhìn ra ngoài cửa sổ, mắt hướng thẳng lên bầu trời xanh trong với những áng mây trôi lững lờ mà đăm chiêu suy nghĩ. Đến bên cạnh, Nozomi bèn hỏi.

-Cậu đang lo cho mọi người phải không?

Ông bầu gật đầu và thừa nhận.

-Đây là buổi diễn đầu tiên mà tớ và mọi người đã cùng lên kế hoạch và tổ chức, chỉ tiếc là tớ không thể lên sân khấu cùng các cậu mà thôi. Tớ cảm thấy rất lo. Dù rằng tớ biết là nhóm đã có những buổi rất thành công trước đó, nhưng tớ vẫn cứ e ngại một điều gì đó. Nhỡ vì sự sắp xếp của tớ mà khiến cho mọi người gặp rắc rối, buổi diễn không thành công thì thành ra tớ đã hại nhóm chứ không giúp ích gì được.

Nozomi đã có lời để động viên thì lập tức đã bị một vài thành viên khác phá đám.

-Nè nè, Rin đang thiếu người để chơi bóng. Ai giúp Rin một tay với, nyah!

-Xin lỗi nhé! Nhưng tớ vẫn còn chút việc với Erichi rồi. Hay là bảo Nagato-san nhé?

-Cái gì cơ?

-Ý hay đấy, nyah! Ông bầu mấy ngày nay đã vất vả vì nhóm rồi, hãy cùng làm vài trận bóng với Rin nhé, nyah!

-Khoan đã, khoan đã! Tớ chưa đồng ý cơ mà!

Chưa kịp hoàn hồn quay lại thì ngay lập tức cô bạn tóc màu cam sáng đã chạy tới mà kéo Nagato đi mất tiêu, Nozomi nghĩ vậy cũng tốt, cứ vận động đi vừa có thể giãn gân cốt mà giúp xua tan những cảm xúc tiêu cực khi nãy. Nhìn xuống sân trường, trông thấy ông bầu đang lúng túng không biết phải đập bóng sao cho đúng và được Rin chỉ dạy rất tận tình, Nozomi cảm thấy rằng những gì mình làm để giữ chân Nagato lại hoàn toàn xứng đáng. Cậu ấy có thể là đứa con trai duy nhất hiện hữu trong nhóm và trực tiếp điều hành các công việc quản lý, tổ chức, nhưng các thành viên cũng không quá dị nghị cậu dù chính họ đã trông thấy cậu có những hành động không gây được thiện cảm cho lắm.

...

Ngày biểu diễn cuối cùng đã đến, tất cả mọi quy trình đều đã đâu vào đấy, nhóm Muse chỉ còn việc là trình diễn thật tốt trước khán giả là xong. Vì số tiền đặt cọc ít ỏi nên nhóm chỉ có thể biểu diễn một bài hát rồi nhường lại cho những nhóm khác cũng chung chi đặt cọc cho buổi diễn hôm nay. Đứng sau hậu trường, Nagato được ngắm các cô gái trong bộ cánh mà cậu đã cùng tổ thiết kế chỉnh sửa, nó đáp ứng đủ các yêu cầu nhằm tạo sự ấn tượng tích cực cho khán giả, bên cạnh nội dung bài hát và tổ chức vũ đạo đều đã được sắp xếp đâu vào đấy. Nhóm ngoài kia vẫn còn đang biểu diễn, ông bầu có chút thời gian để động viên nhóm nên nói vài lời.

-Tớ chắc không có gì nhiều để nói với các cậu đâu, bởi bao ngày qua mọi người đều đã cùng cố gắng cho ngày hôm nay được lên sân khấu rồi còn gì. Tớ thật xin lỗi vì chưa thể làm tốt hơn bổn phận của mình, nhưng cũng xin cảm ơn các cậu vì đã ủng hộ tớ. Có thể hôm nay các nhóm khác sẽ hay hơn, sẽ được nhiều khán giả ái mộ hơn. Nhưng tớ tin chắc rằng, sẽ không lâu nữa, sân khấu này với đầy ắp khán giả sẽ là của chúng ta. Mọi người, đừng khiến cho khán giả và tớ phải thất vọng!

Nhóm Muse được những lời ủng hộ của ông bầu thì đều rất vui, nó đã phần nào tiếp thêm dũng khí cho họ bước lên trình diễn và vượt qua tất cả những nhóm đang có mặt ở đây; và trong tương lai thậm chí còn xa hơn nữa. Nhóm kia đã hoàn thành phần biểu diễn của mình rồi và MC đã xướng tên nhóm Muse, các cô gái liền chào Nagato cùng bộ đôi PR do chính cậu chọn ra: Mitsuhiko và Kobuta - rồi cùng nhau bước ra sân khấu với lung linh ánh đèn mời gọi cùng tiếng cổ vũ từ những fan có mặt tại khán phòng này. Tưởng rằng đã xong việc, nhưng Ichiro vẫn còn một thứ nữa để nhờ vả hai bạn.

-Hai cậu, chúng ta làm mau thôi.

Sau phần giới thiệu, nhóm Muse bắt đầu tiết mục biểu diễn của mình. Từ đằng xa, họ trông thấy ở phần ghế của khán giả, không ai khác chính là ông bầu cùng ban PR. Trong những chiếc áo có khẩu hiệu ủng hộ cho nhóm do chính bộ đôi gầy béo làm như một cách quảng bá hình ảnh, cả ba giờ trở thành khán giả và đang ủng hộ cho nhóm.

Ngày hôm đó, tiết mục của Muse giành được nhiều sự ủng hộ nhất.

...

"Nhật ký của Nagato,

Từ cái ngày ấy, từ một câu chuyện trớ trêu ấy, tôi đã như được tái sinh. Giấc mơ trở thành thần tượng năm xưa, tuy xuất hiện trước mắt tôi một cách chóng vánh và có phần khó xử. Nhưng mà, lời hứa với mẹ luôn nhắc nhở tôi phải có trách nhiệm với nó. Một câu chuyện quái dị từ trên trời rơi xuống với một kẻ mù tịt về âm nhạc và khả năng quản lý các nhóm biểu diễn như tôi mà lại trở thành ông bầu của nhóm thần tượng học đường. Muse - chín Nàng Thơ đã bước ra khỏi các pho sử thi và thần thoại Hy Lạp, họ đến với hy vọng cứu thoát Otonokizaka thoát khỏi tai họa đóng cửa.

Tôi cũng không muốn nó đóng cửa, nhưng khi trước cũng chỉ có thể bất lực và học cho đến những năm cuối cùng và định là buông xuôi tất cả cho số phận. Nhưng rồi, tôi phải đánh liều với canh bạc lớn của cuộc đời mình cùng với các thành viên của nhóm kể từ ngày mình thật sự nhậm chức.

Tất cả những gì tiếp theo là phải tin tưởng vào mọi người và tiến lên phía trước. Vì với tôi, đã không còn đường lùi nữa rồi."


	3. Tập 2: Người tài thì có quyền chảnh

**TẬP 2: ÔNG BẦU VỪA KIÊU NGẠO VỪA ĐÁNG SỢ NHƯNG CŨNG VỪA DỄ MẾN. HÃY CỐ GẮNG HƠN NỮA NHÉ!**

Trời đã tối đen rồi, khi mà đến những cửa hiệu muộn nhất cũng đã đóng cửa thì có một bóng đen đang băng qua những con phố tối đen. Không ai khác đó là ông bầu Nagato của Muse, cậu vừa rời khỏi võ đài chui ngày trước và đã về đến nhà chỉ sau vài phút đi bộ. Nơi mà cậu nam sinh ấy mở cửa bước vào là cửa phụ của một ngôi nhà xập xệ trông chẳng khác gì một nhà kho. Thấy phòng khách còn sáng đèn, Nagato bước ngang qua mà cất tiếng.

-Chào bố, con mới về ạ!

Bố của ông bầu nhóm Muse - một người đầu đã hoa râm - chẳng buồn quay lưng tỏ vẻ lo lắng vì tại sao đến giờ này mà con trai của ông ta mới chịu về. Trên bàn có nguyên một chai sake và tiếng ly dằn xuống mặt bàn cứ lốc cốc cất lên. Mãi một lúc sao, ông ta mới hỏi bằng cái giọng lè nhè.

-Mày đi đâu giờ này mới về hả?

-Kiếm tiền cho bố.

Vừa nói, Ichiro vừa ném xuống sàn nhà một xấp độ trên chục tờ một ngàn Yên và rất nhanh ông bố đã với tay chộp lấy nó. Chỉ mất vài giây để đếm, ông ta hỏi lại.

-Mày đi ăn cướp của người ta đấy à?

-Bố say quá rồi đấy.

-Say cái gì mà say!?-ông bố gắt gỏng-Đời này mình kiếm được tiền cũng khác chi đi ăn cướp của thằng khác...mày nghĩ rằng mày làm cu-li hay bốc vác, thủ kho là không ăn cướp tức là mày còn non lắm, con ạ!

Cứ để cho ông bố nát rượu đó lèm bèm mấy chuyện tào lao, ông bầu bước lên lầu. Đoạn, Ichiro lại nghe tiếng bố mình hỏi vọng ra.

-Thế còn bọc tiền nào đó...trong túi kia của mày hả?

Cậu không ngờ bố của mình lại nhanh mắt đến vậy, cũng bởi trước khi đến võ đài "giải khuây", Nagato đã đến nơi sản xuất đã tổ chức cho buổi diễn live trước để nhận tiền công. Không để cho ổng biết được rằng mình đang làm ông bầu một nhóm thần tượng học đường, cậu nói dối.

-Đây là tiền quỹ lớp.

-Quỹ lớp à?!-nghe xong, ông bố nát rượu cười lên khanh khách-Tưởng gì, hóa ra mày cũng chả khác gì bố mày ngày xưa. Thu tiền, đếm tiền, rồi lại giữ tiền,...Cướp! Rặt một phường cướp cạn nốt!

Không muốn đôi co với ông bố say, Ichiro bước thẳng một mạch lên lầu, mặc cho ổng buông lời trêu chọc bên dưới.

-Ê, con trai. Mày bây giờ đã đủ tuổi hình sự rồi nhé! Nếu cớm có thó được mày vì tội ăn cướp...thì cứ nghĩ lại những gì bố mày vừa nói nhé!

Cái giọng lè bè kèm thêm tiếng nấc tức là ổng quắc cần câu rồi, muốn thế nào thì tùy ông ta. Đóng cửa phòng lại, Nagato mở phong bao kia ra mà đếm số tiền đầu tiên mà nhóm Muse đã kiếm được từ buổi diễn công khai trước. Có cả tiền cọc trả lại đủ, vì ít "cổ phần" nên "cổ tức" cũng ít theo là chuyện đương nhiên. Nhà tổ chức thu từ tiền vé, tiền từ nhà tài trợ và hợp đồng quảng cáo lên đến bảy con số trong khi phần mà Muse nhận lại chỉ được...bằng đúng số tiền vốn đã đặt cọc cho họ, so với nhóm khác thì doanh thu của nhóm này đã "đội sổ". Đếm tiền xong, Ichiro vẫn chưa hài lòng với cái kết quả đó, cậu bóp trán thở dài.

Sang ngày hôm sau, tại phòng sinh hoạt của nhóm, Nagato đem tất cả số tiền trên, kèm thêm một chút ít "bổ sung" nữa cho các bạn và bảo rằng.

-Tớ xin lỗi vì không kiếm đủ một triệu Yên để cho mọi người một buổi diễn thật sự!

-Cậu đùa sao, Nagato-san? Đây là số tiền nhiều nhất mà bọn tớ từng thấy đấy!

-À, này. Cậu đã tính thế nào với số tiền này chưa, Nagato-san?

-Tính cái gì chứ? Được bội thu như vậy, phải khao mọi người một bữa đi chứ!

-Đúng đấy, đúng đấy! Hay là ta tìm đến quán nào đó ngon ngon nhé?

-Mà này, chẳng phải các cậu đang ăn kiêng sao?

-Ăn kiêng để sau đi mà! Chẳng phải nhóm vừa được bội thu rồi sao?

Tình hình có vẻ không ổn, nếu cứ để đà này tiếp diễn thì chẳng mấy chốc số tiền lời lẫn tiền vốn có thể sẽ bay sạch vào bao tử của mấy cô nàng háu ăn này mất. Nghe đến việc tiêu xài vô tổ chức kiểu đó đã kích thích sự nghiêm túc đầy sát khí của Nagato. Thấy Honoka - nhóm trưởng với màu tóc cam sáng hơn của Rin - đang định với tay vào mớ tiền để thực hiện ý định khao đãi các bạn, chiếc bàn tính cùng vẻ mặt tối sầm nửa che giấu nụ cười sát khí đã giương ra chặn lại ý định đó. Cậu bảo rằng.

-Đâu có chia chác dễ như ăn chuối thế được. Các cậu muốn nhóm đi lên thì phải cần vốn. Chia tiền như kiểu con nít như vậy thì chỉ có đi ăn mày.

Nghe đến việc phải chia nhỏ, các cô gái đang muốn có một chầu ăn mừng no say cùng tỏ vẻ ngạc nhiên giống như đang phản đối ông bầu vậy. Maki cũng đã một phần hiểu tính cách của Nagato, thấy tiền là sẵn sàng liều mạng nên cũng chỉ muốn biết là sẽ chia như thế nào.

-Vậy, cậu đã có cách chia số tiền này rồi phải không?

Ông bầu gật gù, sau đó trước mặt mọi người, cậu vừa chia tiền vừa giải thích.

-Tiền vốn không được mất một xu nào cả, là 100 ngàn Yên đây, thêm phần tiền lẻ tớ đóng góp vào nữa là 120 ngàn Yên, chớ có mà đụng tới. Còn 100 ngàn này, theo luật thì ông bầu sẽ được hưởng 10%, gọi là tiền rút. Các cậu, mỗi người sẽ được 5%, tức là 5 ngàn trả cho công biểu diễn. 5 ngàn này cho Kobuta và Mitsuhiko để trả công hai cậu ấy và làm vốn cho hoạt động PR tiếp theo; thêm 10 ngàn sẽ tiếp tục sung quỹ, là tiền đóng bắt buộc.

-Chờ đã!-Honoka nghe thấy mình nhận ít tiền hơn liền phản đối-Sao cậu nhận nhiều quá vậy?

-Tớ chưa nói hết cơ mà.-Nagato tiếp tục-Nếu tính ra theo phần trăm thì nãy giờ chúng ta chỉ mới chia được có 70% mà thôi. Số còn lại, theo luật là sẽ chia đều cho tất cả thành viên cả tham gia hay không tham gia biểu diễn, tức là các cậu đấy. Không lấy số lẽ, mỗi người sẽ được thêm 3 ngàn Yên nữa, số còn lại thì tớ sẽ sung vào quỹ cho nhóm. Thế là hết 100 ngàn rồi đấy.

-Mà, Nagato-san ạ. Nếu tính đi tính lại thì bọn tớ cũng chỉ được có 8 ngàn Yên thôi mà.

-Phải vậy ha! Kiểu nào thì cậu cũng có lợi hết. Thật là bất công quá đi mà, nyah!

-Mọi người bình tĩnh nào!-ông bầu nhắc nhở-Đó là tiền mà các cậu nhận được sau những buổi diễn chính thôi. Cái có thể giúp các cậu kiếm thêm thật, thật nhiều tiền chính là việc phát hành các album cho riêng mình đấy.

-Phát hành các album à?

-Thế này đây. Khi các cậu hoàn thành và đưa ra thị trường một album cho riêng mình, thì tỷ lệ ăn chia là tớ lẫn nhà phát hành chỉ được 2 phần, 6 phần còn lại hoàn toàn thuộc về các cậu. Một cái đĩa bán một ngàn Yên, các cậu tham gia vào album ấy thì sẽ hưởng sáu trăm cho mỗi cái đĩa bán được, còn lại việc chia chác là do tự các cậu quyết định. Càng ra nhiều album ít người biểu diễn, các cậu càng có lợi; đó là chưa nói đến việc các bản hit đã công diễn của cả nhóm, tớ không thể nào dự phần ăn chia được nữa, tức là các cậu sẽ được thêm 2 phần của tớ luôn. Lợi rành rành như thế mà các cậu còn la lối nữa sao? Nếu các cậu muốn có thêm tiền thì từ hôm nay hãy chuẩn bị làm cho mình những album đi nào.

Các cô nghe giải thích bùi tai nên cũng không phản đối gì, tiền đã chia hết và quỹ thì có thêm 33 ngàn Yên. Nghe có vẻ lớn, chứ so với những dự định cải thiện điều kiện cho các bạn tập luyện và đón thêm những thành viên mới thì số tiền đó sẽ bốc hơi với thời gian tính bằng giây đồng hồ. Điều đầu tiên mà Nagato muốn trích quỹ là mua cho nhóm Muse một cái bạt che mưa, cứ để họ luyện tập trên tầng thượng mãi mà nhiều lúc chịu mưa chịu gió thì ông bầu thấy không đặng; tạm thời là thế đã, sau này khi điều kiện yêu cầu thêm thì cậu sẽ tiếp tục xuất quỹ, nhưng phải đảm bảo là không để cho cụt vốn.

Đang ngồi cùng mọi người bàn tính cho những dự định về buổi diễn sắp tới, Nagato chợt nhận một cuộc điện thoại từ Mitsuhiko nên tạm thời ra góc phòng để nói chuyện. Xong việc, cậu quay trở lại để thông báo cho mọi người một tin vui.

-Mitsuhiko vừa báo với tớ rằng có một người đang muốn xin được vào nhóm đây!

-Thật không?-Honoka tỏ vẻ vui mừng-Thế tình hình bên đó thế nào rồi?

-Tớ còn phải gặp cô ấy để phỏng vấn vài chỗ nữa. Nhưng mà, xem ra tình hình đã khả quan hơn rồi đấy!

Nói là thế, tuy nhiên...

Khi Nagato đến chỗ hai thằng bạn phục vụ cho tổ PR, tất cả những gì cậu có thể thấy là...chỉ hai thằng bạn của mình ở đó. Lấy làm lạ, ông bầu bèn hỏi.

-Ứng cử viên đâu rồi?

Mitsuhiko không biết chuyện gì đã xảy ra với cậu ấy mà mặt in nguyên một bàn tay và đang ngồi đơ ra trên bệ đá, để cho Kobuta nhiệm vụ trả lời thắc mắc kia.

-Cô ấy vì ngại quá nên sau đó đã rút đơn lại rồi. Mitsuhiko tuy đã cố gắng hết sức thuyết phục, nhưng có lẽ cậu ấy hơi quá tay cho nên mới bị như vậy đấy.

Kể ra thì cả hai cũng nhiệt tình với công việc, sinh nghề tử nghiệp là chuyện thường tình mà. Thấy các bạn cố gắng thế mà chẳng được bù đắp xứng đáng, Nagato cảm thấy áy náy lắm. Càng nghĩ, cậu càng quyết tâm phải đưa nhóm Muse sớm lên được đỉnh cao; nhưng trước hết là ứng viên mới, phải tìm cho được cô ấy đã. Ông bầu bèn hỏi hai bạn.

-Các cậu có biết tên tuổi ứng viên mới không?

-Tớ xin lỗi, Nagachi!

Nghe câu trả lời của Kobuta thì ông bầu đã hiểu, trong khi kẻ được xem là năng nổ, xã giao nhất vẫn chưa tỉnh sau cú trời giáng trước đó. Bóp trán, Nagato chép miệng.

-Tuyệt! Giờ tớ phải trở thành tay săn đầu người rồi. Có ai làm ơn tư vấn tớ nên tìm cô ta ở nơi nào trước đây?

-Nagachi à, không lẽ cậu vác cái bản mặt đó để đi tìm người sao?

-Mặt mũi tớ sao cơ?

Vì là chỗ bạn bè thân thích nên Kobuta không dám nói, để cho ông bầu tự vào phòng vệ sinh và diện kiến chính mình trong gương. Với một vọc nước lạnh, Mitsuhiko đã tỉnh ngay, cậu thấy Nagato đang "tự sướng" trước gương và khen rằng.

-Mình cũng đẹp trai chứ có sao đâu!

Cậu mập đang vừa chờ bên ngoài vừa nhóp nhép tí bánh bao lót dạ cùng với cậu gầy trong nhà vệ sinh vừa nghe xong thì; người đã muốn mắc nghẹn, còn người thì muốn bổ ngửa ra bất tỉnh lần nữa. Không phải là vì Ichiro quá lời đâu, trong bộ ba này nếu cậu ta không giữ cho mình vẻ mặt cứ hệt như đang "muốn giết một ai đó" thì sẽ có cả khối nữ sinh đổ rạp dưới chân chứ không vừa. Thấy bạn không hiểu vấn đề, ngay khi cố nuốt xong cái bánh bao đang chặn ngang cổ, Kobuta vào trong ngỏ ý.

-Nagachi, cậu thử cười lên xem!

Nagato làm theo, trông như một cái nhếch mép khinh thường.

-Cười tươi lên!

Có cảm giác gì đó hơi tráo trở khi bắt ông bầu cười tươi.

-Nghiêm mặt đi!

Chân mày vừa hạ xuống cùng gương mặt đanh lại, sát khí từ nó toát ra ngùn ngụt, đến cả Mitsuhiko lẫn Kobuta dù đã chơi với nhau lâu cũng muốn lạnh xương sống. Thấy điệu bộ không ổn, cậu gầy bảo Nagato dừng lại để cho một chút nhận xét.

-Đấy! Cậu hiểu tại sao các cô không dám gặp cậu để phỏng vấn rồi đấy! Có thể gương mặt của cậu không bị xem là biến thái, nhưng nó "sát thủ" quá. Tớ đã cố thuyết phục cô ứng viên kia ở lại, nhưng vì sợ cậu vác cái bản mặt mà ngay cả bình thường cũng cảm giác như đang muốn giết người ta nên chạy tuốt. Cậu phải sửa nó đi chứ!

-Sửa à? Thế này được không?

Đứng ngoài hành lang, Nagato làm thử cho hai thằng bạn xem vài động tác để khắc phục cái vấn đề trên. Chính xác là lặp lại những gì cậu vừa nhớ,

-Nico Nico Ni! Nụ cười và trung tâm của nhóm, Nico Nico Ni! Là người sẽ đánh cắp trái tim của các bạn, Nico Nico! Nico Ni, là nụ cười của Nico!

Nhưng mà, phản ứng của cả Mitsuhiko và Kobuta sau khi xem là hai cu cậu mặt mày xám ngoét lại, báo hại anh mập lần này nghẹn luôn cái bánh bao thứ hai giữa cuống họng. Còn chàng gầy, cũng phải khó khăn lắm cậu mới có thể cho được lời nhận xét.

-Cái này là...cậu đang cố giết người...mà tìm cách chạy tội...với điệu bộ dễ thương phải không...vậy?

Nghe bạn nói thế, Nagato chỉ biết câm nín không thể trả lời được, bởi bản thân cậu cũng đang thấy sượng sượng muốn chết cơ mà. Cũng bởi đang "biểu diễn" ngay tại hành lang, chẳng mấy chốc đã có thêm vài cặp mắt khác trông thấy; nhất là từ một người rất quen thuộc.

-Nagato, cậu...Cậu đang làm cái quái gì vậy hả?

Quay lưng lại, ông bầu tái mặt khi thấy đó chính là Nico cùng vài người khác trong nhóm Muse, họ vô tình đi theo hướng này và đã được chứng kiến pha copy ngoài giờ của Nagato, thậm chí còn tốt hơn cả lúc đang ở trên phòng sinh hoạt nữa. Tìm cách chữa cháy, cậu thêm một khúc nữa.

-Ê, a...Nico!

-Tôi cũng không "ê a" như thế đâu, ông thần ạ!

Kết quả của màn ra mắt thay đổi tác phong đã kết thúc trong "bể máu" với việc Nico "sạc" cho Nagato một trận vì dám "copy" tư thế độc quyền của cô; no đòn, ông bầu lủi thủi dò hỏi các nữ sinh trong trường Otonokizaka để tìm manh mối về người ứng viên đó. Trong cái trường mà chí ít có hơn ngàn rưỡi học sinh, một chút thông tin cá nhân cũng không chịu để lại thì việc tìm người giống như mò kim đáy biển. Nhờ có hồ sơ học sinh mà Nozomi và Eri đã gửi cho, Nagato tìm đến những nữ sinh mà trong hồ sơ ghi nhận có tham gia câu lạc bộ nhạc cụ, hoặc mô tả có sở thích về âm nhạc hay biểu diễn. Mà cách này cũng không ổn khi lọc ra cũng trên hàng trăm người...

Tìm kiếm chẳng tới đâu cả, ông bầu ngồi nghỉ trên băng ghế bên cạnh tập hồ sơ học sinh dày cộp. Đang lúc đói bụng, cậu vào nhà ăn để mua ít bánh lót dạ. Đi dọc hành lang, Nagato cảm giác giống như ai đang theo dõi mình; nghĩ vậy bèn lập kế quẹo vào ngõ và phục kích. Tiếng bước chân có vẻ rụt rè nhưng càng lúc càng gần hơn, Nagato cũng đã thủ sẵn chiếc bàn tính bất ly thân để tự vệ nếu mọi chuyện trở nên không hay. Một cái bóng vừa lấp ló xuất hiện thì ông bầu đã xông ra khiến người đó hoảng hốt lùi lại. Là một nữ sinh khác ư? Trông thấy một bộ mặt đằng đằng sát khí từ góc lao ra khiến cho cô gái tóc xám ánh xanh hoảng hốt cữ ngỡ rằng đó là một tên giết người hàng loạt, nhưng rồi cũng định thần lại và nhận ra đó là ông bầu của nhóm Muse. Ngay lập tức, cô nghiêm cẩn cúi chào và nói thật to để chứng tỏ dũng khí.

-Em là Okazaki Aya, học sinh năm nhất. Em xin được ứng cử vào nhóm Muse ạ!

Cô ấy gào muốn thủng cả màng nhĩ của Nagato - trong khi hai chân thì cứ lập cập đứng không vững - bèn bảo ứng viên hạ thấp "âm lượng" lại. Tên tuổi đã khai rồi, ông bầu đặt dấu trên hồ sơ của người ứng viên và bảo rằng.

-Ở đây không tiện, ta về phòng sinh hoạt của nhóm nhé.

Theo ông bầu trở về phòng sinh hoạt chung của nhóm Muse, các bạn khác họ cũng đã đi tập ở trên lầu thượng nên cũng tương đối rộng rãi cho buổi phỏng vấn. Sau khi trao đổi, Okazaki nói rằng vì ngưỡng mộ nhóm và tự thấy rằng mình cũng có chút khả năng âm nhạc nên rất muốn tham gia theo tinh thần của ông bầu trong bài phát biểu nhậm chức. Theo tự thuật của bản thân, cô nữ sinh này có thể hát và chơi một số nhạc cụ, nhiêu đó là quá đủ để trở thành một phần của nhóm Muse - đặc biệt là có những tia hy vọng lấp ló sau đôi mắt ánh xanh tệp với màu tóc ấy; nhưng không phải là ở đội chính. Nagato đã hoạch định rất kỹ, số 9 là biểu tượng, là con số may mắn cho nhóm nên không thể thêm vào ngang xương một gương mặt mới được. Đã xong buổi phỏng vấn, ông bầu quyết định.

-Cảm ơn cậu vì đã ứng cử vào nhóm Muse. Theo phân bố hiện tại, cậu sẽ là thành viên dự bị cho các đội sau. Trong trường hợp đội chính có thành viên gặp vấn đề không thể tham gia biểu diễn được, cậu sẽ thay thế họ. Từ ngày hôm nay, cậu có thể tham gia luyện tập cùng với các bạn trong nhóm, hãy cố gắng lên nhé!  
Được nhận vào nhóm, tuy chỉ mới là đội dự bị nhưng cũng đã khiến người ứng viên này rất phấn khởi, cô cảm ơn lòng tốt của ông bầu rồi rời khỏi phòng sinh hoạt vì còn việc của riêng mình. Rút điện thoại ra, Nagato gọi cho các bạn để báo tin.

-Tớ vừa tuyển được một thành viên mới vào đội dự bị rồi.

-Thật sao? Cậu làm giỏi quá đi!

Hết Aya rồi lại đến Honoka gào vào lỗ tai của ông bầu, may mà cậu biết trớn đưa nó kịp ra xa khỏi màng nhĩ của mình; sau đó thì dặn dò.

-Cô ấy có thể sẽ lên trên tầng thượng để tập cùng các cậu đấy. Hãy chỉ giáo cho cô ấy nhé.

-Cậu khỏi phải lo!

Nghe thế thì cũng yên tâm, Nagato cúp máy và rời khỏi phòng. Bước xuống phố, cậu đem theo số tiền quỹ để mua một số thứ giúp việc tập luyện của nhóm thuận lợi hơn. Một chiếc bạt xếp lớn cho mọi người chỗ che nắng, che mưa và có thể luyện tập bên trong, vài tấm thảm để các bạn không phải tập luyện trên nền gạch nóng đến hực lửa vào mùa hè, vài chiếc bàn xếp cùng ghế bố cho họ có chỗ nghỉ ngơi và giải trí sau khi tập mệt; tạm là như thế vì muốn giữ vốn đặt cọc cho buổi diễn sau có thêm lợi tức. Xong phần cơ sở vật chất, Nagato tìm đến những nơi mà có thể đem lại tiền tươi cho nhóm Muse: các nhà sản xuất băng đĩa nhạc. Nhận mặt người quen, nhờ có buổi biểu diễn khá thành công với sự ủng hộ lớn từ phía các khán giả, họ đã bắt đầu có một số đề nghị cho ông bầu. Theo đó, Nagato sẽ giao một album cho họ làm thí điểm với lợi tức sẽ theo truyền thống là 2-2-6. Tuy nhiên, ông bầu không chịu, bảo rằng.

-Tôi biết là làm ông bầu không phải lúc nào cũng có thể kiếm bạc triệu như mọi người nghĩ, nhất là cho một nhóm mới xuất hiện như Muse. Nhóm đang cần rất nhiều vốn cho cơ sở hạ tầng, vì vậy tôi mong phía nhà sản xuất nể tình tôi mà chia phần lợi tức của tôi làm đôi. Một nửa là vào tài khoản ngân hàng của riêng nhóm, một nửa còn lại tôi sẽ hưởng. Phần thiệt tôi chịu, chỉ cần bên các anh có thể giúp đỡ cho nhóm trong lúc khó khăn này.

Thế thì dễ quá, bên sản xuất cứ ngỡ là ông bầu làm khó đòi nâng giá một album lên hoặc xê dịch chút tỷ lệ ăn chia của họ. Đã thỏa thuận xong, Nagato đợi khi về trường sẽ bảo Maki chuẩn bị các bản nhạc thành một album hoàn chỉnh để sớm giao cho nhà sản xuất. Các sản phẩm phụ thu thì khó lấy tiền hơn, bởi Muse là hình ảnh không có bản quyền, như vậy việc sao chép hình ảnh của các thành viên bán ra ngoài thị trường không bị phạm luật, tuy phù hợp với túi tiền của đa số người hâm mộ nhưng làm thế thì chính Muse sẽ mất một nguồn lợi lớn. Nagato rất đắn đo về điều này, tuy cậu đang cần có thêm khá nhiều tiền vốn, nhưng nếu vì thế mà "bóp cổ" cả những fan ruột thì thật nhẫn tâm. Nhìn các cửa hàng ở Akihabara kìa, người hâm mộ đang tìm mua những chiếc áo, cái cốc, huy hiệu,...có in hình các cô gái trong nhóm và hoàn toàn hài lòng với cái giá "chợ đen" đó. Đứng trên khía cạnh của người hâm mộ kiêm người mua, Nagato đúng là cầm lòng không đặng. Nhưng mà, cậu hiện đang là ông bầu...

Trong khi Ichiro đang đi làm công việc của mình, thì chính nhóm Muse cũng rất ngạc nhiên khi trông thấy có một chiếc xe tải đến trường và các người khuân vác mang lên tầng thượng những món đồ mới tinh, mà lại đúng với mong muốn của mọi người lúc này nữa chứ. Nhờ Eri vừa ký tên vừa hỏi chuyện, mọi người mới biết là Nagato đang dùng tiền quỹ đi mua sắm những thứ cần thiết cho nhóm, nhưng thật lạ là gọi điện mãi cậu ta vẫn không bắt máy, Honoka, Kotori, Umi, Kobuta lẫn Mitsuhiko cũng không liên lạc được. Mãi đến một lúc sau, mọi người mới thấy một cái điệu bộ đi lửng thững đang từ ngoài cổng bước vào, không xa lạ gì đó là ông bầu của Muse. Tuy nhiên thay vì lên gặp thẳng các bạn ở tầng thượng, cậu còn khá nhiều tài liệu quan trọng phải xếp cất trong phòng sinh hoạt. Phải mất thêm một lúc nữa cậu mới bước lên để thông báo vắn tắt những gì mình cần nói cho mọi người. Chợt, Nagato trông thấy Aya, cô đang đứng lấp ló nhìn trộm ra ngoài tầng thượng. Đã hiểu ra nguyên nhân từ đầu, ông bầu chỉ lẳng lặng từ phía sau mở cửa và đẩy thành viên mới ra ngoài. Trước mặt mọi người, Nagato giới thiệu gương mặt muốn được tham gia vào Muse đó.

-Đây là Okazaki Aya, thành viên mới tự ứng cử vào nhóm. Kể từ hôm nay, mọi người hãy chỉ bảo cho cô ấy nhé!

Mọi người thật ra cũng đã chờ Aya từ lâu nhưng thấy mãi vẫn không lên ra mắt nên cứ nghĩ là sẽ gặp khi khác, nếu không có Nagato thì có lẽ cô ta sẽ không dám ra vì nhút nhát. Mà kể thì người mới này cũng tội nghiệp, đang định hít thở thật sâu để rồi tự mình bước ra giới thiệu thì đã bị ông bầu lù lù từ phía sau hiện ra như thiên lôi trên trời sa xuống, quỷ dưới đất đội lên, kéo tay cô và mở cửa ra giới thiệu với tất cả mọi người phía trước. Thấy người bạn mới lo lắng, Honoka vui vẻ chào đón.

-Mừng cậu đã đến với Muse nhé! Chúng mình sẽ giúp cậu làm quen với nhóm! Từ hôm nay, hãy cố gắng hết sức nhé!

Trước không khí thân mật ấm cúng của các thành viên nhóm thần tượng này, Okazaki đã được cảm hóa và đã có thêm tự tin để tự mình giới thiệu trước mọi người.

-Mình là Okazaki Aya. Tuy rằng mình còn nhút nhát và vụng về nhưng mình sẽ cố gắng hết sức! Rất xin mọi người được chỉ giáo!

Nagato đã lùi ra sau từ lâu để tránh cái "sát khí" bao phủ quanh cậu làm cho "tân binh" sợ hãi, nó đã phần nào giúp cho Aya có thêm sự tự tin được bước chân vào nhóm Muse. Đó là thành viên dự bị đầu tiên. Dự bị ư? Ông bầu không nghĩ như thế đâu. Bởi chỉ cần thêm đủ tám mảnh ghép nữa thôi, một đội thứ hai sẽ ra đời. Và cậu, Kobuta, Mitsuhiko, và các thành viên khác nữa sẽ là những người tìm kiếm.

Bài tập đầu tiên đã bắt đầu, và Aya đang rất chăm chú lắng nghe những lời giảng giải những điệu nhảy cơ bản từ Eri. Ngồi thử trên chiếc ghế bố mình đã mua cho nhóm dưới bóng râm của chiếc dù lớn mua kèm theo cho những lúc nghỉ ngơi, Nagato thêm tên vào danh sách của nhóm: "Okazaki Aya - Đội trưởng đội 2"; và còn 8 con số nữa vẫn còn đang bỏ trống.

Trong văn phòng của nhóm Muse, tổ nghiên cứu về sự kiện bao gồm Nico và Hanayo, có cả ông bầu tham vấn nữa. Do các bạn khác đang cần sự tư vấn về phong cách thời trang cho Aya nên Nico đã rời phòng. Trong khi Hanayo đang ngồi trên máy tính để tra cứu và in ra những tài liệu cần thiết thì Nagato xem xét những chi tiết trong mấy tờ giấy còn nóng hổi mực in.

-"Love Live!" à? Là sự kiện dành cho các nhóm thần tượng không chuyên trên khắp lãnh thổ nước Nhật sao?

-Vâng ạ!-Hanayo đáp lại-Đó chính là cứu cánh duy nhất để chứng tỏ được trường chúng ta với mọi người cũng như giúp nó không bị đóng cửa đấy ạ!

-Kayo-chan này.-ông bầu thấy gì đó hơi sượng sượng từ lời nói của cô bạn tóc nâu ngả vàng cùng lớp với Maki và Rin-Cậu đừng nói chuyện quá lễ phép như thế chứ. Nghe tớ cứ như là một ông già 70 tuổi vậy!

-Tớ...tớ xin lỗi ạ!-cô ấy phản ứng lại với một chút hoảng hốt-Tại vì tớ không biết phải xưng hô thế nào với cậu cho hợp nữa.

-Chỉ cần bỏ chữ "ạ" đi là được rồi!-Nagato không muốn dông dài-Cậu đến đây xem thử. Có vài điều tớ không rõ cho lắm.

Tuy nhiên, đáp lại thì cô ấy cảm thấy e dè không dám bước đến.

-Sao thế?-ông bầu hỏi trêu để che đi sự bực dọc vì bạn cứ đứng trân mặt ra-Sợ tớ sẽ ăn thịt cậu à?

Khuôn mặt của Nagato cứ nhìn đáng sợ sao sao ấy, Hanayo nghĩ đến việc cậu ta mà nổi cơn tam bành lên thì khủng khiếp lắm nên không dám dây dưa quá lâu. Dù còn rất rụt rè và đôi chút giật mình khi nghe câu hỏi, nhưng cũng đã đến để giải thích những điều mà ông bầu chưa hiểu thấu tức là đã có ít nhiều sự can đảm rồi. Đã nắm rõ được hầu hết những thông tin cơ bản về sự kiện Love Live!, Nagato tự tin rằng nhóm Muse có thể tham gia. Mà nói "có thể tham gia" là quá khiêm tốn, cái cậu thật sự muốn, không chỉ là Otonokizaka được công chúng biết đến và thoát khỏi họa bị đóng cửa đâu. Phòng nghiên cứu thần tượng, nhóm Muse phải tiến xa nữa, trở thành điều mà ngôi trường này có thể tự hào về những học sinh của mình, là những thần tượng đem đến niềm vui, hy vọng và truyền cảm hứng cho tất cả những người khác, dù có là nam sinh hay nữ sinh. Đó là tất cả những tham vọng của Nagato, và cậu sẽ còn phải cố gắng lẫn hy sinh rất nhiều; đã vì nhóm thì cậu sẽ cố gắng thực hiện nó giống hệt như là vì tiền vậy. Nhưng không chỉ vì những điều trên đâu, nó còn là vì một điều nữa: lời hứa với mẹ cậu.

Trên bàn có một nồi cơm điện - nghe Hanayo nói là đã tự mình đem vào đấy. Nó kêu lên một tiếng báo rằng có thứ gì bên trong đã chín rồi đấy. Nagato mở ra, bên trong chính là cái thứ mà cái nồi xuất hiện để phục vụ cho mục đích của mình - cơm trắng nóng hổi và thơm phức. Xới ngay một tô to sụ, ông bầu nghĩ ra một trò trêu ghẹo bèn gọi.

-Kayo-chan. Nghỉ tay ăn cơm đi này.

Tạm xong việc, cô nữ sinh quay lại, đôi mắt tím sáng rỡ lên cùng sự hớn hở khi nhìn chằm chằm vào bát cơm. Nhưng chưa kịp đưa tay đón lấy, Nagato đã đưa nó lên cao mà đùa rằng.

-Hôn tớ đi rồi tớ mới cho ăn!

Hanayo nghe vậy thì phản đối một cách yếu ớt.

-Nagato-san. Cậu ác quá đi!

-Hôn tớ một cái thôi mà!

-Ugh...các bạn ơi, về giúp tớ với...

Nagato vì biết Hanayo nhát gan nên mới bày ra cách châm chọc như thế, dù thật sự cậu không có ác ý, chứ từ lâu cậu đã bàn bạc với những người khác là muốn cho cô ấy một bài hát chọn cô làm trung tâm để có thêm dũng khí. Thấy bạn đã "đầu hàng" rồi, Nagato cũng hạ tô cơm còn đương nóng hổi xuống trước mặt Hanayo, bảo rằng.

-Thôi mà, thôi mà, tớ đùa đấy. Cơm đây, cẩn thận kẻo nóng đấy!

Với sự biết ơn vì ông bầu đã dẹp đi trò đùa ác lẫn bát cơm khổng lồ đang tỏa hương thơm ngát, Hanayo đón lấy nó và ăn ngay mà không cần đến việc thêm vài món nữa cho đỡ lạt miệng. Tuy cũng đang đói bụng, nhưng Nagato cũng không quên thủ sẵn đũa tre mình dành dụm mỗi lần mua mì ly về ăn để đưa cho Hanayo một đôi trước khi cũng làm một bát nhỏ cho đỡ đói, ăn bốc bằng tay dù sao cũng không được vệ sinh cho lắm.

*XOẢNG!*

Bất thình lình, tiếng kính vỡ phát lên và cửa sổ phòng sinh hoạt của nhóm đã bị đục thủng bởi một vật đen bay xuyên qua.

-Kayo-chan, nguy hiểm!

Cô gái chưa kịp định thần rằng chuyện gì đang xảy ra khi nghe tiếng kính vỡ, chỉ thơ ngộ quay mặt nhìn nguồn phát ra nó. Nhưng chỉ mới chớp mắt là ông bầu đã đứng che phía trước cho Hanayo, dưới sàn nhà có tiếng một vật cứng rơi lộc cộc trên ấy. Cúi xuống dưới gầm bàn, cô phát hoảng khi nhận ra đó là cả một viên đá to bằng nắm tay, nó đã đục thủng cửa kính và nếu Nagato không kịp che chở thì coi như Hanayo lãnh đủ rồi. Quay mặt trở lại, ông bầu muốn biết một thứ lúc này thôi.

-Cậu có bị mảnh kính văng trúng không?

Hanayo không thể trả lời được vì hiện giờ có một thứ khác làm cô lo lắng hơn cả: vết thương đang chảy máu trên trán của Ichiro, bèn đến bên cạnh.

-Nagato-san, cậu bị thương rồi kìa!

Ông bầu nghe thế ban đầu chưa tin cho đến khi trông thấy chính mình qua tấm gương đặt bên tường. Đẩy Hanayo ra chỗ mà dưới chân không có các mảnh kính, Nagato thu dọn chúng vào một chỗ an toàn để tránh thêm những người khác có thể dẫm phải, sau đó thì nhờ bạn chữa giúp vết thương trên trán. Đang ngồi im vừa suy nghĩ mà cũng vừa để Hanayo dùng bông băng thuốc đỏ chữa trị, như đã đoán ra thủ phạm là ai, Ichiro đập bàn, hai hàm răng nghiến lại như đang cố kìm nén một sự tức giận.

-Bọn chó má...!

Hanayo nghe ông bầu chửi nên sợ rằng mình làm cậu ấy đau quá chăng, may là Nagato bảo rằng không phải lỗi của cô. Được một lúc sau, các thành viên khác đã trở về, và họ ai nấy cũng sửng sốt khi thấy nào là cửa kính vỡ và ông bầu của họ thì đang được Hanayo dán băng cá nhân lên trán. Honoka hỏi ngay.

-Chuyện gì vừa xảy ra thế?

Đặt viên đá lên bàn, Nagato giải thích.

-Đám chống tớ đã hành động, và thật xui xẻo cho chúng nó là Hanayo cũng đang ở trong phòng với tớ. Nếu không phản xạ kịp, cô ấy có thể đã bị thương rồi!

Nghe vậy, Rin nhào đến chỗ Hanayo, lo lắng hỏi.

-Kayo-chin, cậu thật sự không sao chứ? Tớ lo cho cậu lắm, nyah!

-Tớ không sao thật mà! Cũng nhờ Nagato-san cả, nhưng mà tại tớ mà cậu ấy đã bị thương!

-Không phải lỗi của cậu đâu!-ông bầu trấn an Hanayo-Đây là cuộc chiến của tớ. Và việc khiến cho các cậu bị liên lụy là lỗi của tớ!

-Cậu đừng trách mình mà, Nagato-san!-Umi cũng có lời trấn an-Dù những người đó không ủng hộ cách thức cậu quản lý nhóm nhưng việc họ tấn công cậu là hoàn toàn sai trái rồi!

-Đúng đấy. Cộng thêm hành vi phá hoại tài sản của nhà trường nữa, tớ và Nozomi sẽ sớm liên hệ với tổ kỷ luật để tìm bắt ra được thủ phạm cho cậu!

-Cảm ơn mọi người!-Nagato cảm kích khi thấy các bạn muốn giúp cậu giải quyết vụ rắc rối này-Nhưng tớ sẽ làm một mình.

-Cái gì cơ? Làm một mình sao?

-Tớ đã bảo rồi mà. Đám khốn kiếp đó nhằm vào tớ, chúng muốn tìm mọi cách để hạ bệ và khủng bố tinh thần tớ, trong khi vẫn rất nhiệt thành ái mộ các cậu. Tớ trân trọng tình cảm mà chúng dành cho các cậu, vì vậy tớ càng không muốn tự các cậu nhúng tay vào để ủng hộ tớ. Nếu làm thế, các cậu sẽ mất đi những sự ủng hộ, và tớ không thể để các cậu bị thiệt thòi như vậy được!

-Nhưng mà, bọn tớ sẽ không thể nào ngồi yên được nếu biết rằng cậu gặp chuyện nguy hiểm. Cậu thật tốt bụng khi luôn muốn dành những điều tốt nhất cho bọn tớ, nhưng nếu vì những điều đó mà cậu phải nhận lãnh sự đau đớn thì bọn tớ sẽ không thể chịu nổi đâu!

-Các cậu đừng lo! Bọn đó chẳng là vấn đề gì với tớ đâu.

Kết thúc buổi nói chuyện, Kotori và Maki đều khuyên Nagato đừng nên manh động dù mỗi người mỗi cách, đúng ra mọi người ai cũng mong là ông bầu đừng có hành động dại dột. Đương nhiên là Ichiro không phải là cái thằng dở hơi vác gậy đi lùng hỏi từng người rằng thủ phạm là ai, hâm dở thì đừng mơ ngồi vào vị trí lãnh đạo. Trước hết, Nagato liên hệ với tổ kỷ luật của nhà trường và bảo họ tạm thời đến lập biên bản cho có lệ rồi sau đó án binh bất động để tránh làm kinh sợ thủ phạm. Việc thứ hai là dò la tin tức, vì không tiện ra mặt nên Mitsuhiko và Kobuta sẽ thay bạn thăm hỏi những người trong trường, từ đó khoanh vùng những kẻ tình nghi.

Công việc chả hề dễ dàng, bởi biết bộ đôi này là bạn thân của Nagato nên những người bị hỏi rất cảnh giác. Theo báo cáo trở về, một số còn tỏ ra lánh xa và có lời lẽ khó nghe đe dọa nếu Kobuta hoặc Mitsuhiko cứ tiếp tục làm phiền họ. Hầu hết đều nằm trong diện tình nghi của Nagato, nếu các bạn của cậu bị xua đuổi thì đám đó sẽ không dám nói lời tương tự với ông bầu của Muse đâu - nhất là khi cái bàn tính sát thủ cùng bộ mặt sát khí kề ngay bên họ. Mười người ông bầu ghé thăm, cả mười đều một phen khiếp vía mà khai tuốt tuồn tuột, phần lớn đều vô can trừ một trường hợp đặc biệt: một người đã trông thấy kẻ ném đá, nhưng vì tình bạn nên không thể khai ra - coi như Nagato cũng đã không xuống tay vì nể người có nghĩa. Còn cục đá vật chứng, Nagato có nghiệp vụ hình sự rất rõ ràng nên đã tìm mọi cách để xác định dấu vân tay trên nó. Gói lại trong khăn rất cẩn thận và không cho bất cứ ai dùng tay trần mà cầm lấy, ông bầu đem nó đến cho câu lạc bộ nghiên cứu tội phạm trong trường - cái hội mà chính Nagato thường hay châm chọc là "bọn mọt sách mê phim hình sự" - và nhờ mọi người giúp đỡ. Tuy cũng chả ưa gì ông bầu này cho lắm, nhưng vì nhóm Muse đã cứu trường khỏi những nguy cơ đóng cửa bất thần đổ ập xuống mấy bận khi trước nên họ cũng sẵn lòng giúp khi biết được rằng có một thành viên suýt nữa đã bị thương vì hành vi phạm tội đó.

Ngồi trong phòng sinh hoạt của hội nghiên cứu tội phạm và xem họ làm việc, có lẽ Nagato đã phần nào thay đổi cách nhìn của cậu về họ. Rất nhanh chóng, mẫu vân tay hoàn hảo đã được lấy ra và các thành viên trong hội tiến hành nghiên cứu. Kết quả đã ra rồi với đầy đủ tên tuổi, lý lịch của kẻ tình nghi, Ichiro đã có một bản in chân dung của tên thủ phạm.

-Vậy hóa ra là nói láo à?-ông bầu chợt nhớ lại chút chuyện khi nãy.

Trong nhà vệ sinh nam, một trong số những người mà Nagato đã tra hỏi ban nãy đang rửa mặt tại dãy bồn. Bất thình lình, một bàn tay từ phía sau đã nắm chỏm tóc gáy cậu ta và nhận đầu ngập vào trong cái bồn đầy nước, bong bóng nổ lõm bõm trên bề mặt. Vừa được nhấc lên và kịp thở dốc được vài hơi, anh bạn tội nghiệp đó đã bị trấn nước một lần nữa, trước khi bị xoay người lại và đè dựa tường với một Nagato sừng sộ cùng chiếc bàn tính sẵn sàng "xử" cậu ta.

-Mày nghĩ cái mặt tao là để mày giỡn chơi như thế à?

-Cậu...-người học sinh đó sợ hãi mà nói lắp bắp không thành lời-...cậu nói gì...tôi không hiểu?

Ông bầu nhóm Muse bèn trưng ra kết quả giám định.

-Hãy để dành lời ấy cho hòn đá mà mày đã ném vào cửa sổ phòng sinh hoạt của nhóm đi ấy!

Thấy đã cùng đường, người đó bèn thú nhận, trong vẻ mặt đầy giận dữ ném vào Nagato.

-THÌ SAO HẢ? TAO LÀM ĐẤY! TAO MUỐN CHỌI CHO VỠ CÁI MẶT CHÓ CHẾT ĐÁNG PHỈ NHỔ CỦA MÀY RA ĐẤY! THỨ CẶN BÃ THÚ TÍNH NHƯ MÀY MÀ LẠI CÓ TƯ CÁCH ĐỂ ĐÒI LÃNH ĐẠO NHÓM MUSE SAO? MÀY MUỐN LỢI DỤNG ĐỂ CHIẾM ĐOẠT HỌ THÌ CÓ! VÀ TỤI TAO SẼ KHÔNG BAO GIỜ CHO MÀY TOẠI NGUYỆN ĐÂU!

Nagato vẫn rất bình tĩnh, vừa ghì chặt vừa hỏi lại.

-Vậy những thằng còn lại ở đâu hả?

-TỤI TAO LÀ TẤT CẢ NHỮNG NGƯỜI ÁI MỘ NHÓM MUSE CHÂN CHÍNH! KHÔNG CHỈ NỘI TRONG OTONOKIZAKA NÀY, MÀ CẢ TOKYO, CẢ NƯỚC NHẬT, CẢ THẾ GIỚI ĐỀU SẼ ỦNG HỘ TỤI TAO TRONG VIỆC HẠ BỆ MÀY! CHỈ CẦN BỌN TAO CÒN LÒNG ÁI MỘ CÁC THẦN TƯỢNG VÀ NHÓM, MÀY ĐỪNG HÒNG MƠ ĐẠT ĐƯỢC MƯU ĐỒ!

Ông bầu chẳng nói chẳng rằng móc cho một cú thoi sơn vào bụng nghi phạm rồi lại kéo đầu cậu ta kề trước cái bồn nước kia, hỏi rằng.

-Tao muốn biết chính xác. Đồng bọn cho vụ ném đá của mày là những thằng nào?

-MÀY...MÀY ĐỪNG HÒNG ĐE DỌA TAO MỘT LẦN NỮA!

Còn ngoan cố hả? Nagato thúc khuỷu tay mạnh vào giữa lưng khiến nghi phạm mất sức vịn lấy thành bồn rửa để cậu trấn nước một lần nữa. Đập cái mặt đó vào gương, cậu lạnh lùng ra lệnh.

-Nói!

-TAO...-nghi phạm vừa sặc nước vừa cố đáp-...tao không...

Khỏi cần dứt câu, nghe đến chữ "không" là Nagato đập cái mặt đó vào gương một cú trước khi dìm nó xuống nước lần thứ tư.

-Nói!

Không chịu nổi nữa, vừa uống no một bụng nước lại còn ăn vài cú vào người, nghi phạm đã bủn rủn tay chân và thậm chí còn muốn són cả ra quần nữa. Cậu ta bắt đầu sợ hãi và khai.

-Là...là thằng Mikami của lớp 2-B...!

-Còn thằng nào nữa không?

-Đại ca tha mạng...!-hắn mếu máo-Nó là thằng duy nhất bày cho em ném đá đấy ạ...

-Lấy cái gì mà tao tin rằng mày không bịp tao lần nữa hả?

Thấy Nagato muốn trấn nước thêm, thủ phạm hoảng hốt.

-Không, không! Em lạy anh tha cho em! Chỉ có mỗi thằng Mikami là đầu têu thôi ạ! Nó còn bảo nếu vụ này trót lọt, nó sẽ dàn cảnh để tính dần cho anh một trận đấy!

Lời khai đã đủ, ông bầu cảm thấy tên này không cần thiết nữa, bèn nói thêm vài lời.

-Đáng lẽ tao sẽ không làm lớn chuyện này đâu và mày cũng không đến nỗi uống cả bụng nước như vậy. Nhưng mà, tao nói cho mày biết một điều. Nếu tao không kịp đỡ cục đá đó thì người trúng phải nó cùng với những mảnh kính vỡ không phải tao, mà chính là Hanayo, một trong những thần tượng của nhóm đấy. Cho nên, tao rất tiếc.

Dứt lời, cậu trấn nước tên đó thật lâu một chút trước khi quay người thủ phạm lại và xóc cho một cú thật mạnh vào cơ hoành, thế là ngất ngay tức thì. Đặt tay tội nghiệp đã trót dại theo lời bạn kia vào buồng vệ sinh, giờ Nagato tính đến kẻ chủ mưu. Hồ sơ thì Eri và Nozomi chắc chắn nắm rõ, và cậu cũng đảm bảo là kẻ vừa "hỏi cung" sẽ không rước thêm rắc rối cho cậu trước khi vụ này chấm dứt.

Hồ sơ đã có trong tay, dù rằng tuy rất lưỡng lự nhưng Eri vẫn phải đưa cho ông bầu hồ sơ của đối tượng đã bị chấm mặt, nhất là cô vừa nghe ngóng rằng Nagato đã "hỏi cung" một học sinh ngay trong cầu tiêu bằng cái cách mà thủy quân lục chiến Mỹ cũng ngán ngẩm. Tuy ông bầu đã bảo nhóm rằng đừng quan tâm cách mà cậu ấy "nói chuyện" làm gì nhưng muốn làm được như thế thật sự quá khó; bởi nếu những học sinh bị Nagato "hỏi chuyện" có thể tố cáo cậu ta, và những người bên hội học sinh như Eri và Nozomi sẽ gặp rắc rối, mà đầu tiên Nagato phải chịu kỷ luật, có khi là cả tội hình sự nữa chứ chẳng đùa.

Trong lúc mà ông bầu đang dò la và "dằn mặt" những kẻ chịu trách nhiệm cho hòn đá làm vỡ cửa kính phòng họp thì nhóm Muse có thời gian làm quen với Kobuta và Mitsuhiko. Cậu gầy thì tên tuổi rõ ràng quá: Kikuchi Mitsuhiko; còn Kobuta, đó không phải là tên thật cậu ấy. Ăn vài cái bánh ngọt do Honoka đem từ nhà - cô ấy bảo là do chính tay mình làm - cậu mập vui vẻ giải nghĩa tên thật của mình.

-Chả là tớ chơi với Nagachi và Mitsuhiko từ nhỏ nên ba đứa thân nhau lắm. Trong đám tớ là đứa mập nhất nên hai cậu ấy gọi là "Kobuta". Là đọc ngược tên thật của tớ đấy, Kabuto. Tên thật của tớ là Ogura Kabuto. Nhưng tớ vẫn thích mọi người gọi tớ là Kobuta hơn.

Thái độ thân thiện dễ mến của Kobuta đã giúp cậu bù đắp được sự kém hấp dẫn về ngoại hình trong khi cái mỏ nhọn của Mitsuhiko thì lại dùng lời nói ngọt và khả năng kể chuyện cuốn hút để có điểm trong mắt các thành viên nhóm Muse. Họ hỏi nhau về quá khứ từng người, rồi lại hỏi đến ông bầu Nagato. Mitsuhiko bèn kể lại.

-Có thể bây giờ các cậu thấy Nagato-san hành xử rất bạo lực và sặc mùi anh chị, nhưng khi còn bé nó không hề có định nghĩa trong đầu cậu ấy đâu. Điều tớ có thể nhớ về Nagato khi ấy, đó là một cậu bé luôn mỉm cười trước mọi thứ, kể cả khi bị bắt nạt cậu ấy vẫn giữ nụ cười ấy mà không một chút phản kháng. Mọi chuyện dần thay đổi khi Kobuta làm quen với bọn tớ. Như một thói quen, đám trẻ tiếp tục bắt nạt cậu ấy, nhưng khi tụi nó chạm vào tớ và Kobuta, các cậu biết điều gì đã xảy ra không? Nagato-san đã đánh trả lại chúng, đó là lần đầu tiên trong đời tớ thấy cậu ấy ra tay để bảo vệ những người khác. Tuy rằng vụ đó cậu ấy bị đánh bầm dập và bọn tớ cũng không thoát, nhưng nó đã thay đổi cậu ấy mãi mãi. Từ dạo đấy, Nagato-san đã khởi xướng ra những bài tập rèn luyện sức khỏe cho cả nhóm. Tập luyện rất dữ dội, nhưng điều quý giá nhất với cậu ấy là cả ba đã ở bên nhau vào bất cứ lúc nào, đã cùng nhau chia ngọt sẻ bùi, thậm chí cả vị mặn của máu sau những trận đánh nhau. Và điều tớ và Kobuta rất vui là dẫu cho khi đã rất mạnh và có thể bắt nạt trở lại những kẻ thù ngày xưa, Nagato đã tha thứ tất cả, và cậu ấy cũng chẳng hề bắt nạt người yếu đuối hơn mình và cấm tiệt bọn tớ làm điều đó.

-Vậy khi còn bé Nagato-san đã từng là một người rất hiền lành phải không?

-Cậu ấy luôn như thế mà!-Mitsuhiko khẳng định-Tại vì cuộc sống căng thẳng nên cậu ấy ít biểu lộ ra thôi. Nếu các cậu để ý, sẽ có lúc Nagato-san hiền như đất. Dạo gần đây tại vì mọi chuyện rắc rối cứ dồn đống nên cậu ấy phải tìm cách chấn chỉnh bằng mọi cách kể cả vũ lực, chứ tớ tin là sớm muộn gì các cậu cũng sẽ thấy cậu ấy cười thật sự, một nụ cười không phải mấy cái cười trừ giả tạo thường ngày đâu!

-Ai vừa mới nhắc đến tôi liên tục thế hả?

Mọi người nhìn ra cửa thì thấy ông bầu đã trở về. Ngồi trở về bàn, Nagato có chuyện muốn nói với mọi người.

-Xong rồi! Bọn đã ném đá vào phòng của hội tớ đã giải quyết cả rồi!

Nghe tin như vậy ai cũng lo hơn là mừng, Eri hỏi.

-Cậu đã giải quyết như thế nào vậy?

Ông bầu cũng kể đầu đuôi lại sự việc. Cái vụ dàn cảnh đánh nhau đã bị phanh phui nên đám đầu têu phải chơi trước, nhân lúc Nagato rời khỏi trường để đi công việc thì chặn đầu sinh sự ngay - dù rằng cái "công việc" mà ông bầu đang làm chính là đợi chúng đến đấy. Một đám otaku hạng bét về võ nghệ, ông bầu đã nói với các bạn như thế, cậu ấy còn kể rằng có vài người mặc cả những bộ giáp và đem thêm vũ khí dùng để cosplay dù rằng hơn nửa số đó khả năng sát thương và bảo vệ gần như là con số không. Như một thực tế phũ phàng và đẫm máu, Nagato đã "thịt" đám khiêu khích dễ dàng, tuy có hơi thách thức ở chỗ là tránh làm hỏng mấy trang phục cosplay của đối thủ. Aya không hiểu tại sao bèn hỏi.

-Tại sao anh lại tránh không đánh vào trang phục và đạo cụ cosplay thế?

Nagato nhún vai, đáp.

-Chẳng phải tớ đã nói rồi sao? Đám mà thằng Mikami kéo đến chỉ là một bọn otaku. Với đám đó thì trang phục cosplay và vật dụng trong anime còn quý hơn cả sinh mạng. Và tớ tìm đến chúng là để dạy cho vài bài học, chứ không phải là để lấy mạng.

Nhóm Muse nghe vậy tuy cũng không lấy gì làm vui nhưng họ cũng phần nào nhẹ nhõm rằng Nagato đã còn chút nhân từ. Các cô hiểu là các fan phản ứng gay gắt như vậy cũng vì lo sợ rằng ông bầu sẽ lạm quyền và ngược đãi họ; chứ nếu không phải việc chọn ông bầu quá đột ngột thì đám người đó không có lý do gì phải gây sự với Nagato cả. Nhưng ít ra thì ngày hôm nay các bạn đã được thấy phần nào của một ông bầu mà Mitsuhiko đã kể.

Phần Nagato, vụ ném đá đã được thu xếp xong và bọn phá rối đã vừa no đòn vừa bị giao cho tổ kỷ luật của Fukuhara vì tội phá hoại tài sản nhà trường. Để tránh chúng nó tố cáo ngược lại, cậu đã ghi âm lại đầu đuôi câu chuyện và vẫn còn lưu trong điện thoại, mọi âm mưu chống lại ông bầu nhóm Muse đều có thể trở thành vật chứng đem ra đối chất với hội học sinh và cả hiệu trưởng nếu chúng dám manh động. Mọi việc đã dần đi vào ổn định và cửa kính cũng được thay mới, Nagato đùa với các bạn.

-Chắc sau vụ này tớ nên thay kính chống đạn cho cửa sổ phòng chúng ta mất thôi!

Câu đùa tuy không phải vô vị nhưng cảm giác nó giống như lời tiên đoán cho những cuộc tấn công nhằm vào Nagato trong tương lai, có thể dồn dập hơn nữa và khiến những cái cửa kính bình thường trở nên mong manh vô cùng. Các thành viên của Muse không thể suy nghĩ u ám như thế được, họ khuyên rằng.

-Nagachi này. Cửa kính chống đạn đắt tiền lắm, mà cũng chẳng cần đến nỗi chúng ta phải lắp nó đâu. Tớ có cách rất dễ để cho cậu không bị ném đá nữa đấy!

-Cách gì vậy? Đừng nói là cậu bảo tớ tìm bọn gây chuyện để xin lỗi chúng nhé.

-Chỉ là cậu hãy nhẹ tay hơn với họ thôi. Mỗi ngày một chút, các bạn ấy cũng sẽ bớt dần sự ác cảm dành cho cậu. Nếu cậu tha thứ và chấp nhận sự đóng góp của các bạn ấy, tớ tin là một ngày nào đó họ sẽ trở thành ủng hộ cậu đấy!

-Tha thứ à?

-Đúng vậy, Nagato-san ạ! Nếu cậu cứ tiếp tục ra tay không chút nhân từ như vậy thì chỉ càng khẳng định với các fan rằng cậu là một bạo chúa và tiếp tục chống đối cậu, dù rằng bọn tớ biết rằng đó không phải là bản chất của cậu. Kotori-chan nói đúng, cậu phải nên sửa mình và học cái đức vị tha đi!

Giờ có hỏi sang những người khác thì Nagato cũng biết tỏng một kết quả: họ đều khuyên cậu nên sửa đổi cái thói quen làm việc sắt đá vô tình và sẵn sàng nghiền nát mọi kẻ chống đối không thương tiếc. Cậu rất cảm kích, nhưng có lẽ các cô gái đã hiểu lầm những gì mà Mitsuhiko đã kể cho họ khi ông bầu đi giải quyết công việc rồi. Nagato nói.

-Tớ hiểu tâm tư của các cậu. Nhưng đôi lúc cuộc sống không phải là cứ nở nụ cười thì thế giới sẽ đổi thay đâu. Giang hồ có ân oán của riêng nó, có vay có trả là việc đương nhiên. Đám cuồng tín chống đối tớ nếu từ đầu đã đến bằng lòng thành thì tớ có thể đã cho chúng những cơ hội được cống hiến cho Muse, cho chúng cơ hội để tỏa sáng và thoát khỏi cái kiếp mòn mỏi của một otaku. Tuy nhiên chúng đã chọn điều ngược lại, một điều mà cả tớ cũng không hề muốn. Tớ đã nói với các cậu rồi, nếu chúng nó trực tiếp khiêu khích tớ thì tớ sẽ bỏ qua hoặc nhân nhượng, nhưng các cậu đã suýt bị thương. Nếu tớ không ra tay giải quyết thì liệu cửa kính sẽ vỡ thêm bao nhiêu lần nữa? Nhưng ân oán đã trả xong, tớ chỉ giữ lại những gì cần thiết để bảo vệ các cậu mà đỡ phải động tay động chân trong tương lai nữa mà thôi. Nếu bọn đó tìm đến đây không phải với gạch đá, vũ khí mà là thành ý và ước mơ, tớ sẽ luôn đón tiếp và xem như một phần của Muse. Các cậu muốn tớ tha thứ, vì một điều mà tớ đã tha thứ rồi sao?

Các bạn gái im lặng, bởi hiếm khi nào họ được thấy một Nagato với cái thói quen suy nghĩ lẫn hành động "một là một, hai là hai" lại biết nghĩ đến những điều triết lý như vậy. Liệu ông bầu có hiền lành thật sự như Mitsuhiko vừa kể không thì có lẽ mọi người trong nhóm có thể tin tưởng được một chút, nhưng sẽ tốt hơn nếu cậu ấy có thể hạ nắm đấm xuống và nói chuyện từ tốn. Bạo lực chỉ đẻ ra bạo lực, và bạo lực tận cùng thì chỉ có thể đem lại thù hận tận cùng trong khi tôn chỉ của Muse là đem tình yêu và nụ cười đến cho tất cả mọi người; và ông bầu không thể có những hành động đi ngược lại với nguyên tắc của nhóm được. Với những kẻ suy nghĩ nông cạn, Nagato đang rành rành phá hoại cố gắng của Muse trong việc cứu trường Otonokizaka, nhưng hãy nhìn những cố gắng bao lâu qua của cậu ấy xem.

Công khai tầm nhìn và cung cách làm việc của mình, sống rất thật với bản thân không chút giả tạo dù cho chức vụ cao thường yêu cầu ở Nagato điều đó. Cậu chẳng cần quan tâm phải đi đứng, ăn nói thế nào và cư xử ra làm sao, miễn là nhóm Muse có thể tập luyện tốt, có thể thực hiện được tầm nhìn chung, có thể cống hiến và đạt được sứ mệnh cao cả là cứu được trường và biến thần tượng học đường thành một hội nghiên cứu vững mạnh và cùng có những kỷ niệm đẹp đẽ cho mai sau - thế đã đủ lắm rồi. Đám fan cuồng phản ứng quyết liệt cũng chỉ là nhất thời, chỉ cần họ hiểu được mục đích mà Nagato nhắm tới thì sẽ không làm khó cậu nữa. Nếu muốn, họ cũng có thể tham gia nhóm Muse với lòng chân thành muốn cống hiến và khẳng định bản thân, ông bầu cũng không có hứng đem chuyện cũ ra để cản trở. Nhưng một khi vẫn còn ác ý muốn đả phá và công kích làm ảnh hưởng đến tập thể, Nagato sẵn sàng trở thành một bạo chúa như Umi đã nói.

Mọi chuyện tạm gác qua, nhân các bạn khác được phân công từng nhiệm vụ cụ thể thì ông bầu muốn dành chút thời gian với Aya. Nghe mọi người bảo rằng tuy vẫn còn rụt rè và lúng túng, lại thêm một số lỗi kỹ thuật vụn vặt khi hát và múa, nhưng Okazaki vẫn là một tiềm năng. Ngày album đầu tiên của nhóm Muse xuất bản đã được lên lịch, Nagato đã tranh thủ điều này nhờ mọi người giúp đỡ cho thành viên mới có thể hát những bài đơn cho riêng mình như là một lời tự giới thiệu, cậu đã đề nghị nhà xuất bản chen ngang nó vào giữa các ấn phẩm khi phát hành và được chấp thuận. Được ông bầu hỏi về những khoảnh khắc đầu tiên được là một phần của Muse, Aya bộc bạch.

-Em rất cảm ơn Nagato-san đã chiếu cố đến! Trong suốt thời gian bên cạnh nhóm Muse, các bạn đã chỉ dạy cho em rất nhiều điều và nhận được những lời phê bình góp ý rất chân thành. Mà trên hết, mọi người đã động viên em có thể trở thành chính mình, và em đang dần có được sự tự tin khi bước ra sân khấu. Nhưng quan trọng nhất vẫn là phải cảm ơn anh. Luôn nghiêm khắc và luôn động viên mọi người, có thể các fan ghét anh nhưng với em và mọi người thì không, bởi anh luôn cố gắng làm những điều tốt nhất cho nhóm.

Cách nói chuyện của Aya vẫn còn khách sáo quá, nhưng dẫu sao được nghe những lời bộc bạch từ chính các thành viên của mình còn tốt hơn việc cứ đánh nhau với bọn đã có hiềm khích từ đầu. Nghĩ đến buổi diễn mà mình đã dành riêng để cho Okazaki cơ hội đầu tiên thể hiện chính mình trên sân khấu, Nagato hỏi.

-Ít lâu nữa là buổi diễn đầu tiên của cậu rồi. Tuy nó không lớn, nhưng nếu làm tốt thì về sau sẽ bao cơ hội mới sẽ rộng mở cho cậu. Cậu có sợ rằng mình sẽ không thể biểu diễn tốt không?

-Em cũng từng rất lo lắng, và được các bạn động viên rất nhiều rồi ạ! Em hiểu áp lực sẽ không nhỏ khi một mình bước lên sân khấu, nhưng để không phụ niềm tin của nhóm, em sẽ cố gắng hết sức của mình!

Okazaki đã có được dũng khí, những điều mà Nagato biết là có thừa ở thủ lĩnh của Muse - Honoka - và chính ông bầu đã bảo cô nên tìm cách vực dậy tinh thần và tiếp thêm động lực cho tân binh. Phần kỹ thuật nhảy và nhạc lý thì cả Eri và Maki đều đã làm tròn trọng trách với tân binh, tất cả bây giờ là trông cậy vào Aya. Tuy phần diễn của cô cũng chỉ là chen vào trong một buổi live nhỏ như cách để tiết kiệm chi phí nhưng cũng là cơ hội lớn để thể hiện chính mình.

Vài ngày sau, Nagato đã cùng Kobuta và Mitsuhiko đến tận buổi diễn của Aya để cổ vũ cô hệt như cách bộ ba này đã làm với nhóm chính trong buổi diễn đầu tiên có sự tham vấn của họ. Kết quả rất khá, chất giọng truyền cảm của Okazaki kết hợp với chất nhạc sâu lắng do Maki soạn đã làm rung động khá nhiều con tim trong khán phòng. Tuy vẫn còn một chút lúng túng khi đứng dưới ánh đèn sân khấu trước đám đông vẫn còn bở ngỡ trước sự xuất hiện của một gương mặt mới được giới thiệu là đến từ nhóm Muse, cô gái đã làm rất tốt, và trong lốt khán giả bộ ba của ông bầu không quên vỗ tay tán thưởng, kéo theo gần nửa khán phòng bắt chước. Đó là buổi biểu diễn rất thành công vượt ngoài những gì các bạn khác trong nhóm và đến cả một người cực kỳ khắc khe trong đánh giá như Nagato mong đợi, tin này đã sớm lan ra khắp trường Otonokizaka khiến các học sinh rất ngạc nhiên. Nhưng mà, điều mà Ichiro đang phải giải quyết ngay lúc này trong văn phòng là...Hồ sơ! Một đống hồ sơ và đơn xin gia nhập nhóm từ các học sinh được buổi diễn của Aya truyền cảm chất thành ba hàng cao như núi trước mặt ông bầu. Khệ nệ mang thêm một chồng nữa, Rin gọi reo.

-Thêm một chồng hồ sơ mới nữa này, nyah!

Hồ sơ cao thế mà chỉ một mình Nagato là ngồi duyệt. Thật ra thì ban tuyển mộ dưới một cấp là bao gồm Honoka, Nozomi, Maki và Eri để tiếp nhận phỏng vấn và sẽ bổ sung hồ sơ thành viên mới cho ông bầu duyệt sau cùng. Tuy đã kỹ lưỡng bổ nhiệm thêm hai người kiểm tra vũ đạo và chất giọng nhưng Nagato lại quên béng mất cái tính liều lĩnh của Honoka, cậu đập trán tự mắng tại sao mình lại ngu thế không biết để giờ cô ấy trong tư cách trưởng ban đã duyệt ngay hồ sơ vào vòng trong dù cho Maki hay Eri có phần e ngại về khả năng biểu diễn của các ứng viên. Ông bầu ngửa mặt lên chỉ thấy trần nhà và hồ sơ mà kêu trời.

-Sao tôi ngu vậy nè?

-Nagachi-kun, phiền cậu vất vả nữa nhé!

Mặc cho sự thống khổ của Nagato, Kotori và Umi tiếp tục mang vào tiếp một chồng hồ sơ nữa.

Bên ngoài lúc này, trời đang mưa, dù vậy nhờ có sự chu đáo của ông bầu Nagato mà các cô gái vẫn có thể tập luyện dưới những tấm bạt che mà khỏi sợ ướt; tuy số thành viên mới có tăng hơi đột biến nhưng nó vẫn không vượt quá khả năng cung cấp của cơ sở hạ tầng trong lần mua sắm đầu tiên dưới quyền của mình. Nhóm thứ hai của Muse cũng đã chính thức được thành lập với Aya là đội trưởng như đã định trước, tuy chỉ mới bốn thành viên nhưng như thế đã đủ tối thiểu để biểu diễn, năm người còn thiếu dần dần sẽ được bổ sung đầy đủ. Chỉ cần một khi nhóm chính báo với Nagato rằng việc huấn luyện các tân binh cơ bản đã hoàn tất hoặc là cậu thấy đã đến lúc thích hợp, nhóm thứ hai sẽ được diễn song song với nhóm chính tại một địa điểm khác; và dĩ nhiên là khi được giới thiệu họ là trực thuộc nhóm Muse. Diễn live là một chuyện, chưa kể các thành viên mới còn có thể tăng thêm thu nhập cho nhóm bằng việc phát hành thêm nhiều các album nữa, tạo ra sự đa dạng trong lựa chọn cho các người hâm mộ, vừa rèn luyện thêm cho các cô gái, vừa có tính quảng bá cho hình tượng của Muse lẫn sách lược mà Nagato đã vạch ra.

Trời mưa sao? Dẹp bàn tính sang một bên, ông bầu nhìn đăm đăm ra bên ngoài bầu trời đang đen kịt còn nước thì cứ liên tục trút xuống. Với Ichiro, mưa và tuyết lại gắn liền với nhiều kỷ niệm trong quá khứ của cậu, thật ra thì chẳng hay ho gì mấy. Cuộc đời của Nagato từ sau khi mẹ mất đến trước khi làm ông bầu cho nhóm Muse thì tuột dốc không phanh, toàn là làm việc, đánh nhau và đi trốn ông bố mồm miệng luôn sặc mùi bia hoặc rượu sake. Những lúc trời mưa như thế này, cậu lại nhớ đến cái thời mà mình cùng Kobuta và Mitsuhiko ngang dọc trên đường phố trước đám trẻ chuyên bắt nạt, kể cả những đứa học lớn hơn vài lớp. Dù thắng hay thua, dù không trầy xước gì đáng kể hay bầm dập đo ván trên mặt đất sũng nước, tất cả chỉ đều rập khuôn một cái kịch bản: đấm, đá, và có đứa no đòn hoặc là phải làm mấy trò mà bên kia yêu cầu - quỳ lạy tôn xưng, liếm giày, hay thậm chí phải cởi áo trồng cây chuối và sủa gâu gâu. Mưa là thế, lạnh đến cắt da và thậm chí đau rát khi nó rơi trúng những vết thâm tím sau những trận đánh nhau hay chạy trốn cái dây nịt của ông bố với những lằn đỏ còn in hằn trên thân xác cậu khi đó, một đứa bé cô độc khi hai người bạn thân nhất về nhà, không một tên bắt cóc hay lạm dụng trẻ em nào để mắt đến cậu, mà cả cảnh sát cũng không hề hay biết có một thằng nhóc đang cần nơi nương tựa ở rất gần họ.

Nhờ những cơn mưa mà Nagato mới tỉnh ra rằng cuộc đời này nó tàn ác đến thế nào. Chỉ cần không có tiền, không có tương lai và địa vị, những con người tội nghiệp sẽ nhanh chóng bị những kẻ khác giẫm đạp, đến cả bọn trẻ cùng khu phố nghèo năm xưa cũng tìm cách bắt nạt những đứa yếu hơn để tìm cách ngoi lên; để được xưng tụng hai tiếng "đại ca", để được cảm giác hả hê khi đứng trên đầu trên cổ đứa yếu thế hơn, bởi vì bản thân chúng nó cũng đang chịu cái cảnh tương tự - không phải bắt chước theo bố mẹ học đòi thói bóc lột thì cũng bị đòn, bị mắng nhiếc thậm tệ hệt như Nagato. Ông bầu đã từng nghĩ đến làm giàu. Đúng vậy! Mới khi nắm chức vụ quản lý cho nhóm Muse, Nagato đã có nuôi sẵn những mưu đồ bất chính để làm giàu. Bóc lột các cô gái diễn live liên tục, ra album không ngừng nghỉ, giới thiệu họ cho hết nhà sản xuất này đến phòng thu âm khác, thu băng, đóng phim, hoặc thậm chí vào làm trong những con phố sáng rợp ánh đèn xanh, đỏ cực kỳ nhộn nhịp đàn ông về đêm ở Akihabara, những nơi cực kỳ khát những ca sĩ có ngoại hình bắt mắt và hát hay, nữ sinh thần tượng thì càng được ưu ái hơn nữa. Nhưng không! Mọi kế hoạch như thế đã sớm bị chính kẻ phác thảo ra chúng tống khứ thẳng tay vào sọt rác và không để lại một chút nào chứng minh rằng chúng đã từng tồn tại.

Có thể Muse đang thiếu thốn và gặp rất nhiều khó khăn trong việc xây dựng nhóm trở nên vững mạnh và có tiếng tăm lớn. Có thể nhóm đang rất khát vốn để thực hiện những dự án mà ông bầu đang ngày đêm vạch ra cho tầm nhìn lâu dài, còn hơn cả việc giành chức vô địch giải "Love Live!" nữa. Nhưng nếu vì vậy mà bán rẻ chính những người bạn hiếm hoi lắm mới có được thì Nagato không làm được, cậu xem đó là một kẻ khốn nạn vô cùng và đến một chút tính người còn lại cũng đã thui chột mất, khi đó tất cả còn lại chỉ là một con thú mang lốt người mà thôi. Họ đã đối xử với cậu rất tốt, trừ Mitsuhiko và Kobuta ra thì trước giờ chưa có thêm người thứ ba, thứ tư nào tương tự, đằng này lại có cả chín cô gái cùng trở thành bạn và dành sự quan tâm ân cần với Ichiro. Đó là lý do mà Ichiro không thể làm điều đó, cậu không bao giờ cho phép điều đó xuất hiện dù chỉ mới là một suy nghĩ vặt vãnh.

Mưa còn nặng hạt, nhưng Nagato vẫn khoác áo đi xuống phố để gặp nhà sản xuất, họ có vài vấn đề muốn bàn bạc với ông bầu về việc xuất bản các nhạc phẩm của những thành viên mới. Nói thế cho có vẻ trịnh trọng, rốt cuộc là họ vẫn chưa tin tưởng lắm vào khả năng của các gương mặt mới này và muốn xin Nagato kéo bớt cho họ thêm phần ăn chia để tránh bị lỗ. Rất dứt khoát, ông bầu của Muse bảo rằng không giảm giá hay giảm tỷ lệ ăn chia dành cho các ca sĩ, nếu có lỗ thì cứ lấy phần lợi tức của Nagato mà bù vào. Bên nhà sản xuất nghe thế cũng chẳng hài lòng, nhưng ông bầu vẫn cương quyết cái giá bán đó cùng mức ăn chia thứ hai nếu doanh thu của album mới này gặp vấn đề lớn. Và đương nhiên là họ không dám mạo hiểm, nếu Nagato vẫn bướng bỉnh như thế thì họ e rằng sẽ từ chối bản album mới này.

Tuy nhiên, ông bầu vẫn không đếm xỉa đến lời đe dọa đó, anh quả quyết là doanh số sẽ còn tăng cao hơn nữa. Lý do thì rất đơn giản, nếu Muse đang là một thương hiệu thành công và đang trên đà thắng lớn thì khi nghe tin rằng họ có thêm thành viên mới và xuất ra album đầu tiên cho mình, khán giả sẽ ủng hộ rất nhiệt liệt; đó là chưa kể chất lượng của những bản nhạc đó đều đã được thẩm định rất kỹ - Nagato đã mất gần 60 tiếng đồng hồ để cùng Maki nghe và thẩm định, chỉnh sửa. Cảm thấy phần nào thuyết phục, dù rất lo là mình sẽ gánh một cục lỗ lớn nhưng nhà sản xuất vẫn chấp nhận đặt bút ký vào hợp đồng và bắt tay với nụ cười đầy gượng gạo trên môi họ. Đàm phán lâu thế mà khi bước ra trời vẫn còn mưa, Nagato mong là sân thượng sẽ không bị ngập nước làm ảnh hưởng đến buổi tập.

Dọc đường, ông bầu đứng lại khi trông thấy một thứ gì đó. Ấy là một chú mèo con, thân thể ướt sũng nước và đang nằm co ro trong chiếc hộp đặt dưới mái che của cửa hiệu bách hóa. Bên trong ấy có một mảnh giấy nhỏ đã bị nước mưa làm nhàu, nét chữ lem luốc cả ra nhưng vẫn có thể hiểu được ý nghĩa: có người nào đó không nuôi nổi con mèo này nên phải bỏ ngoài đường để mặc nó cho số mệnh. Đọc được giữa chừng, Nagato vò nát mảnh giấy ướt sũng trong lòng bàn tay của mình và nhìn sinh vật đáng thương đang ngóng về phía anh bằng đôi mắt to tròn như cầu xin một sự cứu giúp. Ông bầu đã nảy ra một ý.

Trở về lại phòng sinh hoạt của nhóm Muse, chú mèo con ngoài phố khi nãy giờ đã ở trong căn phòng ấm cúng và đang nhâm nhi sữa nóng. Ai có thể ngờ rằng một ông bầu khét tiếng là sát thủ máu lạnh như Nagato lại có thể chịu dầm mưa chỉ để sưởi ấm cho một con vật và săn sóc nó tận tình như thế chứ? Vuốt lên bộ lông chưa khô hẳn của mèo con, Ichiro nói.

-Coi như mày may phước đấy nhé! Vốn dĩ anh không thích nuôi mèo, nhưng vì mày làm anh nhớ đến mình năm xưa nên anh mới mang về đấy.

Chú mèo con này, theo cách nói của chính ông bầu là làm cậu liên tưởng đến quá khứ cay đắng của mình. Đó là cái thời mà có khi Nagato phải lang thang dưới trời mưa lạnh để trốn cái dây nịt hoặc ông bố nồng nặc mùi rượu ở nhà, nhiều phen bệnh thập tử nhất sinh chỉ mong có bàn tay của mẹ chăm sóc. Nhưng cậu khác với chú mèo này, trong khi mình đã có thể sống và chống chọi được với cuộc đời khắc nghiệt thì chú mèo con thiếu mẹ và thiếu bàn tay chăm sóc sẽ chết nếu phơi mình chỉ nội trong một trận mưa như vậy thôi. Cho nên Nagato phải cứu, cậu chịu dầm mưa - một thứ mà mình đã quá quen - chỉ để bảo vệ cho một sinh linh nhỏ bé chưa đủ sức mạnh và trên hết là cần một nơi nương tựa.

Uống xong một ngụm sữa nóng, chú mèo quay sang phía Ichiro mà kêu meo meo tựa những lời cảm ơn. Đáp lại, ông bầu dùng đôi tay của mình để vuốt ve và chơi đùa với nó. Cậu ấy đã cười! Những nụ cười tuy nhợt nhạt nhưng nó vẫn là những nụ cười, và thật hiếm hoi với một người có trái tim đã chai sạn như Nagato. Chơi đùa được một lát, chú mèo cũng trở về với đĩa sữa của mình để tiếp tục nhâm nhi cho thỏa cơn đói khát sau bao thời gian ở trong cái hộp giấy đã bị chính ông bầu vứt vào sọt rác; vừa lúc đó, nhóm Muse đã về phòng.

Ngay lập tức, chú mèo đáng yêu dễ thương đã trở thành tâm điểm của các cô gái cũng "đáng yêu" hệt như nó, trong khi vài người như Umi và Maki thì lo lắng cho Nagato, họ sợ ông bầu dầm mưa sẽ bị cảm lạnh mất. Ichiro cười khẩy.

-Chả sao cả! So với năm xưa tớ phải dầm mưa với những lằn roi hằn trên da thịt thì chỉ một chút xíu như thế này có xá gì?

Mấy cô xúm xít bên mèo con lại quay sang hỏi Nagato rằng cậu nhặt ở đâu thế, câu trả lời thì đơn giản là trên đường về thấy nó bị bỏ rơi nên thương tình nhặt về nuôi mà thôi. Nhưng điều họ cũng nhận ra dù hơi muộn là ông bầu của nhóm đã chịu ướt chỉ để cưu mang một chú mèo, một điều hơi lạ so với bản tính của Nagato; vốn chỉ liều mạng khi cậu đánh hơi thấy chữ "tiền" ẩn bên trong. Không lẽ chú mèo này lại có thể giúp đem lại tiền cho ông bầu chăng?

-Mà Nagachi, cậu nghĩ chú mèo này sẽ đem lại tiền cho chúng ta sao, nyah?

Nagato cười gượng để che đi đường gân máu nổi dưới mặt mình, trả lời lại.

-Có thằng biến thái nào mà lại đi lạm dụng súc vật không hả?

-Nếu vậy, cậu đừng lạm dụng con mèo lớn này nhé, nyah!

-Cậu có tin là tớ sẽ trói con mèo lớn và quẳng ra sân trường cho tắm mưa không?

-Mô, cậu đừng ác như thế chứ, nyah! Cậu thương mèo nhỏ thì cũng thương mèo lớn chút đi mà!

Đùa như thế một hồi, Honoka thắc mắc một chuyện bèn hỏi mọi người.

-Mà này, chúng ta sẽ cho chú mèo này ở đâu bây giờ?

Nghe đến vấn đề này, cả phòng im bặt ngay. Đầu tiên, mọi ánh mắt đều đổ dồn về phía Nagato, ông bầu trả lời.

-Các cậu dòm tớ làm gì? Tớ mang con mèo này về để tính hỏi các cậu điều đó đấy!

-Cái gì! Cậu không nghĩ đến rằng mình sẽ phải mang con mèo về nhà nếu bọn tớ không ai nhận nuôi cả sao?

-Tớ chỉ nghĩ khi đó là đưa con mèo về kẻo nó chết vì lạnh mà thôi. Nếu không đụng ông bố lúc nào cũng thích đánh vật với chai sake thì tớ chắc chắn có thể làm được điều đó rồi.

Nếu ông bầu - người đã chủ động cứu vớt chú mèo con này - đã không thể nuôi được nó ở nhà, thì làm cái quái gì những thành viên khác có thể tự tin mà đem nó về được cơ chứ, có một tỷ lý do để họ lắc đầu và Nagato không thể nào tỏ ra chuyên quyền như cách thông thường được. Để lại ở trong phòng sinh hoạt này cho mọi người có thể cùng chăm sóc cho nó sao? Eri lắc đầu ngay.

-Tớ không nghĩ là Fukuhara sẽ vui vẻ nếu thấy có một con mèo đang sống trong phòng này hay bất cứ nơi nào trong đây mà cậu ấy không cho phép đâu!

Vậy là hết cách sao? Không lẽ Nagato chịu dầm mưa để che cho một chú mèo để rồi lại phải bỏ nó trở lại nơi nó trước đó thuộc về sao? Ông bầu nhìn các bạn một lần nữa, họ chỉ biết tránh đi chỗ khác vì không thể nuôi chú mèo này, thậm chí đã hỏi mồi vẫn chỉ đáp lại bằng sự phớt lờ. Thấy im lặng như thế thật là thất lễ với bạn, Umi bèn nói.

-Bọn tớ rất tiếc, Nagato-san! Nếu cậu không thể nào nuôi chú mèo này được thì bọn tớ cũng không thể mang nó về nhà được đâu!

-Vâng, vâng! Các cô thoái thác chạy làng cả, để tôi phải tự mình tìm một chỗ để cho con mèo này khỏi phải chết bờ chết bụi!

-Cậu đừng nổi nóng như thế mà, Nagachi! Bọn tớ cũng muốn nuôi lắm nhưng mà,...

Chẳng cần đợi nghe cho hết câu, ông bầu đã đùng đùng đưa chú mèo con rời khỏi phòng. Trời vẫn còn mưa tầm tã, Nagato chợn nghĩ. Mình đã đưa sinh vật bé nhỏ này về để cưu mang, chẳng lẽ chỉ vì không ai nhận nuôi mà cậu lại phải đành đoạn vứt bỏ nó ra đường một lần nữa sao? Ichiro không phải là hạng người đó, về thực chất cậu hoàn toàn có thể đem con mèo này về nhà nuôi được, nhưng chỉ ngại ông bố say xỉn của mình - đã có hơi men thì đến con cái đứt ruột đẻ ra còn có cớ sinh sự được thì huống gì ổng không làm thế với một con vật; cũng chả có luật sư nào chịu biện hộ cho một chú mèo cả, mà lại là mèo nhà nghèo nữa, trừ khi Nagato có dư dả tiền bạc và lợi tức hàng tháng trong nhà băng để tậu riêng một căn nhà mà sống.

Ở sân sau trường Otonokizaka có một chuồng nuôi alpaca - một loại lạc đà mà nhìn cứ giống con cừu cao cả cổ và chân thì đúng hơn - và thật tình cờ là Nagato lại mò đến đó. Cũng một phần chả tình cờ gì bởi cậu cũng đã được các bạn trong nhóm giới thiệu đến như là những linh vật của nhóm Muse - cậu thậm chí còn nghe được vài bí mật khủng khiếp liên quan đến Kotori và những con alpaca này, hệt như chuyện Pasiphae và Minotaur trong thần thoại Hy Lạp vậy; nhưng ở đây là Kotori vừa làm Pasiphae vừa làm Daedalus luôn (Chú thích: Trong thần thoại Hy Lạp, Pasiphae là hoàng hậu đảo Crete, vì bị lời nguyền của thần biển Poseidon nên đâm ra mê mẩn con bò trắng đáng lẽ ra phải được hiến tế cho thần. Để tránh tiếng đồn dị nghị về người yêu bò và cả vua Minos, Pasiphae đã sai Daedalus làm một bộ da bò cái để mình có thể được "gần gũi" hơn với con bò đực đó. Chính cuộc tình này đã cho ra quái vật Minotaur nửa người nửa bò).

Và kỳ lạ thay! Khi trông thấy chú mèo con, hai chú alpaca trong chuồng đã tiếp đón vị khách mới này rất thân thiện, con lông trắng liếm lên mặt chú mèo đầy cử chỉ âu yếm và yêu thương. Đáp lại, ngoài những tiếng meo meo, mèo con đã nhanh chóng làm bạn với các alpaca. Chính Nagato cũng kinh ngạc, cậu cứ sợ rằng những con vật to lớn kia sẽ làm bị thương cho chú mèo mình bế trên tay từ nãy đến giờ. Như đã tìm ra được mái nhà cho chú mèo con, Ichiro bèn có một ý tưởng khá lạ lùng: cho nó ở chung với hai con alpaca này.

Ý tưởng có phần điên khùng giống với Honoka - mặc dù chính Nagato thường ngày cũng chẳng ưa những ý tưởng điên khùng - đôi khi lại vượt ngoài sự mong đợi. Chú mèo con đã được hai alpaca chăm sóc thậm chí còn tận tình hơn cả người đã cứu nó. Coi kìa! Thậm chí alpaca trắng còn tình nguyện làm mẹ cho một con thú con chẳng cùng giống nòi với mình, dọn cho mèo con một chỗ ở ấm áp và nuôi nó bằng sữa của mình. Trông thấy cảnh tượng đó mà ông bầu không khỏi chạnh lòng, bởi cậu đang nhớ đến người mẹ của mình. Không muốn làm phiền đến chuyện "gia đình loài vật", sau khi giúp các alpaca lót ổ cho mèo con xong, Nagato rón rén bước ra ngoài.

Kỳ diệu thay, trời khi đó đã tạnh mưa, với ánh cầu vồng ẩn hiện dưới những tán lá. Và thật kỳ lạ, ban nãy từ người mong tạnh mưa kinh khủng, lần này Nagato lại bực bội mà nói một tiếng.

-Ông trời đang trêu tôi đấy à?

Ngày hôm sau, khi tiết cuối vừa kết thúc, Nagato đã ào xuống chuồng alpaca để xem mèo con như thế nào. Và thật bất ngờ khi mà nhóm Muse đã xuống trước, họ đang vây quanh chú mèo con trong chuồng và làm những món trang trí trên một chiếc giỏ xinh xắn thay vì chỉ bện rơm rạ sơ sài khi trước, còn có đeo cả vòng cổ khắc tên nhóm nữa. Trông thấy Ichiro, Honoka bảo.

-Bọn tớ định làm cho cậu một bất ngờ đấy! Từ ngày hôm nay, chú mèo này sẽ trở thành một thành viên mới của Muse và sẽ không ai lại nhẫn tâm bỏ rơi bạn bè của mình cả!

Nagato ngạc nhiên thật sự đấy, chẳng lẽ chỉ sau một trận mưa mà các cô gái này thay đổi chính kiến với tốc độ nhanh đến chóng mặt như thế sao? Nhưng thấy mọi người đồng thuận như vậy, ông bầu vui lắm; từ ngày hôm nay, nhóm đã có thêm một thành viên mới nữa bên cạnh những người sẽ trực tiếp biểu diễn trên sân khấu. Ai lại có thể ngờ được đến điều này cơ chứ?

Việc chú mèo con thì tương đối dễ dàng và đúng với câu "sau cơn mưa trời lại sáng", nhưng còn một chuyện nữa mà mãi vẫn chưa chịu "sáng sủa" lên giùm cho Nagato: đám fan cuồng. Vụ đánh nhau khi trước chỉ mới là một toán thôi, còn khi về nhà mới là chuyện đáng hãi. Chả là sau vụ đó, Nagato lại bị thêm một đám nữa phục kích, mà lại là con gái nữa mới chết chứ. Đang trên đường về nhà, một toán nữ sinh viện cớ là ái mộ cuồng nhiệt nhóm Muse và muốn được gặp ông bầu chiếu cố đến. Nagato tự mắng mình bỗng dưng quá cả tin nên nhân lúc ông bố đi nhậu như thường lệ đã mời đám đó về nhà và nếu không cảnh giác thì coi như đã ăn nguyên một thanh shinai thẳng vào gáy rồi. Đánh bất ngờ không thành, đám nữ sinh đó mới lòi mặt ra là bạn gái của bọn otaku mà ông bầu đã dần cho no đòn khi trước, và lần này thì ngoài thanh kiếm đã bị chiếc bàn tính chặt gãy, chúng mang cả vũ khí nặng đô hơn hẳn - dây xích, nắm đấm sắt và dùi cui.

Nhanh trí, Nagato phóng xuống bếp và có thêm vũ khí hộ thân: con dao làm bếp. Ngày trước thì mẹ cậu hay dùng, đến khi mẹ không còn nữa thì bếp núc là phải tự làm hoặc khi ông già không la cà đến cái quán nào đó. Thấy vũ khí sát thương ra, mấy đứa con gái lập tức tái mặt ngay và chuồn thẳng một phép, dù cho Nagato ra oai chém tứ phía bằng...sống dao - cậu cố tình làm thế để tránh lưỡi dao đi lạc. Kể từ sau vụ đó, chẳng tay fan cuồng nào dám manh động nữa, một ý nghĩ tấn công vào ông bầu của Muse cũng không dám, nhưng cái giá phải trả thì hiển nhiên. Trong lớp học, chiếc bàn của Nagato vẫn ở yên gần phía cửa sổ, song những chiếc bàn khác thì đã dần cách xa cậu hơn. Có một thứ cảm giác gì đó vừa căm ghét vừa áp bức âm ỉ bên trong sự sợ hãi của những kẻ mà Ichiro dạy cho một bài học, cậu không biết là sau lưng mình đám đó có nói xấu điều gì không, nhưng khó mà không thể xảy ra lắm.

Nghĩ lại, lời các bạn khuyên cậu hoàn toàn có lý. Nếu trấn áp bằng một bàn tay sắt, đám fan có thể sợ và không dám phá rối nhóm Muse và Nagato nhưng rốt cuộc họ sợ mà không phục, từ đó sẽ không ngừng tìm cách trả thù. Vấn đề trả thù không làm cho Ichiro phải lo lắng, nhưng điều cậu phải nghĩ đến là các bạn gái cũng sẽ bị liên lụy. Sẽ như thế nào nếu họ biết được rằng ông bầu của mình - cũng là người bạn của mình - bị tấn công bởi chính những người ái mộ mình đến cuồng nhiệt chỉ vì hiểu lầm chủ trương và con đường mà ông bầu đang muốn hướng tới? Chắc chắn họ sẽ lo lắng, và nếu cứ bị phân tâm như vậy thì làm sao có thể mà tập luyện được huống chi là lên sân khấu biểu diễn? Và chắc chắn rằng có trấn an đến mấy cũng không xong.

Oan oan tương báo thật đáng sợ, dù cho Nagato từ đầu đến cuối chỉ làm mọi việc để bảo vệ cho nhóm Muse, nhưng không ngờ điều đó lại tạo oán thù sâu nặng giữa cậu với đám fan, họ càng hiểu lầm và chống đối cậu hơn nữa. Bây giờ phải làm gì? Quỳ mọp trước mặt và xin lỗi đám đó sao? Mọi chuyện do chúng gây ra mà giờ Nagato phải xuống nước nhận rằng mình "có lỗi", cái tôi của cậu không cho phép điều đó.

Không bao giờ! Không có cái lý mà cậu phải xin lỗi và nài nỉ bọn hung hăng đó đừng phá hoại công việc quản lý của mình nữa. Nagato phải vượt lên những lo lắng tẹp nhẹp đó và xây dựng cho Muse thật phát triển, thật vững mạnh. Khi những giấc mơ của mọi người đã trở thành hiện thực, nếu còn lương tri thì đám đó sẽ phải thay đổi chính kiến. Trong thời buổi chẳng khác gì thời chiến như thế này, xuống thang một bước thì chẳng khác gì đầu hàng, và với lửa hận thù đang cháy âm ỉ trong lòng thì đây sẽ là một cơn gió tốt để chúng bùng lên và thiêu trụi toàn bộ thành quả ban đầu mà Nagato đã rất cố gắng dành cho Muse. Nhưng phải làm thế nào để cho các bạn vẫn an tâm biểu diễn thật tốt trên sân khấu mà không phải lo lắng đến sự an nguy của ông bầu - hoặc giả là họ không hề hay biết là cậu ấy đang tự mình lăn lộn vượt qua phong ba.

Những lúc thế này, Ichiro ước gì có mẹ bên cạnh, bà đã và sẽ luôn cho cậu những lời khuyên có ích để vượt qua mọi khó khăn trong cuộc đời. Nhưng lạ quá, lúc nào cũng vậy, mỗi lần nhớ đến mẹ là Nagato lại cảm thấy buồn ngủ. Các bạn vẫn còn đang tập luyện và cũng chưa có thêm việc, có lẽ chợp mắt một chút cũng không sao đâu nhỉ?

Mở mắt tỉnh dậy bởi những giọt nước lạnh bất thình lình rơi xuống mặt, ông bầu bàng hoàng khi trông thấy mình đang nằm ở một con phố trong khi trời đang mưa tầm tã. Không lẽ bọn chống đối đã lại ra tay nữa? Nagato đã suýt đổ oan cho đám fan cuồng nếu cậu không trông thấy cái bảng hiệu của một cửa tiệm, mà mình nhớ chính xác là nó đã đóng cửa từ mấy năm trước rồi. Thêm chuyện kỳ lạ nữa, sao một nơi như Akihabara lại không có một bóng người hay một chiếc xe nào thế này? Mọi chuyện càng lúc càng điên rồ hơn khi chính nơi mà Ichiro tỉnh dậy lại chính là nơi mà cậu đã bị bọn bắt nạt dần cho một trận nằm lăn lóc từ rất lâu sau khi mẹ mất, nó còn lâu hơn cả việc cái cửa tiệm kia đóng cửa nữa. Không biết thế nào, ông bầu trở về trường xem sao. Căn phòng nghiên cứu thần tượng vẫn còn đó, nhưng tại sao trong đó không có một bóng người; trước đó trên hành lang và lớp học cũng không có một học sinh hay thầy cô nào khác. Đồ vật trong căn phòng này khác xa với bình thường, ở chỗ là sao những món mà mỗi thành viên của Muse thích hay vật dụng đặc trưng của họ đều không xuất hiện. Nagato không biết chuyện gì đang xảy ra, cậu sang phòng bên thì thấy cái lỗ thông gió - cái nơi mà đã khiến cậu trở thành ông bầu như ngày hôm nay - đang rực rỡ một thứ ánh sáng lạ. Cứ tưởng là phải chui như lúc nào thì nó lại dẫn đến một thế giới khác với mọi thứ trừ Ichiro ra thì đều vô trọng lực, và phải kể đến là nước mưa vẫn rơi xuống theo một chiều như bên ngoài. Càng lúc càng điên loạn rồi, ông bầu tính quay ra thì cái lối ban nãy đã biến mất từ lúc nào, và bây giờ cậu phải dò dẫm bước đi trên hành lang đá phía trước. Đến một sảnh đá, Nagato trông thấy chiếc bàn tính của mình đang nằm tại đó. Vừa nhặt lên, cậu bỗng trông thấy một người kỳ lạ - với mái tóc bạc trắng và đôi mắt nâu đang lơ lửng trong không trung.

-Xin chào, Nagato!

-Anh là ai?-ông bầu liền hỏi.

-Một kẻ lãng du trong không gian và thời gian.-người đó trả lời-Một thực thể tồn tại mà như không tồn tại. Cậu không thấy ta trong từng trang sách, nhưng ta vẫn ở đó, vẫn chứng kiến tất cả.

-Nghe cứ như là một hồn ma lang thang vậy!

-Có lẽ thế. Mà có lẽ không. Ma là thứ linh hồn yếu đuối tồn tại trên cõi đời này vì những vọng tưởng chưa được thỏa mãn khi thân xác này tan rữa; một khi vọng tưởng đã đạt được, nó cũng không tồn tại nữa. Ta không như thế, chỉ có những kẻ hoặc là xui xẻo tận mạng, hoặc là có duyên rất kỳ lạ mới có thể được gặp ta. Và cậu, Nagato. Cậu cũng là một trong số đó đấy.

-Vậy liệu tôi là kẻ may mắn hay là xui tận mạng đây?

-Hãy xem nó theo cách của cậu, còn ta chỉ đến để nói với cậu đôi chuyện. Đó là cách đây hơn 10 năm, mẹ cậu đã lập một khế ước với ta.

-Mẹ tôi?-Ichiro nghe đến mẹ thì trừng mắt ngạc nhiên-Mẹ tôi đã lập khế ước gì với anh?

-Có lẽ ta nên để cậu tự mình kiểm nghiệm thì hơn nhỉ?

Vừa nói một câu hỏi tu từ khó hiểu xong thì lòng bàn tay trái của Nagato bỗng rát lên hệt như đang cầm lấy một thanh sắt nóng. Được một lúc sau, lòng bàn tay cậu xuất hiện một con dấu kỳ lạ và nó nhanh chóng biến mất không để lại dấu vết gì. Người lạ mặt giải thích.

-Con dấu của ta chứa đựng những món quà mà ta ban cho cậu, nó chỉ xuất hiện khi cậu sử dụng đến những món quà ấy thôi. Món quà đầu tiên của ta cho cậu là chìa khóa giúp cậu có một chuyến hồi tưởng lại quá khứ vui vẻ, vừa là khảo nghiệm mà ta dành cho cậu. Hãy gặp lại ta sau khi đã đi qua hết nhé.

Nói xong là người bí ẩn biến mất tựa như bốc hơi trong không khí, chỉ còn lại mỗi Ichiro đứng giữa một nơi mưa cứ rơi mãi không biết lúc nào dừng. Thứ không gian này ẩn chứa nhiều điều và mỗi điều bí mật hoặc thuộc về quá khứ lại nằm trên những vị trí lơ lửng rời rạc vốn từng là những mặt đường, con phố hay của một căn phòng. Đứng trước bờ vực, Nagato nghĩ đến lời của người vô danh mà cố gắng sử dụng con dấu ban nãy. Nhưng mà phải làm thế nào để nó có tác dụng đây? Có thần chú không? Ichiro thử niệm vài câu, nhưng kết cục là cậu vẫn đứng ì ra đó. Tức là không phải nhờ vào thần chú, ông bầu bèn nghĩ trong đầu làm sao để có thể biến thân sang bên đấy được. Đột ngột, những thứ đang lơ lửng ngưng lại, đến từng hạt mưa cũng ngừng rơi và trước mắt Ichiro, cậu đã mường tượng được dấu đất ở phía bên kia. Vừa chọn được điểm mà mình muốn dừng chân, Nagato cảm thấy một cơn gió mạnh, sau đó thì cậu nhận ra mình đã ở cái bờ đấy. Đó là...ông bầu sửng sốt. Đó là cậu và mẹ mình hơn 10 năm trước, một chiếc xe tải mất phanh đang lao thẳng về phía trước trong sự sợ hãi và bất lực của người tài xế khi cố gắng không để chiếc xe lao vào người đi đường, và người mẹ đã che chở cho cậu khi đó bằng cả tấm thân của mình.

Có một tờ giấy dán trước mũi chiếc xe tải đó và Ichiro hiện thời bóc lên xem thử. Đó là những lời lặp lại có phần vô nghĩa: "BÀ KHÔNG THỂ CỨU ĐƯỢC NÓ BÀ KHÔNG THỂ CỨU ĐƯỢC NÓ...". Ở phía xa xa nữa, cũng bằng cách cũ Nagato đã đến được, đấy lại là một góc cắt của phòng bệnh, nơi mà mẹ của cậu đang nằm và cả bản thân cậu lúc ấy cũng đang ở bên cạnh - trên xe lăn với thân thể băng bó kín mít chỉ còn lại một bên mắt phải. Lại một tờ giấy chữ nữa đặt trên chăn, viết những câu vô nghĩa đó: "MỌI THỨ ĐỀU CHẤM HẾT MỌI THỨ ĐỀU CHẤM HẾT MỌI THỨ ĐỀU CHẤM HẾT...". Tiếp tục đến vị trí thứ ba, Ichiro thấy mình đang nằm trên giường bệnh, như thể là vừa trải qua một ca mổ lớn với các bác sĩ đang được ngăn cách chỉ với một cánh cửa. Họ cãi nhau một điều gì đó mà được lặp lại trên giấy dán trước cửa: "Nó không phải là nó! Nó là một đứa trẻ khác! ICHIRO THẬT SỰ ĐÃ CHẾT ICHIRO THẬT SỰ ĐÃ CHẾT...".

Đó là những cảnh quá khứ mà vừa nhớ lại đã khiến cho Ichiro đau đầu và sợ hãi, ngày mà mẹ cậu mất cũng chính là ngày mà cậu sợ nhất. Cậu không muốn ở lại lâu nên nhanh chóng biến thân đến một vị trí khác. Đó là quãng thời thơ ấu của ông bầu với Kobuta và Mitsuhiko, khi ấy cậu đã lao ra đánh vào bọn bắt nạt và đang bị một thằng đè ra đất mà nện cho một trận, bên cạnh là mảnh giấy ghi rằng: "MÀY LUÔN THẤT BẠI MÀY LUÔN THẤT BẠI MÀY LUÔN THẤT BẠI...". Lần dò theo hành lang được nối liền, Nagato trông thấy những điều mà cậu chưa hề xem qua: những nữ sinh mặc trang phục hệt như thần tượng trong vũ trường, kiểu may ngắn và để lộ hết cỡ, bên dưới thì có những cánh đàn ông có tuổi, mặc comple chỉn chu mà nâng ly bia mà bộ dạng đang reo hò phấn khích; đó là cảnh những nữ sinh cặp với những gã đàn ông mà trông hệt như là đồng nghiệp của Nagato,...những hình ảnh nhơ nhớp ô tạp, cậu mong là mình với nhóm Muse sẽ không bao giờ xuất hiện trong ấy. Đứng trước bức tường nước trong bộ sưu tập thủy cung tại một hộp đêm với các "thần tượng" đã tháo nốt mảnh vải che thân cuối cùng của mình để thỏa cơn thác loạn của đám đông khán giả mày râu, Ichiro sửng sốt đến nỗi lùi ra xa. Đó là vì mắt trái của cậu, nó đã chuyển sang màu xanh lam - đó không gì khác chính là màu mắt của mẹ năm xưa.

Sau khi bước đến hành lang bên kia, người bí ẩn đã xuất hiện trở lại. Anh ta hỏi rằng.

-Sao? Chuyến hồi tưởng thú vị chứ?

-Tôi...-Nagato vẫn còn bị choáng vì sốc-...tôi đã thành cái gì thế này?

-Cậu đã trở thành hình ảnh mà cậu luôn ao ước đấy mà. Trong thâm tâm của cậu, cậu luôn nghĩ về mẹ của mình, luôn muốn được ở bên mẹ cả khi đến thế giới hư không này. Ta đã đáp ứng cho cậu điều đó đấy.-người bí ẩn như đã đoán trước điều gì bèn nói thêm-Cậu đừng lo là mình sẽ bị như thế này mãi. Chỉ khi nào cậu sử dụng những dấu hiệu của ta hoặc là tâm của cậu hiệp thông với mẹ cậu thì nó mới xuất hiện thôi.

Nghe thế thì Ichiro cũng bớt lo rằng mình sẽ trở thành một quái nhân với một con mắt đổi màu bất thường như thế này. Trên tay người bí ẩn bỗng xuất hiện một thanh đoản đao - với hoa văn trên sống đao vừa giống những vết nứt nhưng nhìn kỹ thì lại giống một con rồng đang uốn lượn. Người đó nói với Nagato.

-Thanh đao này được rèn từ xương của một sinh vật mà chắc chắn cậu đã từng gặp nó trên cuộc đời này, và bên trong lại mang hồn của linh vật tồn tại vĩnh cửu trong trời đất. Nó đã chờ đợi cậu từ lâu để giúp cậu hoàn thành sứ mạng của mình.

-Sứ mạng gì cơ?

-Trí nhớ kém thế? Chẳng phải từ đầu đến cuối cậu luôn cãi lời bố mình chỉ để vì nó thôi sao?

Nagato chợt hiểu ra đó là gì - làm ông bầu. Nhưng tại sao làm ông bầu mà lại cần đến vũ khí? Có lẽ, sau khi xem qua tất cả những cảnh tượng khuất sau ánh đèn sân khấu lung linh và đầy lòng mến mộ chân tình, cậu đã dần hiểu tại sao. Người lạ mặt vẫn còn giữ thanh đao lơ lửng trong lòng bàn tay của mình, anh ta nói tiếp.

-Thanh đao này chưa từng nếm máu người, nhưng việc đó từ nay về sau còn phải phụ thuộc vào cậu nữa. Và đừng nghĩ rằng cứ có nó trong tay thì chỉ có mỗi công việc là chém giết, có những điều chắc chắn sẽ hữu ích với cậu được ẩn giấu trong nó. Đây, cầm lấy đi.

Vừa dứt lời, thanh đao lơ lửng bay tới chỗ Ichiro. Cầm lấy nó, ông bầu chợt cảm nhận được một hơi ấm lan tỏa từ món vũ khí kỳ dị này. Nó không sắc lạnh như bất cứ thứ đao kiếm được sinh ra để giết người, mà lại mang hơi ấm khiến cho Nagato cảm thấy nhẹ nhõm và bình yên. Hơi ấm này hệt như của mẹ cậu, cái thứ hơi ấm mà cậu đã đánh mất từ rất lâu. Đao và người như hòa làm một, Ichiro đã tìm ra được cách để sử dụng thanh đao này hiệu quả, chỉ cần cầm ngược lại và tay cầm hướng về vai phải là chuẩn - cũng bởi ông bầu thuận tay trái.

Hoa văn trên sống đao sáng lên như muốn chỉ Nagato đến một nơi nào đó, trong khi người lạ mặt đã biến mất từ khi mà cậu đang làm quen với thanh đao này. Theo sự chỉ dẫn từ ánh sáng trên hoa văn, Ichiro băng qua một chuỗi những cảnh tượng đối lập nhau chan chát nhưng không ai ngờ lại chính là cuộc sống của một thần tượng: sân khấu với hộp đêm, nhà sản xuất với khách sạn, nụ cười thân thiện với sắc dục ô nhiễm và tình yêu chân thật với chuyện tình đầy vụ lợi,...

"Hãy mau đưa tôi thoát ra khỏi chỗ này..."

Thanh đao phát ra tiếng nói khi Nagato dừng lại hơi lâu trước một cảnh mà các thần tượng đang "phục vụ" cho cả những người hâm mộ và những người mang tiếng là bảo trợ cho họ - nói trắng ra là ông bầu đấy - chỉ vì cái cảnh vô duyên ấy ngáng đường Ichiro. Đến cuối con đường, nơi ánh sáng của hoa văn khắc trên sống đao càng mãnh liệt hơn, có một mảnh trông như là xương đang lơ lửng cố định trong không trung - hoa văn sáng rõ nhất khi chĩa thanh đao vào nó. Vừa cầm lấy mảnh xương ấy, Ichiro bỗng sửng sốt khi thấy từ hư không xuất hiện một người mà cậu căm ghét nhất - không ai khác chính là bố cậu ta. Cầm chiếc dây nịt trên tay, ông ấy đột ngột quất nó thẳng vào con trai mình, cái đau này như thật. Vừa đánh, ông ấy vừa nghiến răng mà nguyền rủa không tiếc lời.

-MÀY CHẾT ĐI CHO TAO NHỜ! MÀY CHẾT ĐI CHO TAO NHỜ!

Ichiro không dám chống cự, nhất là khi đang cầm một thanh đao trên tay. Nhưng mà, tất cả như khiến cho bố của cậu ngày càng vung sợi dây nịt dữ dội hơn mà thôi, và chẳng mấy chốc ông ta đã dồn chính con trai mình vào chân tường. Trong khoảng khắc nghĩ rằng mình sẽ bị chính bố mình giết chết, Ichiro vung bừa thanh đao.

*Xoẹt...*

Một cú chém nhẹ nhưng đã để lại một vết thương khá sâu xéo ngực áo của ông bố, máu rướm ra từ nó. Điên tiết lên, ông ta tiếp tục xông tới để cho thằng con trai hỗn hào một trận ra trò vì dám chống cự lại mình; nhưng không ngờ rằng bản năng sinh tồn đã chiếm lấy hoàn toàn lý trí của Ichiro, cậu chống trả bằng tất cả những kỹ năng đánh đấm mình tích cóp suốt bao năm lăn lộn ngoài đời. Một cú chém đứt gân tay cầm sợi dây nịt rồi thêm một nhát đâm chí tử vào bụng nữa khiến lòi cả lòng ra, thế là ông bố đã phải ôm bụng đang bê bết máu chảy lòng đổ mà khụy xuống trước mặt con trai. Trong trạng thái mà phần con đã át mất phần người, Ichiro lạnh lùng nắm cổ ông bố mình, lưỡi đao cũng đang lăm lăm như chực được soi thủng hốc mắt phải của ông ta bất cứ lúc nào. Và ngay khi đó, thần thức trở về, Ichiro cảm thấy tim mình đập lên thình thịch, tay cầm đao run run, nhất là khi nghe ông bố mình rên rỉ như van xin.

-Bố...bố là...bố của con mà...

Nghĩ đến những đêm quằn mình trong mưa gió, những khi ăn những trận đòn nháng lửa từ chính ông ta cùng chiếc dây nịt quen thuộc, Ichiro càng thêm căm thù. Cậu đã rất muốn xoáy lưỡi đao đó sâu vào trong mắt trước khi vặn gãy cổ ông ta; nhưng lạ lùng thay, bàn tay cậu cứng ngắc không thể nào hạ đao được. Không! Ichiro không thể nào giết chính bố của cậu được, dẫu cho tim cậu chất chứa căm thù. Vừa thả bố mình ra, ông ta chợt tan mất vào không khí, mở đường cho ông bầu tiếp tục tiến về phía trước. Kỳ lạ thay, mưa đang ngày một tạnh dần, đến khi đã ở cuối con đường thì hết hẳn.

Người bí ẩn đã xuất hiện trở lại để cho Nagato vài chuyện mà có lẽ cậu chưa biết.

-Cách đây 10 năm như cậu đã thấy, mẹ cậu đã lập một khế ước với ta, và cầu xin ta hãy cứu sống cậu; bà ấy cũng đã cầu xin điều tương tự với các bác sĩ mặc cho những lời cảnh báo rằng dù cứu được cậu thì bà cũng sẽ không sống nổi. Nhưng mẹ cậu đã đồng ý, bà đã hy sinh cả sự sống của mình để cậu có thể sống khỏe mạnh, để có thể thực hiện được ước mơ của mình năm xưa. Tuy nhiên, với bố cậu, cậu đã gián tiếp giết mẹ mình; ông ta nghĩ rằng có thể hy sinh đứa con này miễn vợ mình còn sống thì việc có thêm đứa nữa cũng chẳng sao. Và đó, là tại sao mà bố cậu lại đối xử với cậu như vậy. Ông ta đã muốn cậu chết, và cậu đã nắm mạng sống của ông ta trong lòng bàn tay của mình, ấy thế mà cậu đã tha cho người bố đó, mặc cho những gì mà ông ấy đối xử với cậu sao? Cậu làm ta hơi bất ngờ đấy.

-Tôi chả bất ngờ gì cả. Bởi lẽ cái tôi biết là bố tôi chỉ luôn đánh đập tôi khi có men rượu mà thôi. Và khi tôi nắm cổ ông ta, tôi có thể thấy rằng ông ấy tỉnh táo.

-Và cậu vẫn tha thứ cho ông ta ngay cả khi tỉnh táo và cố tình muốn giết cậu sao? Tuy nhiên, với nhát đâm vào bụng kia thì nếu không đến bệnh viện kịp thì rồi cũng chết, với hạng nhà nghèo như cậu thì cái cửa chết càng rõ ràng. Cậu không kết liễu liền mà để cho ông ta quằn quại trong đau đớn để rồi chết, có hiếu thật nhỉ? Nhưng đó cũng không phải là nhiệm vụ của ta, bởi ta đã làm hết tất cả những gì mình được giao phó rồi. Cách cậu sử dụng những món quà của ta như thế nào, con đường số mệnh sẽ dẫn cậu về đâu, điều đó không phải do ta quyết định. Vấn đề là ở chỗ, cậu sẽ lựa chọn thế nào? Và liệu, Ichiro ạ. Cậu có phải là một kẻ thật sự thú vị để ta tiếp tục dõi theo không? Nó hoàn toàn dựa vào lựa chọn của cậu.

Vừa dứt lời, người bí ẩn ấy biến mất, kéo theo là cái chốn hư không này cũng biến mất theo. Giật mình tỉnh dậy, Nagato chợt thấy mình vẫn đang ngồi trên ghế, nhưng kim đồng hồ thì nói rằng cậu đã ngủ thiếp đi khá lâu rồi. "Hóa ra chỉ là một giấc mơ thôi.", ông bầu bóp trán và rồi đột ngột nhận ra một thứ trong lòng bàn tay trái của mình: con dấu hình rồng in chìm bên dưới, giống hệt với trong giấc mơ. Nếu vậy thì thanh đao...nó hiện hữu ngay sau áo khoác của Ichiro, nhưng rất nhanh chóng biến mất như một cách tự ẩn thân. Đứng nhìn chân trời xanh trong qua cửa sổ, sau cơn mưa dài đã để lại một khung trời bình yên xanh thẳm, Nagato thì thầm.

-"Hoàn toàn dựa vào lựa chọn của mình...chỉ có một mà thôi!"


	4. Tập 3: Cuộc đua lớn - Cuộc chiến lớn

**TẬP 3: BƯỚC VÀO CUỘC ĐUA LỚN**

Tại võ đài chui quen thuộc, vẫn một con người quen thuộc đang chờ được so tài với hàng trăm tay đấm cũng rất háo hức thượng đài. Không ai khác chính là ông bầu của Muse, chỉ khác là hôm nay cậu đi một mình. Nghe tên mình được xướng lên, Nagato cởi chiếc áo khoe bộ ngực trần khẳng khiu mà bước lên để đọ sức với đối thủ - một trận đấu lệch hạng cân vô tiền khoáng hậu theo điều lệ quốc tế; dù ở võ đài chui này chẳng có luật lệ gì cho mấy trận đấu thế này cả.

Những tưởng rằng thằng nhóc thích chơi trội kia sẽ bẹp dí trước đối thủ áp đảo rõ rệt về lượng thì hơn nửa khán đài đã được mãn nhãn trước một trận so găng đầy kịch tính. Đối phương tung ra những quả thoi sơn khiến cho Ichiro nhiều phen loạng choạng khi trúng đòn, nhưng sau đó thì cậu ta đã có những trận phản công bằng cả tốc độ và sự dẻo dai của mình. Nagato đã đáp trả vào những điểm yếu mà cậu tìm ra được trên người tên hộ pháp ấy. Đánh đến vòng thứ hai, trong một đòn quyết định, tên khổng lồ đã lảo đảo ngã tựa vào hàng dây căng, dù không phải là đòn knock-out nhưng gã ta cũng đã giơ găng để biểu thị mình chịu thua. Trọng tài khi ấy đã xướng tên người thắng cuộc trong những tràng pháo tay tán thưởng của khán giả, trong khi Ichiro thấy cơ bắp mình tê cứng - đánh một trận lệch hạng mà cảm giác như vừa trải qua tám trận bình thường liên tục không nghỉ vậy.

Thành thật mà nói thì Nagato cũng không ham hố đấu những trận vượt hạng cân nhưng nó lại cho cậu một thứ mà bình thường đấm cả chục trận hạng xoàng có khi còn chưa đủ: tỷ lệ chọi. Mức cược cơ bản theo từng hạng cân sẽ tăng dần từ thấp đến cao, nếu tay đấm muốn đấu lệch hạng, thì ngoài mức tiền thưởng cơ bản cao hơn 5000 Yên mà Nagato đã nhận cho mỗi trận khi trước, nó sẽ được nhân với tỷ lệ cá cược dành cho võ sĩ thua cuộc. Cho nên kẻ mà Ichiro vừa hạ đã cho cậu đến những 250 ngàn Yên, tức là bằng 50 trận khi trước. Tiền thì nhiều hơn hẳn, nhưng đánh đấm kiểu này hao sức quá, Nagato còn cả đống công việc để lo toan nên nếu liều mạng như ngày trước thì chỉ có liệt giường và quên luôn việc cho Muse.

Nhận tiền xong, ông bầu khoác áo đi thẳng để cho những cặp đấu khác tiếp tục so găng trong sự hò hét dữ dội của khán giả. Cũng có vài võ sĩ để tâm đến Nagato nên hỏi nhau.

-Thằng đó coi vậy mà cũng dữ dội nhỉ? Nó chê đánh cùng hạng cân ít tiền nên leo thẳng lên ba hạng và thách đấu với thằng Kimura Cá mập cơ đấy!

-Thằng nhóc như thế, ai mà dám tin nó tự nhận mình là học sinh cấp 3? Mà nó cũng bí ẩn thật, ngoài tên họ ra thì chẳng ai biết rõ nhân thân của nó cả.

-Thằng bé đó à? Tao biết đấy! Nó là con trai một của lão Seishiro bợm nhậu, nhà ở góc Akihabara hay cho thuê chỗ giữ đồ ấy. Tao đi nhậu với lão vài lần nên cũng có nghe lão nhắc tới nó. Một thằng con bất trị, thích làm gì thì làm và chẳng coi lão ta ra gì cả. Từ khi vợ chết trong một tai nạn giao thông, lão bỏ việc cũ ở công ty mà lao vào rượu chè, thằng nhỏ đó cũng bị xem là thừa trong nhà nên nó đã tự sinh tồn trên đường phố.

Đám võ sĩ cứ tha hồ tán gẫu về Nagato, còn cậu thì chỉ cầm tiền thưởng để tính toán sẽ dùng cho cái gì sắp tới. Theo dõi sát sự kiện Love Live!, thời gian bây giờ không còn nhiều nữa, muốn giành được chức vô địch thì phải tổ chức những buổi diễn live có sức hút lớn để tranh hạng, và như thế cần có một sự tập trung cực lớn cả về sức lực và tiền bạc của tập thể. Với khả năng xoay sở của ông bầu thì tiền không phải là vấn đề với cậu, nhưng phần các cô gái mới đáng lo đây. Bởi một vài chuyện...

Ngay trước mắt của Ichiro trong phòng sinh hoạt của nhóm, các cô nằm ườn ra trên bàn uể oải và thiếu hẳn sức sống. Cũng phải bởi vì trường vừa trải qua một bài kiểm tra giữa kỳ khó nhằn, nhưng ngay cả khi nó đã qua và điểm cũng đã có - không ai phải đội sổ dù người tệ nhất cũng thuộc dạng suýt nữa thì toi - thì cả nhóm vẫn đang cạn kiệt cả về tinh thần, sức lực và ý tưởng. Nhưng bản thân ông bầu cũng chả khá hơn, công việc bài vở đã khiến cho biết bao phương án tiếp theo bị ứ đọng, thậm chí việc suy nghĩ cách xử sự với các nhà sản xuất và tuyển mộ thành viên cũng khó khăn gấp bội.

Tra cứu trên bảng xếp hạng, những buổi diễn trước đợt kiểm tra đã cho kết quả khá tốt, các nhà sản xuất cũng mạnh dạn nhận các nhạc phẩm do các nhóm phụ sáng tác với số lượng lớn hơn. Song cũng tồn tại nhiều vấn đề, đó là một số khán giả là những cá nhân chuyên nghiệp trong việc biểu diễn đã có những lá thư phê bình những điểm mà các thành viên của Muse còn yếu kém, mà nhất là những tân binh khi lên sân khấu về phần vũ đạo và giọng ca vài chỗ hơi gượng ép. Ichiro đã cùng những người bị phê bình lẫn những người chịu trách nhiệm chỉ dạy cho các thành viên của nhóm biểu diễn. Việc chưa đến đâu thì kỳ thi đã tới, và ngay cả khi nó đã qua thì chẳng biết tất cả đã rút ra được điều gì chưa nữa?

Nhưng cũng có một vài chuyện đáng ngờ xảy ra trong quá trình tranh hạng mà bản thân Nagato đã để ý. Đó là một nhóm được đánh giá khả năng trình diễn kém hơn Muse mà lại có tốc độ bứt hạng lên khá nhanh; thậm chí có nhóm còn nhanh lên hạng hơn những nhóm giỏi hơn họ những vài bậc trong việc biểu diễn. Kobuta và Mitsuhiko đã được phái đi để làm tai mắt; kết quả cũng khá sốt dẻo, và có lẽ nên tự Ichiro đi cho tiện kiểm chứng. Nghĩ đến chuyện đó, ông bầu đứng dậy bảo với mọi người.

-Tạm thời mọi người cứ thư thả, chừng nào có hứng rồi thì làm việc cũng được. Tớ có vài việc phải làm một chút.

-Cậu lại định đi đến võ đài chui để kiếm tiền nữa à?

-Không. Điều tớ đi có thể liên quan đến số tiền đông hơn mớ tiền còm tớ nhận sau mỗi trận so găng đấy.

-Cậu định đến gặp nhà sản xuất sao?

-Lũ keo kiệt đó cũng không phải là mục đích của tớ.

-Vậy cậu đi đâu thì nói đại đi, ông thần! Bọn này cũng chẳng hơi sức bám đuôi cậu đâu.

-Tớ sẽ nói, khi nào mọi việc xong hết đã!

Nói rồi Nagato để cho các cô gái ở lại phòng còn cậu thì làm cái điều mà mình đang muốn. Cửa vừa mở ra, Ichiro thấy có một lá bài tarot đã nằm dưới sàn nhà và suýt nữa đã giẫm lên nó. Nhặt lá bài lên, cậu quay trở lại để nghe lời khuyên của Nozomi.

-Dù cậu có làm gì đi nữa, thì sẽ có một người luôn để mắt đến cậu đấy!

-Liệu đó là điềm tốt hay xấu đây?

-Có lẽ cậu nên tự mình kiểm chứng thôi. Mà đừng quên, có những sự lựa chọn sẽ khiến cậu không thể quay đầu lại được đâu!

-Tớ sẽ cẩn thận điều đó.

Trả lại cho bạn lá bài đó, Ichiro bước ra và đóng cửa phòng lại. Ngồi trong phòng, Honoka tò mò về những lời khuyên ban nãy bèn hỏi.

-Khi nãy cậu đã khuyên Nagato-san điều gì vậy, Nozomi-chan?

-Chỉ là bảo cậu ấy đi đường cẩn thận thôi mà!

Không phải cô gái nào trong nhóm Muse cũng ngây thơ đến mức tin rằng Ichiro đi làm một việc bình thường của một ông bầu, ngay cả đi đâu và làm gì cậu ấy cũng không tiết lộ cơ mà. Ngồi lười biếng mãi có thể làm đụt mất tinh thần hăng hái vốn dĩ tối quan trọng với một thần tượng, họ đã bắt đầu có ý tưởng cho công việc. Đề tài về sự lười biếng à? Nó khiến cho những người nghiêm túc như Maki, Eri và Umi ngần ngừ trước ý tưởng kiểu đó. Tuy những đề xuất này có vẻ gì đó điên khùng nhưng cũng là những cái trớn nhỏ để những bộ óc đầy sáng tạo có thể hoạt động trở lại sau kỳ thi căng thẳng vừa qua. Và qua đó, những đề xuất nghiêm chỉnh hơn đang dần được hình thành.

Trong khi các bạn ở trường đang lo việc chuẩn bị cho những gì cần thiết để hoàn thành buổi diễn live sắp tới, Nagato đã ở ngoài phố. Ghé vào một cái quán rượu tồi tàn nơi mà dân nghèo hoặc người vô gia cư ở Akihabara thường hay lui tới, bác chủ quán già như nhận ra người quen bèn gọi vọng ra.

-Đến tìm bố à, Ichiro?

Cậu học sinh ngồi xuống ghế còn trống và đáp lại.

-Dạ, không! Cháu hôm nay đến để uống rượu đấy!

Bác chủ quán nghe vậy thì hiểu ý, bèn lấy ra một bình rượu loại nhẹ còn nóng cho Nagato. Không giấu gì, ông bầu của nhóm Muse và bố cậu thường hay lui đến cái quán này để uống rượu - thường thì ông già đến đây nhậu nhẹt còn thằng con thì phải kéo về. Nhưng cũng có trường hợp ngoại lệ, nhất là khi Ichiro đang làm việc hệ trọng thì cậu hay uống rượu. Làm một chung nhỏ cho ấm bụng xong, ông bầu hỏi.

-Bác dạo này có nghe ngóng được gì không?

-Thế chú mày đang muốn tìm ai để móc ngoặc gì đó phải không?

-Không giấu gì bác, cháu đang muốn tìm vài kẻ để nói chuyện đấy ạ.

-Thế cậu đang muốn tìm ai nào?

Ichiro liền ghé vào tai ông chủ quán và thì thào đều gì đó. Vuốt chiếc cằm vuông lưa thưa râu ria của mình, ông ta nhớ có một vài chi tiết mà chắc chắn thằng nhóc này sẽ hứng thú bèn khẽ đáp.

-Ta có thấy mấy người mà cậu mô tả có tạt ngang qua quán. Tuy nhiên ta cũng không chắc có chính xác không nữa.

-Bác không chắc sao?

-Chú mày thấy đấy, mấy đặc điểm nhỏ nhặt như vậy thì ai ai cũng có thể sở hữu mà.

Ông bác nói đúng, thông tin thu thập được trên các trang web công khai quá ít ỏi, còn hai nguồn thu thập thông tin là Kobuta và Mitsuhiko vẫn chưa trở về. Trả tiền rượu và boa cho ông chủ quán một ít, Ichiro tiếp tục cuộc tìm kiếm của mình. Ở trong quán, có vài ông khách vãng lai cũng quen biết gia đình Nagato bèn hỏi.

-Bữa nay nó không đi tìm bố nó à?

-Tôi nghe lão Seishiro hôm nay đi đánh mạt chược nên không đến quán của tôi. Nó không thấy lão ở đây chắc nó cũng biết rồi nên không cần dìu về nữa!

-Cũng tội nghiệp thằng nhỏ!-một ông khách chen vào-Vừa đi học mà còn phải vừa coi kho phụ bố. Mà kể ra lão già Seishiro cũng tệ thật!

-Anh không rõ chuyện nhà của lão nên nói thế thôi. Hồi đó lão Seishiro cũng chịu khó lắm, nhờ vậy mà leo lên được chức trưởng phòng dù ban đầu chỉ là thằng kế toán hạng bét tứ cố vô thân. Từ khi vợ chết vì buồn khổ và nợ nần quá nên lão mới suy sụp thành ra hôm nay đấy!

-Cũng phải! Cái thời buổi kinh tế thì cứ phát triển đâu đâu còn đám dân nghèo chúng ta chịu thiệt thòi mà thôi!

Về phần Ichiro ở ngoài phố, cậu tìm một ngõ vắng để gọi điện cho một ai đó. Vừa cúp máy, Mitsuhiko từ không khí xuất hiện chỉ thoáng một cái chớp mắt. Thấy thiếu Kobuta, ông bầu hỏi.

-Thằng mập kia đâu?

Mới dứt câu thì trong cái thùng rác đã kêu lên lục cục tựa có thứ gì trong đó không chỉ là rác, mở ra thì thấy ngay cậu mập đang loay hoay trong đó. Thấy hai bạn dòm mình bằng cặp mắt lạ lẫm, Kobuta cười trừ chữa cháy.

-Tại tớ chưa tập quen ấy mà. Xin lỗi hai cậu nhé!

Ichiro chỉ biết vuốt mặt bó tay trước hai thằng bạn của mình, hết đến trễ thì lại sử dụng kỹ thuật không thạo nữa. Thôi cứ xem như lần đầu tập dượt thực tế, cậu hỏi hai bạn.

-Hai cậu đã có được những gì mà tớ yêu cầu chưa?

-Một đống đây, và tớ chắc mình đã đúng khi không đưa cho thằng đần này cầm hộ!-Mitsuhiko lấy từ trong túi áo khoác ra một cuốn sổ và một cái camera bí mật có thể quay lén qua lỗ nhỏ khoét hờ bên túi-Cậu xem đi, tin sốt dẻo không đấy!

Trong cuốn sổ này kẹp đầy những tấm ảnh chụp lén, nhiều tấm quá đông người nên phải dùng bút lông đỏ để khoanh tròn cho dễ nhận diện. Còn phần quay lén thì tuy phải len lỏi vào chỗ đông người nên chất lượng không tốt cho lắm nhưng những cảnh chính vẫn hiện diện tương đối đầy đủ. Những cuộc gặp mặt riêng tư đầy ẩn ý giữa những nữ sinh tuổi đời chưa quá hai mươi với những tay mà bộ dạng trông đã trải qua ba mươi cái xuân xanh, có khi đầu đã hoa râm hoặc hói hẳn. Nếu chỉ là trao đổi bình thường thì không nói gì, nhưng họ lại xuất hiện ở nhiều nơi mà chỉ dành cho đàn ông khi tan sở, kể cả là...nhà nghỉ.

Xem hết vài ba cái clip quay cùng với hàng chục tấm ảnh chụp lén, Ichiro nói với hai cậu bạn.

-Thế mà tớ cứ sợ rằng là hai thằng vô tích sự như các cậu sẽ trở thành mồi ngon cho lũ cớm lang thang tò mò cơ đấy!

Kobuta và Mitsuhiko cười giả lả trước lời khen mà trông cứ như chửi vào mặt của bạn. Xem xét xong, Ichiro có chuyện muốn hỏi.

-Ngoài vụ này ra thì chuyện tuyển mộ có tiến triển gì không?

-Bọn tớ cũng đã nhận được nhiều thư xin gia nhập nhóm và đang xử lý đây. Hơi cực một chút nhưng không sao đâu!

-Tốt. Bây giờ hai cậu nên về tiếp tục phần còn lại đi! Việc này cứ để mình tớ giải quyết là được rồi.

-Liệu có nguy hiểm không, Nagachi?-Kobuta lo lắng-Mấy chiêu thức mà cậu dạy cho bọn tớ sử dụng tốn sức lắm cơ. Nhỡ nếu có chuyện không hay xảy ra mà cậu một mình thì sao?

-Thì tớ vẫn có thể lo liệu tốt hơn hai cậu chứ sao!

Nagato trông tự tin đến phát sợ, với một người mà đã dạy cho Kobuta và Mitsuhiko cả những thứ phép màu cứ tưởng là chỉ có ở trong game thì cậu ấy có gì mà phải lo lắng khi hành sự cơ chứ? Nghĩ có vài thứ mà bạn sẽ cần đến, cậu gầy đưa một chiếc mặt nạ cho Ichiro bảo rằng.

-Cậu sẽ luôn cần có một chiếc mặt nạ dự phòng đấy, Nagachi! Nếu cớm có thể trông thấy bộ mặt của cậu khi làm nhiệm vụ thì không chỉ bản thân mà cả bọn tớ, bố cậu và các bạn trong nhóm đều sẽ bị liên lụy. Mặt nạ là để che giấu danh tính, nhưng nếu có những biện pháp phòng hờ mà không cần quá dựa dẫm vào mặt nạ thì vẫn tốt hơn. Chắc cậu cũng hiểu là chỉ cần rời khỏi Akihabara thì nội đeo mặt nạ cũng có thể tự đeo gông vào cổ đấy!

Thằng bạn nhiều chuyện thế mà cũng có phần chu đáo, thậm chí nhắc chừng cả những việc mà Ichiro đã tính đến từ lâu. Cầm lấy chiếc mặt nạ xong, cả Mitsuhiko và Kobuta đều rút bằng thứ phép thuật mà Ichiro đang cho họ thực hành. Trong quyển sổ tay có ghi lại thói quen của mục tiêu và thời gian mà người đó thường lui đến Akihabara, và hiện tại thì nếu mọi việc trơn tru thì mục tiêu đang trên đường đến đây. Vì ở một nơi mà mệnh danh là thiên đường cho cosplay và những gu thời trang phá cách nên có đeo cái mặt nạ nhựa này thì cảnh sát cũng chẳng hỏi han gì đâu, cho nên dại gì mà Nagato không mang vào. Cộng thêm chiếc áo khoác dài có mũ áo che mưa mà bố "cho" cậu trong một đêm say quắc cần câu, từ giờ danh tính của ông bầu đã trở thành ẩn số. Xem thời gian còn sớm chán, Ichiro đi dạo đâu đó quanh phố để thử nghiệm hiệu quả của cái lốt ngụy trang mới này, và tình cờ...

Cậu thấy bố mình trong một hội quán đánh mạt chược gần đấy, tuy bữa nay không như mấy lúc có hơi men nhưng điệu bộ có vẻ đang thua. Sự thật hơi phũ phàng với Seishiro là ông ta đánh mạt chược dở tệ, nhưng vì máu tự ái nên cứ cắm đầu vào, nên nỗi mười trận liên tục vẫn chưa biết thắng là gì. Thấy ông già thì chẳng cần phải bí mật gì, Ichiro cởi bỏ đồ ngụy trang đến chỗ bố mình mà hỏi.

-Đang khô máu à, bô? Chắc cần con giúp một tay phải không?

-Ăn mắm ăn muối!-vì sĩ diện, ông Nagato gắt con mình một tiếng-Tao đang thắng đây này!

Nói vậy nhưng sự thật thì rành rành là ông già sắp có thêm bàn thua thứ mười một rồi đây. Thấy bí thế, ổng viện cớ là muốn đi vệ sinh, cốt để nhắn vào tai thằng con sau lưng mình "Chơi hộ bố mấy ván!". Cũng vui lòng chiều ý ông già những khi không nhậu nhẹt, nhân lúc chưa đến giờ gỡ gạc cho ổng mấy ván cũng chẳng sao mà. Tuy nhiên với các bạn chơi quen mặt của bố Ichiro thì, họ thấy thằng nhóc đáng tuổi con ngồi vào bàn thì rùng mình.

Trốn trong nhà vệ sinh được nửa tiếng xong, Seishiro bước ra và trông thấy điều mà mình đang ao ước từ nãy đến giờ đã trở thành hiện thực. Chả là sau khi vợ mất, ông già từng nhiều lần dẫn con đến vừa để ăn tiệm cho đỡ nấu nướng vừa để chơi mạt chược giải trí luôn. Thế mà bao nhiêu năm ông cứ dậm chân tại chỗ còn thằng con trai lại là nỗi ác mộng cho bất cứ bàn mạt chược nào chỉ cần cậu đặt mông xuống; nhưng vì tuổi tác và sợ cảnh sát làm khó dễ nên không dám làm như cái cách mà con trai mình kiếm từ võ đài chui hàng ngày thôi. Từ chỗ nợ tiền thua liền mười ván, phần còn lại của bàn mạt chược đều trở thành con nợ của Ichiro khi cậu ta ù đậm liên tục. Thấy bố mình trở ra và cũng đã tới lúc đi rồi, cậu đứng dậy nhường ghế lại cho ông và bảo.

-Bữa nay bố chịu khó ăn tiệm nhé, con không có nấu nướng gì đâu!

-Biết rồi, biết rồi!

Việc nhắc chừng xong rồi, Ichiro cũng sớm biến khỏi cái quán mạt chược này để tiếp tục nhiệm vụ của mình còn đang dang dở. Mục tiêu cách không quá xa, Ichiro lập tức lao đến tiếp cận trước khi cô nữ sinh đó rẽ vào trong cái quán bar mà Mitsuhiko đã khoanh tròn ban nãy - một hộp đêm thoát y trá hình theo sự hiểu biết của ông bầu.

-Anh...anh là ai?-cô ta sửng sốt pha lẫn sợ hãi.

Trong chiếc mặt nạ, Ichiro trả lời.

-Đừng lo, tôi chỉ muốn hỏi cô vài chuyện mà thôi.

-Nhưng anh muốn...gì ở tôi? Tôi cũng chẳng biết anh cần điều gì cả.

Tại trường Otonokizaka, khi Mitsuhiko và Kobuta trở về bộ dạng học sinh cấp 3 kiêm phòng PR cho nhóm Muse thì họ đã thấy một sự đổi khác so với lúc Nagato vừa mới bước ra khỏi cửa. Khi hỏi về cái đề tài mà các cô gái đang tập trung thực hiện rất hăng say, Honoka hồn nhiên đáp lại.

-Hôm nay bọn tớ sẽ làm về đề tài lười biếng đây này. Cũng nhờ Nagachi-kun đã cho bọn tớ cái đề tài ấy đấy!

-Mà nói đến Nagachi, hai cậu có trông thấy cậu ấy không?

-Không! Bọn tớ không thấy! Chắc tại chú tâm vào công việc được giao quá nên chẳng để ý đến.

Nhờ Mitsuhiko kịp "nhắc tuồng" mà Kobuta đã không "bán đứng" Ichiro, lại được cái tiếng thật thà của cậu mập nên hầu như không có ai nghi ngờ gì về câu trả lời này cả. Hai cậu bạn đều biết con đường mà ông bầu - bạn thân của họ đang dấn thân rất nguy hiểm, vì vậy họ cũng không muốn các cô gái phải lo lắng; dù cho chính hai cậu này cũng lo khi thấy bạn luôn hành sự một mình như vậy. Ichiro không muốn các bạn gái, những người sẽ bước lên sân khấu trước hàng vạn khán giả lo lắng, Mitsuhiko và Kobuta cũng sẽ cố gắng thực hiện giúp bạn; dễ nhất là cứ giữ kín bí mật này.

Hai cậu bạn bên phòng PR cũng tạm gác lại việc hồi nãy để vào cùng bàn bạc với các bạn về đề tài này. Cùng thời gian đó, con mồi mà Nagato tóm được đã chịu khai ra những thông tin quan trọng - đến nỗi mà vừa kể lại cô ta vừa cầu xin ông bầu nhóm Muse đừng tiết lộ cho bất cứ ai khác. Sau khi đã thu thập hầu như mọi thông tin cần thiết, Ichiro nghe cô nữ sinh đó van nài với tất cả sự thành khẩn và thống thiết.

-Tôi xin anh đừng tiết lộ chúng ra! Nếu không thì tôi sẽ không thể nào ngẩng mặt lên mà sống được đâu! Tôi chỉ cố gắng mà tồn tại trong cuộc thi Love Live! này thôi!

-Và cô đã không từ mọi thủ đoạn kể cả việc xem rẻ bản thân mình sao?

-Tôi xin anh tha thứ! Tôi xin mọi người tha thứ! Nhưng tôi đã trót dại bán linh hồn cho quỷ dữ mất rồi!

Cũng không phải lỗi chính ở cô nữ sinh đó, Ichiro không muốn truy cứu tới cùng bởi không đúng đối tượng. Cậu bảo.

-Tôi sẽ xem như cô chỉ bị lừa. Hãy rời khỏi đây sớm đi. Kẻ đã khiến cuộc đời cô ra nông nỗi này sẽ sớm được tôi xử lý thôi. Chỉ cần cô không báo cảnh sát, tôi cam đoan là mình sẽ không bao giờ tuồn những bí mật này ra ngoài.

Người đó rối rít cảm ơn rồi sau đó vội vã chạy xa khỏi cái nơi mà mình đã định đến khi nãy. Còn phần Ichiro, cuộc tra hỏi trong góc phố đã ít nhiều gây sự chú ý cho vài tuần cảnh, xem họ cùng tay thanh tra đang nhòm cậu kìa. Để tránh bị vịn, Ichiro lập tức niệm chú biến thân, cậu đã thoát khỏi tầm mắt của tay cớm đang băng qua đường để tính hỏi chuyện. Thoát tay cảnh sát trong gang tấc, Nagato dõi theo những kẻ đang muốn bám đuôi cậu vì nghi ngờ "có dấu hiệu cấu thành tội phạm" để tìm cách tiếp cận mục tiêu chính - theo lời cô nữ sinh thì đang chờ bên trong cái quán bar kia.

Những lúc cần suy nghĩ thì ông bầu lấy chiếc bàn tính bất ly thân của mình mà gảy hạt. Vừa gảy, Ichiro vừa hình dung cách để mình đột nhập vào trong mà không bị nghi ngờ. Được một lúc, đôi mắt của cậu đã lóe lên một ý tưởng. Chờ cho hai tay cớm quen mặt đi chỗ khác xong, Nagato biến trở lại trước cổng chính của quán, cậu đóng vai một vị khách để đi vào đường đường chính chính, nhưng có lẽ hai tay bảo kê không nghĩ như vậy.

-Đi đâu thế, nhóc con?

-Tôi chỉ đến để giải trí như bao người thôi!-ông bầu điềm tĩnh đáp lại.

-Xin lỗi nhé, nhóc! Nhưng tôi nghĩ là không thấy cậu có trong danh sách đặt chỗ rồi!

-Ô, thế à?-Ichiro tỏ vẻ ngạc nhiên-Có lẽ vì khi trước vội quá nên tôi quên đặt chỗ mất!

Vừa nói, cậu vừa ghé sát gần túi áo một trong hai tay bảo kê và nhét vào một thứ gì đó mà ông anh kính râm trông hài lòng lắm. Anh ta đáp.

-Không sao cả! Có lẽ do sổ sách chúng tôi bị nhầm lẫn. Mời cậu vào!

Thế là Nagato đường hoàng vào bên trong quán bar này. Nhân lúc chưa có thêm khách, tay bảo kê đó nóng lòng muốn xem "bồi dưỡng" là bao nhiêu mà trông nặng túi quá. Giấy trắng! Anh ta tá hỏa khi biết không hề có một cắc nào trong túi áo trừ một xấp giấy trắng được cuộn lại quanh một cục đá nhỏ sao cho vừa dày lại vừa nặng. Bị chơi xỏ, tay đó liền bảo bạn cùng vào trong quán để lôi đầu cái thằng học sinh lếu láo kia ra mà dần cho một trận. Đám ngây thơ ấy không biết là Ichiro đã tranh thủ cơ hội bước vào để...biến mất trong không khí.

Trong quán bar thì những cảnh tượng mà các cô gái trong nhóm Muse không tài nào tin nổi, vẫn đang diễn ra như một lẽ thường tình. Ở một số bàn, các nữ sinh mà đã từng xuất hiện trên màn ảnh qua các buổi diễn live, nay cũng có việc làm thêm tại nơi như thế này, họ được chính ông bầu của họ chọn lựa cho những "cuộc gặp gỡ đặc biệt", và bắt họ phải "phục vụ đặc biệt" những vị khách tại chiếc bàn ấy. Hãy nghe những cuộc bàn tán của một trong số những chiếc bàn trong quán dưới tiếng nhạc xập xình và men rượu đắt tiền thử xem nhé.

-Sao Nanao vẫn chưa đến nhỉ?

-Có khi nào cô ấy sợ quá nên không dám đến nữa?

-Vớ vẩn! Tôi cho nhóm của cô ả lên những mấy hạng mà chẳng "báo đáp" gì hết là sao?

-Mà nói gì thì nói, tuy mấy việc thế này làm hơi liều nhưng ta cũng được phần xứng đáng đấy chứ! Được mấy em mơn mởn thế này "phục vụ" có khi còn tốt hơn mấy bà vợ của mình ở nhà!

-Vậy là con nhỏ ấy chẳng tới! Cũng may là tôi cũng còn dự phòng một cô nữa cho chúng ta đây. Để đó sau này tôi sẽ giải quyết nó!

Nói chuyện rơm rả một hồi, có một người xin vào nhà vệ sinh một lát. Vừa vào trong một buồng, từ cơ thể ông ta xuất ra một làn sương mà dần hiện ra hình thể - và đó là người mà đã biến mất từ nãy đến giờ, Ichiro. Chỉ sau một đòn khóa cổ, nạn nhân xấu số ấy đã ngủ mê trên bàn cầu để cho ông bầu lục lọi một ít thông tin cá nhân. Xong việc, Ichiro bước ra khỏi nhà vệ sinh và nhanh chóng dùng phép "nhập hồn" vào một quý ông khác đang rời khỏi quán, cậu vô tư bước qua mặt hai tay bảo kê mà mình chơi xỏ ban nãy mà họ vẫn vui vẻ tạm biệt, chẳng biết rằng cả hai chỉ đang chào một cái xác đang được điều khiển bởi thằng nhóc nam sinh khi nãy.

Cũng để cho ông ta ngủ ở chỗ nào đó tạm kín đáo, Nagato đã có được những gì mình cần thiết. Phần còn lại là...ngồi chờ đợi tại một quán cà phê nào đó gần đấy. Ở Akihabara thì dịch vụ "maid cafe" là chuyện thường tình như cơm bữa, và Ichiro có thể kiếm một chỗ tương đối gần cái quán bar kia để tiện có những hành động tiếp theo.

-Mời anh dùng cà phê ạ!

Cái giọng này nghe quen, mà với Ichiro thì phải là quen quá đi chứ. Quay mặt trở lại, cả cậu và cô hầu gái rất đỗi ngạc nhiên, đến nỗi cả hai đồng thanh.

-Là cậu sao?

Người mà đã bưng cà phê cho ông bầu nhóm Muse không quá xa lạ mà chính là một thành viên cùng với Nico thiết kế phục trang cho nhóm - Kotori. Trước tình huống thế này, Nagato đã ngộ ra một điều mà trước giờ cậu cứ thắc mắc mãi.

-Vậy là mấy lâu nay cậu giấu mọi người chỉ vì cậu làm phục vụ tại quán cà phê này sao?

-Tớ xin cậu đấy, Nagachi-kun!-Kotori rối rít xin ông bầu-Cậu đừng nói cho các bạn khác biết nhé! Nếu mọi người biết ra thì tớ chỉ có độn thổ mất thôi!

-Tại sao không chứ?-Ichiro trêu-Cậu làm cô hầu gái tuyệt thế còn gì!

-Cậu cứ trêu ác tớ không à! Nagachi-kun, tớ xin cậu đấy!

Nhìn cách Kotori dỗi kìa - nép mình sang một bên và nhìn Ichiro bằng ánh mắt pha chút van nài - cũng may là ông bầu mặt dày gần cỡ như cái đít chai nên có thể tạm đỡ được. Thấy bạn cứ nhìn mãi bằng điệu bộ như thế, ông bầu sợ mấy đồng nghiệp của Kotori để ý đến mình nên phải nói đại một câu.

-Được rồi, được rồi. Tớ sẽ không cho người khác biết đâu. Cậu làm ơn đừng để cái mặt đó kẻo người khác xì xầm tớ.

Nghe thấy rằng Nagato sẽ không khai với mấy bạn khác, Kotori cười tít mắt cảm ơn - mới làm dỗi cái mà bây giờ cười tươi như chẳng có chuyện gì xảy ra. Ngồi nhâm nhi cà phê, Ichiro vừa chờ mục tiêu chính của mình đi ra từ quán bar khi nãy, vừa xem cách mà Kotori phục vụ khách khứa như thế nào. Trong nhóm Muse, hàng lễ phép gia giáo thì phải kể đến Umi và Kotori, nhưng có thể ứng biến linh hoạt với những tình huống đa dạng thì Umi lại cứng nhắc không thể theo được. Uống xong tách cà phê, Ichiro nghĩ cũng phải có cái gì đó để lưu danh cho nàng hầu của nhóm Muse bèn bảo chụp một tấm. Đương nhiên là ban đầu Kotori cũng lo lắm, nhưng sau đó Ichiro bảo rằng chụp để trưng trong quán nên cô cũng đồng ý. Làm dáng và cười thật tươi, một vị khách hài lòng trước sự phục vụ của cô hầu đã cho mượn máy ảnh của mình làm một bô thật xinh. Ảnh đã chụp xong, Ichiro nhớ lại việc lúc mình vừa rời trường liền hỏi Kotori.

-Mà nhóm đã có đề tài gì chưa?

Kotori thành thật trả lời.

-Lúc cậu đi, Honoka-chan đã có được ý tưởng rồi! Đó là đề tài lười biếng đấy!

Nghe nói thế, ông bầu trố mắt ngạc nhiên.

-Đã bắt đầu tranh hạng mà các cậu còn chây lười thế à?

-Là đề tài ấy. Tuy có hơi kỳ kỳ một chút nhưng nó chẳng phải tốt hơn là chẳng có gì để làm phải không?

Ichiro cần một khoảng thời gian để gặm nhấm cảm giác đắng lòng trước cái đề tài vừa tào lao mà vừa khùng khùng của Honoka. Thấy đồng hồ đã điểm giờ G rồi, cậu đứng dậy trả tiền và nói lời từ biệt.

-Chừng nào xong việc rồi, tớ muốn xem cái đề tài lười biếng này có thể đến đâu.

Xong cậu lật bật rời quán, và điều đó làm cho Kotori nảy ra một câu hỏi muộn màng.

-Có chuyện gì mà Nagachi vội vã thế không biết?

Theo dõi mục tiêu kia, Ichiro thấy cùng với cô nữ sinh ban nãy, cả hai bước vào một nhà nghỉ tình ái gần đó. Loại nhà nghỉ có hệ thống phục vụ tự động nên ông bầu có thể giả như một người đến sớm đang chờ bạn gái, cốt là để xem cặp đôi đó chọn căn phòng nào. Sau khi thấy được số phòng cả hai đã chọn, cậu vờ đứng dậy bước ra ngoài, tay thì bấm số điện thoại lạ gọi cho một ai đó.

Nửa tiếng trôi qua kể từ sau cuộc gọi ấy, Nagato trông thấy một chiếc taxi dừng lại trước cửa nhà nghỉ, bên trong bước ra là một người phụ nữ trung niên. Trông thấy trước mặt mình là một nam sinh, bà ta vội vã bước đến vừa hỏi, miệng vừa thở hổn hểnh.

-Cậu có phải là người vừa gọi điện cho tôi đến đây không?

-Là tôi đây, thưa bà.-Ichiro xác nhận.

-Thế còn chồng của tôi đâu?-người phụ nữ đó hỏi tiếp.

-Ông nhà đang chờ trong phòng đấy. Bà nhanh lên kẻo mấy đại ca của tôi chặt một ngón tay của ông ấy đấy!

Nghe vậy, bà ta hớt hải nhận số phòng mà Nagato đã ghi ra giấy và chạy vào trong nhà nghỉ để tìm chồng của mình. Xe taxi vừa chạy đi mất, Ichiro đã nghe tiếng bà ta la to vọng ra tận bên ngoài.

-TRỜI ƠI, ÔNG ƠI LÀ ÔNG! ÔNG MUỐN LÀM NHỤC TÔI ĐẤY PHỎNG? ÔNG DÁM BẢO TÔI RẰNG PHẢI VAY NÓNG TIỀN CỦA YAKUZA VÀ BÂY GIỜ CHÚNG BẮT ÔNG LẠI, ĐÒI CHẶT TAY ÔNG. YAKUZA ĐẤY À? CHẶT TAY ĐẤY À? ÔNG ƠI LÀ ÔNG! ÔNG LẤY TIỀN ĐI CHƠI GÁI MÀ BẢO LÀ ĐI LÀM ĂN THẾ NÀY SAO HẢ ÔNG?

Cũng may mà cô nữ sinh kịp chạy biến trước khi bị bà vợ đang hực lửa ghen kia "cháy lan", những tiếng la mắng cũng đã làm cả những người trong phòng khác lẫn người đi bộ bên ngoài chú ý, họ xì xầm nhau về một gã đàn ông đã "lòi mặt chuột" giấu vợ để "ăn nem" với nữ sinh. Thấy đã xong việc, Nagato lẳng lặng biến khỏi hiện trường kẻo lửa có thể "cháy lan" sang cậu.

Trở về Otonokizaka, những tưởng là mọi người đang sôi nổi thực hiện cái đề tài "lười biếng" mà Kotori đã nhắc đến, Ichiro chỉ trông thấy...tất cả đều đang làm biếng thật. Cảm giác rằng mình đang bị chơi xỏ, ông bầu muốn nổi cơn tam bành.

-ĐÃ BẮT ĐẦU TRANH HẠNG MÀ CÁC CẬU CÒN CHÂY LƯỜI NHƯ THẾ À?

...

Đêm khuya,

Ichiro bật dậy khỏi giường, vầng trán ướt đẫm mồ hôi, hơi thở dồn dập nóng ran. Cậu đã có một giấc mơ, mà nói là ác mộng thì không hẳn. Trong giấc mơ ấy, Ichiro thấy nhóm Muse, cả chín cô, đang nằm trên giường mà mời gọi cậu. Không được...Ichiro bóp trán cố quên đi giấc mơ mà lẽ thường chính là niềm hạnh phúc của biết bao fan hâm mộ nhóm thần tượng này. Nhưng không phải với Nagato, giấc mơ harem chính là ác mộng của cậu. Tại sao ư? Những kẻ ác cảm với ông bầu nhóm thì chắc chắn sẽ cười mà chế nhạo rằng cậu là gay, nhưng vấn đề sinh lý không phải là lý do chính cho điều đó. Nói ra thì đơn giản lắm, bởi Ichiro là ông bầu, là người quản lý nhóm Muse, một cương vị mà cậu phải tránh tối đa những phát sinh tình cảm trong quá trình làm việc. Giấc mơ harem, xét về khía cạnh sinh học thì nó chỉ là một đòi hỏi sinh lý rất đỗi bình thường của cái tuổi mới lớn; nhưng trên cương vị ông bầu và cả những fan hâm mộ, đó có thể là giấc mơ hồng của những người ái mộ thần tượng cuồng nhiệt, hoặc cũng chính là cơn ác mộng của những người quản lý công tâm không vụ lợi.

Ichiro cũng không phải thánh thần, cậu chỉ mới 16 tuổi, đang ở cái thời mà đáng lẽ nên dành cho gia đình, mái trường và những câu chuyện chim chuột thường tình của tuổi trẻ. Ở cái tuổi đang sức mới lớn, nhu cầu tình cảm và sinh lý mãnh liệt hơn cũng là chuyện dễ hiểu, cho nên Akihabara mới trở thành điểm bán những thứ để giúp thỏa mãn những nhu cầu thiết yếu đó. Nhưng không phải nhóm Muse, Ichiro không thể hành động như thế, dù cho trên cương vị tối cao như ông bầu cũng nhất quyết không làm. Sĩ diện hảo? Giới tính thứ ba? Đạo đức giả? Fan cuồng thì làm gì mà có lý trí để suy nghĩ cho thấu đáo; họ chỉ xăm xoi vào một Nagato Ichiro - một thằng nghèo rách tứ cố vô thân một bước lên chức lãnh đạo chỉ vì một bức tâm thư "gãi đúng chỗ ngứa" của nhóm Muse. Và chuyện gì sẽ xảy ra nếu giấc mơ đó thành hiện thực? Đó là điều mà ông bầu lo sợ, khi mà hình ảnh của các bạn đã cố công xây dựng bấy lâu nay sẽ sụp đổ trong tích tắc. Mà hình ảnh tiêu tan thì sẽ còn ai ủng hộ nữa? Nếu một nhóm thần tượng mà không có fan thì tồn tại thế quái nào? Và một câu hỏi cuối cùng, làm thế nào mà cứu được Otonokizaka nữa?

Nhưng cũng thật may mắn là giấc mơ thường trái ngược, và điều này làm cho Ichiro vớt vát lại phần nào. Trong thời gian đảm nhiệm vị trí ông bầu, cậu muốn các cô gái không nảy sinh tình cảm với mình - thậm chí làm FA thì càng tốt. Nhưng làm được hay không là cả một vấn đề lớn, bởi đâu có thể nào điều khiển hoàn toàn suy nghĩ của người khác theo ý mình được - kể cả với những người mang danh "khiển rối" hoặc trừ khi là trong phim khoa học viễn tưởng. Làm thế nào cho các bạn ác cảm ư? Không ổn, làm thế thì nó sẽ phá hỏng không khí làm việc của mọi người, kéo theo một loạt rắc rối khác nữa ảnh hưởng đến toàn cuộc. Thật nan giải, nhưng có lẽ vẫn chưa bằng cái này đâu.

Sáng hôm sau tại phòng sinh hoạt của nhóm, cơn "ác mộng" đêm qua giờ đã báo hại cho Ichiro một giấc ngủ bị ngắt quãng nên cậu cứ gà gật suốt. May mà có Eri nhắc chừng nên cũng tỉnh táo đôi chút. Việc tập luyện vũ đạo cho các bạn cơ bản đã hoàn tất, mọi người đều đã thuần thục những động tác đẹp mắt nhưng cũng khó khăn - đó là nhờ công của hội trưởng đã không quản thời gian và công sức chỉ dạy cho tất cả đấy. Hiện giờ để công việc thiết kế trang phục cho những người liên quan, cái mà Nagato cần Eri giúp là việc tra khảo hồ sơ học sinh. Sự kiện Love Live! là một cuộc đua lớn, và qua vài phi vụ gần đây Ichiro đã thấy được phần nào sự cạnh tranh rất khốc liệt, không từ một thủ đoạn nào giữa các nhóm thần tượng. Phần nhóm Muse thì không vướng vào mấy vụ đó, Nagato không bao giờ cho phép mình có những hành động "đốt đền thờ" như vậy; nhưng cậu cũng phải có phương sách để giúp nhóm chí ít là trụ hạng được trong cuộc cạnh tranh "lành mạnh" như thế này. Trong đó, tìm thêm thành viên và tổ chức những nhóm thần tượng trực thuộc là ưu tiên số một.

Sau vài vụ "tống tiền" lẫn "tống tình" cả nghĩa đen lẫn nghĩa bóng với những nhà sản xuất lẫn những nhóm "mặt chuột" - trung gian là qua ông bầu của họ, Ichiro đã thu được một số tiền khá lớn trong tài khoản của nhóm Muse. Nó sẽ là để dành cho việc tổ chức tiếp đón thêm các thành viên mới cộng với việc chuẩn bị đầy đủ cơ sở vật chất cho họ. Tuyển quân và huấn luyện thì không còn khó khăn như ngày đầu nữa, biểu diễn và các hợp đồng cũng đã dễ dàng hơn, chỉ trừ những công việc ở "hậu trường" là trái ngược.

Thế giới thật tàn nhẫn!

Xét duyệt hồ sơ và thư xin gia nhập nhóm xong, Nagato quyết định tự mình sẽ đi tuyển quân mà không phải làm phiền các bạn. Trước khi đi, cậu rút lá bài tarot trong túi áo và đưa cho Eri, bảo rằng.

-Phiền cậu gửi lại cho Nozomi lá bài này nhé.

Lá bài ấy mang tên "phán quyết", và Eri là người ngồi cạnh Nozomi khi cô ấy rút bài - và hiện giờ thì nghe đâu cô ấy đang được phái đi "dò la" những đối tượng phù hợp cho nhóm Muse rồi. Lá bài này, theo cách mà Eri nhớ là tượng trưng cho một người đang đứng trước những quyết định quan trọng ảnh hưởng đến cả cuộc đời của họ. Nozomi chưa bao giờ sử dụng những quân bài một cách cợt nhả không có lý do, dù cho tính cách thường ngày cũng hay trêu ghẹo các bạn khác. Nếu đây là dành cho Nagato, cô thắc mắc là cậu đang có một quyết định gì vậy? Dạo gần đây, bỗng dưng nhiều vụ phanh phui tình ái xoay quanh sự kiện Love Live! xuất hiện nhan nhản và đã trở thành đề tài bàn tán xôn xao cho những người quan tâm. Nhóm Muse cũng không phải ngoại lệ, tuy họ không có một ông bầu "râu xanh" như cách nói của Nico, nhưng những lo ngại về những kẻ bên ngoài có thể lợi dụng họ hoàn toàn có cơ sở; còn nếu không thì xem như một đề tài tán gẫu nho nhỏ trong giờ giải lao vậy. Và có một sự trùng hợp đến lạ lùng, số vụ phanh phui đã tăng lên từ ngày xuất hiện Nagato trong cương vị ông bầu của nhóm, để rồi vài bạn trong nhóm có máu làm thám tử đã xem đây là một bí ẩn lý thú đang tìm lời giải đáp. Liệu Nagato có phải là người giật dây tất cả những vụ này không? Tất nhiên đó chỉ là những phỏng đoán bông đùa của các bạn với sự mến phục dành cho một ông bầu hết mình vì công việc mà thôi.

Cơ mà, nghi vấn của Eri đã có phần đúng, bởi lẽ Ichiro đã có một cú hắt xì hơi như báo rằng ai đó đã đánh trúng tim đen của cậu. Những vụ bê bối bị phanh phui dạo gần đây, đó chính là những mục tiêu mà Nagato cùng Kobuta và Mitsuhiko chỉ mặt để xử lý. Đó là những kẻ dùng mối quan hệ tình-tiền để phá hỏng tinh thần công bằng và thượng võ vốn có của Love Live!, và Ichiro chỉ việc lật tẩy những kẻ "mặt chuột" ra mà thôi. Người ngoài có thể nghĩ rằng đó là chính nghĩa, nhưng liệu thật sự có chính nghĩa hay không? Cách đây vài hôm sau khi đã lật một vụ khác, tuyến tàu điện tại ga gần nhà Nagato đã bị trễ mất một chuyến, bởi vì khi ấy có một cái xác người bê bết máu chẹt giữa bánh xe. Nếu là một kẻ lạ mặt quẫn trí thì không nói gì, nhưng đó là một nữ sinh - không những thế là một trong những thành viên của nhóm thần tượng mà Ichiro phanh phui trò tiểu xảo tình-tiền của họ với phía liên quan hòng đạt được thứ hạng cao trong Love Live!. Bị cú sốc đó, nhóm đó không chỉ xin rút lui khỏi cuộc thi mà còn đang hoàn tất những thủ tục cuối cùng để giải tán. Nagato đã đứng chết lặng khi trông thấy cái tay còn rỏ máu đung đưa trong khi các nhân viên khám nghiệm tử thi đưa cái xác đi bằng cán. Nó như muốn chỉ. Chỉ thẳng vào mặt cậu nam sinh. Chính cậu! Chính ông bầu của nhóm Muse đã giết chết cô ấy!

Đến chỗ hẹn trước với vài ứng cử viên, thật may là Nagato đã không để họ phải chờ đợi. Những ứng viên mới, có những người còn hơi sợ sệt trước phong thái của nhà quản lý, một phần thì tràn trề tự tin rằng bản thân sẽ tỏa sáng và được đóng góp vào sự phát triển của Muse, cũng như cứu được Otonokizaka, số còn lại thì đều hứa rằng sẽ cố gắng hết sức - câu nói đã trở thành cửa miệng của bất cứ người Nhật nào khi xin ứng cử vào các vị trí hay đi phỏng vấn xin việc. Có vài cô vì run quá nên đã lỡ hỏi rằng liệu mình có được chọn vào không mà quên rằng đó là điều không nên nói với người tuyển mộ trong khi phỏng vấn. Họ quan tâm cũng đúng, và có lẽ Nagato không cần phải vội báo tin mừng cho họ làm gì. Theo cách tuyển chọn của cậu, một khi đã được chính cậu sắp xếp để phỏng vấn sau khi qua được hai cửa ải sát hạch đầu tiên là Maki và Eri thì xem như người ấy đã có chỗ đứng trong Muse rồi - đợt phỏng vấn cuối là phép thử để quyết định xem người ứng viên sẽ có vai trò thế nào mà thôi: đội viên, đội phó hay là đội trưởng của một đội trực thuộc. Cách này tuy hơi kén chọn ở vòng đầu, nhưng lại cho phép có những tân binh ít nhiều phẩm chất được tham gia, nếu không phải là có tài năng múa hát thì phải có sự nhiệt huyết và đam mê trở thành một thần tượng - Honoka đã giãy nảy nhõng nhẻo với Nagato để buộc cậu phải thêm cái tiêu chí này vào nữa.

Xong hết chỗ hồ sơ để phỏng vấn cho ngày hôm nay, Nagato lại tiếp tục ra ngoài phố mà không hề báo cho mọi người biết, thậm chí là cả Kobuta hay Mitsuhiko. Chả là đột nhiên có một tin nhắn từ một người lạ, nói rằng có quen biết với mẹ cậu ngày trước và muốn giúp đỡ cho nhóm Muse khi nghe tin cậu nắm giữ vai trò quản lý. Ichiro rất cảnh giác với những lời đề nghị đặc biệt thế này, nếu đó là cái bẫy từ những kẻ chống đối thì cậu cũng đã sẵn vũ khí để xử lý chúng. Tự thân mình đến một sòng bạc kiêm quán bar nằm ở chỗ không quá nổi bật tại Akihabara, Ichiro có thể nghe thấy hai người đàn ông đang đứng vừa nhâm nhi chút bia vừa nói chuyện với nhau.

-Vậy là mọi chuyện đã bắt đầu rồi. Chúng ta cuối cùng cũng đã tìm được người mà mình cần.

-Đúng vậy. Thật khó mà tin được là cậu ta còn sống đến bây giờ cơ đấy.

-Và còn rất mạnh mẽ lẫn khôn ngoan nữa. Cậu bé sẽ là cánh tay đắc lực để giúp chúng ta khôi phục Love Live!

Từ xa trông thấy Ichiro, họ bảo nhau rằng.

-Chúng ta sẽ bàn tiếp chuyện này sau, Kobayashi-san. Người mà chúng ta vừa nhắc đã đến rồi đây.

Đó là hai người đàn ông trung niên, một gọi là Kobayashi trông tầm thước và khá gầy, còn người kia thì trông rắn chắc hơn. Người đã nhắc đến Ichiro nay quay sang cậu.

-Ichiro. Bác không thể tin được rằng con trai của Yukiko lại có thể ra dáng một người đàn ông hệt như ngày hôm nay vậy. Bác là Nakamura Hiroshi, là một người mà đã từng rất thân với mẹ cháu, cho đến khi vụ tai nạn định mệnh chấm dứt tất cả.

-Còn bác là Kobayashi Ryouta, cũng là một người bạn của mẹ cháu năm xưa. Có thể cháu không còn nhớ, chứ khi cháu còn bé xíu, mẹ cháu thường đưa cháu đến chỗ của hai bác để chơi, cũng để mẹ cháu làm việc nữa.

-Cháu có nhớ đến điều đó, nhưng các bác thì có lẽ cháu khi ấy còn bé quá.

-Không sao cả. Nhưng bây giờ là một thời điểm rất quan trọng đây. Bác sẽ nhập đề luôn: chúng ta đang lập một tổ chức để điều tra về những bí mật được che giấu bên trong sự kiện Love Live!, để vạch trần sự thật nhơ nhớp của cái guồng máy đang khống chế cuộc thi này.

-Và bằng tất cả khả năng cùng những nguy hiểm cho bản thân mình, các bác đã và đang thu thập các manh mối quan trọng mà thậm chí tòa án và cảnh sát cũng không thể chạm vào tới được. Để đưa cuộc thi này trở về đúng ý nghĩa của nó, chắc cháu cũng hiểu.

-Thế thì các bác cần gì ở cháu?

-Các bác có những kế hoạch lớn, nhưng bọn bác không thể nào làm nếu thiếu cháu được. Chắc cháu chưa biết phải không? Nhưng mẹ cháu không phải bị xui rủi gặp vụ tai nạn đó đâu. Tất cả là một sự sắp đặt, chiếc xe tải đó thật sự muốn giết mẹ cháu để thủ tiêu một nhân chứng. Nhưng cháu là nhân chứng sống trong vụ tai nạn đó, và không chỉ vậy các bác cũng có nghe danh của cháu qua võ đài lậu.

-Công việc tìm ra sự thật đôi lúc cũng cần vũ lực, và bọn bác cần khả năng chiến đấu của cháu. Và việc giúp bọn bác, bọn bác cũng sẽ giúp lại cháu trong việc xử lý những kẻ đã giết mẹ cháu và hủy hoại cuộc đời gia đình cháu.

Ichiro im lặng, cậu biết là mình đang đứng trước một sự kiện rất quan trọng. Vụ tai nạn năm xưa, chính nó mà mẹ cậu đã không còn trên thế gian này. Cậu đã từng nghi ngờ rằng đây là một âm mưu ám hại mẹ mình, nhưng không đủ bằng chứng và biết được kẻ chủ mưu. Ngày hôm nay được gặp những người bạn năm xưa của mẹ, dù không quá tin tưởng họ nhưng ít nhất vẫn có chung một mục đích: vạch trần những kẻ trục lợi từ Love Live! và rửa được nỗi uất ức của mẹ. Đây là một canh bạc lớn, nhưng nó không chỉ giúp bảo vệ nhóm Muse, mà còn tạo đà phát triển về lâu dài trong một cuộc tranh tài đúng nghĩa, cũng như cứu thoát rất nhiều cô gái khỏi trở thành nạn nhân của những kẻ cơ hội đang thâu tóm cuộc thi này. Cậu trả lời.

-Nếu vậy thì cháu từ bây giờ sẽ trở thành sát thủ phải không?

-Cháu nói đúng. Những kẻ mà bọn bác nhắm đến đều đáng phải chết. Chúng phải đền tội vì đã làm ô uế Love Live! và hủy hoại cuộc đời, tương lai của rất nhiều tài năng trẻ, đặc biệt là các nữ sinh trung học. Tuy nhiên cháu cũng nên hiểu rằng giết người là một hành động đầy rủi ro. Nếu công chúng biết được sự thật rằng cháu là kẻ sát nhân, thì dù cho có vì chính nghĩa hay không họ cũng sẽ lên án cháu, và cháu đã một phần làm cho mọi chuyện trở nên rối tung hơn. Vì vậy các bác vẫn phải tìm cách để mọi việc có thể trơn tru hơn. Cho nên cháu phải tự tâm nhắn nhủ mình rằng, chỉ được hạ sát những kẻ có tên trong danh sách.

-Nhưng mà tìm đến những kẻ thủ ác không hề dễ dàng, dù đã nắm rõ được hành tung của hắn thì hắn vẫn có khối kẻ sẵn sàng dùng xác của mình để bảo vệ cho chủ nhân. Chúng ta không thể mong chờ sẽ luôn có một cơ hội vàng được, đôi lúc cũng phải bằng mọi giá mà đạt được mục đích. Dẫu vậy bác cũng mong rằng cháu nên giữ vũ khí của mình sạch sẽ hơn dù không qua lau rửa, hơn một chút thôi cũng tốt.

-Cháu sẽ cần những thứ để hỗ trợ đấy. Ở căn xưởng dưới tầng hầm là chỗ của Mori Shimada, một người hơi quái dị nhưng chắc chắn rằng bộ óc của ông ta sẽ có ích với cháu.

-Đúng vậy, Shimada tuy tính tình cổ quái nhưng ông ta luôn cống hiến với những món đồ công nghệ cao mà không phải ai xuất hiện tại những kênh khoa học trên TV có thể bì được đâu. Hãy xuống gặp ông ấy đi, bác tin là cháu sẽ có được nhiều thứ bổ ích đấy.

Ichiro lẳng lặng nghe theo, cậu bước vào trong khu vực được dán nhãn là "chỉ dành cho nhân viên". Bên trong ấy có một cầu thang nhỏ dẫn xuống một căn hầm dùng làm nhà kho, mới vừa ở bên ngoài thôi mà ông bầu của nhóm Muse đã nghe tiếng máy móc kêu rõ to. Đứng bên cạnh một chiếc máy tiện gia công, đó là một người đàn ông trung niên khác, gầy guộc xanh xao hẳn trừ hai mắt cứ dồn vào một thứ đang đặt trên bàn tiện, tất cả tâm huyết của ông ấy đang được dồn cho nó. Tuy vậy ông ta cũng không quá thờ ơ khi biết được có người vừa bước xuống hầm. Thật kỳ lạ, dù chưa quay mặt nhìn nhưng cũng đã nhận ra đó là ai.

-Bác sẽ làm cho cháu những thứ cháu cần. Vũ khí, dụng cụ, hay bất cứ thứ gì. Chỉ cần cháu muốn, bác có thể biến cháu trở thành một sát thủ thật sự.

Đang tiếp tục công việc thì đột nhiên máy tiện ngừng chạy, tiếp theo đó là điện đóm tắt hết. Cúp điện ư? Không phải, Shimada đã nói luôn.

-Hết xăng sao? Sao lại đúng lúc thế này cơ chứ.-ông ta bảo Ichiro-Cháu có thể với lấy can xăng ở góc dưới cầu thang và đổ vào máy phát điện được không?

-Tầng hầm này không xài điện bình thường được sao ạ?

-Cháu thấy đấy, nơi này toàn máy móc công suất lớn. Lưới điện bình thường không thể nào cung cấp nổi trong khi máy biến áp thì quá tốn kém. Cháu làm mau lên, bác còn một chút nữa là xong rồi đây này.

Nagato cũng dò dẫm trong bóng tối và cũng đã dễ dàng tìm được can xăng mà ông bác kia yêu cầu. Đổ xăng vào trong phễu xong, Ichiro kéo dây mồi vài lượt và điện đóm sáng trở lại ngay. Máy tiện đã chạy trở lại, ông Shimada gật gù hài lòng.

-Tuyệt vời. Cảm ơn nhé, Ichiro.

Làm thêm vài công đoạn sau cùng, cuối cùng ông ta đã hoàn thành tác phẩm của mình.

-Này, cháu thấy không? Một khẩu súng ngắn dành cho sát thủ. Không chỉ có thể bắn được đạn thường, nó còn có thể sử dụng chung một số loại đạn đặc dụng để đảm bảo sự bí mật của cháu. Nó có thể hoạt động hoàn hảo trong bất cứ môi trường, với bộ đánh lửa bằng điện có thể bắn được trong cả môi trường chân không.

Nhận lấy khẩu súng, nó to phải bằng cỡ một khẩu Desert Eagle, Ichiro mong là nó sẽ không khiến cậu trật bả vai hoặc bị thương ở tay vì độ giật kinh khủng của nguyên mẫu mà nó phỏng theo. Đầu đạn 12.7x33mm, đảm bảo cho lượng thuốc phóng cực lớn và cũng gây ra tiếng nổ muốn đinh tai nhưng Shimada đã lường trước điều đó nên đã sử dụng vật liệu hãm thanh lót trong nòng súng, giờ thêm nòng hãm thanh nữa thì chỉ còn giống như những tiếng chim hót mà thôi. Cầm rất vừa vặn, Ichiro sau đó đặt nó trên bàn để bác Shimada chỉnh sửa đôi chút. Vừa thao tác, nhà phát minh ấy vừa có đôi lời huấn thị cậu bé.

-Khẩu súng này vẫn chưa thể gọi là hoàn hảo được đâu, nó vẫn còn phải cải tiến rất nhiều nữa, có vậy mới trở thành thứ vũ khí tuyệt mỹ cho một sát thủ như cháu được. Nhưng cháu cũng biết rằng những vật liệu để chế tạo không hề rẻ, và nơi này chỉ đủ chi tiêu cho việc duy trì hoạt động mà thôi. Hãy chi cho bác một ít vốn, bác trước đó sẽ tính toán giá thành cho mỗi thứ cháu muốn nâng cấp, khi ấy bác sẽ giúp cháu có được món mình cần.

-Vậy liệu có nhanh không ạ?

-Nó còn tùy thuộc vào máy móc nữa. Cháu biết rồi đấy, sẽ rất mất thời gian để tạo nên một kiệt tác bằng những cỗ máy cổ lỗ sĩ. Bác không muốn gây thêm khó khăn cho cháu, nhưng cháu muốn đẩy nhanh tiến độ thì còn phải nhờ cậy đến máy móc tân tiến nữa. Bác hiểu là làm ông bầu không có nghĩa là tự rút vốn một cách thỏa thích được, bác có một số mẹo cho cháu đây. Thường thì rác rưởi của người khác lại là báu vật của ta. Nếu may mắn, cháu thậm chí có thể tìm được cả hàng chục triệu Yên bị quẳng đi bởi mấy tên ngốc nào đấy không biết được giá trị của những món chúng đã vất.

-Thế chỉ cần cháu bỏ tiền đủ là bác sẽ chế tạo những thiết bị phải không?

-Cũng không hoàn toàn là tất cả đâu. Bác có sẵn một vài mẫu thiết kế, nhưng bên ngoài kia tri thức vẫn còn bao la lắm, và một kẻ chỉ biết vùi đầu trong căn hầm này như bác thì không thể nào có thể thu thập được hết. Bác có một cách thế này, cháu có biết tập đoàn Sone chứ?

-Cháu biết. Tập đoàn công nghệ đa quốc gia, được xem là niềm tự hào cho nền công nghiệp hiện đại của cả nước Nhật này.

-Bác từng làm trong tập đoàn ấy, cho đến khi một mớ lùm xùm tồi tệ xảy ra. Nơi đó có trữ những bản thiết kế của nhiều trang bị rất tối tân, một trong số đó chắc chắn hữu ích với cháu. Hãy đem nó về đây cùng với một chút gọi là "đầu tư", cháu sẽ có tất cả mọi thứ mình cần cho nhiệm vụ.

-Nhưng Sone là một tập đoàn lớn, an ninh sẽ là một vấn đề nhức nhối đấy. Liệu cháu có cách nào để đột nhập vào đó không?

-Bác có vài đồng nghiệp cũ đáng tin cậy, hãy đến gặp Inoue Hikari. Cháu hẳn sẽ biết cô ấy, một cô nàng độc thân thú vị đấy, và cũng đã từng quen biết với mẹ cháu hệt như Nakamura và Kobayashi vậy. Và để ra mắt hôm nay, cháu cần bác làm cho cháu thứ gì nào?

Từ ngày hôm nay Nagato sẽ thành sát thủ, cậu không hào hứng lắm, nhưng để vì rửa được nỗi hận cho mẹ thì việc này chẳng xá gì cả. Đã là sát thủ, cậu tự hỏi là sẽ cần những thứ tối thiểu gì khác bên cạnh vũ khí. Mặt nạ ư? Đúng rồi, một sát thủ cần phải che giấu danh tính của mình. Sẵn chiếc mặt nạ mà Mitsuhiko đã đưa cho khi trước, Ichiro lấy ra cho bác Shimada, hỏi rằng.

-Bác có thể làm cho cháu một chiếc mặt nạ tốt được không?

-Một sát thủ luôn cần phải che giấu danh tính, thông minh lắm Ichiro ạ. Cháu sẽ trở thành một kẻ khét tiếng, là nỗi sợ cho kẻ thù và con mồi, nhưng không phải là với những cô gái luôn quan tâm, yêu quý cháu. Và đương nhiên là cháu không thể hành động với một chiếc mặt nạ cùi bắp như thế này được. Nó bán đầy ngoài các cửa hàng, và thậm chí đến đứa trẻ mẫu giáo cũng sẽ cười vào mặt khi cháu đeo nó. Bác sẽ giúp cháu làm một cái khác tốt hơn. Việc này hơi mất thời gian đấy, cháu có thể lên trên nhà gặp Hidaka. Ông ấy là tài xế taxi, người sẽ đưa cháu đến nơi mà cháu cần đến. Hãy gặp ông ấy đi.

Để cho bác Shimada làm việc, Ichiro bước ra ngoài sòng bạc. Ngoài ấy, Hiroshi đang nói chuyện với một người đàn ông khác nữa đứng bên cạnh chiếc taxi. Cả hai đều thấy ông bầu của nhóm Muse đến chỗ mình.

-Bác là Hidaka Chikasa, bác cũng là một người từng rất ái mộ mẹ cháu trên cả sân khấu, giọng hát và cả màn ảnh nhỏ nữa. Mẹ cháu là một người có tài, và thật đáng tiếc vì bà ấy lại thành nạn nhân cho những kẻ đáng kinh tởm, kể cả khi đã giải nghệ để sống vì gia đình của mình. Bác sẽ đưa cháu đến những nơi cháu cần, để cháu có thể hoàn thành được mục tiêu của chúng ta.

-Đúng vậy.-Hiroshi chen lời nói với Ichiro-Bác ấy sẽ đưa cháu đến mục tiêu cần triệt hạ, những mục tiêu mà phải loại bỏ vĩnh viễn. Bác sẽ đưa ra cho cháu chi tiết cụ thể sau, giờ cứ ở lại để làm quen với Chikasa nhé.

Vậy là một người đã trở vào trong sòng bạc. Câu chuyện lại được tiếp tục.

-Có lẽ khi nãy bác cũng hơi nói quá. Thật ra thì đường xá cũng có vài giới hạn cho những tài xế như bác, mà những kẻ cháu sẽ săn lùng thường ở trong những nơi được bảo vệ tối đa. Được bọc kỹ bởi bốn bức tường và nào những cận vệ, bác chỉ có thể đưa cháu đến nơi gần nhất và an toàn nhất có thể mà thôi. Trong trường hợp cháu muốn rút lui cũng vậy, hãy đảm bảo rằng quanh mình không có những kẻ không thân thiện với chúng ta, lúc ấy bác mới dám đưa cháu rời khỏi đó được.

-Cháu nghĩ thật ra mình vẫn có nhiều lựa chọn khác thay vì cứ mãi làm phiền bác như vậy.

-Cháu nói đúng. Tokyo này có nhiều cách để cháu tiếp cận đến mục tiêu không chỉ bằng taxi của bác. Những tuyến tàu điện cũng là một ví dụ, chúng có thể đưa cháu đến nơi, có lúc hơi xa một chút nhưng cũng sẽ là một ngạc nhiên cho không ít lính canh đấy. Ai lại có thể tin rằng một sát thủ cũng sử dụng phương tiện công cộng chứ? Mà còn một cách nữa, ấy là cháu tự thân mình tìm đến nơi. Có thể là nhanh nhất, nhưng rủi ro thì không ai có thể lường trước hết được. Làm sao có thể phòng hờ được hết những gì có thể xảy ra cơ chứ?

-Vậy bác có thể chở cháu thử đến một nơi được không? Chẳng hạn, tập đoàn Sone ấy?

-Cháu chuẩn bị ký hợp đồng gì với họ sao, nhóc? Bác đùa đấy. Nếu đến đó thì quá dễ, nhưng chỉ là ở bên ngoài hoặc khuôn viên công cộng mà thôi. Nào, lên xe đi.

Ichiro ngồi vào trong chiếc taxi để bác Chikasa đưa đến nơi. Trên đường đi, bác ấy vừa cầm lái vừa kể chuyện.

-Bác sẽ kể cho cháu nghe bác từng ái mộ mẹ cháu đến thế nào. Bác biết Yukiko khi cô ấy còn là một nữ sinh trung học, một thần tượng dưới mái trường của mình, nhưng chỉ là ở tư cách một fan hâm mộ bình thường mà thôi. Bác đã luôn để mắt đến mẹ cháu và cả những tác phẩm của bà ấy trong suốt quãng đời cống hiến cho nghệ thuật. Có thể cháu chỉ mới nghe mẹ mình hát thôi, nhưng mẹ cháu cũng đã từng là diễn viên của nhiều bộ phim, dù chúng nhỏ thôi nhưng bà ấy đã đóng rất xuất sắc. Thậm chí đến bây giờ bác vẫn thường hay nghe nhiều bài hát của mẹ cháu được thu lại qua băng cassette này. Cháu cũng muốn nghe chứ?

-Vâng ạ. Đã lâu cháu không được nghe lời mẹ hát rồi.

Bác tài xế cho cuộn băng vào máy, và từ loa cất lên giọng hát thân thương tưởng chừng như đã biến mất mãi mãi. Ichiro tựa cửa im lặng để lắng nghe lại từng lời của bài hát do mẹ mình trình bày năm xưa. Cậu hồi tưởng, hệt như có mẹ đang ở bên cạnh hát cho cậu nghe vậy...

-Chúng ta đến rồi đây.-chiếc taxi cuối cùng đã dừng lại trước khuôn viên chính của một tòa cao ốc liên hợp bề thế nhất nhì Tokyo này, thậm chí còn có thể hơn cả Burj Dubai nữa ấy chứ-Cứ dạo quanh nơi đây thong thả nhé, nhóc. Cháu có thể gọi cho bác đến, hoặc là tự về trường đi nhé.

-Bên sòng bạc chưa có công việc cho cháu sao?

-Nakamura sẽ báo cho cháu qua tin nhắn nếu ông ấy cần đến. Cháu không cần phải vội, cuộc đời này đâu chỉ quanh quẩn có việc đi cắt cổ những kẻ có trong danh sách. Hẹn gặp lại cháu sau nhé.

Nói xong, chiếc xe taxi của bác Chikasa rời khỏi nơi này và hòa vào dòng xe cộ đông đúc. Chỉ còn Ichiro đứng giữa những con người lạ mặt, cậu cũng muốn xem tòa nhà của tập đoàn được mệnh danh là "anh cả của nền công nghiệp và khoa học hiện đại" thật sự bề thế đến cỡ nào. Trong lúc đi tham quan, Ichiro nghe thấy tiếng ai đó đang gọi mình.

-Ichiro. Có phải là Nagato Ichiro không?

Nghe gọi tên mình, Ichiro nhìn quanh thì thấy một phụ nữ mặc áo khoác trắng ra dáng của một nhà khoa học đang đứng bên cạnh bức tượng sư tử: cao gần bằng cậu, tóc xanh lam dài chấm lưng, đôi mắt sắc sảo đầy trí tuệ ẩn sau đôi kính càng làm tôn thêm sự thông minh, trông chẳng khác gì là một quý cô thật thụ. Đợi cho cậu nam sinh kia đến gần, cô ngắm nghía một lúc rồi có lời phê bình.

-Coi cháu kìa. Càng lớn, đôi mắt của cháu ngày càng giống với mẹ cháu đấy.

-Cô biết cháu và mẹ cháu sao?-Ichiro hơi ngạc nhiên.

-Đương nhiên là cô biết rồi. Bởi vì cô và mẹ cháu đã từng là những người bạn rất thân mà. Cả hai đã cùng học chung, biểu diễn chung khi còn là những thần tượng. Có thể cháu khi đó còn nhỏ quá nên không nhớ, chứ mẹ cháu đã luôn gửi ảnh chụp gia đình mình cho cô, trong đó có cả cháu nữa. Cho đến khi mọi chuyện...

Nói đến đây thì cô thấy cậu bé im lặng nhìn lảng đi, ánh mắt đăm đăm ẩn chứa sự đau buồn; có lẽ tốt hơn hết đừng nên nhắc lại bi kịch trong lòng đứa trẻ mất mẹ này. Thay vào đó, cô giới thiệu với Ichiro.

-Mà hình như cô chưa giới thiệu với cháu phải không? Cô là Inoue Hikari, không chỉ là bạn cũ của mẹ cháu mà cô còn quen biết với bác Nakamura và bác Mori nữa. Cô biết cháu tìm đến tập đoàn Sone này để làm gì, nhưng cô có thể chơi một trò chơi suy đoán nhỏ với cháu được không? Cô đoán là cháu không đến đây để xin ký một hợp đồng nào với tập đoàn hàng đầu thế giới đâu.

Ichiro mỉm cười và đưa ra câu trả lời chính xác của mình.

-Cháu sẽ nghĩ đến điều đó một khi những mục tiêu trước mắt hoàn thành xong ạ. Còn hiện giờ, cháu muốn "xin mượn" của tập đoàn vài bản thiết kế mà họ không sử dụng đến thôi.

-Cháu sẽ định vào đấy với bộ quần áo thế này sao? Cô nên nhắc cháu vài điều, Sone là một tập đoàn đa quốc gia với mức an ninh mà ngay cả tổng thống Mỹ cũng thèm thuồng. Bảo vệ ở đây đều là tuyển chọn từ các lực lượng đặc nhiệm lừng danh, và họ được trang bị vũ khí cũng như được phép bắn hạ bất cứ ai xâm nhập vào khu vực cấm; bên cạnh đó các thiết bị công nghệ sẽ không dễ dàng gì cho cháu vượt qua được đâu.

-Nhưng cháu nghĩ là không phải nơi nào cũng bố trí an ninh dày đặc như thế đâu nhỉ?

-Cháu đoán đúng. Và thật may mắn là có một chỗ sẽ giúp cháu tìm được những bản thiết kế mong muốn. Đằng sau tòa nhà này là kho chứa các bản thiết kế. Tuy phần lớn không được sử dụng nhưng nơi ấy là bảo vệ ít nhất, chỉ có camera thôi. Hãy mặc bộ quần áo lao công vào, và cứ giả như mình đang làm việc dưới góc quay của các camera. Bên trong phòng an toàn tuyệt đối, khi đó cháu có thể lấy những gì mình cần, nhưng phải nhanh lên trước khi bị người khác phát giác.

-Nghe cô miêu tả thì nó giống như một kho các bản thiết kế rác chưa được xử lý vậy. Liệu cháu có thể liều lĩnh tìm những bản tối tân hơn được không?

-Nếu cháu đủ bản lĩnh và khôn ngoan để vượt qua đám bảo vệ và các hệ thống an ninh, cả một phần trăm may mắn nữa. Kho lưu trữ những bản thiết kế chiến lược của tập đoàn được bố trí rất sâu trong tòa nhà này, bao bọc bên ngoài là dày đặc thiết bị và bảo vệ trang bị nặng. Những bản thiết kế có giá trị đến hàng tỷ USD, cho nên tập đoàn bảo vệ rất cẩn mật. Nhưng cô khuyên cháu thế này, tiền tỷ đôi khi cũng giống như là giấy lộn vậy.

-Vậy thì tạm thời cháu sẽ chỉ mượn ở cái kho bỏ phế ấy thôi.

-Quyết định sáng suốt đấy, cậu bé. Và cô tin là bác Mori luôn biết cách để biến những cái gọi là "rác rưởi" thành kiệt tác. Đó là phong cách của bác ấy.

-Cháu hơi tò mò về cô với bác Mori. Nếu cháu được phép.

-Cháu muốn biết cũng phải. Cô và bác Mori đã từng là đồng nghiệp với nhau trong phòng nghiên cứu. Bác ấy đã từng là một tiền bối mà cô rất nể phục, một thiên tài trong lĩnh vực cơ khí tinh vi và công nghệ nano. Cho đến một ngày nọ, bác ấy đột ngột xin từ chức vì những mâu thuẫn với hội đồng quản trị. Cô cũng có ít nhiều quan tâm đến bác ấy trong thời gian cùng làm việc và cả khi đã rời Sone, nhưng có lẽ bác ấy chỉ chú tâm vào những phát minh của mình mà thôi.

Nhìn vào đồng hồ một lát, người phụ nữ này bảo với Ichiro.

-Đã đến giờ cô phải đi rồi, đứng đây lâu với cháu ắt sẽ có ít nhiều sự nghi ngờ. Chúc cháu may mắn, Ichiro. Chúng ta sẽ gặp lại nhau sau.

Nói xong thì cô ta bước vào trong tòa nhà của tập đoàn Sone, để lại Ichiro với bộ quần áo lao công cầm trên tay. Nhanh chóng giấu nó vào chỗ nào kín, cậu bèn thực hiện kế hoạch của mình.

Mặc quần áo lao công vào, giờ ông bầu của nhóm Muse trở thành một "người phục vụ" cho tập đoàn nổi tiếng này. Theo lối cửa sau mà cô Inoue đã chỉ, việc đầu tiên mà Ichiro làm là khẽ xác định vị trí của các camera, để đến trước ống kính và "lau dọn". Cầm cây lau nhà vắt xả đưa mấy đường dọc theo hành lang, cậu lần đến nơi có gắn biển chữ hai hàng tiếng Nhật lẫn tiếng Anh: "Kho chứa bản thiết kế" (cũ); sau đó đặt biển hiệu "sàn ướt" ngay tại ngã ba trước khi bước vào - một cách đuổi khéo bất cứ ai muốn đi qua hướng này trước khi mở cửa khẽ bước vào. Đèn bật lên, cậu dò xét các góc xem liệu có cái camera nào trong này không. Hệt như lời cô Inoue nói, ngay lập tức Ichiro lục tìm các kệ đầy ắp những bản thiết kế mà nhiều cái đã bám bụi. Cái nào không cần thì trả lại chỗ cũ rất khéo, lục mãi cũng chỉ tìm ra được hai bản là ưng ý - một loại kính chuyên dụng dành cho lực lượng đặc nhiệm có bảo vệ trán và vùng mặt cùng loại pin tái tạo năng lượng từ nhiệt năng. Lẳng lặng cho vào túi dụng cụ lau rửa, xong Ichiro kéo chiếc xe đẩy rời khỏi phòng, trước đó cũng đã tiện tay lau dọn để không bị nghi ngờ rằng nơi này vừa bị "trộm viếng". Trở về kho dành cho lao công, cậu cho hai bản thiết kế vào trong áo, sau đó thì bước ra khỏi cửa để tìm một nhà vệ sinh công cộng ở bên kia đường. Trong cầu tiêu, Ichiro mới cởi bỏ bộ quần áo lao công ra và thay lại bằng đồng phục học sinh, bản thiết kế thì cũng chuyển sang chỗ giấu mới. Vậy là đã trót lọt một nửa, còn lại thì cuốc bộ về sòng bạc để tiện thể làm quen đường xá luôn.

Nagato chỉ tạt về nơi đó một chút để đưa bản thiết kế cho bác Shimada rồi đi - cậu vẫn còn nhớ bác ấy đã thích thú thế nào khi cầm trên tay hai bản thiết kế được "mượn" từ tập đoàn Sone dù cho chính cậu đã thanh minh rằng chúng đến từ kho chứa đồ bỏ. "Lũ ngốc ấy thì biết gì.", bác ấy đáp lại như thế, và hứa với cậu rằng sẽ sớm hoàn thành những món này theo ý muốn sau khi đã dùng đến tài khoản của nhóm - một điều mà chính Ichiro xem là cấm kỵ - để chi trả. Trở về trường, vừa mới tới cổng thì cậu đã thấy Kotori và Umi hớt hải chạy ra, hình như là họ đang tìm ông bầu.

-Nagachi-kun, có...có chuyện lớn rồi!

-Cậu mau đến nhanh lên, Nagato-san!

-Cái gì?

Trước bảng thông tin của trường, một loạt các poster và những bức ảnh ghép tục tĩu với gương mặt không ai khác chính là của quản lý nhóm thần tượng Muse. Dán bên cạnh là những tờ giấy chữ, nội dung chắc chẳng cần phải quan tâm nhiều rồi, chửi rủa và buộc Ichiro phải rời khỏi chức vụ này nếu không muốn "lần sau sẽ dữ dội hơn". Các bạn nữ nhìn những bức ảnh mà đỏ mặt, che mắt vì sự dâm dục cực độ còn các bạn nam khác thì há hốc đứng nhìn mà bàn tán xôn xao, nhất là có một tấm ghép miêu tả Ichiro hệt như một thằng trùm với các "nô lệ" nóng bỏng hầu hạ xung quanh, cùng lời chú thích rằng "đang biến nhóm Muse trở thành như thế này". Trước cửa lớp 2-D cũng dán một tờ tương tự, còn trên bảng thì nào ảnh, nào tờ truyền đơn và viết cả bằng phấn đủ thứ hình nhạo báng. Các bạn trong nhóm Muse, tuy không ai bị cho "lên hình" nhưng ai nấy cũng đều sửng sốt và tức giận trước những hành động thiếu suy nghĩ của các học sinh với ông bầu của họ. Đi cùng với Nozomi theo Ichiro vào lớp, Eri không khỏi bất bình.

-Thật là quá quắt! Tớ sẽ nhờ tổ kỷ luật và cô hiệu trưởng vào cuộc. Không thể để việc này tiếp diễn thêm được nữa!

Lời nói đi đôi với hành động, đó là điều mà hội trưởng hội học sinh sắp làm. Nhưng mà Nozomi đã ngăn lại, bởi cô đã chỉ cho bạn nên để mắt đến Ichiro. Ông bầu từ đầu đến giờ đều xem qua những lời thóa mạ, bôi bác mình rất bình thản, cho đến khi vào lớp và thấy dòng chữ phấn to tướng này: "...thằng ma cô của phường đàng điếm...". Chúng nó đã xúc phạm đến mẹ cậu, người mà cậu xem là không thể nào thay thế được trong lòng mình; và nó nhanh chóng khiến Ichiro bắt đầu mất bình tĩnh.

Trong một cơn giận dữ dường như không thể kiểm soát, ông bầu bôi nhòe nhoẹt những vết chữ và nét vẽ phấn trên bảng đi, xé giật từng tờ giấy và tranh ảnh; chúng kêu những tiếng roẹt roẹt khiến cho các bạn gái trong nhóm nhìn mà kinh hãi - chỉ trừ Umi và một vài người là có thể chịu được một thứ ánh sáng lóe rực trong mắt Ichiro khi đó. Tống hết mớ giấy đó vào trong thùng rác, cậu lệnh cho Kobuta và Mitsuhiko.

-Hai cậu, phụ tớ giật mấy thứ này xuống!

Ngay cả hai người từng là bạn thân của ông bầu mà thấy cậu ấy nổi giận còn lạnh sống lưng thì nói gì đến những người khác. Nhóm Muse không thể đứng nhìn, họ bảo với các bạn khác đây không phải là sự thật, tất cả đều là màn công kích cá nhân vào quản lý của nhóm và xin mọi người đừng hiểu nhầm Ichiro. Những người khéo ăn nói thì ở lại để giải thích cho các học sinh nam nữ, vài người còn lại thì cùng giúp Nagato gỡ bỏ, tẩy xóa những thứ tục tĩu đã được dán lên chỉ để thóa mạ cậu; còn Eri thì đã đến gặp đội kỷ luật và cô hiệu trưởng để trình bày sự việc.

Tin đồn này đã nhanh chóng lan ra khắp trường, dù cho chính những thành viên của nhóm Muse đã đính chính và xác nhận rằng tất cả những gì được viết ra chỉ là bịa đặt, nhưng nó vẫn đã để lại một ấn tượng không tốt với các học sinh của Otonokizaka về hình ảnh ông bầu của họ. Cách mà Ichiro đối xử với mọi người trong nhóm thế nào họ cũng biết và đều ủng hộ cho ông bầu của mình, nhưng mà cơn giận vẫn chưa thể dịu xuống mà giống như là đang nén lại thì đúng hơn. Nagato có thể cảm thấy tim mình đập thình thịch, nó như muốn văng khỏi lồng ngực cậu luôn. Dòng chữ lăng nhục về gia đình cậu vẫn còn ám ảnh trong tâm trí - mà đặc biệt là nó đụng chạm đến mẹ cậu. Càng lúc bọn chúng càng quá quắt...Bất chợt trông thấy một tờ dán văng tục bỗng xuất hiện trên bàn, trên tay cầm sẵn thanh đoản đao, Ichiro đâm mạnh xuống.

*RẦM!*

Các bạn gái giật mình khi trông thấy hành động của ông bầu, đến khi tỉnh trí lại thì Ichiro mới nhận ra một điều. Chẳng có thanh đao hay truyền đơn nào cả, cậu chỉ đã đâm gãy đầu cây bút chì xuống một lá bài tarot mà thôi - thậm chí cậu đã tức giận đến nỗi không nhận ra chính Nozomi là người đẩy nó đến trước mắt mình. Vẫn là lá bài "phán quyết" ư? Cầm nó lên, Ichiro không hiểu bạn đang có ý gì.

-Cậu đã bớt giận chưa, Nagacchi?

Ichiro vẫn chưa hiểu, nhưng cái mà cậu có thể hiểu là ngọn gió tò mò đã thổi tan ngọn lửa phẫn nộ đang chực chờ bùng nổ trong lòng. Cầm trên tay lá bài, cú đâm bằng đầu bút chì đã để lại trên nó một lỗ thủng nhỏ, và ông bầu biết là mình đã làm hỏng lá bài của bạn.

-Tớ...tớ đã làm rách lá bài của cậu rồi.

-Không sao đâu.-Nozomi không giận vì bạn đã làm rách lá bài của mình-Tớ còn nhiều lá như vậy lắm. Nhưng đây là lá dành riêng cho cậu. Hãy luôn giữ nó bên mình, rồi cậu sẽ hiểu tại sao nó thuộc về cậu. Đây là món quà tớ dành cho cậu.

Ichiro không biết nói thế nào, nhưng cậu cũng biết ơn vì bạn đã không giận mình. Cho lá bài vào trong túi áo, ông bầu đứng dậy nói với các bạn.

-Tớ cần đi vệ sinh một chút.

Vừa lúc bước ra ngưỡng cửa thì Eri cũng vừa về đến, ông bầu đã rời đi trước khi hội trưởng hội học sinh có thể kịp báo cho cậu một tin có thể hữu ích. Trong phòng vẫn còn nhiều người chưa hoàn hồn sau cơn giận của Ichiro, điều đó làm Eri bật ra một câu hỏi.

-Có chuyện gì vừa xảy ra vậy?

Các bạn rồi cũng kể cho Eri đầu đuôi sự việc khi mà cô đang đến gặp hiệu trưởng và tổ kỷ luật đề nghị truy cứu và kỷ luật những học sinh đã lăng nhục Ichiro - dù cho tin mừng chưa kịp báo thì ông bầu đã rời khỏi phòng mất rồi. Cô hiểu Nagato tức giận cũng phải, và đó hoàn toàn là một phản ứng tâm lý bình thường trong tình cảnh bị áp ức cực độ như thế này. Khi nghe Nozomi đã đẩy lá bài tarot của mình để cho Ichiro nện đầu bút chì xuống, hội trưởng thắc mắc.

-Cậu đã dùng cách đó để trấn tỉnh Nagato sao?

-Nó thật sự công hiệu phải không? Tớ khi đó muốn dùng lá bài để nhắc nhở cậu ấy. Nó vốn dĩ là lá bài tớ đã muốn tặng cho Nagacchi mà.

-Lá bài ấy có ý nghĩa như thế nào mà cậu phải nhất thiết tặng nó cho Nagachi vậy, nyah?

-Nó là lá bài ẩn chứa một sức mạnh bí mật đấy. Một sức mạnh không chỉ kiềm chế những cơn giận có thể bộc phát của Nagacchi trong thời gian sắp tới, mà còn giúp cho những hành động của cậu ấy sẽ luôn hướng về chính đạo.

-Lá bài ấy có sức mạnh đến như vậy sao? Các cậu có nghĩ như thế không?

-Tớ cũng không biết. Nhưng tớ thấy Nagato đã thay đổi sắc mặt ngay khi nhận ra là mình đã làm rách nó.

-Thì tớ nói rồi mà.-Nozomi cười-Cậu ấy đã được sức mạnh của lá bài chế ngự lại đấy. Và tớ tin là cậu ấy sẽ luôn giữ nó trong người, vào bất cứ khi nào.

Các bạn không giỏi về những vấn đề liên quan đến tinh thần nên cảm thấy lời của cô khó hiểu, nhưng thật ra cô hiểu hết. Khi ấy, chính Nozomi trông thấy Nagato, với khuôn mặt nén lại, hai mắt tóe lửa sát khí và tay cậu cầm một thanh đoản đao có hoa văn lạ đang đâm xuống một tờ truyền đơn bôi nhọ; cô đã dùng ngay lá bài tarot của mình để thay thế mảnh giấy với những lời lẽ ác nghiệt đó. Ấy chính là biểu hiện cho sự hiếu sát, là kết quả của sự thù hận đang khống chế tâm trí Nagato lúc cậu hạ đao. Nozomi cảm nhận được con đường mà Ichiro sẽ đi nếu mình không hành động như thế, và nhóm Muse không thể có một ông bầu là kẻ sát nhân dù vì bất cứ lý do nào.

Trong nhà vệ sinh, Ichiro rửa mặt để cố trấn tĩnh lại mình. Nước ngộp cả mũi nhưng cảm giác tức giận vẫn còn âm ỉ mãi trong lòng. Kobuta và Mitsuhiko cũng đã trở về sau khi đã hoàn thành nhiệm vụ được giao, họ cũng đã biết chuyện và trấn an bạn.

-Nagachi, cậu đừng căng thẳng. Bọn tớ đều biết cậu không phải là hạng người như vậy.

-Eri và cô hiệu trưởng cũng đã vào cuộc rồi. Sớm muộn gì những kẻ đã hạ nhục cậu đều phải bước ra ánh sáng. Bọn tớ có thể giúp cậu làm việc này nhanh hơn một chút.

Nagato im lặng để suy nghĩ, cậu hiểu rõ cách mà các bạn giúp sẽ là gì. Nhưng mà, cậu có thể chịu đựng, có thể vượt qua được nhưng nếu những kẻ đó. Có thể chúng có gan để đi lăng mạ người khác, nhưng lại không đủ bản lĩnh để tự mình đối diện nó. Rồi biết đâu, sẽ có thêm nhiều chuyến tàu điện bị trễ nữa, mà một trong số những tác nhân gây ra là học sinh của Otonokizaka; nói cách khác, Ichiro sẽ gián tiếp đẩy ngã từng kẻ chống đối xuống trước đầu tàu vô tình. Ông bầu đã có một quyết định.

-Tạm thời chỉ điều tra và thu thập thông tin của những kẻ chủ mưu và tham gia. Không vội để trả đũa, nhưng tuyệt đối không manh động nếu không có lệnh tớ.

-Chúng tớ hiểu rồi.

-Các cậu đã vất vả mấy lâu nay rồi. Tạm thời chúng ta hãy án binh bất động để tổ chức cho nhóm những buổi diễn sắp tới. Qua được giai đoạn này chúng ta có thể tạm nghỉ ngơi trước khi tiếp tục.

Kẻ thù chắc chắn đang dồn toàn bộ tai mắt để theo dõi bộ ba này nên ngay sau đó Kobuta và Mitsuhiko đều dùng phép thuật biến khỏi nhà vệ sinh. Chỉ còn lại Ichiro, cậu ngắm lá bài mà Nozomi đã dành tặng cho cậu - một lá bài với vết thủng do chính tay cậu gây ra bởi cơn thịnh nộ của mình.

Nó là thuộc về mình ư?, ông bầu lầm bầm trong khi đang ngắm nghía một lá bài bị hỏng đã mất giá trị trên tay mình. Cậu cảm giác rằng, nó như một lời nhắc nhở, cùng với cảnh tượng tại ga tàu điện khi trước - dành cho cậu đấy.

...

Trong phòng thay đồ nam sau giờ thể dục, các học sinh vừa thay quần áo vừa tán dóc với nhau đủ chuyện. Một trong số những đề tài đó chính là.

-Này, các cậu có nghe cái vụ của Nagato không?

-Khẽ chứ! Mấy cậu không sợ cậu ta nghe thấy à?

-Cậu ấy đã thay đồ xong từ lâu và đi rồi. Trông cu cậu đó còn bực dọc lắm.

-Đáng đời thằng khốn ấy! Ai biểu nó dám tuyên chiến với các fan hâm mộ nhóm Muse!

-Mà các bạn trong nhóm đó bênh Nagato dữ lắm. Họ vẫn còn đang thuyết phục những người trong trường rằng Nagato không phải như những gì mà những tờ giấy và chữ viết trên bảng nói đâu.

-Họ ngây thơ quá nên bị thằng con hoang đó lừa đấy thôi! Để tớ nói cho nghe một chuyện. Trong tủ đồ của Nagato là có đầy cả bao cao su và dây thun đấy.

-Cái gì? Cậu thấy hồi nào?

-Từ lúc mới học tiết bơi xong, nó bước ra từ nhà tắm và lấy ngay một cái cùng mấy sợi thun cho vào trong túi quần đấy.

-Vậy các bạn trong nhóm Muse có biết vụ này không?

-Làm thế quái nào thằng đó cho họ biết? Như vậy có khác gì lạy ông tôi ở bụi này đâu.

Đám con trai cứ nghe theo lời tay nam sinh ác mồm luyên thuyên không dứt về những điểm bổ sung cho lý luận rằng Nagato đang muốn có một harem với nhóm Muse mà không nhớ Kobuta và Mitsuhiko cũng đang ở gần đấy. Cố tình thay quần áo thật chậm, họ tranh thủ ghi âm lại từng chút một và điểm mặt cố gắng đưa ra bằng chứng buộc tội ông bầu của nhóm. Thấy câu giờ mãi không tiện, cả hai cậu rời khỏi phòng thay đồ. Việc chưa xong, dù danh sách đã khá dài nhưng cả hai vẫn tiếp tục cố gắng thu thập theo lệnh của Nagato.

Còn phần ông bầu, ngoài trời mưa cứ như trút nước, và cậu hiện đang ở trong chuồng alpaca. Ngồi trên thảm rơm lót và chơi với chú mèo con mà mình cứu năm xưa - nay đã rất khỏe mạnh và đáng yêu luôn nô đùa với ân nhân cứu mạng - đây là một trong những cách thật hiệu quả để cậu tạm quên những cú sốc và phẫn nộ lúc trước. Hai chú alpaca nhìn thấy nét đượm buồn trên gương mặt của Ichiro thì cũng tỏ vẻ đầy thương cảm cho ông bầu. Cùng với Hanayo, cậu thường xuyên chăm sóc cho chú mèo con và hai chú alpaca nên cả hai cũng rất thân với ông bầu mặc cho thái độ ghét bỏ hiện tại của đa số "đồng loại". Thả cho mèo con chạy chơi đâu đó, Ichiro ngả lưng xuống mặt cỏ, may là mèo và alpaca khá nổi tiếng là sạch sẽ trong việc đi vệ sinh nên cậu mới thoải mái như thế.

Trong cơn mưa vẫn có một người cầm ô tìm đến chuồng alpaca, và sẽ thật ngạc nhiên khi đó chính là Kotori. Đó chỉ là với những người bên ngoài thôi, còn trong nhóm Muse thì ai cũng rõ mười mươi cái bệnh cuồng đồ tạo cảm giác êm mịn khi chạm tay và những món dễ thương của con gái rượu cô hiệu trưởng mà, đặc biệt là bộ lông trắng mịn cùng vẻ mặt có phần thơ ngây với đôi mắt đen to tròn của chú alpaca trắng càng khiến cô ấy sướng tê khi được vuốt ve lên bộ lông của chú. Nhân lúc chưa tìm ra ý tưởng thiết kế, Kotori nghĩ rằng vuốt ve chú alpaca ưa thích sẽ tạo cảm hứng nên cô đã cắp ô chạy đến chuồng mặc cho trời mưa rát và lạnh lắm.

Khi đến nơi, điều mà cô trông thấy là không chỉ hai chú alpaca đang đứng cùng chú mèo con đang lon ton đâu đó như thường ngày, mà còn có thêm Ichiro đang nằm ngoảnh mặt vào vách gỗ. Coi cậu ấy kìa, co ro lại như con mèo bị lạnh, Kotori chưa từng thấy ông bầu của nhóm lại có lúc thảm hại đến nhường này. Cậu ấy buồn cũng phải, bởi tin đồn ác nghiệt kia đã lan ra khắp trường; các bạn tuy đã cố gắng giải thích nhưng thanh danh của Nagato đã bị tổn hại rất nặng bởi đòn thù từ những học sinh hâm mộ nhóm Muse nhưng lại chống đối quản lý đương nhiệm của nhóm. Thấy bạn nằm vậy thì tội nghiệp quá, Kotori không thể cầm lòng khi nhìn những cảnh đáng thương thế mà không làm gì, cô bèn gọi.

-Nagachi ơi.

Giọng nói nhẹ nhàng ấy Ichiro có thể nhận ra ngay, nhưng cậu không buồn xoay người lại để tiếp chuyện huống chi là đứng dậy.

-Kotori đấy à?

Cậu ấy buồn đến thảm liệt vậy sao? Đây đâu phải là một Nagato Ichiro thường ngày mà Kotori biết, mà các bạn trong nhóm biết. Chợt nhớ đến ngày đầu Nozomi đã dùng kế để "thuyết phục" Ichiro ở lại cương vị ông bầu, Kotori hơi lưỡng lự. Nó xấu hổ lắm, mà nhỡ nếu ai trông thấy thì...

Nhưng mà đây là lần đầu tiên cô hầu Minalinsky có một hành động cương quyết. Cởi hẳn mấy nút áo trên cùng, Kotori bước vào trong chuồng nhằm ngay chỗ Ichiro đang co ro và hạ xuống, hai tay cô chống trên thảm rơm vàng và bóng thì phủ xuống khắp ông bầu. Vừa quay lại, Nagato bất giác vùng dậy, cậu sơ suất vấp chân ngã nện gáy vào thành chuồng một cú rõ đau. Thấy mọi chuyện đi khác với dự tính, Kotori cuống quít.

-Nagachi, cậu có sao không?

Thấy bạn lại gần với bề ngoài "khiêu gợi" làm cho ông bầu chết khiếp, cậu đứng vùng dậy và né sang chỗ các chú alpaca. Bất ngờ thay, hai con vật này cứ chặn lại như muốn giữ Ichiro, tụi nó phản ư? Kotori cứ tiến đến gần với những cái nút áo mở phanh, ông bầu bèn nhắc nhở.

-Cài áo lại đi. Cậu sẽ khiến hai ta bị hiểu lầm đấy.

Trông thấy sự nghiêm nghị đã trở về trên gương mặt của Nagato, Kotori vui lắm, tay cài lại nút áo như thể chẳng có gì vừa xảy ra cả. Hai người ở trong chuồng không tiện nên cũng bước ra ngoài nói chuyện.

-Tiện gặp cậu ở đây thì tớ có một tin mừng này đây. Mẹ tớ...à không, cô hiệu trưởng đã ra quyết định truy cứu những bạn đã dán truyền đơn và tranh ảnh châm biếm xúc phạm cậu rồi đấy! Cậu yên tâm, sớm muộn gì mọi việc cũng sẽ được giải quyết thôi.

-Thế thì tốt quá. Mà cậu ra đây để thăm alpaca sao?

-Tại tớ nhớ chúng quá ấy mà. Cậu và Hanayo chăm sóc cho các alpaca suốt nên chắc cũng thấy chúng rất đáng yêu phải không? Lông trắng mịn, mắt to tròn này. Tớ đang lúc bí ý tưởng nên tranh thủ ra thăm chúng, biết đâu sẽ nghĩ ra được điều gì hay thì sao?

Nói xong, Kotori ôm chầm lấy chú alpaca trắng mà ve vuốt ra chiều thích thú lắm; từng động tác mân mê, hôn hít kia làm cho Ichiro đứng nhòm thấy toát mồ hôi nóng mà sống lưng lại lạnh dù cho trời mưa cũng đang rất lạnh. Nhìn mãi cái cảnh "yêu đương" giữa người và thú không tốt cho tinh thần vừa mới "bị vực dậy" của Nagato, nhưng cậu cũng thầm cảm ơn Kotori rồi nhân lúc cô ấy không để ý đã biến thân khỏi nơi này.

-A. Trời ngoài đang mưa lớn lắm. Tớ có sẵn ô này, lát hai ta cùng về phòng chung...

Nhưng mà, trước khi cô kịp nói ra dự định của mình thì Ichiro đã biến mất từ lúc nào rồi, để lại cô bên cạnh hai chú alpaca và chú mèo con đã quay lại ổ của mình. Ichiro đến và đi đột ngột tới nỗi Kotori như quên luôn mình đến đây để chơi với những chú alpaca - điều lạ lùng hiếm hoi ở cô. Trước đó nghe Kobuta bảo rằng cậu ấy đang ở chuồng alpaca, cô đến đây không phải chỉ việc tìm những con vật để chơi đùa với nó thôi đâu, mà còn muốn gọi Nagato về nữa; cho nên chiếc ô này còn là để dùng che cho cả hai, nhưng mà Ichiro đã đi mất, thậm chí Kotori còn lo cậu ấy có thể bị cảm lạnh vì dầm mưa, bởi cô nào thấy ông bầu mang theo cái ô nào đâu.

Ấy vậy mà Nagato đã về phòng sinh hoạt của nhóm không dính một giọt mưa mới là tài, bởi cậu đã sử dụng phép biến thân mà. Trước khi đi, Ichiro có nghe ý định của Kotori, nhưng thật tiếc là cậu không thể đồng ý vào lúc này được. Tình hình bên ngoài quá nguy hiểm, Nagato khi ở chuồng alpaca đã nhận thấy có vài kẻ "tò mò" đang rình quay phim hai người. Ichiro làm thế vừa là để bảo vệ cho chính mình khỏi những đòn thù tiếp theo của đám đối địch, vừa là bảo vệ Kotori nữa. Trong nhóm Muse, những nhân vật mà Ichiro cần đặc biệt lưu tâm trong thời điểm này là Eri, Nozomi và cả cô bạn xem alpaca chẳng khác người tình kia. Hai người là thành viên chủ chốt trong hội học sinh, còn Kotori lại là con gái của hiệu trưởng; nếu họ bị rơi vào cái bẫy mà bọn chống đối giăng sẵn, không chỉ thanh danh của Nagato sẽ bị hủy hoại bởi những lời bôi nhọ mà còn khiến họ vạ lây nữa, đặc biệt là trong hai tình huống quá đỗi nguy hiểm vừa xảy ra trong chuồng alpaca: một đã xảy ra còn một thì ông bầu đã kịp thời ngăn chặn nó xuất hiện.

Ichiro đang phân vân, bởi Kobuta và Mitsuhiko đã ngày một thu thập thêm nhiều tin tức bất lợi cho cậu. Trong hàng ngũ bọn chống đối, ngoài sự áp đảo về quân số, sự cuồng tín đến mù quáng thì có vài tên là con của hội trưởng hội phụ huynh, một bên mà cả Eri cũng phải kiêng nể ít nhiều. Nếu bọn chúng có được đủ "bằng chứng" và thời cơ phù hợp, chắc hẳn một đòn tấn công có sự hậu thuẫn chính trị sẽ được tung ra, và ấy là đòn quyết định hạ gục Nagato nếu cứ đứng yên nhìn nó phát triển. Không được! Ichiro đã quyết định ra tay trước, dù cho nó có thể khiến gia đình người khác tan nát, nhưng đó là cái giá phải trả cho những kẻ dám chống phá cậu. Nhưng mà, Nagato lưỡng lự, không phải vì mình không đủ sức tung đòn phản công - trong khả năng của mình thì cậu có thể lấy câu danh ngôn của Napoleon khi vượt dãy Alps làm cửa miệng của mình. Cậu lo cho gia đình của những kẻ chống đối, có những người trong số họ không xứng đáng phải chịu đòn trả thù, và sẽ thật tàn nhẫn khi bắt họ chịu cảnh gia đình tan nát. Ichiro đã từng có một gia đình vụn vỡ, cho nên cậu rất trân trọng không khí gia đình; nếu chỉ vì thù riêng mà phá hủy cuộc sống một gia đình thường ngày đầm ấm thì thật là...

Từ khoảng trống, Kobuta và Mitsuhiko đã biến thân trở về, trên tay cậu gầy là những gì mà ông bầu đã lệnh họ đi thu thập: thông tin tình báo. Trông thấy Nagato đang ngồi bóp trán trong căn phòng trống trải khi mà các bạn gái đang ở ngoài cố gắng cứu vớt thanh danh cho cậu, Kobuta thấy thương cho bạn. Cậu bảo rằng.

-Tớ không thấy Kotori-chan đâu cả.

-Cô ấy vẫn còn đang ở dưới với mấy con alpaca đấy.

-Tớ cứ tưởng rằng trời mưa còn nặng hạt lắm nên mới nhờ cô ấy đem theo một chiếc ô lớn để cho cả hai không ướt.

-Và cậu đã chọn sai thời điểm rồi, mập ạ. Cậu nên xin lỗi Kotori vì đã làm cô ấy nặng tay một cách vô ích đi.

Cả hai người bạn chí cốt lặng thinh nhìn nhau, mấy ngày nay đã là sự căng thẳng tột độ với ông bầu của nhóm Muse trước những đòn tấn công dồn dập của phe đối địch, họ hiểu cho sự lo ngại của bạn. Với Nagato, liều thuốc có thể giúp xua tan đi sự lo lắng lại chính là công việc, Mitsuhiko cầm những kết quả đã thu thập được, đặt lên trên bàn và báo cáo lại.

-Bọn tớ đã thu thập được những gì mà cậu yêu cầu, chúng nó phải đáng giá gần cả tỷ Yên đấy.

Nghe đến đây, Ichiro lập tức cầm tập hồ sơ và xem thử. Đây chính là những thông tin cá nhân của các thành phần chủ chốt cầm đầu phe chống đối, bao gồm cả gia đình và từng hoạt động của mỗi thành viên trong ấy. Có cả hình ảnh, và đặc biệt một trong số đó chính là...hội trưởng hội phụ huynh học sinh, bà ta đang cùng bước vào nhà nghỉ với một người đàn ông nào đó từ chiếc xe hơi hạng sang, tuy trong ấy đã che đậy khá kỹ nhưng nếu so sánh với những tấm tại thời điểm khác được Kobuta chụp lại thì nó có ít nhiều sự tương đồng. Chắc chắn không phải chồng của bà ta, bởi bên phải Ichiro là thông tin của gia đình bà ấy, có cả ảnh ông chồng nữa và hoàn toàn chẳng giống gì gã đàn ông trong tấm ảnh tại nhà nghỉ. Như đã nắm được một trong những bằng chứng cốt yếu, nhưng với Ichiro như thế là chưa đủ. Với hai mắt đã lóe lên một ý tưởng phản công, cậu quay sang hỏi Mitsuhiko.

-Tớ nghĩ bà ta đang muốn có một vụ làm ăn chính trị rất lớn phải không?

Mitsuhiko gật gù tán đồng.

-Đúng như vậy. Theo những gì bọn tớ thu thập được, bà ấy đang dính vào một vụ biển thủ công quỹ lớn với mục đích mua lại vài ghế ở Hạ viện. Vài trăm triệu Yên cho một cái ghế đầy rủi ro như thế, cậu cũng thấy nực cười phải không?

Kobuta thêm vào.

-Người đàn ông trong ảnh là bộ trưởng Bộ Tư pháp, ông ta là người chỉ định điều tra vụ bê bối này. Nhưng có lẽ sau khi cả hai cùng vào nhà nghỉ, mọi chuyện có vẻ như đang dần chìm xuồng rồi.

-Và chúng ta sẽ là người làm chúng nổi lên trước công chúng.-trong mắt Nagato, ý tưởng đã định hình rất rõ ràng-Chúng ta sẽ lại phải vất vả ở hậu trường rồi, các cậu nghĩ sao?

-Sẽ rất nguy hiểm đấy, Nagachi. Tớ không có ý bàn lui, nhưng đã dính vào chính trị rồi thì có muốn rút ra cũng không dễ dàng gì đâu.

-Tớ cũng chẳng muốn dính vào cuộc chơi của mấy ông bà già này đâu, nhưng thật xui xẻo là con trai cưng của bà hội trưởng hội phụ huynh đã chọn theo con đường đó để tấn công tớ. Nó sẽ rất nguy hiểm, vì vậy tớ không biết có nên trưng dụng các cậu vào những phi vụ như thế này không?

Cậu ấy lúc nào cũng như vậy, hành động đơn thương độc mã vì luôn sợ các bạn khác gặp nguy hiểm, cứ rước nguy hiểm vào thân để rồi lại khiến bao người khác phải lo lắng. Mitsuhiko và Kobuta khẳng khái đáp.

-Cậu cứ tin vào bọn tớ. Đã là anh em vào sinh ra tử bấy lâu, bọn tớ không thể chỉ việc giương mắt nhìn cậu bước vào tử địa mà không làm gì cả.

-Các cậu có hiểu rõ đụng chạm đến chính trị thì nguy hiểm đến dường nào không?

-Nagachi à, chúng ta đã chấp nhận lấy nó. Tất cả chúng ta đều đã biết và chấp nhận hiểm nguy kể từ khi chúng ta tiến hành bảo vệ nhóm Muse, bảo vệ các bạn và những người nhẹ dạ bằng hậu trường. Cậu không cần phải lo gì cả, bởi bọn tớ đã biết và sẽ luôn sẵn sàng sát cánh bên cậu.

-Tốt lắm.-Ichiro gật gù-Chúng ta làm việc nào.

-Tớ đã bắt liên lạc với những người có hứng thú với tập tài liệu này, có người sẵn sàng trả con số lên đến gần trăm triệu để mua lại nó. Đảng viên đảng đối lập, người của Bộ Tư pháp, họ là những người trả giá cao nhất đấy.

-Cậu đã chấp nhận đề nghị từ phía nào chưa?

-Bọn tớ chờ quyết định của cậu, Nagachi ạ.

-Có lẽ hôm nay tớ sẽ đích thân chốt sổ trước khi bên kia kịp làm cho nó chìm xuồng. Hai cậu đừng đi cùng tớ, hãy đảm bảo rằng mọi kẽ hở mà tớ bỏ quên trong lúc giải quyết đều được bít kín.

-Nghĩa là bọn tớ sẽ bít kín những cái lỗ lại phải không?

-Đồ ngốc, ý cậu ấy là ta phải tăng cường cảnh giới đấy!

-Đây là đụng chạm đến chính trị, vì vậy rất có khả năng sẽ có kẻ dùng đến hàng nóng để xử lý chúng ta. Hãy sử dụng những gì tớ dạy cậu, và ra tay thật nhanh. Tránh đổ máu không cần thiết, chúng ta chưa được chuẩn bị đầy đủ để che giấu tung tích đâu.

-Bọn tớ hiểu rồi!

-Tốt. Giờ thi hành đi. Chúc hai cậu may mắn.

-Cả cậu nữa, Nagachi. Cậu phải bảo trọng đấy!

Xong việc phân công, Kobuta và Mitsuhiko đều biến mất trong nháy mắt. Phần Nagato, cậu không do dự gì nữa, mọi việc phải được giải quyết càng sớm càng tốt trước khi trở nên tồi tệ thêm. Vừa bước ra khỏi phòng, ông bầu đã thấy ngay trước cửa đã có dán ngay một bức tranh châm biếm, rằng cậu là một là tên yêu râu xanh đang tìm cách "hưởng lạc" trên thân xác các bạn trong nhóm Muse - chỉ mang tính trừu tượng - bằng những cách thức trông bệnh hoạn hết cỡ. Nhưng mà Ichiro chẳng buồn xem nó, cậu phóng ra cửa sổ, dùng khả năng biến thân của mình mà "hạ cánh" ngay dưới sân trường, các học sinh bên dưới chẳng biết từ đâu mà Nagato xuất hiện như từ trên trời rơi xuống như thế.

Ra ngoài phố và tìm một buồng điện thoại công cộng, Ichiro đang liên lạc với những người mà Mitsuhiko đã báo rằng có hứng thú với những tài liệu mà cậu có trong tay. Ở bên kia đường, cậu trông thấy nhóm Muse cũng đang dạo phố và ghé vào một cửa hàng bán đồ lưu niệm liên quan đến các thần tượng vừa mới khai trương ít lâu. Từ đằng xa, vừa nghe điện thoại, cậu vừa trông thấy Kotori trong bộ áo hầu gái đang lân la hỏi nhân viên bán hàng về một thứ gì đó. Có vẻ khả năng giữ bí mật của cô tệ quá, bị bạn bè bắt gặp ngay tại trận, vậy là bí mật về nàng hầu Minalinsky đã vỡ mất rồi, cái này là tự cô ấy "khai" với các bạn nhé.

Sau một lúc chống chế, Kotori ù té chạy, kéo theo sau đó là các thành viên khác trong nhóm Muse. Đến lúc ấy Nagato mới rời buồng điện thoại, cậu bước qua đường và hỏi người bán hàng đang định dẹp một thứ - tấm ảnh có chữ ký của Minalinsky. Cậu ngỏ lời.

-Tôi có thể mua tấm ảnh đó được không?

-Xin lỗi quý khách ạ. Nhưng mà có người vừa xin cửa hàng chúng tôi đừng nên bày bán tấm ảnh đó nên chúng tôi định dỡ nó đi.

-Có phải là người ở trong tấm ảnh ấy phải không?

-Thưa, vâng ạ!

-Tôi là ông bầu của nhóm Muse, và Minalinsky là thành viên của nhóm chúng tôi. Cô có phiền nếu tôi có thể mua lại tấm ảnh đó?

Dĩ nhiên là nhân viên cửa hàng chưa dám tin cho đến khi Nagato cho họ thấy bức ảnh cậu chụp chung với nhóm. Đã tin rằng người thiếu niên đó là quản lý của Muse, người bán hàng bèn nhường lại bức ảnh của Kotori với giá rất vừa túi tiền, một khuyến mãi đặc biệt vô tiền khoáng hậu. Cho bức ảnh vào túi áo, Ichiro tiếp tục đi đến chỗ hẹn.

Đến ngã tư đại lộ của Akihabara, Ichiro dừng lại khi trông thấy một người đàn ông, tuổi trung niên với đôi kính cận cùng chiếc áo khoác màu be. Thấy Nagato như nhận ra người quen, ông ấy nói không thành lời.

-Chính là cậu. Cậu là...cậu là...

-Tôi là ai thì không quan trọng. Ông chỉ cần biết tôi là ông bầu nhóm thần tượng Muse của trường Otonokizaka là được rồi.

-Ai mà có thể tin được chứ? Cậu đang theo dõi và tống tiền vợ chồng chúng tôi.

-Nếu tôi là một tên hám lợi như ông nghĩ, thì tại sao tôi lại phải chấp nhận một cái giá bèo thế từ ông? Có nhiều kẻ đang ra tận hai ba trăm triệu nữa kia kìa.

-Vậy rốt cuộc là cậu muốn gì hả?

Nhìn xung quanh, Ichiro có thể cảm nhận được rằng có những kẻ đang rình rập theo dõi cậu. Cảnh sát, mặc cả sắc phục tuần cảnh lẫn thường phục rải quanh đây. Đúng là đụng vào chính trị có khác, những kẻ đó đợi hiệu lệnh là sẽ ập tới tóm cổ Nagato, dù có bắt được hay không là một vấn đề khác. Ông bầu trả lời câu hỏi còn để ngõ ban nãy.

-Tôi biết ông đã cho cớm theo dõi tôi quanh đây, và tôi không thích nói chuyện với những cặp mắt soi mói như thế. Hãy cùng đến quán cà phê tôi biết, ta sẽ dễ nói chuyện hơn.

Người đàn ông đó lo vã cả mồ hôi, ông ta nhìn quanh như kiểu đang đắn đo, thật ra là đợi ám hiệu từ phía cảnh sát. Bên kia cũng đã chuẩn bị rất kỹ lưỡng với máy ghi âm cài trong người thân chủ, vì vậy cuộc nói chuyện kia có thể nghe rõ mồn một. Họ bảo cứ đến chỗ mà Ichiro yêu cầu, người đàn ông cũng vững tâm là mình sẽ được bảo vệ. Thế là đồng ý, cả hai cùng nhau tiến đến nơi mà Nagato cần cho một cuộc "trao đổi", cậu ngầm ra hiệu cho Kobuta và Mitsuhiko - đang đứng theo dõi trên tầng thượng các tòa nhà cao tầng và cũng phát hiện ra đám cảnh sát.

"Không được ra tay với cớm."

Và thật ngạc nhiên là Ichiro đưa đối tượng đến quán cà phê nơi mà Kotori đang làm việc, vì cả hai đi bộ nên từ đại lộ trung tâm đến quán cũng đã kha khá thời gian. Vào trong quán, để tránh bị các bạn khác phát giác, Nagato đã sử dụng đến mũ sụp và khăn trùm để ngụy trang, lại thêm phần mọi người đang tập trung vào Minalinsky nên chui lọt vào rất dễ dàng. Các nàng hầu trong quán không biết hôm nay là dịp gì mà quán đông khách hẳn ra, nhưng họ vẫn nhanh chóng đến hỏi han và đáp ứng những yêu cầu từ các vị khách mới. Cà phê đã được bưng lên, hai bên cũng bắt đầu vào việc. Ichiro nói trước.

-Tôi biết ông và bà nhà có thể đang rất căng thẳng vì mấy ngày nay phải nhận những cuộc điện thoại từ người của tôi. Nhưng cái tôi muốn cho ông bà thấy rằng trong mấy ngày qua tôi cũng rất căng thẳng vì những gì mà con trai ông bà đã gây ra đấy.

-Sao cơ? Con trai tôi là một đứa bé ngoan ngoãn và học hành giỏi giang. Cậu đừng vu khống cho nó!

-Ông chớ quá xúc động, nhưng tôi không thể nào mà có lời buộc tội vô căn cứ dành cho người khác.-Nagato lấy ra một tập ảnh và danh sách-Đây là cảnh con trai ông đang cầm đầu đám bạn trong lớp, cậu ta đã đầu têu việc phá hoại tôi, bôi nhọ tôi, khủng bố tinh thần của tôi và cùng ký tên vào bản yêu sách đòi tôi phải từ chức. Ông hãy từ từ mà kiểm chứng đi.

Vồ lấy những chứng cứ, người đàn ông ấy không thể thấy đâu là dấu hiệu của ghép ảnh hay giả mạo chữ ký. Mồ hôi lạnh toát ra đầm đìa trên trán, ông không thể tin rằng mình đang cầm trên tay những bức ảnh với đứa con trai yêu quý của gia đình đang có những hành động ghê tởm mà ông chưa từng dám hình dung đến. Nhưng với bản lĩnh và kinh nghiệm của một người lâu năm trong chính trường, ông ấy bình thản hỏi lại Nagato.

-Có thể chấp nhận đây là những hình ảnh thật của con trai tôi, nhưng còn vợ tôi thì sao? Cô ấy có tội tình gì mà cậu lại có thể ra tay như vậy? Liệu có một kẻ thứ ba nào sai khiến cậu không?

-Chẳng ai sai khiến tôi cả. Chính tôi đã chủ mưu đấy.

-Cậu có biết đây là hành động phạm pháp không?

-Ông nên hỏi xem quý tử của mình rằng hành vi nhục mạ, khủng bố tinh thần và tạo bằng cớ khống hòng hạ bệ một người nào đó có phải phạm pháp không?

-Tôi có thể sẽ khởi tố cậu. Luật sư của tôi sẽ khiến cho cậu ngồi tù rũ xương.

-Ông định dọa tôi sao? Nhưng tôi muốn nhắc cho ông một điều, chỉ cần tôi mà ra tòa thì trong vòng 72 tiếng đồng hồ, toàn bộ những bí mật về vụ biển thủ công quỹ và chạy hành lang Hạ viện với phu nhân đáng kính của ông sẽ bị phanh phui cho toàn nước Nhật. Mà nếu không nhầm, ông cũng là một phần trong số đó thì phải? Tôi sẽ rũ tù, còn ông thì thế nào đây hả? Chúng ta cũng đều sẽ phải xuống địa ngục khi đó thôi.

Thấy rằng đây không phải là một thằng nhóc đơn giản, người đàn ông dịu sự hăm dọa xuống. Nhìn về phía sau, những gì mà Ichiro vừa hăm dọa đã được các cảnh sát ghi âm lại, ông ta đã sắp đặt nếu cuộc thỏa thuận không đạt kết quả như mong muốn thì sẽ tóm cổ kẻ đã tống tiền ngay tại trận luôn. Quan sát từng điệu bộ bằng đôi mắt lim dim thường ngày như một cách đánh lạc hướng, Nagato đã biết tỏng cái âm mưu này; bản thân cậu cũng đã có cho mình một đối sách để ứng phó. Không thể chạy trốn bởi làm thế là sẽ vĩnh viễn không bao giờ trở về Otonokizaka được nữa, Ichiro chấp nhận phương án bị tạm giam, nhưng cậu vẫn còn bản sao của bộ tài liệu mà Kobuta và Mitsuhiko có trong tay - và cả hai không bị lộ thân phận. Nếu nó vào tay các đảng đối lập như đề nghị, họ cam kết sẽ bảo vệ Ichiro bằng ảnh hưởng chính trị và đội ngũ luật sư giỏi của mình.

Từng giây đồng hồ chậm rãi trôi qua mà giữa hai bên thương thuyết cứ cảm giác như dài ra hàng tiếng đồng hồ. Lau đi những vệt mồ hôi trên trán, người bố nhấp một ngụm cà phê để trấn tĩnh bản thân, sau đó thì nói với Ichiro đôi lời.

-Tôi có biết chuyện vợ tôi với bộ trưởng Bộ Tư pháp, chính cô ấy đã tình nguyện hy sinh danh dự của bản thân mình để bảo vệ cho sự nghiệp của tôi và hạnh phúc của gia đình. Nhưng cái mà tôi qua cậu mới được biết chính là con trai mình. Ở nhà nó là một đứa bé ngoan, lại học hành chăm chỉ. Tôi và vợ mình cứ ngỡ rằng, bằng địa vị và các mối quan hệ mà chúng tôi tạo dựng sẵn, nó sẽ có một tương lai đầy hứa hẹn. Nhưng mà xem ra tôi đã lờ mất cảm xúc của chính con cái mình. Thằng bé hâm mộ các thần tượng, ban đầu vợ chồng chúng tôi cũng phản đối quyết liệt lắm. Cho đến khi chúng tôi nhận ra sở thích đó đem đến sự an ủi cho con trai mình mỗi khi quá mệt mỏi và trống trải mà cả hai lại quá bận rộn trên chính trường, chúng tôi đã chấp nhận sở thích đó của nó. Tôi đã không thể lường trước rằng sự ái mộ của nó đã trở nên mù quáng như vậy, và việc nó có những hành động lăng mạ cậu, xúc phạm đến cậu hoàn toàn là lỗi của vợ chồng chúng tôi.

Nagato vẫn ngồi im. Một sự lặng thinh gần như tuyệt đối ở ông bầu nhóm Muse, cậu đang nghe từng lời thú nhận của người đàn ông trung niên đó.

-Con trai của tôi đã dùng đến những gì mà chúng tôi đã dự định sẽ dành cho khi nó nên người và biến chúng thành công cụ chống lại cậu. Đây là điều mà vợ chồng chúng tôi không ngờ đến, nhưng bản thân là cha mẹ chúng tôi phải chịu một phần trách nhiệm. Đây là ngân phiếu, cậu muốn bao nhiêu thì cứ nói, tôi sẽ ghi cho cậu.

-Tiền ư?-Ichiro phì một hơi thở mạnh-Tôi không cần tiền, mà là thành ý từ ông. Ông là bố cậu ta, và tôi muốn ông có trách nhiệm với những hành động của con trai mình.

-Tôi hiểu rồi,-ông ấy muối mặt gật gù-...tôi thật sự xin lỗi cậu vì những gì con trai tôi đã gây ra. Giờ cậu cứ việc ra giá đi.

Chẳng cần đắn đo, Nagato ra cái giá luôn.

-Một tô ramen.

-Cái gì?

-Một tô ramen. Không hơn không kém.

-Cậu đùa sao?

-Không hề. Một tô ramen, do chính con trai ông mời tôi. Hãy về bảo với cậu ấy rằng, nếu cậu ấy thật sự yêu quý Muse, cậu ấy cũng nên có gan để rút lại những sự thù địch dành cho tôi. Ông và bà nhà đều là những nhân vật quan trọng trên chính trường, hẳn ông bà phải hiểu sẽ chẳng thể nào có thể thực hiện các ý định tốt đẹp đến nơi đến chốn nếu cứ bị thù địch và công kích tứ bề phải không? Nếu thật sự tôi đang khủng bố, đang nô dịch nhóm thần tượng của chính mình, thế tại sao họ trong mấy ngày qua đã rất cố gắng bảo vệ tôi khỏi những lời vu cáo và đồn đoán không hay về tôi, mà do con trai của ông đứng sau giật dây?

-Cậu nói đúng. Con trai tôi đã phạm sai lầm.

Cuối cùng thỏa thuận đã được thông qua, Ichiro đưa tập tài liệu nhạy cảm cho người đàn ông ấy, không thiếu một thứ gì bên trong cả. Hai bên cảm thấy nhẹ nhõm hẳn ra, người đó nói với Ichiro.

-Cảm ơn cậu đã lắng nghe lời thỉnh cầu từ người chồng, người cha thất bại này. Nhờ có cậu, tôi sẽ sớm thoát khỏi những vu cáo biển thủ ngân sách. Tôi và vợ tôi thật ra chẳng là gì ngoài những quân cờ, và thật may mắn là cậu đã không trở thành như chúng tôi vậy.

-Nếu ông muốn hướng cho con trai kế nghiệp mình trong tương lai, hãy trở về mà dạy cậu ấy sống; hãy sống làm người, chứ không phải quân cờ cho kẻ khác. Làm ông bầu hay thần tượng cũng vậy, có khi lại là những quân cờ để bị sai khiến. Và tôi sẽ cố gắng chứng minh mình và nhóm của mình có thể đi ngược lại điều đó.

-Tôi hiểu rồi. Sau vụ này, vợ chồng chúng tôi cũng sẽ từ chức và sẽ rời khỏi guồng quay điên cuồng này. Có lẽ những lời cậu vừa nói sẽ giúp tôi và vợ tôi tạo dựng lại một gia đình nhỏ, cho con trai tôi được sống với những gì mà có thể nó đã từng kỳ vọng ở chúng tôi; những điều mà chúng tôi chưa từng làm được trước kia. Và dù thế nào đi nữa, tôi cảm ơn cậu! Mong sao ta có thể gặp lại và một ngày khi cậu cùng nhóm của mình hoàn thành được ý nguyện.

-Tôi thì không dám mong chờ điều đó.

Cuộc giao dịch đã hạ màn, người đàn ông ấy quay lưng rời đi với tập tài liệu cầm trong tay. Các cảnh sát đứng dậy nói khẽ vào tai rằng.

-Chúng tôi sẽ tiến hành bắt khẩn cấp đối tượng nếu ngài muốn.

Viên thanh tra cũng ra ám hiệu cho vài cấp dưới mặc thường phục sẵn sàng đưa thẻ cảnh sát và tra còng vào tay Nagato khi có lệnh từ phía người đàn ông kia. Nhưng mà, ông ấy đã đáp lại một điều khiến cho họ phải sửng sốt.

-Mọi người đã vất vả rồi. Nhưng tôi sẽ bảo với luật sư xin bãi nại cậu ta.

Đó là ý kiến của bên nguyên nên cảnh sát cũng tôn trọng với quyết định đó, họ kéo nhau rời khỏi quán cà phê; trong khi đó Ichiro thì gọi điện thoại cho Kobuta và Mitsuhiko.

-Sao cơ?-lời của cậu gầy có vẻ ngạc nhiên-Hủy tất cả bản sao ư?

-Tớ đã đạt được thỏa thuận với bên kia rồi. Chúng ta không cần phải giữ chúng bên mình nữa.

-Nhưng liệu họ sẽ lật lọng thì sao?

-Sẽ không có chuyện đó đâu, các cậu đừng lo.

Hai bạn rồi cũng đồng ý làm theo lời của ông bầu. Đến lúc này Nagato mới cởi bỏ khăn mũ cải trang của mình ra, cậu ngồi nhâm nhi tách cà phê trong im lặng.

...

Đến chiều, Kotori tiễn các bạn trở về nhà của mình, tất cả đều đã biết được rằng Minalinsky - cô hầu gái huyền thoại vang danh khắp Akihabara - là chính là cô ấy. Những người khác đã đi xa, cô chợt nghe tiếng của Nagato.

-Mọi người đã biết rồi sao?

Kotori giật bắn người trước cái sự xuất hiện đột ngột đến nỗi thần không biết quỷ không hay của ông bầu, nhưng rồi thở phào nhẹ nhõm vì không phải là một kẻ bất lương nào đó rình rập để sàm sỡ. Ichiro nói rằng.

-Tớ vì có công chuyện, phần không muốn làm phiền đến cậu nên đã không lộ diện khi ở trong quán. Nhưng những gì mà cậu chia sẻ cùng các bạn tớ vẫn nghe hết. Cậu thật đáng thương, Kotori-chan ạ. Nếu cậu cứ mãi làm cái bóng của người ta thì cậu cả đời chỉ có thể theo bóng của bạn bè, của chồng và con cái mình mà thôi. Mà đã là thần tượng, cậu phải tự bước ra khỏi cái bóng của người khác chứ?

Ichiro trách Kotori sao? Từ khi nhậm chức đến giờ, cậu ấy có thể phê bình các bạn khác ở chỗ này chỗ nọ, ở những đoạn nhạc hay mẫu áo lỗi nhưng trách móc thì đây là lần đầu tiên. Kotori nghe thế mà buồn lắm, bị nghe chính những lời ấy từ bạn đã làm cô đau.

-Tớ...tớ xin lỗi!

Nhìn thấy nước mắt rưng rưng, Ichiro xoa nhẹ lên đầu Kotori như một cách an ủi. Cậu đáp rằng.

-Cậu đừng phải tự trách mình như thế. Bố mẹ không sinh chúng ta ra như những con robot được lập trình như nhau. Mỗi người mỗi tính cách, ấy lại chính là làm nên đặc trưng cho nhóm Muse đấy. Chỉ cần cậu có thể tự mạnh dạn bước đi trên đôi chân của mình mà không cần người khác dẫn lối, cậu sẽ có được cuộc sống mà chính mình chọn lựa. Tớ không dám nói là sẽ giúp đỡ cậu hết mình, nhưng tất cả các bạn sẽ sẵn sàng làm điều đó nếu cậu cần đến.

Nghe được lời động viên như thế, Kotori vui lắm. Cô hiểu ra rằng không phải Ichiro đang trách mình vì sự nhu nhược và thiếu quyết đoán, cậu ấy chỉ đang vạch rõ điểm yếu của cô ra và động viên sửa đổi nó. Nhưng cái chính là cô hiểu rằng mình không cô đơn, cô vẫn có các bạn, những người sẵn sàng giúp đỡ mình trong lúc khó khăn, những khi cảm thấy lạc lõng trên cuộc đời này. Trông thấy sự tự tin đã đến với Kotori, Ichiro chợt có một ý tưởng.

-Giờ mọi người đều đã biết cậu là hầu gái của quán cà phê này rồi, cậu đã tìm ra ý tưởng thiết kế nào chưa? Tớ thì nghĩ đơn giản thế này, hay là ta thiết kế trang phục hầu gái may kiểu, mọi người sẽ là những nàng hầu của quán cà phê Muse.

Từ đó, ý tưởng thiết kế thật sự đã bùng lên trong đầu Kotori, cô nở nụ cười rất tươi như một lời cảm ơn vì tất cả.

...

Trang phục mới đã được hoàn thiện và bài hát mới cũng đã được duyệt xong, nhóm Muse tự tin bước ra ánh đèn sân khấu một lần nữa. Dù là chính hay phụ, thì chín cô gái trong mỗi đội diễn đều đã và sẽ cố gắng hết sức. Phải nói đến đội chính, nhờ ý tưởng ban đầu của Ichiro mà Kotori đã thiết kế nên mẫu trang phục mới cho mọi người, tất cả hôm nay đều là những hầu gái.

Đằng sau hậu trường, Ichiro, Kobuta cùng Mitsuhiko đang ngồi nói chuyện với nhau. Cả ba cùng nói về một chuyện khó tin vừa mới xảy ra cách đây không lâu: phe chống đối ông bầu nhóm Muse bỗng dưng tuyên bố tự giải tán, những học sinh cầm đầu cũng đã lên tiếng xin lỗi vì những gì họ đã gây ra cho Nagato và làm cho các bạn khác trong nhóm phải hoang mang, lo lắng. Tất cả mọi chuyện, thật ra ba cậu đều biết tại sao mà có một bước ngoặt đột ngột đến thế, bởi họ đều là những người trong cuộc.

Nhóm Muse vẫn được gửi cho một phong bì, bên trong là tấm séc trị giá 10 triệu Yên cùng lời nhắn cảm ơn dành cho ông bầu Nagato; và ngày hôm sau một trong số những kẻ cầm đầu nhóm chống đối đã mời Ichiro đi ăn mì, đúng với cái giá mà ông bầu đã ra trong cuộc trao đổi ngày trước. Nghĩ lại những chuyện ấy, Mitsuhiko thắc mắc.

-Tớ cứ thắc mắc mãi là tại sao cậu lại nhận lời đề nghị đó.

-Vì tớ nhận ra đó là một ông bố đáng thương chưa làm tròn trách nhiệm của mình. Sau khi cùng vợ từ chức với số vốn liếng đủ cho một kế sinh nhai lánh xa chính trị, tớ tin là ông ta sẽ cố gắng thực hiện điều mà mình và vợ chưa thể ngày trước.

-Tớ cũng ngạc nhiên là cậu lại ra cái giá chỉ bằng một tô mì như vậy đấy. Nó liệu có uổng quá khi so với công sức và nguy hiểm mà cậu phải chịu trong khi giao dịch không?

-Cậu dại lắm, mập. Nếu cứ theo cái cách của cậu thì chỉ cần vài vụ nữa thôi tớ sẽ xộ khám còn nhóm Muse sẽ bị tai tiếng dồn dập đấy. Cái cốt lõi cho chiến thắng là thu phục lòng người, còn tham lam thì không. Cậu muốn tớ hét một cái giá thật cao, tớ có thể làm điều đó rất dễ dàng, nhưng đôi khi đó cũng có thể là lần cuối cùng tớ cầm tiền trên tay đấy. Để cho gia đình cậu ta nguyên vẹn, cảm hóa cậu ta, thì ngày mai chúng ta sẽ có những thần tượng nam, những người cũng muốn tỏa sáng trên sân khấu và giúp cứu lấy Otonokizaka, và cả những người hâm mộ nữa. Cậu nghĩ vụ này là lời hay lỗ?

-Tớ hiểu rồi. Cậu đã tính toán tất cả từ đầu phải không?

-Không. Tớ đã định hét một cái giá kèm theo tô mì ramen, nhưng mà tớ đã suy nghĩ lại sau đó. Nhờ lá bài của Nozomi đấy.Tại phòng sinh hoạt của nhóm Muse, mọi người đều đang ở ngoài biểu diễn. Nhưng tại gác sách có đặt một khung ảnh, với nàng hầu Minalinsky với nụ cười ngây thơ trong ấy.


	5. Tập 4: Chuyến nghỉ mát

TẬP 4: CHUYẾN NGHỈ MÁT

Trời nóng. Nóng cực hình, nóng điên loạn, nóng bạo tàn...đó là những lời rên rỉ của Mitsuhiko và Kobuta cùng các bạn trong đội chính của Muse trên tầng thượng, thậm chí mấy cái ô cũng không đủ giúp cho mọi người thoát được sức nóng đến nỗi muốn phỏng cả chân nếu đi trần trên mặt gạch phơi ngoài nắng. Ichiro cũng có giúp các bạn chống nóng bằng việc "mượn tạm" cái quạt đạo cụ ở sân khấu của trường và mua đá bào. Nhưng cũng vì lạm dụng đến phép biến thân để cho nhanh và đỡ phơi mình dưới nắng mà ông bầu bây giờ chỉ còn biết ngồi một chỗ mà tu ừng ực mấy chai nước do cậu hứng riêng.

Bất chợt, Honoka có một ý tưởng hay bèn nhảy cẫng lên và bảo với các bạn: đi nghỉ mát. Mọi người nghe vậy cũng tán đồng, tập luyện dưới trời nắng gắt thì chắc chắn sẽ không tốt cho sức khỏe, dù có ô lớn che bóng nhưng nhiệt độ xung quanh cũng sẽ rút mồ hôi các bạn với tốc độ chóng mặt, việc say nắng hoặc ngất do mất nước sẽ là chuyện không thể tránh khỏi. Bàn tính nơi đi nghỉ một hồi, Honoka nhớ ra rằng Maki có một căn biệt thự, và đội trưởng đã "thuyết phục" được cô cho nhóm đến đó nghỉ mát - còn phải đợi cửa ải phụ huynh nữa. Ai ai cũng vui vẻ vì được bữa nghỉ mát, còn Ichiro thì có vẻ lưỡng lự chả muốn đi...

Vẫn được Honoka "thuyết phục" theo cái cách với Maki khi nãy, ông bầu cũng đã đồng ý dù mặt mũi chẳng tươi sáng gì cho cam, đương nhiên là tiền tàu xe cậu phải trả mà. Vừa xoa cổ vừa ngáp dài một tiếng, Nagato ngao ngán đứng nghe Eri bảo mọi người nên thay đổi cách xưng hô sao cho tạo được sự gắng kết giữa các thành viên trong nhóm, đặc biệt là cô đã phủ định danh xưng đàn chị - đàn em. Cứ nghe lùng bùng cả lỗ tai, Ichiro nghĩ thấy tiếc vì bữa nghỉ này đã vuột mất vài cơ hội thu thập thông tin để thực hiện "đi hậu trường" để tống tiền vài nhân vật bẩn đã và đang, hoặc là dự tính gian lận trong cuộc thi Love Live!; còn Mitsuhiko và Kobuta đương nhiên ham vui hơn ông bầu của mình rồi. Một đội nghỉ được thì mấy đội khác cũng muốn tương tự, cho nên Ichiro đã gọi và đồng thời nhận nhiều cuộc gọi đến từ các đội trưởng - vừa là phân công cho những đội đang luyện tập hoặc chuẩn bị biểu diễn, vừa để cho phép những đội muốn nghỉ được thoải mái một buổi.

Sau vài tiếng, cuối cùng cũng đã đến nơi. Tất cả đều òa lên ngạc nhiên trước căn biệt thự của Maki, trông bề thế và to lớn hẳn ra so với nhiều người, trừ cô bạn là tiểu thư của nhóm Muse và Nico - trông cô ấy có phần ghen tỵ ra mặt. Nội thất bên trong cũng rộng rãi và trang hoàng chẳng kém gì phía ngoài, xem các bạn thích thú chưa kìa, cho đến khi Umi đưa ra cái lịch luyện tập cho mọi người. Nó khiến cho Ichiro phải thốt nên lời sau một thời gian như bị kẻ khác ăn mất lưỡi.

-Hệt như cái lịch trong mấy trại lính!

Nghe vậy, các bạn gái mới nhớ ra là từ nãy đến giờ ba cậu trai biến đâu mất, mãi đến lúc Umi đưa cái lịch tập ra thì mới mò về. Họ mang cái gì kia? Hai cậu gầy thì mỗi người một thùng, còn Kobuta thì ôm một lúc hai thùng - toàn là bia cả. Mọi người há hốc cả mồm ra.

-Các cậu mua bia về làm gì thế?

-Để nhậu chứ làm gì nữa.-Ichiro trả lời ngay với bộ mặt tỉnh bơ.

-Ai cho mấy cậu tự tung tự tác mở bàn nhậu trong nhà tớ vậy hả?

-Thì chẳng phải các cậu bảo là đi nghỉ mát sao? Bọn tớ ở đây đâu có gì phải làm đâu, cứ việc mà nhậu thôi.

-Các cậu có còn quá nhỏ để bia bọt không thế?

-Coi choai choai thế chứ ba thằng chúng tớ đã từng trải qua nhiều chuyện kinh khủng lắm đấy!

-Nhưng trong nhà tôi không được bia bọt lung tung!

Maki nổi cáu nên Nagato nảy ra một ý. Thiết kế kiến trúc thì đây là nhà mái bằng, cho nên cả ba cậu trai bắc thang trèo lên trên đó và biến nơi này thành cái để cho đám trai có thể làm những điều mà các cô gái không muốn thấy - mà trước nhất là việc nhậu nhẹt đấy. Bó tay với mấy anh bạn này, Maki chỉ biết lắc đầu bảo rằng.

-Mấy cậu muốn sao thì tớ mặc kệ đấy! Nhưng nếu mà quá chén thì cứ ngủ trên đó luôn đi nhé!

Các cậu bạn chỉ cười xòa, thật ra trên trần nhà đủ rộng để làm nhiều việc, ăn nhậu không phải là lý do duy nhất để sử dụng cái trần ngôi biệt thự của Maki. Đứng nhìn bên dưới, Ichiro cùng hai bạn xem các cô gái đang cùng chạy đua với nhau ra bãi biển. Còn lại Eri, Nozomi và Maki bên dưới, họ gọi vọng lên.

-Các cậu cùng bọn tớ ra biển chơi nhé!

-Xin lỗi các cậu nhé!-Ichiro vui vẻ đáp lại; thật hiếm thấy cậu như thế-Nhưng bọn tớ có việc phải làm rồi.

-Các cậu không phải là ngồi ở trên đó mà nhậu nhẹt đấy phỏng?

-Nào phải vội gì? Bọn tớ đang cần luyện tập vài thứ, và mái nhà này là điểm thích hợp nhất đấy.

Họ bận thì cũng không làm phiền, các bạn còn lại cũng ra biển luôn, bảo rằng nếu xong chuyện rồi thì bộ ba có thể ra đó chung vui luôn. Nhìn đằng xa các cô gái trông vui vẻ thật, nô đùa dưới nước, trên cát với đủ trò chơi,...; dù không được nghe những tiếng cười nói nhưng cả Kobuta và Mitsuhiko trông thèm được ra đó lắm, chỉ tại Nagato bảo ở lại. Thấy vẻ mặt phản đối của hai thằng bạn, ông bầu lắc đầu cười xòa, cậu rút ra trong chiếc túi mình mang theo ra một thứ. Ấy là ba chiếc mặt nạ, với lớp vải ôm sát cổ cùng trước mắt là bộ kính đặc biệt. Ichiro giải thích lý do tại sao cậu giữ hai thằng bạn trợ thủ ở lại.

-Tớ muốn hai cậu ở lại riêng là để giới thiệu cái này này. Mặt nạ chuyên dụng, tớ đã dùng một ít tiền quỹ trong số mười triệu Yên ta nhận được để nhờ người chế tạo nó. Được làm từ chất liệu đặc biệt có thể chống lại cả sóng dò nhiệt, trước mặt được bảo vệ bằng các mảnh giáp hợp kim polymer siêu nhẹ có thể chống được đạn bắn thẳng, hoặc đại khái là làm "chệch" nó đi. Loại vải này là dạng hấp thụ nhiệt, chúng sẽ truyền năng lượng vào cực thu điện tích với sự trợ giúp của mồ hôi chúng ta là dung môi vào viên pin tự động sạc này, nó là nguồn cung cho các chế độ nhìn khác nhau khi ta sử dụng kính đeo phía trước đây.

Kobuta và Mitsuhiko đều đực mặt ra. Ngay cả tên còm lắm mồm mà cũng dài mỏ ra ngóng thì xem chừng vô phương, Nagato bèn làm mẫu trước cho họ. Đeo chiếc mặt nạ do bác Shimada làm vào, cậu ấy quay lại và chỉ vào những điểm mà hai cậu bạn phải quan tâm.

-Nhìn đây. Hãy chú ý miệng, sao cho miếng chụp lọc khí ôm trọn cả vùng mũi và miệng là các cậu đeo đúng rồi đấy. Bên phải là các nút và vít nhỏ điều chỉnh chế độ quan sát cho kính đa dụng, tớ thuận tay trái nên kính của tớ là ngược chiều với các cậu. Xong rồi,...-Ichiro quay trở lại, với gương mặt đã được bọc lại bởi chiếc mặt nạ màu xám-...trông khá bảnh trai trừ cái kính mắt ốc phải không? Các cậu có thể dùng thanh ray trượt để đẩy kính lên cho đỡ mỏi mắt như thế này, nhưng tớ khuyên là đừng nên làm thế khi ở trong nhiệm vụ, và từ bây giờ hãy tập quen với điều đó đi. Công việc của chúng ta là đầy những bất ngờ, và tớ không muốn chúng ta sơ sảy dù chỉ trong một cái chớp mắt. Tớ làm mẫu rồi đấy, hai cậu hãy làm luôn đi.

Kobuta và Mitsuhiko giờ đã tạm thông não ra được một chút, hai cu cậu cầm chiếc mặt nạ và bắt chước lại những thao tác mà Ichiro vừa làm ban nãy, cậu mập chậm hiểu thì nhìn bạn mà làm theo. Hơi khó khăn một chút, nhưng cuối cùng cả hai đã thành thục cách đeo cho đúng - Nagato bảo hai cậu cởi ra và đeo lại liên tục đến khi nhuyễn tay mới thôi. Giờ cả ba cậu trai đều đã đeo mặt nạ, Ichiro chỉ dẫn tiếp.

-Giờ chúng ta thử nghiệm thực tế chút nhé. Hãy dịch chuyển đến bãi biển nơi các bạn gái đang chơi đùa ngoài đó. Cố gắng làm thật nhanh, người trước cách người sau nội trong mười bước chân thôi. Sẽ hơi vướng víu một chút, nhưng khi đã quen rồi thì hành sự rất dễ dàng. Tớ sẽ làm mẫu trước, hãy ra biển và làm bất ngờ với các cô gái nào.

Nói xong, Ichiro niệm chú, dấu ấn trong lòng bàn tay trái của cậu sáng lên và thời gian thì ngưng lại. Chọn điểm đến là khoảng sân trước cửa nhà, chỉ trong nháy mắt mà ông bầu đã đứng ngay tại dấu đất mà mình mong muốn. Thấy bạn đã tiếp tục dịch chuyển sang bên kia đường, Mitsuhiko làm tiếp, rồi cuối cùng là Kobuta biến thân theo. Tiếp cận bãi biển rất nhanh chóng, cuộc vui ngoài kia vẫn còn nhưng vì muốn cho các bạn bất ngờ nên các cậu trai cứ tạm thời rình rập vậy. Ra hiệu nhanh, Ichiro cùng hai cậu bạn trốn vào chỗ cây cỏ rậm rạp; ông bầu và Mitsuhiko chọn hai cây dừa, còn Kobuta vì mập quá nên lủi đại vào bụi cây - cả hai cậu bạn bên trên chắc mẩm rồi cậu ta cũng tru tréo lên vì bị kiến cắn thôi. Dùng kính đặc dụng, cả ba nhắm vào các bạn gái đang nô đùa, vừa để thử dụng cụ vừa để chiêm ngưỡng hợp pháp những vẻ đẹp cơ thể mà bình thường chỉ có thể làm được bằng cái cách mà Nagato cấm tiệt hai thằng bạn nối khố lẫn với cả bản thân. Thấy bước đầu đã trót lọt, Ichiro định ra hiệu cho Mitsuhiko và Kobuta di chuyển đến vị trí khác thì bất ngờ, cậu mập nhảy dựng lên phóng ra khỏi bụi; vừa nhảy tưng tưng, hai tay cậu ta gãi khắp người do có một rắc rối nhỏ - ngồi kế ngay cả một ổ kiến lửa. Hành động như vậy thì bóp còi toe toe cho các bạn gái biết cả rồi, cũng may mà đang đeo mặt nạ nên không nhận ra đó là Kobuta, cậu ta vội lủi và trong bụi cây nào đó không có kiến và dịch chuyển trước khi bị Rin hay ai khác tóm được - Ichiro và Mitsuhiko đã chuồn trước từ lâu rồi. Nhưng cả chạy trốn cũng chả xong, Kobuta hiện hình lại ngay giữa lòng đường, nếu không kịp biến thân cú nữa thì coi như rằng cậu ta sẽ lãnh ngay một cái đầu xe tải đang trên đà phóng tới. Trở lại chỗ mà Ichiro và Mitsuhiko đang chờ, ông bầu vuốt mặt sau cái thở phào nhẹ nhõm vì thằng bạn ngốc cũng không xảy ra chuyện.

-Cậu đúng là biết gây bất ngờ cho người khác kể cả đồng đội đấy, mập ạ.

-Tớ...tớ xin lỗi!

-Cậu còn nguyên một mảnh là ổn rồi, tập luyện kiên trì thì sớm muộn cũng sẽ khá lên thôi.

Được một lúc sau thì bụng của ai đó đã phát ra tiếng kêu, Nagato hiểu là những bài tập như thế này vắt kiệt sức mọi người còn hơn cả việc hát, nhảy hay trình diễn đội hình trên sân khấu. Cậu bảo với hai bạn.

-Tháo mặt nạ được rồi đấy, và các cậu đã hiểu cơ bản công dụng của nó chưa? Lúc nãy tớ có nói về khả năng chống đạn và bảo rằng đừng quá lạm dụng vào thanh ray kéo của kính phải không? Bởi vì khi nó liền khối, những mảnh giáp mới có thể cho khả năng bảo vệ tối đa được, xê dịch cái kính cũng đồng nghĩa là tách rời khối siêu cấu trúc đó. Nhưng cũng đừng cho rằng mình sẽ thành siêu nhân với cái mặt nạ này, một viên đạn từ súng hạng nặng, nếu không xuyên thủng vỏ giáp thì sóng âm nó gây ra khi va chạm cũng sẽ tạo sát thương rất lớn đấy, có thể mất mạng luôn không phải là tớ nói quá đâu. Tớ sẽ chỉ định bài tập tiếp theo sau, còn giờ chúng hãy nghỉ ngơi đi.

Thế là cả ba cậu trai lần lượt tháo mặt nạ ra và trở lại bộ dạng ban đầu. Nên tìm nơi nào đó để giải quyết cái đói, Ichiro nói với hai bạn.

-Thử về nhà xem trong tủ lạnh có gì không. Nếu đầy đủ, tối nay chúng ta sẽ nhậu chết bỏ luôn!

Nghe tới ăn uống, hai cậu bạn đang đói meo tươi tỉnh lên hẳn. Nhưng mà có điều...

Trong tủ lạnh trống trơn, cả lũ con trai mới sực nhớ ra là Maki chỉ về căn biệt thự này nghỉ ngơi cùng gia đình trong vài dịp đặc biệt, cho nên thức ăn trong tủ lạnh có thể sẽ ra bã trong đợt về nghỉ ngơi tiếp theo; vì vậy chỉ mua thức ăn đủ dùng trong thời gian ấy mà thôi. Cảm thấy tuyệt vọng, Mitsuhiko và Kobuta ngồi phịch xuống sàn nhà mà há mồm dài ra như kiểu lũ chim non đòi mẹ được cho ăn. Chịu đói đã quen, Nagato ra chỗ các bạn gái, họ cũng đang bàn tính là sẽ nên mua gì để làm bữa cơm tối. Bàn tính một hồi, Nozomi và Maki đã cùng đi với nhau ra cửa tiệm - cô tiểu thư vẫn còn ít nhiều lưỡng lự nhưng rồi cũng đồng ý. Những bạn còn lại, trông thấy ông bầu thì có chuyện muốn kể với cậu. Rin nhanh nhảu kể ngay.

-Nagato-san, Rin có chuyện muốn kể cho cậ...

-Hả?-Ichiro đực mặt ra trông cứ như gã điếc.

Cô bạn ấy mới sực nhớ một chuyện. Chả là lúc trước khi đến đây, Eri đã đề nghị rằng từ nay về sau đừng nên gọi nhau bằng những danh xưng trịnh trọng nữa, như thế sẽ tạo sự ngăn cách giữa các thành viên trong nhóm. Nagato tuy không có ý kiến gì, nhưng cậu nghe rõ mồn một, và im lặng có nghĩa là cậu ấy đã đồng ý với đề xuất này của Eri. Luyện xưng hô mãi với các bạn trong nhóm Muse, đến khi vừa thử với Ichiro là bị khớp, Rin vui vẻ "chữa cháy".

-Nagachi này.

-Tớ đang nghe đây.-ông bầu gật gù.

-Hồi sáng bọn tớ vừa phát hiện một tên mập đeo mặt nạ nấp trong bụi rậm, điệu bộ trông khả nghi lắm cơ! Rin đã định bắt lại thì hắn đã chạy mất rồi. Phải chi mà Nagachi có ở đó để giúp tớ bắt hắn lại, nyah.

Nếu thật sự Nagato có ở đó - mà đúng là cậu lúc ấy đang ở trên cây dừa rất gần chỗ các bạn chơi đùa - cậu sẽ không thể nào "bán độ" như thế được; bởi "tên mập khả nghi" mà Rin nói còn ai ngoài Kobuta nữa đâu? Cũng may Rin là dạng vô tư và có phần hơi ngốc, Ichiro vờ ngạc nhiên để qua mắt.

-Thế cơ à? Nếu vậy tớ phải đề phòng hơn nữa mới được.

-Mà Nagachi-kun này. Tớ thắc mắc là sao buổi sáng cậu cùng Kobuta-chan và Mitsuhiko-chan không ra chơi cùng bọn tớ vậy? Không lẽ việc tập luyện của các cậu quan trọng hơn của bọn tớ chăng?

-Tớ cũng thắc mắc tương tự vậy đấy. Công việc làm ông bầu và các phụ tá nặng đến cỡ đó sao?

Mọi người thích nghi nhanh thật, Ichiro vừa nghe những câu hỏi vừa gật gù hài lòng trước tiến độ luyện tập bắt đầu có kết quả khả quan. Cậu sau đó trả lời.

-Nặng thì cũng không hẳn, nhưng mà chúng tớ phải luôn rèn luyện kỹ năng của mình để vừa có thể làm việc hiệu quả, vừa có thể bảo vệ cho các cậu nữa. Theo cách của ông bầu và ban PR, các cậu cũng hiểu rồi đấy.

-Cậu có thể buộc hai bạn của mình ở lại mà luyện tập cho nghiêm chỉnh được, tớ cảm thấy mình thật vô dụng mà.

-Chả cần phải tự nghiêm trọng hóa bản thân thế đâu, Umi-chan. Đôi khi việc các cậu chơi đùa cũng là để tập luyện cho một kỹ năng khác cần thiết với một thần tượng đấy. Đặc thù công việc của chúng tớ không giống với các thần tượng biểu diễn trên sân khấu, bọn tớ là người đứng sau hậu trường, và hậu trường thì cần đến những kỹ năng của riêng nó.

-Nếu vậy thì hẳn Nagachi-kun cùng các bạn đã luyện tập rất vất vả phải không?

-Cũng không vất vả gì lắm đâu. Chỉ tội là...-Ichiro ngoái ra sau bếp và nhìn thấy Kobuta; trong cơn mê sảng vì đói lả mà đã tưởng tượng rằng Mitsuhiko là đồ ăn và đang "liếm láp" cậu ta-...Kobuta-chan sắp chết đói đến nơi rồi kìa.

Tạm dừng cuộc nói chuyện, ông bầu đến gỡ cậu mập ra khỏi anh bạn gầy và tọng cho đầy bụng cả một chai nước cỡ lớn, cái no giả ít ra sẽ giữ cho cậu ta đừng "liếm" người khác trước khi thức ăn về đến nơi - còn phải kể đến thời gian chế biến nữa chứ. Nagato dặn dò các bạn còn lại trong nhóm.

-Phiền các cậu canh chừng con heo này cho tớ trong khi tớ đi gấp mua thứ gì cho cậu ta bớt đói trước khi lại "liếm láp" một người nào khác. Cấm cho cậu ấy đi vệ sinh đến khi tớ vác mặt trở về đây, được chứ?

Thấy Kobuta cứ lảm nhảm liên tục tên mấy món khoái khẩu của mình, Ichiro vội rời khỏi nhà để đi mua đồ ăn nhanh trước khi cu cậu kia hóa điên "liếm" hết cả nhóm thì khốn. Vừa đóng cửa ra vào lại, ông bầu dùng phép biến thân ngay cho nhanh. Nhờ đã thành thục được cách sử dụng mà Ichiro có thể di chuyển nhanh hơn so với đi bộ rất nhiều, dù thỉnh thoảng cũng dừng lại để hồi phục sức lực. Cuối cùng đã tìm ra được cửa hàng tiện lợi, ông bầu vừa định bước vào thì đã thấy Nozomi và Maki đang trở ra. Như quán tính, Nagato biến thân ra chỗ kín để chờ họ đi xa thì mới vào trong cửa hàng và chọn ngay mấy món mà cả đám thích ăn: cơm thịt bò, mì xào, mì ramen ăn liền, trứng muối,...

Thanh toán xong, Ichiro dùng phép biến thân để trở về nhà cho nhanh. Dọc đường, cậu thấy Nozomi và Maki đang đi về, nhưng để đảm bảo sự bí mật nên ông bầu không dám chung bọn với họ. Đứng từ xa, trong khi người đã khiến cậu phải ở lại nhóm Muse kể thật nhiều câu chuyện, nói đến rất nhiều thứ thì bên kia vẫn chỉ đáp lại bằng những tiếng ỡm ờ cho có lệ. Ichiro đã để ý đến điều này từ khi còn ở bãi biển, Maki có vẻ như chưa thích ứng tốt với bài tập mà Eri đưa ra, cô có phần chưa hòa nhập với nhóm cho lắm nên hành động cũng lắm lúc hơi miễn cưỡng. Nagato quan sát trong sự im lặng, bản thân cũng đã có ý định giúp đỡ cô ấy nhưng mà Nozomi đã làm trước nên bây giờ có thêm cậu cũng bằng thừa, cứ để mọi chuyện diễn tiến theo đúng tự nhiên của nó có lẽ sẽ tốt hơn. Sau đó, cậu tiếp tục dùng phép biến thân trở về biệt thự.

Đã về tới nơi, Ichiro trông thấy Kobuta đang ngồi cứng ở ghế, mặt mày cu cậu tái mét và thân thể gồng cứng lên như vẻ bí bách lắm rồi ấy. Tội nghiệp, ông bầu bảo rằng.

-Giờ thì đi vệ sinh được rồi đấy.

Nghe được phép, cậu mập vùng dậy ù té chạy vào nhà vệ sinh để trút bầu tâm sự. Thấy bạn mang nhiều đồ trên tay, Honoka thắc mắc.

-Sao cậu mua nhiều thế? Các cậu không định ăn chung với chúng tớ sao?

Ichiro cười nhạt.

-Dĩ nhiên là bọn tớ sẽ ăn chung với các cậu, nhưng đây là đồ ăn riêng dùng để phục sức sau mỗi lần tập luyện. Các bài tập của chúng tớ cần rất nhiều năng lượng, cho nên ăn theo bữa sẽ không đủ cung cấp đâu, nhất là với một tên tốt tướng như Kobuta nữa. Vả lại, chẳng phải tớ đã bảo rằng là khi rảnh đám con trai tụi tớ sẽ nhậu chết bỏ sao?

-Maki-chan mà nghe cậu nói đến từ nhậu nhẹt như vậy là sẽ giận lắm đấy, Ichiro-kun ạ!

Đã giải quyết xong, Kobuta thở phào nhẹ nhõm mà bước ra khỏi nhà vệ sinh. Đưa cho Mitsuhiko mấy món cậu ta thích xong là Ichiro ném ngay cho cậu mập cái món ăn nhẹ mà mình rất thích, bảo rằng.

-Ăn liền đi cho qua cơn đói, kẻo lại "liếm" người khác nữa bây giờ.

Thấy đồ ăn, Kobuta sáng mắt hẳn lên, bèn vội vàng mở ra để thưởng thức. Ngồi nghe Mitsuhiko tán chuyện giúp vui cho mọi người, Ichiro cảm thấy hơi buồn ngủ một chút. Cứ như thói quen, hễ tay phải che miệng đang ngoác ra để ngáp lại thì tay trái cậu cứ xoa xoa bên cổ, Maki và Nozomi đều đã trông thấy hành động khi họ vừa về đến nơi với túi đồ trên tay. Trong lòng cô tiểu thư, Nagato đã để cho cô một dấu hỏi mà chưa tiện nói ra lúc này...

Và ai sẽ nấu bếp đây? Trừ vài người quá vụng về trong bếp núc thì còn lại ai cũng biết nấu nướng, nhưng để phục vụ cho một lúc mười hai cái miệng ăn thì cần một người nào đó làm thật nhanh. Trong tình huống thế này, Nico đã tự mình vào bếp, một điều khá lạ so với bình thường Ichiro toàn nghe những lời phủ định có phần tự đại về cuộc sống của cô thần tượng kiêm đồng thiết kế phục trang với Kotori. Cơm canh chỉ một loáng đã làm xong, nóng hổi và thơm phức với tốc độ nhanh đến kỳ lạ, mùi cà ri thì xộc nức mũi cả những kẻ sành ăn uống như Ichiro. Mọi người cùng quây quần bên bàn cơm với từng dĩa cơm cà ri ngon lành, ngoại trừ Hanayo với một cái tô cơm to tướng, mọi người đã cùng ăn uống rất vui vẻ bên nhau, và người đã nấu nên bữa ăn lại "đóng vai" tiểu thư rồi, dù rằng diễn hơi sâu quá. Và cũng một điều này khiến các bạn chú ý, ông bầu sau khi ăn được vài ba muỗng cơm đầu tiên thì sụt sùi làm như khóc, hỏi thì cậu ấy trả lời rằng.

-Không phải, chỉ tại cà ri hơi cay một chút thôi.

Có người ăn cay là chảy nước mắt như khóc, các bạn trong nhóm Muse cũng hiểu mà. Nhưng nói thật là Nagato xạo sự đấy, cậu rõ ràng là khóc mà cố cản lại, bởi dĩa cà ri Nico đã nấu khiến cậu nhớ lại người mẹ đã mất của mình năm xưa - lúc sinh thời bà cũng hay nấu cơm cà ri cho cậu ăn và cũng ngon hệt thế này. Cũng bởi cái ám ảnh đó mà Ichiro ăn rất khỏe, khỏe hơn cả mọi khi nhưng các bạn gái thì nghĩ rằng vì mới tập luyện nặng xong nên ăn nhiều cũng dễ hiểu, Nico được dịp lên mặt bảo Nagato nên cảm ơn vì mình đã nấu dư; cách ăn hùng hục và cắm cúi sì sụp có lẽ là lời cảm ơn không tiếng nói mà ông bầu dành cho cô rồi.

Ăn uống no say xong, mọi người đều cùng nhau dọn dẹp và bàn tán nên sẽ làm gì tiếp theo. Mỗi người mỗi ý, muốn ngủ, muốn luyện tập, muốn chơi, muốn tắm,...chưa thống nhất được gì cả. Đó là các bạn gái muốn vậy, còn Ichiro thì khác, cậu đã có cho mình kế hoạch của riêng mình nên gom chén đĩa của mình và hai cậu trai kia lại, bảo rằng.

-Các cậu cứ tự nhiên mà quyết định sẽ làm gì tiếp theo, chúng tớ còn phải luyện tập một vài kỹ năng cần thiết.

-Mấy cậu không định nghỉ ngơi sao? Đã tối rồi mà.

-Không phải lúc này đâu.-ông bầu lắc đầu-Bọn tớ chỉ thật sự nghỉ ngơi khi không còn gì phải lo lắng cho các cậu nữa.

Các bạn gái cũng không rõ điều gì khiến cho Ichiro lo lắng cho họ đến thế, nhưng đã là quyết định của ông bầu thì họ cũng không phản đối. Cùng với Kobuta và Mitsuhiko rửa chén đĩa của mình xong, Nagato đưa cả ba ra ngoài sân vườn. Trong sự bí mật kể cả với những bạn trong nhóm Muse, họ dùng phép dịch chuyển lên mái nhà, như một bài tập trong việc sử dụng thành thục các siêu năng lực. Gió đêm mát thật, Mitsuhiko đùa chuyện khi nãy.

-Chỉ nghỉ ngơi khi không còn gì phải lo lắng cho các cậu nữa. Vậy chúng ta sẽ là đám bận rộn nhất Trái Đất rồi đúng không?

-Đó là để cho những ngày chúng ta thật sự bước vào nhiệm vụ thôi.-Ichiro gật gù-Còn bây giờ, cứ quẩy chết bỏ đi!

Đồ nhắm, mồi và bia rượu đã được chuẩn bị sẵn từ lâu trên đây, và ba tên con trai nhào vào mà chén anh chén chú. Quên hết trời trăng, men bia vào đã làm cho mấy cậu bạn có thể "bung lụa" theo cách của mình, mà thường ngày vì sợ bị người khác trông thấy khiến dè bỉu không hay nên mới giấu nhẹm đi. Đang chè chén vui vẻ, Kobuta nghe thấy tiếng nói cười đâu đó phía dưới nên tò mò xem thử. Nhìn về phía đó, cậu đỏ mặt khi thấy ấy là nhà tắm nước nóng, còn các bạn gái thì đang được tắm chung, trông họ vui quá. Nhớ là mình có mặt nạ, cậu mập liền tranh thủ cơ hội hiếm có này mà đeo vào để được ngắm nhìn những kiệt tác của tạo hóa bên dưới.

-Heo ơi, cậu nghĩ xem vòng một của ai là to nhất nhỉ?

-Hanayo-chan, chắc vậy. Mà tớ còn thấy cả Nozomi-chan và Kotori-chan nữa. Phân vân quá. Có lẽ tớ phải thử vào một lúc nào đó mới được!

-Vậy trước khi ý định thử nó thành hiện thực, sao cậu không tự bóp mông mình để giải sầu đi nhé?

Cái kiểu nói chuyện có vẻ dìm hàng người khác làm Kobuta tỉnh mộng, sau đó thì cậu mập lạnh hết cả sống lưng. Bởi nằm rạp bên cạnh cậu như thể đang cùng "nhìn trộm" còn ai khác ngoài Nagato nữa? Bàn tay trái xòe ra như vuốt chim ưng, ông bầu nắm cổ thằng bạn của mình quay trở lại bàn nhậu để tiếp tục cái chầu mà đang ngày một muốn vượt ra khỏi tầm kiểm soát. Có thể đúng, mà cũng có thể không đúng với khả năng kiểm soát tình hình của Nagato, cậu đã từng phải canh chừng cả một kho hàng đầy ắp cứ rung rinh mãi không thôi trải qua bao trận động đất ở Tokyo rồi. Với sẵn vài xô nước đá lạnh phơi đêm nữa, nếu tay nào có dấu hiệu quá chén thì tạt ngay vào mặt, lúc đấy tìm khăn mặt để lau còn không kịp huống chi làm càn.

Thời gian chẳng còn nghĩa lý gì với ông bầu và bộ phận PR của nhóm Muse nữa, họ tiếp tục chầu nhậu vô thiên lủng cho đến khi người yếu nhất là Mitsuhiko "giơ cờ trắng". Ichiro chuẩn bị chẳng thiếu thứ gì, ngoài nước đá lạnh muốn cắt da, còn có cả trà đặc nữa. Tuy có thể cho mọi người tỉnh trí trở lại phần nào, nhưng mùi men và hơi thở ở mức kịch kim khi đo độ cồn thì chẳng tài nào giấu nổi. Cả ba anh con trai ai cũng "chân nam đá chân chiêu", nhưng đó lại là những gì mà Nagato mong đợi cho bài luyện tập sắp tới của mình. Trong điều kiện mất thăng bằng, nếu có thể chế ngự và hành động chuẩn xác thì đó sẽ là lợi thế rất lớn khi làm những nhiệm vụ mà đòi hỏi sự cẩn trọng và tinh tường ở mỗi thành viên. Nhưng mà, cái này hơi ngoài ý muốn của ông bầu rồi...

Mitsuhiko và Kobuta đã nằm ngất ngư vì không thể chống lại được những cú vật quá mạnh của men bia. Ichiro nhìn thấy chiến tích là những vỏ lon bia xếp tại góc mái nhà, cậu chỉ biết nhún vai tự trách rằng mình đã uống hơi quá hôm nay, quên mất rằng cái tửu lượng của một thằng thường nhậu thế cho bố nó khác hẳn với đám bạn của mình mới vào tuổi trai. Bước xuống xem các bạn gái thế nào để tiện thể ghé vào nhà vệ sinh luôn, bất thần...

*ẦM!*

Từ đằng xa, một vật thể lạ đã nện trúng mặt Nagato. Bất ngờ không kịp phản ứng, cú va chạm mạnh khiến ông bầu vấp chân cầu thang và lộn đầu thẳng xuống dưới luôn, đến lúc đó mới biết là cậu ấy đã bị một cái gối "hạ gục", và nhờ nằm lên nó mà cái đầu vẫn vô sự khi hạ thổ. Bên dưới là cảnh tượng hỗn chiến bằng gối của các bạn gái, họ trải nệm ngủ chung trong phòng khách luôn như là một phần của bài tập mà Eri dành cho mọi người. Nhưng có vẻ tình hình không ổn cho lắm...

-Umi...Umi-chan đã hạ gục cả Nagachi-kun luôn rồi...!

-Thật đáng sợ mà, nyah! Cậu ấy đã lãnh đạn mà không kịp trở tay luôn, nyah!

-Mà sao mùi rượu ở đâu thế này? Không lẽ cậu ấy cùng hai bạn kia nhậu trên nóc nhà tớ từ nãy đến giờ sao?

Maki vừa dứt câu, thì lúc này Ichiro đã loạng choạng đứng dậy, khuôn mặt của cậu cũng tối sầm lại hệt như Umi đang đứng giữa các bạn gái với hai tay hai cái gối - hệt như là đang làm chủ cuộc chiến gối này vậy. Tình thế không ổn, mà lại là không ổn gấp đôi nữa rồi. Trong khi Umi cứ như trạng thái mất kiểm soát hoàn toàn nhằm tới Rin và Hanayo, một cái gối lạ đã chặn ngay cú ném với tốc độ siêu âm vào một trong hai cô bạn đang ôm chầm lấy nhau vì sợ kia. Người ra tay không ai khác là Ichiro, cậu nói.

-Các cô đang định làm loạn ở đây sao?

Vừa dứt lời, một chiếc gối siêu âm khác đã ngay trước mũi ông bầu, nhưng lần này cậu đã nhận biết và bắt nó rất dễ dàng. Cầm mép gối, vừa bước xuống cầu thang, Ichiro nói tiếp.

-Chẳng phải các cậu dự định ngủ sớm để sáng mai còn luyện tập sao?

-Cậu...cậu ấy lặp lại những gì Umi-chan vừa nói luôn kìa!

-Tớ có nhớ trong tạp chí sức khỏe nói rằng, khi uống quá nhiều rượu bia thì người ta sẽ dễ rơi vào trạng thái mất kiểm soát. Liệu Nagachi-kun cũng sẽ...

Umi chẳng nói chẳng rằng, và thêm một chiếc gối siêu âm nữa ném thẳng về phía Nagato. Nhưng ông bầu không phải tay vừa, cậu cũng có tuyệt chiêu của mình. Hai cái gối chạm nhau giữa không trung, một tiếng động đủ to cho mọi người trong phòng khách có thể nghe được và được chứng kiến trong sợ hãi.

-Chúng...chúng ta lại có thêm một tay ném siêu âm nữa sao?

-Ha...harasho!

-Thế...thế này là tận thế rồi, nyah!

Thấy đòn tấn công của mình bị hóa giải, Umi thét một tiếng lớn, tiếp sau là hai chiếc gối khác bay tới. Né sang một bên để bắt chiếc đầu, Nagato dùng nó để sau đó đập mạnh đẩy chiếc gối kế tiếp lao ngược trở về nơi mà nó đã xuất phát. Nhưng Umi đã đỡ lại chỉ với một tay, sự chống trả có vẻ càng làm cho cô ấy quyết tâm đánh bại đối thủ "không phải dạng vừa đâu" phía trước - hay đúng hơn trong tình huống này là đang trở nên điên loạn.

Cả hai cùng ném gối, vận tốc siêu âm gần như bằng nhau, nhưng chúng không va chạm mà lướt qua nhau chỉ cách đường tơ kẽ tóc. Chiếc gối của Ichiro đã trúng đích rồi, nhưng cậu chưa kịp mừng thì...

*ẦM!*

Umi đã ném hai chiếc cùng một lúc, chiếc đầu thì ông bầu đã bắt được nhưng lại chỉ là mồi để Nagato phân tán quên mất chiếc thứ hai, và cô ấy đã thành công. Trúng đòn chí mạng, Ichiro ngã phịch xuống sàn nhà và ngất trong giây lát. Tuy vậy nó đã giúp cho những người khác tranh thủ cơ hội để vô hiệu hóa mối nguy hiểm cuối cùng còn đang đứng kia. Nozomi và Maki cùng ném hai chiếc gối và họ cuối cùng đã hạ gục được Umi.

Đến khi Ichiro hồi tỉnh, cậu thấy mọi chuyện đã lại đâu vào đấy rồi, các bạn khác cũng đều đã ngủ say trừ Maki. Cô ấy có điều gì khó nói sao? Nhưng không quan trọng, Ichiro cần phải "trút bầu tâm sự" cái đã, bụng cậu sắp nổ tung mất rồi. Sau khi đã giải quyết xong, ông bầu nhẹ nhõm bước ra và bất ngờ trông thấy Maki đang đứng chờ mình phía trước, vẻ mặt rất nghiêm túc.

-Tớ có vài chuyện muốn hỏi cậu.

Men rượu đã tan đi, tính cách thường ngày cũng đã trở về, Ichiro đáp.

-Cậu cứ hỏi đi.

Nơi này không tiện, cho nên cả hai đã ra ngoài sân để nói chuyện. Maki muốn biết một số chuyện, dĩ nhiên là không phải những câu hỏi và hạch tội ăn nhậu như ban nãy đâu.

-Cả sáng này tớ luôn thấy cậu có những động tác rất lạ như vừa ngáp vừa xoa cổ. Tớ biết điều này sẽ rất khó trả lời với cậu, nhưng hãy nói đi. Cậu có dùng đến cái đó không?

-Cái gì cơ?-Nagato vẫn còn đâu đó men rượu khống chế trí nhớ của mình.

-Ý tớ là,...-Maki muốn nói thẳng, nhưng cô sợ điều đó sẽ làm bạn tổn thương; thế rồi cũng chẳng tránh được, đành phải hỏi-...Cậu đã từng sử dụng ma túy phải không?

Ichiro trừng mắt nhìn về phía cô, một sự ngạc nhiên đến khó tả pha lẫn với giận dữ. Sao lại không thể giận dữ trước những lời cáo buộc nghiêm trọng có thể hủy hoại cuộc đời của cả một con người cơ chứ? Và theo đúng bản năng thường thấy trước những buộc tội vô căn cứ, ông bầu gạt phắt ngay.

-Từ đâu mà cậu nghĩ rằng chỉ với vài động tác xoa cổ trong khi ngáp là chứng minh được rằng tớ đã từng sử dụng ma túy hả?

Maki có thể thấy trong mắt Nagato là sự tức giận, nhưng vẻ ngoài thì cậu ta đang cố nén lại không cho nó bùng nổ. Quang cảnh bỗng trở nên tĩnh lặng đến lạ thường, tất cả lúc này chỉ có thể nằm ở từng hơi thở chậm rãi và hai ánh mắt đối chọi với nhau trong không gian và thời gian dường như ngưng đọng trở lại. Câu hỏi của ông bầu vẫn còn bỏ ngõ, và Maki phải có trách nhiệm là trả lời nó.

-Một con nghiện ma túy thường cảm thấy bứt rứt khó chịu ở vùng da non và mệt mỏi vì lượng oxy trong máu xuống thấp. Như một phản ứng tự nhiên, con nghiện sẽ tìm cách giải quyết những sự khó chịu ấy bằng động tác xoa hoặc gãi vào chỗ khó chịu và ngáp. Thêm nữa, cổ người là nơi tập trung nhiều da non nhất.

-Và đấy là điều giúp cậu có được suy luận rằng tớ là từng một con nghiện ư?

Chỉ một câu hỏi ngược trở lại của Ichiro đã làm Maki im lặng, cậu ấy vẫn bình thản tựa như không có gì xảy ra. Lúc này đây cô bắt đầu phân vân, không lẽ cô đã nói oan cho Nagato, cậu ấy thật sự chỉ hành động theo thói quen chứ không phải là một con nghiện ma túy như lời buộc tội khi nãy? Cuối cùng, Maki đã nghĩ rằng trực giác của mình hoàn toàn nhầm lẫn, cô có lời xin lỗi với Ichiro.

-Nếu những gì tớ vừa nói không đúng, hãy nhận lấy lời xin của tớ. Tớ đã từng rất lo sợ rằng một người bạn của tớ, người luôn quan tâm đến tớ cũng như các bạn khác trong nhóm Muse phải chịu khổ sở trong cảnh nghiện ngập. Mà nhất là cậu, một ông bầu không nên là một kẻ nghiện ngập!

Dứt lời, Maki quay lưng bước vào trong. Nhưng vừa mới đưa tay chạm vào nắm cửa, cô đã nghe câu trả lời từ Nagato.

-Cậu nói đúng, Maki-chan. Một ông bầu không nên là kẻ nghiện ngập. Tớ rất tiếc phải nói điều này, nhưng cậu đã đúng về tớ.

Cô mở to mắt vì ngạc nhiên mà quay mặt lại, ông bầu vẫn đứng tại vị trí đó. Ichiro thú nhận tất cả, chậm rãi.

-Tớ đã từng chơi ma túy, vì nghĩ rằng nó sẽ là cứu cánh của mình sau khi mẹ tớ mất. Nó rất tuyệt vời, mỗi lần như vậy tớ cảm giác rằng mình đang ở trên thiên đường, được gặp lại mẹ và có những giấc mơ đẹp đến ngây ngất. Nhưng rồi khi không dùng đến, đó là những cơn ác mộng, về cái chết của mẹ, về những cơn đau đớn đến tận xương tận tủy. Tớ đã thấy toàn quái vật, những sinh vật đáng sợ vốn chỉ xuất hiện trong những bộ phim kinh dị dọa nạt con nít và những kẻ yếu bóng vía, chúng hiện lên ở khắp nơi, trong mọi lúc mà tớ còn mở mắt, cả trong những giấc mơ cũng vậy. Cho đến khi tớ không chịu nổi nữa và dùng dao rọc giấy đâm vào một trong số chúng, để rồi khi tâm trí đang dần chảy nhớt của mình hồi tỉnh và trông thấy chỉ là mặt bàn trong lớp học với thầy cô và bạn bè sững sờ nhìn chung quanh, tớ đã quyết tâm phải cai bằng được nó...

Maki đứng lại và lắng nghe, cô không còn ngạc nhiên nữa mà trở nên điềm tĩnh chẳng khác gì Ichiro lúc này vậy. Những lời mà ông bầu đang kể, tất cả hoàn toàn là những lời bộc bạch chân tình, cho nên Maki lắng nghe rất chăm chú.

-...Và tớ đã bắt đầu việc đoạn tuyệt với ma túy, và đấy cũng là một thứ tra tấn khủng khiếp nhất của cuộc đời tớ. Ba ngày...không phải, mà là 74 tiếng đồng hồ tớ vật vã trên giường, xương cốt như muốn gãy rời ra tựa như những khúc chân ghế bị mối đục khoét chỉ còn trơ vỏ và tiêu chảy liên tục không biết bao giờ mới cầm được. Ngày cũng như đêm, hễ tớ muốn chợp mắt dù chỉ một giây thì không bị những cơn đau đớn hành hạ cũng phải trông thấy những con quái vật khi trước liên tục lởn vởn quanh tớ, như thể đang muốn ăn tươi nuốt sống tớ vậy. Lắm lúc vì đau quá, vì liên tục bị những ảo ảnh tấn công, tớ đã tính làm bậy, nhưng rồi vẫn không thể làm được; cứ như vậy mà tiếp tục lăn lộn, vật vã, và rên rỉ từng tràng như tiếng sói tru; sống mà như chết, chết mà như sống, đó cũng là lần đầu tiên tớ được sống trong địa ngục...Đến ngày thứ tư, sau khi 74 tiếng đó qua đi, tớ cũng đã tỉnh dậy sau một giấc ngủ dài, có thể nói là đó là giấc ngủ dài nhất mà tớ từng biết. Và cậu thử đoán xem điều đầu tiên khi tớ trông thấy trong gương là gì không? Quái vật ư? Hẳn là quái vật rồi. Bởi vì trong gương lúc ấy, tớ chỉ còn thấy được hai tròng mắt của mình mà thôi. 74 tiếng đồng hồ đã biến tớ trở thành hệt như một thây ma, một cái xác ướp khô với lớp da ngoài được tẩm thuốc kỹ lưỡng hơn mà thôi. Người không ra người, quỷ không ra quỷ, đó cũng là lần đầu tiên trong đời tớ có thể nhìn lại vào gương để thấy một con quái vật khủng khiếp chỉ cách mũi mình đúng một gang tay.

Những lời mà Nagato kể cho Maki thật khủng khiếp. Dù là cậu ấy đã tự cai nghiện nhưng nó vẫn quá đỗi kinh hoàng, vượt xa cả những dự đoán của Maki về một bệnh nhân bình thường trong mấy trung tâm cai nghiện. Nhưng cô vẫn giữ bình tĩnh, nhỡ Ichiro trông thấy mình xúc động thì cậu ấy chắc chắn sẽ dừng câu chuyện lại ngay. Sự cố gắng ấy đã khiến ông bầu chú ý, cậu đã muốn dừng câu chuyện lại khi mà nhận ra những sự sợ hãi đang dần manh nha trong cảm xúc của Maki, nhưng cô ấy vẫn có đủ can đảm để tiếp tục lắng nghe cho nên cậu cũng chìu ý.

-Điều đầu tiên tớ làm sau đó là ăn, lục tủ lạnh và vét gần như sạch sành sanh tất cả những thứ có trong đó. Cũng là lần đầu tiên tớ có thể cảm nhận lại được vị ngon trên lưỡi mình, vốn dĩ đã tê dại cùng với xúc giác trong những cơn phê thuốc triền miên khi trước. Và một điều rất kỳ lạ là, tớ đã trông thấy mẹ mình một lần nữa. Không cần đến thuốc như xưa, tớ có thể cảm nhận bà ấy, vẫn hiền từ và xoa đầu tớ bằng chính bàn tay ấm áp ngày xưa dù rằng mình đã từng phạm những tội lỗi khủng khiếp và hủy hoại gần như toàn bộ thân xác mà bà đã mang nặng đẻ đau này. Nhưng rồi, một điều kỳ diệu đã đến, cậu có biết là gì không?

-Đó là gì vậy?-Maki rất muốn biết.

-Tớ đã sợ rằng qua vụ này mình sẽ nhiễm HIV, và nếu như thế là sự thật thì đó sẽ là dấu chấm hết cho cuộc đời của tớ. Nhưng mà, khi kết quả xét nghiệm được trả về, tớ đã thấy đó là một dấu trừ trên phần xét nghiệm căn bệnh thế kỷ ấy. Lúc đó, tớ như hoàn toàn được hồi sinh, cho rằng đó là cơ hội thứ hai để tớ làm lại cuộc đời này. Chẳng phải đó là điều kỳ diệu sao?

Vậy ra, số mệnh đã cho Ichiro một cơ hội để làm lại những gì mà cậu ấy đã đánh mất, và Maki đã thật sự nghĩ oan cho ông bầu của mình - dù rằng nửa đầu cuộc đời của cậu ta cô đã đúng. Có lẽ nên kết thúc câu chuyện tại đây thôi, Nagato hạ màn.

-Đó là câu chuyện của tớ, cậu sau đó muốn nói với ai cũng chẳng quan trọng nữa. Với tớ, bí mật về bản thân không thể nào sánh được với việc quan tâm đến các cậu. Con đường đến chức vô địch của Love Live! còn rất dài, lại còn đầy rẫy nguy hiểm nữa. Tớ chẳng còn gì để mất ngoài các cậu ra, vì vậy bằng tất cả những gì mình có thể, tớ sẽ tận dụng hết những gì mà cơ hội thứ hai đã trao cho mình. Và cậu, Maki-chan...-Ichiro bước đến, tay trái nhẹ nhàng đặt lên vai Maki-...cảm ơn cậu đã lắng nghe câu chuyện của tớ. Còn bây giờ thì hãy vào ngủ tiếp đi, sáng mai cậu và các bạn còn phải tập luyện sớm nữa đấy.

Câu chuyện đến đây đã chấm dứt, và thời gian cũng dần trôi trở lại với ông bầu lặng lẽ trở vào trong nhà. Maki vẫn chưa vội, cô đứng lặng nhìn Nagato, trong lòng mình suy nghĩ nhiều thứ. Trong khi đó, Ichiro trở về cái mái nhà nơi hai cậu bạn đang rất say giấc, và ngủ chung với họ trên những tấm nệm đã được trải sẵn từ lâu.

Trời đã tờ mờ sáng, và theo thói quen Ichiro là người đầu tiên mở mắt vươn vai đón chào ngày mới. Đánh thức Kobuta và Mitsuhiko, ba cậu trai cùng đứng trên mái nhà và ngắm mặt trời đang mọc lên ở xa xa đường chân trời. Ở ngoài bãi biển, các bạn gái đã đứng đó tự bao giờ, nhìn họ mà Ichiro cảm thán.

-Có những thần tượng sẽ tỏa sáng dưới ánh mặt trời, dưới ánh đèn sân khấu và sự mến mộ của bao nhiêu con tim. Chúng ta lại khác, trỗi dậy trong bóng đêm, gieo rắc kinh hoàng cho kẻ thù để bảo vệ các thần tượng bất luận phải đứng trên luật pháp. Chúng ta là những thần tượng hậu trường.

-Và liệu việc này sẽ kéo dài bao lâu, Nagachi?-Kobuta hỏi.

-Cho đến khi sự thối nát bị hủy diệt hoàn toàn!

...

Ngày thứ hai, đến lúc này thì các cô gái trong nhóm Muse đã bắt đầu luyện tập nghiêm chỉnh và hăng say theo cái lịch mà đáng lẽ đã phải được áp dụng vào ngày hôm trước. Nhóm của Nagato không phải là ngoại lệ, cả ba cậu kéo nhau vào rừng để thực hiện nhiều bài tập nâng cao. Đứng dưới một gốc cây to, ông bầu quan sát theo Kobuta và Mitsuhiko đang tập luyện khả năng di chuyển liên tục bằng phép biến thân; họ chuyền từ cành này sang cành khác với tốc độ thật nhanh ngay khi vừa tập trung lại sức lực. Vì đã cùng nhau tập luyện từ nhỏ nên thể lực của các cậu trai nhìn chung là khỏe, ngay cả người được đánh giá yếu nhất là Kobuta vẫn có thể tự mình ứng phó trong một số tình huống, nên họ cũng dần thành thạo ba bước cơ bản: niệm chú-tập trung-biến; nhưng dẫu sao thì vẫn còn phải rèn luyện thêm để ba bước trên có thể thi triển thật nhanh, là yếu tố quyết định trong một số tình huống sống còn.

Bài tập thứ hai là tập chiến đấu. Trước tiên là cận chiến, dù cho Ichiro có thể nhờ bác Shimada chế tạo đầy đủ vũ trang giúp tất cả thực hiện nhiệm vụ một cách an toàn nhất thì cận chiến bằng tay không hay có vũ khí trên tay luôn là bài học vỡ lòng khi trở thành những sát thủ. Đứng quan sát, Nagato không ngừng tìm ra những sơ hở trong cách ra đòn và phòng thủ của Kobuta và Mitsuhiko. Vừa chỉ dạy, cậu vừa làm mẫu cho các bạn xem và để họ thực hành theo những đòn thế ấy. Tiếp theo là ngắm bắn, trước rễ cây to tướng có đặt mấy lon bia rỗng là kết quả của chầu nhậu tối qua, nhưng đã được nhồi đầy sỏi và cát trong ấy. Đứng cách khoảng 30m, Ichiro giảng bài cho hai thằng bạn.

-Ở bài tập này, các cậu phải tập bắn ná sao cho đổ hết những lon bia đằng kia.-cậu đưa ra mấy giàn ná thun-Hãy xem ná như cung và đá như tên, ngắm thật kỹ, căng sao cho đủ lực rồi thả tay. Chỉ thế thôi.

-Nagachi này, tại sao chúng ta không tập sử dụng súng thay vì mấy giàn ná như thế này vậy?

Kobuta thắc mắc cũng phải, Nagato bèn giải đáp.

-Bởi vì súng đạn rất quý giá, và đôi khi nó lại đem đến cho ta thêm phiền phức. Hãy tập cho thành thạo với giàn ná nhỏ bé này, và các cậu sẽ quý trọng đạn dược khi làm nhiệm vụ đấy.

Dúi vào tay hai thằng bạn hai giàn ná cùng một mớ sỏi có kích cỡ tương đương nhau, ông bầu giục.

-Chớ lèm bèm, cầm ná lên và tập bắn đi! Nếu muốn tớ sau này cấp những thứ tốt hơn cho các cậu, hãy làm quen với mấy thứ này trước đã.

Ichiro có oai với các bạn nên hai cu cậu không dám hó hé và ngoan ngoãn cầm lấy ná. Đứng trước vạch, Kobuta và Mitsuhiko không ngờ lại có lúc mình lại tập bắn với mấy cái ná thun, thứ đồ chơi trẻ con tưởng chừng đã ngủ yên cùng với tuổi thơ từ lâu rồi. Đứng quan sát hai bạn, Nagato điềm tĩnh dõi theo những viên đá bay tứ phía nhưng chẳng thèm nện trúng mấy lon bia, vạn sự khởi đầu nan mà. Bắn mãi đến nỗi sỏi hết mà chỉ mới có một lon nằm lăn lóc, Ichiro không nói không rằng, chỉ nhặt lại một viên đá, lắp vào thun, kéo và thả...

*COONG!*

Một tiếng chạm rõ to, Kobuta và Mitsuhiko đều thấy lon bia ở giữa đã nảy lên không trung, cát sỏi phun ra từ miệng và rồi nằm im trên mặt đất. Làm mẫu xong, Ichiro quay lại bảo.

-Các cậu đã bắn quá vội! Hãy giữ cân bằng cả khi ngắm lẫn thả thun, nếu cần thì cứ nhẩm một hai ba trong miệng. Lon bia còn nhiều, hãy nhặt thêm đá và tiếp tục tập luyện cho thành thạo đi. Tớ sẽ ở bên cạnh làm mẫu cho hai cậu lại vài lần nữa nếu cần.

Hai cậu bạn ngoan ngoãn nghe theo lời Ichiro răm rắp, bộ ba này cùng nhặt lại những viên đá ban nãy để tiếp tục bài tập, dù sao thì ông bầu còn một thùng đầy vỏ lon bia nên chả sợ hết mục tiêu đâu. Bắn mãi, bắp tay Mitsuhiko và Kobuta tê rần hết cả, giờ nội cầm ná còn không vững nói chi kéo thun mà bắn. Thấy vậy, Ichiro cho hai bạn nghỉ ngơi, cậu tranh thủ lúc đó mà gom chừng năm viên đá đặt lên bàn. Với giàn ná trong tay, cậu điềm tĩnh kéo căng nó với "đạn" đã sẵn sàng.

*COONG! COONG! COONG! COONG! COONG!*

Năm tiếng chạm vang đều không chậm hay nhanh hơn dù chỉ một giây. Trước mắt Kobuta và Mitsuhiko, Nagato đã bắn hạ sạch năm mục tiêu với số đá tương ứng, lon nào cũng cong gập lại do va chạm từ cú bắn gây ra. Lấy năm lon bia khác xếp lại thành dãy cho hai thằng bạn nghỉ ngơi xong thì tiếp tục tập, Ichiro bảo.

-Tớ đi dạo một lát, chừng nào cơ bắp thả lỏng ra rồi thì cứ tiếp tục tập luyện nhé.

Kobuta và Mitsuhiko vui vẻ đồng ý, ông bầu cũng bớt lo lắng, cậu biến thân đi mất. Đứng trên một cành cây to đối diện với mái căn biệt thự của Maki cái sân vườn, Ichiro biến thân ngay giữa không trung và lao tới. Những tưởng rằng theo logic bình thường thì cậu giờ này sẽ nằm bẹp dí dưới mặt đất, câu thần chú biến thân này phát huy khả năng ngưng đọng thời gian và không gian của mình ngay cả khi chân không chạm đất - ông bầu nhận ra chỉ cần không di chuyển cơ thể là được. Nhằm vào mái nhà, cậu đã chớp mắt một cái đứng trên ấy một cách vô sự. Lần này là chọn mặt sân xanh cỏ bên dưới, Ichiro nhảy phốc khỏi mái nhà, cũng dùng biến thân để ngưng động thời không trước khi "hạ cánh" an toàn bên dưới. Không dừng lại, bài tập Nagato dành riêng cho mình là phải cơ động thật nhanh ngay khi vừa ổn định được thần thức sau mỗi lần dùng phép thuật. Biến lên bờ tường, tập đi thăng bằng từng bước thật chậm rãi, sau đó biến thân lên cao ra giữa đường và chớp lấy cơ hội "nhảy cóc" lên cột đèn đường trước mũi, giờ thì xe cộ đều đang chạy dưới chân ông bầu. Trông ra bờ biển, bài tập thể lực cho nhóm Muse vẫn còn đang được tiếp tục, ai nấy cũng đều đang cố gắng hết sức để hoàn thành các mục tiêu đã được đề ra. Từ cột đèn đường biến thân xuống, vừa sau đó thì Ichiro có một cuộc điện thoại...từ số máy của ông già sao? Không biết đang xảy ra cơ sự gì, cậu bắt máy.

-Bố gọi có việc gì không?

-Ichiro...mày đi đâu thì mau về ngay đi! Nếu không thì bố mày chết mất!

Không phải giọng lè bè say rượu như mọi khi, nó run run và có phần sợ sệt, Ichiro nhận ra ngay. Nhưng thay vì tỏ ra hoảng hốt hay lo lắng, cậu hỏi trêu lại.

-Sao thế? Nhậu nhẹt quá nên bây giờ bể gan rồi chứ gì?

-Hắn sẽ bể gan sớm nếu không chịu trả nợ cho bọn này đấy!

Bên kia đầu dây là một tiếng nói lạ đáp lại, Nagato hạ thấp hai chân mày, nét mặt đanh lại ngay. Là bọn đòi nợ! Chúng tiếp tục.

-Tụi này đến gặp ông bố mày để đòi tiền đáo hạn nợ, và lão ta nói rằng chẳng có một xu dính túi để trả. Bọn tao có nghe mày nổi danh ở võ đài lậu, vì vậy chắc tiền nong cũng khấm khá phải không?

-Các người cần tiền thôi chứ gì?

-Chú em biết luật lắm đấy! Nếu mày không muốn thấy ông bố mình nằm viện và tốn thêm mớ tiền thuốc men thì hãy chóng về và thu xếp khoảng nợ của lão ta đi.

-Còn nếu về không kịp thì thế nào?

-Thì cứ mỗi tiếng bọn tao phải đợi thêm, lão già của mày sẽ mất một ngón tay. Cứ vậy cho đến tai, và mấy ngón chân. Thế nhé!

Điện thoại đã cúp, Ichiro lặng thinh, khuôn mặt tối sầm lại. Không có nhiều thời gian để suy nghĩ, ông bầu phải nhanh chóng trở về Tokyo để thanh toán món nợ kia trước khi gặp lại ông bố với bàn tay mất đi vài ngón. Để các bạn đỡ phải lo lắng cho mình, Ichiro gọi điện cho Mitsuhiko và Honoka để báo rằng mình tạm thời có chuyện khẩn phải về sớm. Cậu gầy thì gọi cái là bắt máy ngay nhưng còn bên kia, Nagato sực nhớ là có thể điện thoại đã để trong nhà mất rồi, thôi thì cứ nhắn tin vậy. Xong việc, cậu lập tức chuyến đi khẩn về Tokyo.

Sau mấy tiếng đồng hồ, Ichiro cuối cùng đã về đến nơi mà mình đã từng cùng các bạn ra đi, việc đầu tiên cậu cần làm là phải chuẩn bị tiền, bằng cách trích ra từ tài khoản của nhóm Muse. Nhận tiền xong, ông bầu tức tốc tìm đến chỗ mà ông già đang bị bọn đòi nợ giữ chân. Theo địa chỉ được định trước, Ichiro cùng tiền trong túi đến một văn phòng nhỏ có đề biển quảng cáo đàng hoàng. Có hai tay mặt rô đang đứng canh ngoài đó, một người hỏi đồng bọn khi thấy Nagato.

-Phải nó không?

-Đúng rồi. Là nó đấy!

Đã xác nhận đó là kẻ đến trả nợ, tên vừa hỏi lập tức đưa hai bàn tay sờ nắn dọc hai bên sườn Ichiro, dọc theo hai cánh tay và trải từ nách cho xuống cổ ống quần; người còn lại thì xét túi áo lẫn túi quần cả trong lẫn ngoài. Xem xét xong, một gã bảo.

-Không có gì cả!

-Bô mày đang cùng ở với sếp tụi tao trên văn phòng, lên đó đi!

Được phép, Nagato cùng số tiền trên tay bước theo sự chỉ dẫn của các mũi tên để đi vào văn phòng. Trong ấy, cậu thấy bố mình đang ngồi trên chiếc sofa tại góc trải phòng, mặt cắt không còn giọt máu và bị kẹp giữa bởi hai tên đòi nợ. Đứng tại bàn làm việc là một người đàn ông trông trẻ hơn bố của Ichiro, đeo kính râm và đang phì phèo thuốc lá, hắn thấy con trai của con nợ đã đến bèn liếc nhìn. Mắt chạm mắt, hắn ta nhận ra rằng khi mình gửi đến ánh nhìn đầy sát khi tựa như một luồng điện cho thằng nhóc kia thì nó cũng đã đáp trả lại bằng một cái nhìn "sốc điện" không hề thua kém, bèn cười đầy ẩn ý và lầm bầm.

-"Hai thằng đó thật vô tích sự!"

Dù gì thì tiền cũng đến rồi, hắn ta niềm nở.

-Xin chào! Xin chào con trai một của lão già Nagato đã đến thăm văn phòng của tôi! Hơi bừa bộn và căng thẳng một chút, nhưng chỉ chút xíu thôi là sẽ xong ngay ấy mà!

Ichiro mở lời bằng một câu hỏi.

-Trước mắt hãy cho tôi biết hai tay ông già tôi còn đủ ngón hay không?

Tên sếp sòng búng tay cho hai thủ hạ, chúng đặt hai bàn tay của ông Seishiro lên bàn, còn nguyên vẹn chẳng thiếu một ngón. An tâm được một chút, Ichiro nói.

-Các người đã giữ lời hứa, và tôi đến để thực hiện nốt phần còn lại đây.

Cho tay vào túi áo, cậu rút ra một xấp tiền toàn là giấy 10 ngàn Yên được buộc thun khá ngay ngắn, tổng cộng có 75 tờ như thế trong xấp tiền. Tiền vừa lên bàn, tên đầu sỏ đã vồ lấy và đưa lên mũi, tựa như muốn được ngửi mùi mực thơm của những đồng bạc mới cáu. Vừa đếm từng tờ, hắn vừa nói với Ichiro.

-Quả nhiên là tao đoán không sai! Hai thằng đàn em bên dưới của tao đã như lũ mù có mắt mà chẳng thấy Thái Sơn. Khi mới giáp mặt mày, tao đã nhận ra rằng ba lời đồn đại ở võ đài ngầm quả thật chẳng ngoa. Mày rõ ràng không phải là thứ dễ đối phó như bao thằng học sinh cừu non hoặc ảo tưởng thường thấy, và tao cũng đã đúng khi không vội cho mấy ngón tay lìa khỏi bàn tay của lão già nhà mày dù mày đã bắt tao phải đợi mấy tiếng đồng hồ! Nhưng mà so với một gã đem tiền vay của bọn tao để tống sạch vào mông ngựa rồi lần lữa xin khất thì mày nhanh gọn hơn lão nhiều đấy!

-Thế bây giờ ông bố tôi đi được chưa?

Chủ nợ ra hiệu để hai đàn em thả bố của Ichiro, cậu con trai lập tức lệnh cho ổng.

-Mau về nhà đi, bô! Con còn nhiều việc phải làm lắm!

Seishiro nghe lời con mà ù biến khỏi văn phòng không một giây ngoái lại xem liệu con mình có ổn khi một mình đối mặt với bọn xã hội đen không, mà điều đó Ichiro cũng chẳng cần quan tâm. Phong thái của thằng bé này từ đầu đến cuối luôn khiến tên chủ nợ để ý, hắn chợt có một sáng kiến.

-Bỗng dưng tao gặp mày đã nghĩ ra một ý này không biết mày có chịu nghe không. Thế này nhé, tao sẽ trả bớt cho mày tiền lãi, với điều kiện là mày giúp tao một số việc. Xem như trao đổi công bằng, mày nhận lại tiền, còn tao thì xong việc của mình, mày nghĩ thế nào?

-Tôi liệu có trông giống như một kẻ đi đòi nợ mướn không?

-Tao biết, tao biết! Đòi nợ không phải nghề của mày. Cái nghề mày làm thật sự vừa là đối tác vừa là kẻ thù của bọn tao, nói đúng hơn mày vừa là đối tác vừa là kẻ thù với tất cả tầng lớp trong cái xã hội này. Hai thằng gà mờ dưới nhà chắc chắn đã ăn quả lừa của mày, bởi tao có thể ngửi thấy mùi thuốc súng đâu đó toát ra từ người mày, và nó đã cho tao biết mày thật sự là ai.

-Vậy tôi là ai thế? Một tay lái súng chăng?

Nghe hai bên nói chuyện có mùi súng đạn, vài kẻ trong phòng đã cho tay thủ hờ trong túi áo, nếu chuyện trò không đến nơi đến chốn thì sẽ lập tức bảo vệ đại ca ngay. Ichiro tuy bộ dạng chuyên tâm vào câu chuyện trước mũi mình với sếp sòng băng cho vay nặng lãi nhưng cậu biết sau lưng mình đang có những gã muốn làm trò, cậu bình tĩnh đợi phía bên kia.

-Thế nào, Nagato con? Nhận hay không nhận?

Hỏi chỉ cho có lệ, bởi vì từ đầu đến cuối Nagato chỉ có một câu trả lời.

-Tôi sẽ quyết định nó sau.

Dứt câu, ông bầu chào tạm biệt cái văn phòng này và trên đường trở về lại cái nơi mà mình đã rời đi hòng thanh toán nợ nần cho ông bố. Chẳng đạt được kết quả gì cả, chủ nợ cười với một chút tiếc nuối, hắn ta châm lửa hút một điếu thuốc trong khi đàn em đến hỏi nhỏ.

-Em không hiểu. Làm thế nào mà đại ca biết thằng đó có súng trong người? Hay là hai thằng bên dưới kiểm tra không kỹ?

Gã ta khoát tay cười khà, sau đó trả lời.

-Tụi mày còn non lắm. Chẳng phải tao đã dạy bao nhiêu lần rồi, phải luôn cảnh giác kể cả với những thằng coi bộ non choẹt như thế sao? Còn việc thằng nhỏ ban nãy có súng hay không, đó là do tao ví von như vậy thôi.

-Nếu vậy thì thật sự trong người nó không có vũ khí sao?

-Tao đã nhận thấy ánh mắt của nó khi mới đầu gặp mặt, nếu không phải là một thằng đã lăn lộn nhiều thì không thể có phong thái như vậy được. Loại đã luyện tập để thành sát thủ như nó, dù không có vũ khí thì chẳng ai lường được nó sẽ dùng gì để chống lại chúng ta nếu cần thiết. Nhưng cái tao hơi bất ngờ là, loại làm tiền như thằng nhỏ đó lại có lúc từ chối làm ăn đấy.

-Liệu đại ca nghĩ nó có thể quay lại đây không? Để nhận công việc từ chúng ta ấy.

-Mày ngu lắm!-hắn ta cốc đầu đàn em-Ta cần một thằng có gan để đi đòi nợ, chứ không phải một thằng giết người. Nhưng thằng nhỏ kia thì, tao cần phải để mắt đến nó một thời gian; có khi thằng bố của nó cũng quay lại đây để vay tiền đấy.

...

Trên đường trở về,

Vừa trả nợ xong cho ông bố, Ichiro không muốn tiếp tục tiêu pha thêm số tiền trong quỹ của nhóm Muse nên cậu đã chọn một cách: đi quá giang các xe tải nào có cùng tuyến ngang qua biệt thự của Maki. Tìm mãi cũng được một chiếc, nhưng lại phải tạm thời ngồi trong thùng hàng vì ghế trước có tài chính lẫn tài phụ mất rồi. Cũng may không phải là xe chở cá, nên ông bầu có thể ngồi dựa vào các kiện hàng và tạm thoải mái đôi chút trên chuyến hành trình trở về với các bạn. Điều đầu tiên cậu làm là gọi điện cho Mitsuhiko - nếu Honoka mà biết chuyện cậu "tham nhũng" thì có mà điếc lỗ tai với cả nhóm mất.

-Cậu đã trả nợ cho bố xong rồi à? Bác trai liệu có ổn không đấy?

-Ổng còn đủ ngón cả, không cần phải lo đâu. Việc tớ cần làm tiếp theo là tìm cách kiếm tiền bù cho vụ thâm hụt ngoài ý muốn này đây.

-Cũng thật khó xử cho cậu, Nagachi. Nhưng tớ tin là nếu cậu nói rõ thì các bạn gái sẽ bỏ qua cho cậu cả thôi. Từ khi đến với nhóm, cậu đã đem lại cho mọi người rất nhiều rồi còn gì.

-Tớ cũng thầm mong là như vậy...

*KREECH!*

Chưa kịp dứt câu, bên ngoài vọng vào một tiếng rít lớn hệt như đang thắng gấp, kéo theo đó là tất tần tật những thứ trong thùng hàng bị chao theo, có cả Ichiro cũng nện mặt vào vách thùng đối diện trước khi đập lưng vào vách phía sau. "Cái quái gì thế này...", ông bầu lầm bầm, nhưng chỉ được vài giây sau đó thì lại thêm một tiếng thắng gấp như thế nữa, và rồi...

*RẦM!*

Sau cảm giác mất trọng lực ngắn ngủi, cái thùng xe lăn mòng mòng kéo theo toàn bộ đồ đạc lẫn Ichiro quay theo quỹ đạo của nó. Sau khi bị ba kiện hàng nhỏ nện khắp người, va năm lần vào hai bên vách, trên trần và đáy thùng, Nagato cuối cùng bị kiện hàng bề thế nhất đổ ập xuống chắn ngang người, cũng may là nó đã ngăn được một kiện khác có thể sập xuống đầu cậu. Toàn thân tê dại và đau nhức, hai tai thì ù ù như xay lúa còn mắt thì mờ không thấy rõ trời trăng nữa. Cố gắng dùng sức bình sinh, Ichiro hất cái kiện hàng đang đè lên người cậu ra, nhưng những kiện hàng nhỏ hơn đã chắn ngang và bít mất lối ra, thế thì có khó gì với thân thủ của cậu? Cửa mở không được, Nagato dùng chân đạp mạnh, phải đến cái thứ ba thì mới buộc cánh cửa hàng mở toang ra, nó gãy chốt giữ và rơi một phần xuống sau đó. Loạng choạng chui ra ngoài, ông bầu bần thần nhìn quanh, rồi lại quay về chiếc xe tải sau khi đã đi được bảy bước, khi đó đã thành một mớ sắt vụn bẹp dúm nằm giữa lộ với máu người và xăng hòa lẫn với nhau. Cảnh vật quen lắm, chuyến đi trở về nhà Maki gợi lại trong đầu óc nửa tỉnh nửa mê của Ichiro, cậu dùng phép biến thân. Nhưng mà...chỉ mới dịch chuyển được một đoạn ngắn thì ông bầu kiệt sức, cậu ngã vật ra đường, cảnh vật xung quanh, tiếng người lố nhố tại hiện trường, tất cả đang tối dần, tối dần...

-Nagachi! Nagachi, có chuyện gì đã xảy ra vậy? Nagachi! Nagachi, mau trả lời tớ đi!

-Cứu...tớ...cứu...tớ...!

-Nagachi, tớ nghe không rõ! Chuyện gì đã xảy ra vậy? Alô? ALÔ!

...

"-Đây...đây là đâu?

-Bình tĩnh, con trai! Cậu chỉ đang tạm thời ở cõi hư không thôi.

-Cái gì? Tôi chết rồi sao?

-Cậu còn sống, chỉ là thần thức của cậu đang lên tiếng mà thôi. Giờ thì, trước khi nó nhập trở lại thân xác, tôi có vài câu hỏi nhỏ dành cho cậu. Liệu cậu có phiền không?

-Ông là ai? Và tại sao tôi phải trả lời những câu hỏi của ông?

-Tôi chỉ đang giúp cậu thôi, con trai ạ! Hãy thư giãn và nghĩ đến những câu hỏi mà tôi sắp hỏi, đừng bấn loạn hay lo lắng gì hết. Chỉ cần trả lời xong, cậu sẽ tỉnh dậy thôi.

-Vậy thì nhanh đi.

-Thứ nhất, cậu tên gì?

-Nagato...Ichiro.

-Ngày, tháng, năm sinh của cậu?

-17 tháng 5 năm 1996.

-Không phải! Đó không phải là ngày sinh của một kẻ đã chết.

-Ông đùa sao? Đó là ngày sinh trong giấy khai sinh của tôi đấy.

-Cậu có nhớ là mình đã từng chết một lần không? Và cậu đã sống lại, hãy lấy ngày ấy làm ngày sinh mới của cậu. Hãy nhớ lại ký ức, và xem nó là gì.

-Tôi...tôi...tôi thấy. Tôi thấy nó rồi...19...tháng 11...năm 2002.

-Tốt lắm! Giờ câu hỏi thứ ba. Cậu đang muốn làm gì?

-Tôi...tôi muốn được sớm tỉnh dậy.

-Để làm gì sau đó?

-Để trở về với các bạn của tôi. Trên đường trước khi vụ tai nạn đáng nguyền rủa đó xảy ra.

-Để làm gì nữa?

-Tôi muốn được tiếp tục công việc làm ông bầu.

-Tốt lắm!"

...

Ánh sáng dần trở lại trong mắt, điều đầu tiên mà Ichiro thì thào hỏi liệu đây là thiên đàng hay địa ngục. Không ai trả lời cả, chỉ có bản thân cậu tự kiểm chứng thôi. Ngồi dậy cũng khó, ông bầu thấy mình đang ở trong một phòng bệnh của một phòng khám tư nhân, cách vài bước chân là có một vị bác sĩ đang cặm cụi viết lách tại bàn làm việc của mình. Thấy bệnh nhân đã tỉnh lại và bộ dạng trông bàng hoàng, ông ta gác bút đứng dậy trấn an.

-Bình tĩnh nào, con trai! Cậu đang ở phòng khám của tôi, tất cả đều an toàn. Hãy thư giãn đi!

-Tôi...-đầu cứ đau váng làm Nagato nhăn mặt-...tôi còn sống sao?

-Cậu là thằng nhóc may mắn đấy, so với hai tay tài xế phía trước thì họ lại không được như thế! Thấy cậu nằm bất tỉnh bên vệ đường, người dân đã định đưa cậu đến bệnh viện, và cũng may là tôi lúc ấy tạt ngang và xem xét vết thương cho cậu. Hầu như chỉ bị chấn động cùng vài vết trầy xước, thâm tím. Nếu cậu cảm thấy mình có gãy cái xương nào, cứ bảo với tôi nhé.

Hai mắt của Ichiro đã dần thấy rõ trở lại, cậu kiểm tra tay chân, ở những vị trí mà đã được vị bác sĩ tốt bụng này chạy chữa. Ngửa lòng bàn tay trái, ông bầu giật mình khi trông thấy dấu ấn sao bỗng dưng hiện rõ như thế; bình thường chỉ khi nào dùng đến phép thuật thì nó mới sáng lên cơ mà? Ông bác sĩ đó quay trở lại, cầm lấy bàn tay trái của bệnh nhân và vẫn ôn tồn bảo.

-Đừng lo lắng, con trai! Tôi thấy được dấu ấn trên tay cậu. Đó là một món quà, từ một đấng siêu nhiên bí ẩn luôn ban phép màu cho những con người tuyệt vọng, hoặc Ngài cảm thấy hứng thú. Tôi tin tưởng vào Ngài ấy, vì vậy Ngài đã ban cho tôi khả năng cảm nhận dấu hiệu của Ngài. Tôi đã rất lo khi chạy chữa cho bàn tay này và mong là sẽ không có một vết thương nào bị hoại thư, buộc tôi phải cắt bỏ nó đi.

Ichiro lặng im để nghe ông bác sĩ kỳ lạ này đang chăm sóc những vết thương được cố định trong bông băng và gạc vô trùng, ông ta xoa lên dấu ấn ấy ra chiều thích thú lắm, không một chút rời khỏi con rồng trên bàn tay của cậu. Xong, bác sĩ đó quay lại và đưa cho bệnh nhân vài viên thuốc tăng lực cùng một cốc nước ấm trước khi muốn giải thích đôi chuyện.

-Cậu đã cố dùng phép để thoát khỏi hiện trường, nhưng điều đó đồng nghĩa là đã đốn kiệt chút sức lực còn lại trong khi chưa hoàn toàn bình phục sau vụ tai nạn kia. Cũng may mắn là cậu không bị thương nặng đấy, nếu không thì hành động đó cũng có thể đã giết cậu rồi. Đây, hãy uống vài viên thuốc này cho chóng lại sức. Chúng ta quả thật rất có duyên khi được gặp nhau đấy!

Nhận lấy những viên thuốc cùng cốc nước, Nagato cho vào miệng và uống cái rột. Thuốc đã vào bụng rồi, còn khỏe lên hay không thì cứ từ từ cho ngấm đã. Dù cuộc gặp gỡ này là ngoài ý muốn, nhưng ông bầu cũng là người biết ơn nghĩa, cậu hỏi.

-Dù thế nào thì bác sĩ cũng đã cứu tôi. Tôi biết làm thế nào để đền đáp cho bác sĩ đây?

-Cậu đừng lo, con trai ạ! Tôi có tìm thấy thẻ bảo hiểm y tế của cậu trong ví khi cậu còn mê man, tiền thuốc men thì cứ để bên công ty bảo hiểm lo. Vả lại, phải đi nhờ trong thùng xe chở hàng thì chắc cậu cũng chẳng khá giả gì đâu.

-Nhưng bác sĩ vẫn đã cứu mạng tôi, tôi thật lòng muốn được làm chút gì đó coi như là đền đáp công ơn vậy.

Viết xong bệnh án có tên tuổi của Nagato Ichiro - nhờ thông tin mà tấm thẻ học sinh cung cấp - vị bác sĩ bảo với bệnh nhân một điều.

-Hãy đi với tôi.

Ichiro lặng thinh làm theo, cậu cùng ông bác sĩ đi vào trong kho chứa dụng cụ y tế. Trong ấy, tại góc tường, có những ba hình vẽ lạ nhưng đặc điểm chung là đều có một con rồng uốn lượn rất nổi bật. Họa tiết nó quen lắm, nói cách khác thì nó giống hệt với dấu ấn trong lòng bàn tay của Ichiro. Ông bác sĩ nói tiếp.

-Tôi chắc chắn là cậu cũng đang trông thấy chúng, chỉ những người mà Ngài ấy chọn mới có thể trông thấy được những bức ảnh trên tường này. Tuy nhiên, vì tôi không phải là người được chọn nên chẳng thể nào giải đáp được những dấu hiệu này. Nhưng cậu thì có đấy, Ichiro ạ. Hãy đến và chứng minh tư cách của mình trước những bức ảnh đó đi.

Chầm chậm tiến tới, Nagato chăm chú nhìn lên những nét vẽ được khắc trên tường, bằng một phép màu nào đó mà chỉ có những người mang con dấu hoặc được Vô Danh để mắt tới mới có thể trông thấy. Sau đó, cậu đưa dấu ấn trên bàn tay trái của mình ra trước một trong ba bức hình. Cả hai phía lập tức sáng rực lên, con dấu trên tay Ichiro và con rồng được khắc trên tường mà cậu đã chọn. Một lúc sau thì ánh sáng hai phía tắt dần, trên tường thì có xuất hiện thêm một lớp vảy lạ trên thân con rồng vẽ. Đưa tay gỡ lấy miếng vảy đó, chỉ mới cầm được một chút thì nó biển mất, và kỳ lạ là một lúc sau đã hiện lại, in lên hẳn dấu ấn rồng trên tay của Ichiro rồi biến mất. Quan sát tất cả, vị bác sĩ giục bệnh nhân.

-Tiếp tục với hai hình còn lại đi.

Nagato làm tương tự với hai bức còn lại, mọi chuyện vẫn cứ diễn ra như thế, cuối cùng thì cậu cũng đã thu thập được ba mảnh vảy lạ. Điều kỳ lạ tiếp sau là mỗi lần thu thập được thêm một mảnh vảy thì ông bầu cảm thấy mình càng mạnh hơn. Sức mạnh như đã trở về, Ichiro thử dùng phép biến thân sang phía bên kia kho chứa. Lạ lùng thay, lần dùng phép này không mất nhiều sức như trước kia, nếu trừ đi công dụng của thuốc tăng lực vừa uống ban nãy. Thử thêm vài lần nữa, Ichiro biến thân quanh căn phòng, kết quả cũng không hề thay đổi. Tin rằng mình đã mạnh lên thật sự, quả thật những mảnh vảy rồng đã cải thiện đáng kể năng lực của bản thân, Ichiro nói với bác sĩ.

-Những miếng vảy này là vảy rồng thật sao?

-Đó là món quà mà Ngài ấy dành cho những người mà Ngài chọn lựa. Nó sẽ đem lại cho cậu sức mạnh để thực hiện được sứ mệnh của mình. Hãy theo sự chỉ dẫn của thanh đao mà cậu luôn giữ trong mình, nó sẽ đưa cậu tìm đến những dấu hiệu mà Ngài ấy đã để lại, nhận lấy những món quà và tăng cường sức mạnh cho bản thân.

-Thanh đao ư...-Nagato theo quán tính rút từ trong túi áo, thanh đao lập tức hiện hữu ngay trên tay cậu.

Vị bác sĩ đó cũng thấy được món binh khí kỳ ảo ấy, ông nói.

-Thanh đao đó tuy nhỏ bé nhưng nó là bảo vật mà trong đời người chỉ thấy được một lần đấy! Nó là một thực thể sống, có thể cảm nhận được vạn vật xung quanh, cả những dấu hiệu của Ngài ấy, và có những cảm xúc cho riêng mình nữa. Hãy tin tưởng nó, ngay cả khi cậu có súng đạn trong tay, và nó sẽ không bao giờ phụ lòng cậu.

Tra thanh đao trở vào trong túi áo, khi không cần dùng đến thì nó tự động biến mất. Thấy đã đến lúc chia tay, bác sĩ bảo rằng.

-Quả thật hôm nay là một vinh hạnh lớn lao dành cho tôi, khi mình được chăm sóc và hướng dẫn một người mà Ngài ấy đã chọn. Thật tiếc là chỉ đến đây thôi, tôi nghĩ cậu chắc hẳn còn nơi để mình trở về phải không? Tôi tin là hẳn những người ở đó đang lo lắng cho cậu lắm đấy.

Nagato đồng ý với vị bác sĩ đó, dù sao thì cậu cũng đã mất quá nhiều thời gian ở đây rồi. Trước khi chia tay, cậu nói đôi lời.

-Chẳng biết đến bao giờ ta mới gặp lại nhau đây?

-Cậu đừng lo, con trai ạ! Khi nào có điều kiện, cả hai chúng ta sẽ còn gặp nhau.

-Dù thế nào, tôi cũng xin cảm ơn ông vì tất cả. Hẹn gặp lại bác sĩ.

Dứt lời, Ichiro dùng phép biến thân rời khỏi phòng khám này, bỏ lại một mình vị bác sĩ đứng trong nhà kho một mình bên cạnh ba hình vẽ...chúng chỉ xuất hiện với những người như ông và cậu bé kia mà thôi.

Ba mảnh vảy rồng đã gia tăng sức mạnh cho Ichiro, cậu có thể biến thân dịch chuyển nhanh hơn, giúp cho quãng đường trở về nhà Maki thuận lợi hơn nhiều. Vừa đứng trên một tầng thượng để tạm nghỉ một chút, ông bầu trông thấy Kobuta và Mitsuhiko cũng trờ xuất hiện. Cả hai cậu bạn đều rất bất ngờ khi thấy Ichiro xuất hiện trở lại với bộ dạng thương tích, cậu mập lo lắng hỏi.

-Nagachi, cậu bị sao thế? Tai nạn ư?

-Chuyện dài lắm.-ông bầu nhún vai, đáp-Tớ sẽ kể sau. Mọi người ở nhà vẫn ổn chứ?

-Là thế này, Nagachi ạ.-Kobuta thật thà kể-Khi nghe tiếng cậu kêu cứu qua điện thoại, Mitsuhiko đã làm toáng lên rồi, các bạn gái ai cũng lo lắng lắm, sợ cậu giữa đường gặp chuyện không hay. Hai bọn tớ xung phong đi trước, đã tìm cậu suốt mấy tiếng đồng hồ rồi đấy!

-Vậy thì tớ phải sớm về nhà để mọi người khỏi lo lắng mới được.

-Nagachi à, cậu tính về với bộ dạng này sao?

Thấy trên thân mình vẫn còn quấn băng, Ichiro vì không muốn các bạn gái thấy rồi lo lắng không thể luyện tập được nên bèn cởi ra và tống vào thùng rác, chỉ cần giữ lại thuốc mà bác sĩ đã cấp cho là đủ. Xong xuôi, cậu bảo với hai bạn.

-Hai cậu đã vất vả rồi. Ta về nhà nào.

Kobuta và Mitsuhiko đồng ý, rồi cả ba cùng dùng phép biến thân rời khỏi tầng thượng tòa nhà đó.

...

Về đến nhà, khi đó các bạn đều đang chờ đợi trong phòng khách, Nozomi cùng vài bạn có thần kinh đang cố gắng trấn an sự lo âu của những người khác. Trông thấy Ichiro trở về, Honoka và Rin nhanh như sóc chạy ào tới ngay chỗ ông bầu cùng hai cậu bạn "hộ tống", mọi người còn lại ai cũng đều thở phào nhẹ nhõm dẫu cho không trọn vẹn khi họ nhìn thấy những vết thương trên thân thể bạn. Không giấu gì, cả nhóm có biết cả lời kêu cứu mà Nagato đã gọi cho Mitsuhiko, tiện thể nghe ngóng cũng biết được gần đây có một vụ tai nạn nghiêm trọng, nghe đâu trong số các nạn nhân thì còn một người sống sót mà theo mô tả khá giống với ông bầu của nhóm vốn đang trên đường trở về.

Dĩ nhiên là khi các bạn hỏi, Ichiro bảo rằng mình chỉ bị ngã và trầy xước nhẹ chứ không liên quan gì đến vụ tai nạn kia. Thấy bạn còn tương đối lành lặn so với hiện trường là hai cái xác xe bẹp dúm cùng những thi thể rã nát lòi thịt lòi mề, các cô gái tin rằng thật sự chẳng chuyện gì nghiêm trọng xảy ra với ông bầu của mình cả. Họ tính nhắc lại việc Ichiro kêu cứu trong điện thoại nhưng thôi, thấy bạn về lành lặn là vui rồi. Điều đầu tiên các cô gái trong nhóm muốn biết là điều gì đã khiến cho Nagato hộc tốc chạy về Tokyo như thế, có việc khẩn cấp gì chăng? Đương nhiên là Ichiro thú nhận đó là việc khẩn, nhưng thay vì nói là mình rút tiền quỹ nhóm để cứu ông bố chơi dại vay nóng tiền Yakuza thì cậu bảo rằng có hợp đồng quan trong cần đi bàn bạc gấp; cơ bản là cậu vẫn còn muốn sống để làm quản lý cho Muse. Nhóm nghe thế thì vui vẻ xem không có gì xảy ra, ai cũng thật vô tư nhưng trong lòng thì Ichiro đang lo sốt lên về nhiều chuyện, nhất là việc đào cho đủ số tiền mà mình đã dùng để chuộc ông bố còn nguyên vẹn khỏi hang hùm.

Bài tập của mọi người vẫn được tiếp tục, song giờ giấc lúc này thì có lẽ hợp với chơi hơn. Quay lại mấy cậu trai, điều đầu tiên Ichiro muốn biết là xem hai thằng bạn của mình có tập luyện nghiêm túc lúc cậu đi vắng không. Nhìn kìa, nửa thùng lon bia đều có dấu chứng tỏ là bắn trúng, nhưng ông bầu đã tinh mắt nhận ra vài điều bất thường. Cầm lấy một lon còn nguyên cùng với giàn ná, Ichiro hướng về phía bờ biển và ném một cú thật mạnh. Cái lon chỉ mới bay giữa chừng thì ông bầu đã lắp đá vào thun và bắn nhàu một phát. *COONG!*, nó trúng phóc, làm cho lon bia đầy cát sỏi nảy thêm phát nữa trước khi rơi xuống trước cửa nhà. Xong, cậu quay lại bảo với Mitsuhiko và Kobuta đang tháo mồ hôi hột vì cố giấu một chuyện gì đó, và không may là họ chưa đủ trình qua mặt ông bầu Nagachi.

-Các cậu sẽ còn phải "trả bài" tớ vào mấy bữa nữa đấy! Đừng tưởng rằng có thể qua mặt tớ khi ăn gian từ bốn chục bước xuống còn năm bước.

Ichiro không to tiếng dù cho mình vừa bị xỏ mũi một vố, làm ầm mọi chuyện lên không phải bản tính của cậu, song đám bạn biết rằng mình chưa bị "xé xác" là đặc ân rồi đấy. Ngồi nghỉ trên mái nhà, cả ba cùng nhâm nhi chút đồ ăn cho lại sức, hai người thì mỏi mòn tìm bạn còn người thì khổ công lết về sau vụ tai nạn tưởng như đã ra bã - với Kobuta và Mitsuhiko thì Ichiro mới nói thật. Ở bên dưới, điều ước mà Rin đã đề nghị từ ngày đầu - đốt pháo hoa - đã thành hiện thực, các bạn gái trông vui vẻ chưa kìa.

Tiếng viu viu của những quả pháo thăng thiên cùng lốp bốp của các dây pháo hoặc những thứ không thể bay được đã làm náo động không khí tĩnh lặng thường ngày của ngôi biệt thự cùng con phố này vào buổi đêm. Ngồi nhìn những quả pháo thăng thiên nổ tít trên trời cao thành những đóa hoa lửa lung linh đầy sắc màu, Ichiro nháy mắt với hai thằng bạn, cậu nở nụ cười ẩn ý với một thùng carton đầy cả pháo đại sau lưng - quả nào quả nấy to bằng xương ống chân của mấy con bò.

-Quẩy lên nào, các cậu!

Thế là ba cậu ùa nhau lấy pháo ra chuẩn bị đốt. Đầu tiên là dàn pháo thăng thiên, Mitsuhiko lướt diêm qua một đường điệu nghệ vào dây cháy của ba quả thì ba quả liên tù tì bay vút lên cao, cho các bạn gái bên dưới một phen mãn nhãn. Không dừng lại, Ichiro còn bày cho hai bạn dùng băng keo con vịt dán cặp hai ba quả pháo đại chung với quả thăng thiên rồi sau đó cùng châm cho cháy qua mối nối dây. Nghe theo lời "xúi dại" đó, quả nhiên nổ to hơn hẳn làm các cu cậu thích chí. Đến lượt Kobuta, cậu đang định quẹt diêm thì...

*Rắc!*

Nào ngờ ấn mạnh tay quá nên gãy đầu, cái mồi đã cháy lại bị cơn gió thổi ngược táp mạnh, run rủi sao nó lại rơi vào đúng thùng pháo còn đầy ắp. Ngửi thấy mùi khét, cả Ichiro và Mitsuhiko quay lại và tái mặt, ông bầu kêu lên.

-SẮP NỔ ĐẤY!

Tức tốc cả lũ chọn cách "bỏ của chạy lấy người", biến thân khỏi mái nhà của Maki ngay. *BÙM! BÙM! ẦM! RẦM! RẦM!*, ngay sau đó, một loạt tiếng nổ inh ỏi cùng với pháo thăng thiên bay tứ tán làm các bạn bên dưới giật bắn người, nhìn lên trên thì thấy mái nhà sáng rực rỡ với đủ tiếng nổ của pháo hoa mà còn lớn và sáng hơn loại họ đang chơi nhiều. Đợi cho đến khi pháo thăng thiên đã bay hết, Ichiro cùng hai cậu bạn mới dám biến thân trở về với sẵn bình cứu hỏa trên tay, những ống pháo đại cuối cùng vẫn còn nổ lầm rầm và quăng quật cái thùng carton - nay chỉ còn là một miếng giẻ cháy nám đen mùi thuốc súng - ra tứ phía. Vẫn là thằng đứng mũi chịu sào, Ichiro phun ngay một bãi bọt carbon dioxide thẳng vào cái "bãi chiến trường" đó, nào ngờ vẫn còn một hai quả pháo nổ tung tóe cả bọt vào mặt cậu và hai thằng bạn đứng sau; nhưng chí ít là cũng đã giải quyết xong cả rồi. Chơi thì đúng vui thật, nhưng mà bộ ba siêu quậy này có chuyện cần phải giải quyết đây: cơn tam bành của Maki khi biết có một "vụ khủng bố" vừa xảy ra trên mái nhà mình.

...

Đã xong kỳ nghỉ kiêm luyện tập đặc biệt, nhóm Muse cũng đã trở về với sân khấu và trình diễn trước các khán giả đang mong ngóng. Có thêm thời gian để luyện tập và nghỉ ngơi, không chỉ đội chính mà các đội khác cũng có phần trình diễn ấn tượng và giành được kết quả khả quan. Nhìn các cô gái kìa, họ đều vui mừng khi thấy mình tăng hạng rất nhanh; tuy nhiên đáng tiếc là Ichiro không thể chia vui cùng với họ. Cơ bản là với ông bầu, cậu phải liên tục chi tiền hết cho vụ này đến vụ khác, trong khi lợi nhuận thu về chưa có tín hiệu khả quan cho lắm. Tăng hạng nhanh thì đúng là mừng thật, song có một cơn ác mộng đang chờ cậu tại văn phòng khi về trường.

Không chỉ Aya, mà còn vài đội trưởng đội phụ của Muse đem về số lượng đơn ứng cử tăng nhanh đến chóng mặt. Gửi trung gian qua đội của Aya hai đơn, từ đội của Miyuki ba đơn, từ các thành viên của câu lạc bộ nhạc, múa, kịch,.v.v. không đội nào là không có đơn xin gia nhập vào, nhưng có lẽ là học sinh nên họ chả hiểu nguyên tắc gì cả. Vào lúc này, có một sự thật đáng buồn là, Nagato đã phải loại rất nhiều đơn với những tiềm năng luôn chờ được khơi dậy và nuôi dưỡng. Lý do rất đơn giản, nhóm Muse không còn đủ sức chứa cho các thành viên mới nữa. Muốn mở thêm phòng tập thì cũng không đơn giản đâu, mua mới thì giá đất tại Tokyo lúc nào cũng ở trên trời, những loại thần tượng không chuyên nghiệp với túi tiền lúc nào cũng muốn cạn sạch chỉ để chi tiêu vài thứ cơ bản thì nó mãi là một giấc mơ đẹp chứ thành hiện thực thì không. Phải loại đi những tiềm năng thế này, Ichiro sao lại không tiếc, nhưng tình thế thiếu thốn thì cậu còn có thể làm gì được hơn đây?

Đang ngồi bàn tính với Kobuta và Mitsuhiko về chuyện tổ chức lịch diễn cho các nhóm sao cho vừa thuận tiện thời gian mà không đụng những kỳ kiểm tra quan trọng, Ichiro nhận được một tin nhắn quan trọng. Là từ bác Hiroshi sao? Tuy hơi bất ngờ, song ông bầu cũng đã phần nào dự liệu chuyện này sớm muộn gì cũng sẽ xảy ra thôi. Đã đi vào con đường tối thì không thể rút chân ra được, Ichiro đứng dậy bảo với hai cậu bạn.

-Đèn ở hậu trường đã sáng lên rồi, các cậu!

Cả hai người bạn chí cốt đều hiểu đây chính là thời khắc nhiệm vụ của những người đứng sau hậu trường làm việc của mình. Để việc thiết kế, biên đạo và soạn nhạc cho các bạn gái, nhóm của Ichiro tìm một chỗ kín người và biến thân rất chóng vánh. Không may cho họ, có một kẻ thứ tư đã nhìn thấy sự việc người biến mất trong không khí kỳ lạ kia...là ai?

Với những chiếc áo khoác dài đen, đi lại giữa Akihabara này cứ nghĩ ông bầu và tổ PR cho Muse là những otaku đang cosplay những nhân vật trong một bộ phim hay trò chơi nào đó, và đây cũng là vỏ bọc giúp họ di chuyển dễ dàng mà không quá lạm dụng phép thuật. Bước đến sòng bạc nơi mà bác Hiroshi cùng hội kín của mình đang lẩn trốn, đây là lần đầu tiên cả hai cậu bạn được Ichiro dẫn đến nơi này thay vì trước đó chỉ toàn đưa , Mitsuhiko đùa.

-Ông bầu của nhóm thần tượng nghèo đói ơi. Cậu định tìm cách đổi đời qua sòng bạc này sao?

Nagato cười mỉm, đáp rằng.

-Nếu làm tốt công việc của chúng ta, cuộc đời của rất nhiều con người sẽ được thay đổi theo cách mà ta đã làm đấy!

Kobuta chen vào.

-Tớ có vẻ không thích cái không khí nếu mọi chuyện theo hướng tệ hơn đâu!

-Tớ sẽ không để điều đó xảy ra đâu. Nhưng bây giờ, tớ cần hai cậu đứng trinh sát tòa nhà này. Đeo mặt nạ vào và làm nhiệm vụ đi, đích thân tớ sẽ vào trong.

-Thế chừng nào bọn tớ sẽ được nhập tiệc vậy, Nagachi?

-Khi mà nhiệm vụ thật sự bắt đầu!

Xong chuyện, Mitsuhiko và Kobuta cùng biến thân, cậu gầy nhanh nhẹn chọn một chỗ có lợi cho mình trước rồi quan sát để tìm giúp bạn một vị trí lý tưởng cho tầm mắt lẫn hình thể của cậu ta, sau đó thì đeo mặt nạ và làm nhiệm vụ cảnh giới. Phần Ichiro, cậu bước vào trong và gặp hai bác Hiroshi và Ryouta đang bàn chuyện với nhau. Thấy ông bầu trẻ của Muse đã đến, Nakamura tiếp.

-Thật không ngờ là cháu lại có thể đến nhanh đến vậy cơ đấy!

-Để đáp ứng cho những yêu cầu sắp tới của nhiệm vụ thôi, thưa bác!

-Chuẩn bị chu đáo như thế là tốt,...-bác Hiroshi gật gù. Ryouta không muốn xen vào chuyện của cả hai nên đã cáo lui, chỉ còn một già một trẻ đứng nói chuyện với nhau-...được rồi để bác nhập đề. Bác biết trở thành một sát thủ sẽ là thử thách rất lớn với học sinh như cháu và các bạn, song đây cũng là điều đáng làm. Trong thời gian cháu luyện tập sử dụng các trang bị mà Shimada cung cấp, các bác đã thu thập được danh sách những kẻ mà cháu cần xử lý đây. Hãy xem thử đi.

Ichiro nhận lấy quyển sổ con và xem, bên trong ghi chép rất nhiều cái tên, nhiều đến độ mà cậu phải thốt lên.

-Đúng là một danh sách đen ở cả hai nghĩa.

Hiroshi tiếp tục.

-Đó là những cái tên mà cháu cần xử lý. Những cái tên, cháu cần phải loại bỏ vĩnh viễn! Đó là những kẻ đã lợi dụng, biến Love Live! trở thành một đường dây chăn dắt nữ sinh để phục vụ cho rất nhiều mục đích xấu xa, làm giàu và sống phủ phê, dật lạc trên xương máu và danh dự của những thần tượng học đường.

Danh sách này nhiều quá, và có một số cái tên mà Nagato đã từng nghe phong phanh đâu đó trên TV, ấy là những kẻ có máu mặt trong xã hội, sống trong nhung lụa kín cổng cao tường. Vừa xem, ông bầu vừa hỏi.

-Vậy cháu nên bắt đầu từ đâu đây?

-Hãy bắt đầu từ những kẻ ít được bảo vệ trước. Từ đó, cháu hãy lần ra các đầu mối và mắt xích cho những mục tiêu tiếp theo. Bọn trục lợi từ Love Live! là cả một tập đoàn lớn với hàng lô lốc những mối liên hệ qua lại với nhau, kẻ này có thể là trung gian của kẻ kia, và cũng có thể là đầu mối quan trọng. Hãy triệt hạ chúng trong thầm lặng, và thu thập những gì có thể chống lại chúng hoặc bè lũ của chúng. Bác cũng có thể cất nhắc đến khả năng cháu sử dụng đến vũ lực, nhưng việc này cũng sẽ để lại cho chúng ta vài cái giá phải trả về sau. Tuy nhiên, tất cả đều nằm ở quyết định của cháu. Bác cũng đã gọi cho Chikasa đến rồi, nếu cần ông ấy chở đi đâu, cứ việc nói nhé!

Liếc xong, Ichiro xin phép giữ lại trong người quyển sổ con này. Cậu gật gù.

-Nay cháu xin phép.

-Chúc cháu may mắn, Ichiro. Các bác tin ở cháu!

Rời khỏi sòng bạc, chiếc taxi của bác Chikasa cũng đã đến nơi. Bác tài hỏi Ichiro.

-Này, nhóc. Cháu đã tìm ra người đầu tiên mình cần ghé thăm rồi chứ?

Đương nhiên là ông bầu đã chọn rồi, mục tiêu đầu tiên với địa chỉ nhà ở, nơi làm việc cũng không quá xa Akihabara, vì vậy Ichiro chẳng muốn làm phiền bác Chikasa làm gì. Cậu đáp.

-Cháu tìm ra rồi, cũng không đến nỗi phải làm phiền bác đâu.

-Thế cháu định tiếp cận mục tiêu ấy bằng cách nào vậy, Ichiro?-bác Chikasa tò mò.

-Bằng cách của riêng bọn cháu, những thần tượng hậu trường. Cháu sẽ gọi cho bác nếu gặp rắc rối khi tự thoát ra, dĩ nhiên là nếu bác có thể ứng phó được.

-Tùy cháu thôi, nhóc ạ. Bác chúc cháu may mắn!

Tạm chia tay với bác Chikasa, Ichiro biến lên chỗ cao nơi mà Mitsuhiko và Kobuta đang cảnh giới. Ra hiệu cho mọi người tập trung lại, ông bầu phổ biến nhiệm vụ cho tất cả.

-Chúng ta có danh sách những bàn tay có thể sẽ làm hại đến nhóm Muse hoặc rất nhiều nhóm thần tượng tham gia Love Live! rồi đây. Bác Hiroshi bảo rằng hãy bắt đầu từ những kẻ ta dễ tiếp cận và xử lý nhất. Tớ đã chọn một để thử nghiệm thực lực của cả ba chúng ta đây. Mọi thông tin về thói quen sinh hoạt, ta phải tự mình thu thập và lên kế hoạch hành động ngay từ hôm nay.

Cậu cũng đưa quyển sổ ấy cho hai bạn xem để họ nắm rõ tình hình trước khi thực hiện những nhiệm vụ nguy hiểm này, đã bước vào thì sẽ không bao giờ có đường lui. Ichiro lo lắng cho hai bạn của mình, cậu thì đã quyết tâm vì muốn trả thù cho mẹ mà làm cho đôi tay mình nhúng chàm. Song, cậu cũng nghĩ cho Kobuta và Mitsuhiko, cậu không muốn vì nhiệt huyết mà cả hai trở nên mù quáng nhảy vào nguy hiểm thế này được, bèn hỏi lại.

-Các cậu đã thật sự chắc chắn muốn theo tớ không? Tớ hỏi thật lòng đấy. Nếu bây giờ suy nghĩ lại để rồi rút lui thì còn kịp lúc đấy. Đã trở thành sát thủ, tức là các cậu sẽ trở thành những con người tai tiếng, ngoài vòng pháp luật, và bị mọi người kinh sợ. Nói cách khác, chúng ta đang đi trên xa lộ của quỷ, và đó là chuyến đi một chiều. Sẽ không thể quay đầu lại được, các cậu và tớ có thể bị thương, có thể mất mạng, hoặc thậm chí gặp những chuyện còn kinh khủng hơn thế như đặc thù của công việc này. Cuộc đời của thần tượng học đường ngắn ngủi chỉ trong từng hơi thở, tớ mong là các cậu hãy quý trọng cuộc sống mà bố mẹ, thầy cô và bạn bè đã đem đến cho mình bao niềm vui. Đừng chỉ vì một kẻ đã mất tất cả như tớ mà khiến cả cuộc đời của các cậu xuống bùn nhơ. Cho nên, tớ khuyên các cậu trước khi làm nhiệm vụ hãy suy nghĩ thật kỹ vào. Các cậu, thật sự có muốn theo tớ không?

Đó âu cũng là bản tánh của Nagato Ichiro - ông bầu của Muse rồi. Luôn xem mình là kẻ đã mất tất cả để khuyên bạn bè chớ bước theo vết xe đổ của mình. Trong mắt Kobuta và Mitsuhiko, cậu ấy vẫn không thay đổi, vẫn muốn các bạn an toàn mặc cho bản thân mình phải lăn lộn trong hiểm nguy. Nhưng cậu ấy có lẽ đã vô tình xem thường cả hai, đều đã lớn và chứng kiến cuộc đời này không đẹp như giấc mơ, họ cũng đã học tập rất nhiều từ Ichiro và đã quyết tâm đứng trong hậu trường để cứu lấy sự trong sạch và những cuộc đời đang tỏa sáng trên sân khấu trước sự ái mộ của bao khán giả. Suy nghĩ cho có lệ xong, cả Kobuta và Mitsuhiko đều đã có câu trả lời.

-Nagachi, dù cậu nói thế nào đi nữa, chúng tớ cũng sẽ theo cậu! Vì các bạn trong nhóm Muse. Vì một Love Live! trong sạch thật sự.

"Các cậu...", Ichiro cố giấu sự xúc động của mình bằng cái nhìn đăm đăm có phần lo lắng khi các bạn mình chấp nhận đi theo con đường hắc đạo này. Đeo mặt nạ của mình vào, sau tiếng thở nghe rõ to qua máy lọc khí, ông bầu nói với hai bạn.

-Thế thì từ nay, nhiệm vụ hậu trường bắt đầu!

Dứt lời, cậu giao việc cho Kobuta và Mitsuhiko đi xác định các vị trí nơi mà mục tiêu đầu tiên hay lui tới, và cả lề lói sinh hoạt nữa, trong khi bản thân thì đang nghiên cứu thêm những cái tên khác trong danh sách để phát hiện nếu có sự liên kết nào đó bằng kiến thức của mình. Không để chỉ mỗi hai bạn làm việc, Ichiro vừa nhận những báo cáo liên tục được cập nhật, vừa lẩn trong đám đông ở Akihabara để tránh bị nghi ngờ, nếu phát hiện ra mục tiêu thì cũng sẽ dễ bề hành động hơn là quan sát từ xa.

Nhóm Muse trở về phòng và không thấy ông bầu cùng tổ PR nữa, Honoka cũng đã nhận tin nhắn rằng cả ba ra ngoài để liên lạc với những người được cho là có thể giúp đỡ nhóm trong việc cải thiện xếp hạng và doanh thu. Điều mà khiến mọi người thấy hơi lạ ở chỗ là, tại sao có những chuyện đáng lẽ ra có thể bàn bạc qua điện thoại được thì các cậu trai lại phải đi ra ngoài? Không lẽ việc này nó bí mật đến độ mà Ichiro cùng hai bạn không thể làm ngay trước mặt những người khác sao? Về lẽ thường thì, hành tung ám muội như vậy sẽ khiến cho các bạn nghi ngờ là có vấn đề gì đó mờ ám, điều ấy không phải là ngoại lệ trong tình huống này đây. Ai cũng thắc mắc rằng, ông bầu của họ đang làm gì mà bí mật quá ngay cả với những người thân cận như trong nhóm Muse vậy? Trong số những nghi vấn và giả thuyết, có lẽ vài người đã có câu trả lời rồi, tiêu biểu là Nozomi và Maki. Nhưng mà, họ không thể giải đáp với các bạn được mà chỉ vờ hùa theo ý kiến của các bạn mà thôi. Một người thì biết rõ Ichiro cùng hai người bạn chí cốt của cậu ta đang làm gì, song vẫn giữ bí mật ấy giúp bạn; nhưng một người thì không, cô lại muốn mọi chuyện phải sáng tỏ. Nghĩ vậy, chờ cho đến khi nhóm luyện tập xong, cô quyết định đi tìm Ichiro cùng hai cậu kia.

Lại phần ông bầu Nagato, tin tức từ hai bạn trở về khá suôn sẻ, họ báo rằng đã phát hiện ra mục tiêu đang di chuyển đến một ngân hàng cách không xa Akihabara. Vị trí thì có thể đi bộ được, Ichiro cũng tăng tốc bằng những bước nhảy cóc với sự hỗ trợ của phép biến thân. Cứ đi một trăm bước thì "nhảy cóc" một lần, chẳng mấy chốc ngân hàng nơi mục tiêu muốn đến đã ở trước mắt. Qua điện đàm, Ichiro lệnh cho Mitsuhiko và Kobuta.

-Hai cậu ở trên cao và quan sát động tĩnh, tớ sẽ vào trong tiếp cận mục tiêu.

-Rõ rồi.

Chọn một tòa nhà có số tầng không quá cao, hai người bạn này biến thân lên ấy và canh chừng mặt tiền của ngân hàng, vì đây là lối độc đạo dành cho khách. Vào trong với mặt nạ đeo sẽ khiến người khác tưởng có cướp, Ichiro tháo ra để lộ gương mặt thật của mình rồi lẳng lặng vờ như khách hàng rút tiền đi vào. Cậu đã không nhận ra rằng, Maki đã trông thấy mình tháo mặt nạ, cô sinh nghi bèn bám theo vào trong luôn. Nhưng cô cũng chẳng biết rằng, Mitsuhiko và Kobuta đã phát hiện ra, họ báo cho Ichiro.

-Nagachi, bọn tớ thấy Maki cũng vào trong ngân hàng rồi đấy!

-Cái gì?-Ichiro như bị sốc-Làm thế nào mà tình cờ đến mức này chứ?

-Bọn tớ cũng không rõ, nhưng cậu nên lánh mặt ngay đi!

Nhưng mà, mục tiêu trước mắt đã sát cậu lắm rồi, giờ nếu bị bạn cản trở mà chạy trốn thì sẽ vuột mất cơ hội ngàn năm có một này. Nhưng thôi kệ, để tránh bị lộ thân phận Ichiro đã chọn bài chuồn, nhân lúc không ai để ý đã lập tức biến thân mất. Vì niệm chú rất ngẫu nhiên, cho nên Ichiro đã lọt vào trong phòng chứa dụng cụ lau dọn, âu cũng tạm thời là chỗ trốn an toàn vậy.

Maki vừa vào trong ngân hàng thì Ichiro đã biến mất rồi; cậu ta có thể lẩn đi đâu mà nhanh đến thế cơ chứ? Ngân hàng này chỉ có một lối ra vào dành cho khách, nếu giả rẽ vào trong rồi tìm cách chạy ra thì cô đã phát hiện từ lâu rồi, nhưng tăm hơi của ông bầu vẫn không thấy tí chút nào cả. Đoán rằng Ichiro vẫn còn quanh quẩn trong ngân hàng này, Maki cũng có đủ thời gian và nhẫn nại để chờ xem quản lý của nhóm lộ diện, bởi cô đang có nhiều câu hỏi dành cho cậu đây...

Bất thần từ bên ngoài, một chiếc xe du lịch dùng ngay trước cửa chính ngân hàng với những bảy người bước ra, ai nấy cũng trùm mặt nạ kín mít. Đóng phim à? Nhiều vị khách và người qua đường đã ngây thơ nghĩ đến điều này cho đến khi có tiếng súng nổ. Một phát đạn chỉ thiên, cả ngân hàng nhốn nháo lên, đám người bịt mặt rút trong người ra nào súng và tiểu liên ra, kẻ vừa bắn phát đầu lên tiếng.

-ĐÂY LÀ VỤ CƯỚP! TẤT CẢ KHÔNG ĐƯỢC NHÚC NHÍCH!

Lực lượng bảo vệ trong ngân hàng bị bất ngờ, phần lại không có súng và sợ bọn cướp chống trả gây nguy hiểm cho tính mạng khách hàng và nhân viên nên họ đành phải thúc thủ. Toán cướp chia khách hàng ra làm hai nhóm nhỏ tập trung tại hai góc của đại sảnh, trong đó có Maki, tên cầm đầu quát.

-ĐƯA HẾT ĐIỆN THOẠI DI ĐỘNG CỦA CHÚNG MÀY MAU LÊN! KHÔNG TAO BẮN BỎ!

Trước sự đe dọa của vũ khí, từng người khách sợ hoảng, hai tay run cầm cập giao nộp điện thoại của mình theo yêu cầu của bọn cướp, Maki cũng buộc phải ngoan ngoãn làm theo. Cửa sắt tự động được sập xuống, mọi lối thoát đều bị phong tỏa, toán cướp này giờ đã nắm trong tay một lượng rất lớn con tin, nếu chúng liều lĩnh sử dụng đến bom để khống chế cảnh sát khi họ bao vây ngân hàng thì mọi chuyện sẽ rất nguy hiểm. Tuy vậy, dù đã nắm trong tay sinh mạng của gần như toàn bộ nhân viên và khách hàng trong tòa nhà này, song bọn cướp vẫn không thể ngờ đến chúng đã bỏ sót người - Nagato Ichiro. Đeo mặt nạ vào, điện đàm của Ichiro nghe tiếng hỏi của Mitsuhiko.

-Nagachi, cậu còn ở trong tòa nhà phải không? Tình hình ra sao rồi?

Nhìn bên dưới một thoáng, ông bầu trả lời.

-Bọn khốn này đã khống chế mọi người trong ngân hàng này rồi, có cả Maki nữa! Bây giờ thì chính là lúc tớ cần đến hai cậu đây.

Cậu tiếp tục bằng hướng dẫn.

-Hãy thâm nhập qua cửa sổ để lên lầu ba và chờ ở đấy. Tớ sẽ tiếp tục quan sát dưới này và báo động tĩnh mới cho các cậu.

-Rõ rồi, bọn tớ tiến hành đây. Chúc cậu may mắn, Nagachi!

Ở ngoài tòa nhà, nhìn xuống bên dưới thì cảnh sát đã ập đến với đội đặc nhiệm cùng xử lý chất nổ lẫn xe cứu thương, họ nhanh chóng sơ tán dân thường xung quanh để có vành đai an toàn và bắt đầu cho loa kêu gọi bọn cướp đang cố thủ bên trong. Mặc kệ bọn họ, Kobuta và Mitsuhiko dùng phép biến thân đột nhập vào trong ngân hàng thông qua cửa sổ tầng ba còn đang mở và chờ lệnh của Ichiro. Phần ông bầu, với chiếc mặt nạ chuyên dụng, cậu thậm chí có thể nghe rõ những tiếng quát tháo của mấy tên cướp hòng đe dọa con tin...tên ra vẻ cầm đầu đã bắt ngay Maki cùng mục tiêu mà cậu đang săn đuổi rồi! Tình hình thật nguy cấp, Ichiro cũng nóng lòng cứu bạn lắm, song không thể liều mạng được, còn biết bao con người vô tội khác quanh đây nữa cơ mà. Dùng thiết bị nghe lén tích hợp trong mặt nạ, Nagato nghe giám đốc bảo rằng tiền đang được để trong két sắt tầng hai, bọn cướp buộc ông ta phải dẫn chúng đến xem tận mắt mới tin được. Tên cầm đầu đồng ý, cả nhóm chia ra hai tên áp giải giám đốc đến nơi cất tiền, hai tên lên các tầng cao hơn cảnh giới phòng cảnh sát định đột nhập bằng trực thăng, đại sảnh chỉ còn lại ba nhưng tên này tên nấy đều cầm tiểu liên và dây lưng có cả lựu đạn nữa. Quan sát tình thế, Ichiro nói với Kobuta và Mitsuhiko

-Bọn chúng chia ra rồi. Hai tên theo tay giám đốc lên lầu hai nơi có kho chứa tiền, hai tên lên lầu ba và lầu bốn để cảnh giới. Hãy dùng những gì tớ đã dạy cho cậu, cứ để yên cho hai tên la cà trên lầu, chúng ta sẽ phối hợp xử lý hai kẻ đang áp giải giám đốc. Tớ sẽ gặp hai cậu ở đó.

-Bọn tớ biết rồi!

Xong việc, cứ để đại sảnh bên dưới cho hai cảnh sát và ăn cướp "đối đáp" với nhau ngoài kia, Ichiro biến thân đến lầu hai và chọn một chỗ kín đáo không bị camera bắt được và ẩn mình trong đó, Mitsuhiko và Kobuta theo cầu thang bộ cũng đã kịp vào vị trí rồi. Bọn cướp đi thang máy, song vì lúc này có tổng cộng những bốn tên nên nếu tiếp cận sát sẽ rất nguy hiểm, Nagato bảo phải đợi thang đóng cửa lại đã. Thang máy vừa nhảy lên số ba, cũng là lúc giám đốc ngân hàng dẫn hai tên cướp vào nơi chứa tiền, được che giấu trong một căn hầm bí mật được xây chìm ngay trong này. Đến lúc này, cả ba biến thân trờ tới sát mép cửa, Ichiro ra hiệu cho Mitsuhiko rằng cả hai sẽ cùng biến vào và xử gọn hai tên cướp bằng kìm điện, Kobuta thì đứng ngoài cảnh giới. Ra hiệu xong, cả hai lập tức biến vào trong hầm. Với kìm điện tay, Ichiro và Mitsuhiko nhất tề bá cổ hai tên cướp và dí kìm vào cổ. Bị sốc điện, chúng giật nảy người nhưng may mắn rằng mấy ngón tay không bóp vào cò súng, sau đó thì ngất lịm đi trước sự kinh ngạc của giám đốc ngân hàng. Ông ta lắp bắp hỏi hai kẻ lạ bịt mặt đã cứu mình.

-Các...các cậu là ai...?

Ichiro, trong hơi thở khò khè của máy lọc khí, trả lời.

-Chúng tôi không phải là cướp, nhưng cũng chẳng phải là người tốt đâu! Chúng tôi cần hỏi một số chuyện từ ông.

-Nhưng...nhưng mà,...các...các cậu muốn gì ở tôi?

Ông bầu của Muse không nói tiếp, cậu chỉ lấy một chiếc USB cắm vào khe đọc của một cỗ máy tính chôn chìm ngay trong hầm này, cốt để kích hoạt một số chế độ đặc biệt của căn hầm. Nó không chỉ đơn thuần là một thứ để lưu trữ dữ liệu, mà là cả một thiết bị hack tự động cùng một hệ điều hành con cho phép truy nhập dữ liệu được bảo mật cao - lại một phát minh của bác Shimada theo yêu cầu của Ichiro. Chỉ mất vài giây giải mã và xâm nhập thôi, toàn bộ hệ thống trong ngân hàng này đã nằm dưới tay ông bầu, và điều đầu tiên cậu cần làm là cho toàn bộ hệ thống camera ngưng hoạt động để đảm bảo bí mật. Sau đó, cậu truy nhập vào một hệ dữ liệu bảo mật nữa, lần này thì có khó khăn một chút trong việc giải mã. Cứ để nó tự xử lý, Ichiro quay trở lại với tay giám đốc đang được Mitsuhiko chặn lại, cậu đưa ra tấm ảnh của mục tiêu mình đang theo dõi, hỏi rằng.

-Ông quen người phụ nữ này phải không?

-Tôi...tôi có quen cô ta...!-giám đốc gật đầu lia lịa-Cô ấy đang bị bọn cướp khống chế bên dưới đại sảnh đấy. Các cậu...nếu muốn gặp thì hãy mau cứu cô ấy đi!

-Ông yên tâm.-Ichiro đáp-Đám cướp đó sẽ không dám bắn vào cô ta đâu, tôi cam đoan là thế. Bởi vì từ đầu, đây là màn kịch mà các người đang toa rập dựng nên mà.

-Cậu...cậu đang nói cái quái gì vậy hả?

Được một lúc sau thì giải mã đã hoàn tất, Ichiro chỉ bấm một nút, mà tệp tài liệu đã xổ ra trước mắt ông giám đốc này những thứ mà mình như không muốn cho bất cứ một ai khác biết được - thông tin trao đổi, thư từ bí mật, và trên hết chính là sơ đồ của tòa nhà hòng tạo một vụ cướp lên chính ngân hàng của mình, lý do cũng đã được rất nhiều bản sao của hóa đơn nợ nần được giấu trong máy nói rõ hết rồi. Bị lộ bí mật, giám đốc tính xông tới để phi tang những chứng cứ nguy hiểm, song Mitsuhiko dí mũi kìm điện làm ông ta không dám nhúc nhích, chỉ còn biết hỏi kẻ bịt mặt đang "lột mặt nạ" mình.

-Chúng...chúng ta có thể thương lượng được không? Các cậu muốn gì, tôi...tôi sẽ đáp ứng hết...miễn là xin các cậu đừng tung nó ra với công chúng...!

Ichiro trở lại đòi hỏi ban đầu của mình.

-Tôi chỉ muốn biết mối quan hệ giữa ông và người đó mà thôi.

-Thôi được rồi...tôi sẽ khai! Các cậu muốn tôi bao nhiêu...tôi sẽ khai hết...!

Với máy ghi âm bật sẵn, Ichiro và Mitsuhiko thu âm lại những thông tin của mục tiêu, khi mà vụ cướp vẫn còn đang trong vòng thương lượng và yêu sách. Trước đe dọa có thể làm tiêu tan toàn bộ sự nghiệp, những kẻ như tay giám đốc này chẳng còn khái niệm gì về bạn bè thân thiết nữa, ông ta thậm chí còn khai rằng chính cô ta đã xúi mình tự cướp ngân hàng để trốn nợ và rút tiền của bên công ty bảo hiểm. Vật chứng đã có tương đối đầy đủ trong tay, Ichiro gặng hỏi.

-Ông có chắc chắn rằng mình hoàn toàn nói thật không?

-Tôi thề đấy...! Đó là tất cả những gì tôi biết về cô ta! Bây giờ, các cậu để tôi...đi được rồi chứ?

Giao lại cho Mitsuhiko những thứ để giải quyết mục tiêu trong thầm lặng, Nagato trả lời.

-Cứ ngồi đây mà nghỉ ngơi đi, ông bạn. Chúng tôi tính là xong vụ này sẽ chuồn sớm để cho cảnh sát xử lý, nhưng có vẻ như các bạn của ông đã đi cướp nhầm ngày và bắt cả bạn tôi làm con tin rồi.

-Cứ...cứ cứu bạn của các cậu đi...! Chỉ xin đừng tố cáo tôi ra trước pháp luật thôi...!

-Chúng tôi sẽ không đâu, ông đừng bận tâm. Nhưng mà, nếu ngày sau ông phải ngồi trên ghế bị cáo của luật pháp hay lương tâm, thì đó từ đầu đều do chính ông. Việc chúng tôi đến đây đã xong rồi.

Xong, Ichiro cùng Mitsuhiko trở ra và bảo Kobuta bên ngoài tiếp tục hành động để cứu Maki còn đang bị khống chế bên dưới, để lại giám đốc đang thẫn thờ ngồi trong hầm ngầm, với những kệ tiền bao quanh ông ta. Quan sát ở bên dưới, tên cầm đầu thấy lâu quá mà hai đồng bọn kia cùng lão giám đốc không quay lại nên sinh nghi, bèn gọi hai tên đang tuần tra ở hai lầu trên xuống xem tình hình ra sao. Nghe được, Ichiro bảo với hai bạn.

-"Tỉa" hai tên đó, tớ sẽ lo đại sảnh cho. Xong việc, cứ thoát ra ngoài trước và đừng để bị cớm hỏi thăm nhé.

-Bọn tớ hiểu rồi!

Kobuta và Mitsuhiko biến mất trong nháy mắt, vừa đúng lúc tên ở tầng ba đã xuống đến nơi bằng cầu thang bộ. Chưa biết chuyện gì đang xảy ra, hắn đã bị Kobuta xuất hiện bên sườn, gạt súng văng ra khỏi tay và dí mũi kìm điện vào eo và ngất lịm chưa tới một giây đồng hồ; Mitsuhiko ở tầng trên cũng đã sớm hoàn thành nhiệm vụ, cậu cùng bạn sau đó dùng phép thoát thân khỏi ngân hàng qua cái lối mà họ đã đột nhập vào, tránh sự phát hiện của trực thăng và tiếp tục biến thân đến khi đã rời xa khu vực phong tỏa mới thôi.

Phần Maki, từ nãy đến giờ phải ngồi bên cạnh một con tin khác trước sự đe dọa của họng súng đen ngòm lạnh toát mà tên ra vẻ cầm đầu băng cướp này cứ lăm lăm chĩa vào. Cô đã cố trấn tĩnh hết sức mình rồi, thế mà trong lòng nỗi sợ hãi vẫn chực muốn trào dâng. Tim đập cứ muốn loạn nhịp, cô sợ toát cả mồ hôi mỗi khi thấy tên cướp cứ đem mình, hoặc là người bên cạnh ra để mà gây sức ép trong lúc đang thương thuyết với cảnh sát bên ngoài. Ai có thể cứu cô lúc này đây? Nếu không phải cảnh sát bên ngoài, thì còn là ai nữa đây?

Đợi mãi mà không thấy động tĩnh gì của cả bốn đồng bọn, tên cầm đầu bắt đầu sinh nghi, bèn cho thêm một tên nữa chạy lên xem thử chuyện gì đã xảy ra. Hắn vừa đi được nửa chừng, bất chợt có một bóng đen từ giữa không khí hiện ra ngay trước mũi mình. Bị bất ngờ, tên cướp bóp cò, súng nổ khiến con tin la hoảng lên còn hai tên lẫn cảnh sát bên ngoài đều bị đánh động. Song, hắn đã không bắn trúng được kẻ địch, mà trái lại bóng ma đó đã áp sát và chích thẳng vào yết hầu hắn một mũi kìm điện. Tên thứ hai thấy đồng bọn bị hạ bèn quay súng toan bắn trả, nhưng đã bị cái bóng đó "dịch chuyển" rất nhanh. Chỉ một hơi thở, tên đó cũng thấy kẻ lạ mặt trước mũi mình, đó là tất cả trước khi nhận một luồng sốc điện và ngã quỵ xuống. Rất nhanh tay, tên cầm đầu đã chộp lấy Maki, chĩa họng súng vào cổ cô và quát to.

-ĐỨNG IM! MÀY MÀ NHÚC NHÍCH, TAO BẮN BỂ SỌ CON NHỎ NÀY!

Ichiro khi đó cũng vừa tước khẩu MP5 từ tên cướp ban nãy và định nhằm vào tên còn lại để tiễn hắn ta về thế giới bên kia, song không kịp nữa rồi. Nghĩ đến một loại phép thuật mình mới học ít lâu, tuy chưa thực nghiệm nhiều song để cứu Maki thì không còn cách nào khác. Cậu bèn niệm chú,

"Ngưng đọng..."

-Mày cần tìm khẩu súng này phải không?

Khi ấy, thời gian bỗng dưng dừng lại, tất cả mọi cử chỉ và động tác của mọi người xung quanh ngoại trừ Nagato đều đứng yên hệt như những bức tượng tạc giống thật y đúc. Sau đó, cậu đủng đỉnh tiến về chỗ tên cướp đang dí súng vào Maki, nhìn cái miệng đang cố thị uy với mình, sau đó lại quay sang cô bạn không thể giấu được sự hoảng sợ khi bị tóm ra làm bia đỡ như vậy. Ichiro chỉ lắc đầu cười, cậu dễ dàng lôi khẩu súng ra khỏi tay tên cướp trước khi thời gian kịp trở về như cũ. Mới thoáng chốc mà kẻ lạ mặt đã ngay trước mũi, tên đầu sỏ định bắn con tin mình đang khống chế nhưng nhận ra là súng đã đi đâu mất rồi; hóa ra là bị đối phương giơ ra trước mặt và hỏi một câu lạnh lùng.

Hắn trố mắt ra nhìn, tay chân bủn rủn vì chẳng biết mình đang gặp phải thứ ma quỷ gì đây. Chỉ một cái gạt nhẹ, kẻ đó đã đưa con tin thoát khỏi tay của hắn, và tên cướp đã bị lãnh cho một cú đấm trời giáng vào mặt, đến nỗi đôi tai đang ù lên vì trúng đòn cũng có thể nghe cả tiếng xương gãy và các dây thần kinh như mất mọi cảm giác. Bằng một đấm, Ichiro đã "nốc ao" tên cầm đầu băng cướp, hắn va đầu thẳng vào mặt đá hoa cương của quầy gửi tiền và bất tỉnh nhân sự. Phần Maki, cô vẫn chưa hoàn hồn trước diễn tiến mọi việc lại quá nhanh đến vậy, nhưng người áo đen bịt mặt thì đưa tay để giúp cô đứng lên, hỏi rằng.

-Cô có bị thương ở đâu không?

-Không...tôi không sao cả...! Cảm ơn anh đã cứu giúp...!

Xong, người đó lệnh cho bảo vệ nhanh chóng mở cửa và giành lại quyền kiểm soát ngân hàng, thông đường cho cảnh sát và đội gỡ bom mìn vào tác nghiệp; cậu ta nhanh chóng biến khỏi ngay khi mọi người đang bận tâm về phía lối thoát, Maki cũng chỉ kịp nhìn thoáng qua cách người đó "biến mất". Cửa chính đã mở ra, cảnh sát từ bên ngoài nhanh chóng ập vào, họ hết sức ngạc nhiên là sau khi tiếng súng nổ, ngoài những tên cướp đã bị đánh ngất ra thì không ai bị trúng đạn, các con tin cũng hoàn toàn vô sự. Qua thẩm vấn vài người, họ được biết có một người bịt mặt đã xuất hiện và vô hiệu hóa toàn bộ toán cướp ngân hàng, cả giám đốc được tìm thấy trong hầm bí mật cũng nói như vậy, dù cho ông ta vẫn còn chưa hết hoang mang.

Khỏi phải nói, nhóm Muse cũng đã nghe tin Maki bị nạn, họ đã sớm kéo đến trước mặt tiền ngân hàng và cầu mong cho cảnh sát sẽ sớm giải cứu cô ấy cùng các con tin khác. Thấy bạn bước ra khỏi ngân hàng vô sự, ai ai cũng mừng khôn xiết, chạy lại ôm chầm lấy cô và hỏi han đủ chuyện. Trong lúc ấy, sau khi đã thoát ra ngoài ngân hàng bằng cửa sổ rồi, Ichiro cảm thấy choáng váng và mệt mỏi - ấy là dấu hiệu rằng cậu đã dùng phép thuật hao tốn quá nhiều sức lực. Phép ngưng đọng tuy là một trong những khả năng đáng sợ khi có thể làm cho thời gian và không gian dừng lại trừ người sử dụng hoặc có cùng kết nối sức mạnh, nhưng xung động thời không khi trở về trạng thái bình thường sẽ rút rất nhiều sức lực người sử dụng, chính vì vậy mà Ichiro chỉ dám dùng khi tình huống cực nguy cấp - việc tước súng tên cướp để cứu Maki là ví dụ điển hình như thế. Ngồi bệt xuống tháp nước tại tầng thượng tòa nhà đối diện ngân hàng, ông bầu rút trong túi quần ra một điếu thuốc lá - cái thứ mùi mẫn độc hại bị cấm trong khuôn viên Otonokizaka này thì chỉ khi nào căng thẳng đầu óc quá cậu mới dùng để thư giãn thôi. Hút một hơi dài, vị cay cay ấy đang chích vào từng sợi thần kinh trong đầu Ichiro, cậu cảm giác có chút lâng lâng và tê tê tựa như có xung điện nhẹ chạy trong óc mình vậy. Thế mà nó lại công hiệu, cậu đã lấy lại được sự tỉnh táo lẫn sức lực để tiếp tục biến thân về chỗ Kobuta và Mitsuhiko.

Cả nhóm đã về lại đông đủ, họ lập tức tháo mặt nạ và giả như mới nhận được tin nhắn khẩn cấp rồi chạy trở về ngân hàng nơi mà họ đã vừa rời đi. Tỏ vẻ hớt hải, Ichiro vừa thở vừa hỏi.

-Maki-chan, cậu không sao cả chứ? Nghe tin ngân hàng bị cướp có cậu kẹt bên trong, tớ đã cố gắng chạy thật nhanh đến thì thấy cậu đã ra ngoài mất rồi.

-Tớ...tớ không sao...!

Lại nói đến Maki, thoát được ra khỏi ngân hàng khiến cô cứ ngỡ như mình từ cõi chết trở về, tay chân cô cứ muốn run lên cầm cập đứng không vững, thật may là đã có Nozomi ở bên cạnh, trao cho một cái ôm nhẹ cùng hơi ấm của bè bạn sẽ giúp cô bớt sợ hãi. Maki muốn khóc, muốn gào khóc thật to, thật nhiều để quên đi nỗi sợ kinh khủng mình vừa trải qua, nhưng mà lúc này đang ở ngoài đường xá đông đúc nên cô không dám; nhưng mà, trong lòng cô vẫn còn một thắc mắc. Hình bóng Ichiro, vì điều đó mà cô đã theo bước vào trong ngân hàng trước khi toán cướp ập đến. Nó là thực hay chỉ là ảo giác? Nếu nó là thật, vậy làm thế nào mà cậu ấy có mặt tại đây cùng hai bạn kia còn trễ hơn những người khác?

Nói đến ông bầu, Honoka và Eri thắc mắc tại sao cậu lại tắt điện thoại trong khi đang xảy ra vụ cướp và Maki bị bắt làm con tin. Dễ có lý do lắm, cứ nói rằng đang ở trong cuộc họp quan trọng với bên sản xuất để quyết định các hợp đồng, Ichiro không muốn tiết lộ một điều rằng chính cậu, cùng với Kobuta và Mitsuhiko, đã phá tung vụ cướp và vô hiệu hóa cả đám bịt mặt có súng ấy trong khi buộc giám đốc ngân hàng khai ra những thông tin mật để làm nhiệm vụ sau hậu trường. Còn phần ông giám đốc, sau khi được cảnh sát tìm thấy trong hầm chứa mật, ông ta đã bảo rằng hãy mau chóng để bọn cướp nhanh chóng nhận những bản án thích đáng. Nhưng mà, thanh tra có một điều mà chắc chắn sẽ khiến ông ta phải kinh hãi đây.

-Chúng tôi rất tiếc khi phải nói điều này, thưa giám đốc. Nhưng chúng tôi e là ông, và cả một trong số những con tin của vụ cướp này cũng sẽ phải hầu tòa một lượt đấy.

-Các...các anh đang nói cái gì vậy?-giám đốc chưng hửng, mồ hôi toát cả ra.

-Chúng tôi có cài máy ghi âm trong giày của ông, và qua vụ cướp này chúng tôi đã nghe ông tiết lộ toàn bộ sự việc này đều do ông sắp đặt với sự tiếp tay của đồng phạm chính là người đóng vai con tin trong vụ cướp bên cạnh một người khác được chọn ra ngẫu nhiên trong số các con tin có mặt tại ngân hàng khi ấy. Chúng tôi biết là có bên thứ ba trong vụ này, và sớm muộn gì chúng tôi cũng sẽ lôi đám người đó ra ánh sáng thôi. Chúng tôi rất lấy làm tiếc, nhưng xin mời ông theo chúng tôi ra xe cảnh sát đang đợi sẵn.

Sau một phút bất ngờ, tay giám đốc hoàn toàn đổ sập xuống trong tuyệt vọng, may mà có cảnh sát hai bên đỡ được thân hình to uỵch của ông ta, cứ như một bao gạo to tướng nặng gần cả tạ vậy. Đứng nhìn từ xa, Ichiro đã chứng kiến từ đầu đến khi tay giám đốc cùng con tin thứ hai bên cạnh Maki lúc xảy ra vụ cướp đang vào xe cảnh sát - để tránh gây dư luận hoang mang nên họ đi trong thế đường hoàng không còng tay, không che mặt, thể như chỉ đang về đồn lấy lời khai vậy. Một lúc sau, mẹ của Maki cũng đã đến nơi, bà có lẽ biết được vụ cướp qua xem TV và thấy con mình trong ống kính. Gặp lại mẹ, Maki chạy ngay ngả vào lòng mẹ, cả hai mừng mừng tủi tủi vì mọi nguy biến cuối cùng đã qua. Ai trong nhóm Muse cũng vui thay cho bạn, song chỉ có Ichiro lặng lẽ quay mặt đi hướng khác, bởi cảnh tượng cảm động làm quá khứ của cậu khi mẹ còn sống cứ tái hiện trở lại.

Cùng cả ba đón xe taxi của bác Chikasa trở về sòng bạc, Ichiro đã mượn chiếc laptop của bác Hiroshi và dùng đường gửi đặc biệt qua chiếc USB đa năng này - một siêu máy tính với hệ điều hành tân tiến dành riêng cho quốc phòng còn đang trong vòng thử nghiệm, kích cỡ chỉ gọn trong túi áo - để gửi cho cảnh sát những thông tin cậu khai thác được về mục tiêu mà mình săn đuổi. Hóa ra là bà ta cũng đã từng là một thần tượng, nhưng sau này khi về hưu đã tiến xa hơn một bậc, và trở thành một bà mụ chăn dắt nữ sinh trá hình một doanh nhân thành đạt trong ngành giải trí có công ty riêng. Tay giám đốc ngân hàng là chỗ thân quen với bà tay, cả hai đã từng là cặp bài trùng trong việc ăn chặn tiền công của các thần tượng nữ sinh, buộc họ làm việc quá sức và phải "phục vụ" rất nhiều quý ông, một trong số đó rất có máu mặt và có thể sẽ là những kẻ tiếp theo mà Ichiro tìm tới, trong quá trình thanh trừng để cứu lấy Love Live! khỏi những liên minh bẩn thỉu. Gửi tất cả xong, ông bầu đóng máy thì bác Hiroshi bảo.

-Thật trùng hợp phải không, Ichiro? Kẻ chăn dắt nữ sinh đội lốt doanh nhân thành đạt, mà nay lại đóng cả vai con tin trong vụ cướp ngân hàng dàn dựng.-bác ta cười khì-Có lẽ mụ ta sẽ tiếp tục đóng một vai mới hợp với mình hơn trong một thời gian dài sau song sắt đây.

Bác Ryouta cũng thêm vào.

-Cháu nắm bắt cơ hội tốt lắm, Ichiro! Giờ nếu công chúng biết được thì chắc chắn giá cổ phiếu của công ty bà ta sẽ rớt thê thảm, và người đứng đầu bị bắt thì tức là sẽ có rất nhiều cổ phần trôi dạt. Bác sẽ huy động vốn mua lại công ty sản xuất đó, nhóm Muse của cháu chắc chắn sẽ được sự ưu đãi xứng đáng vì việc này đấy.

-Cháu sao thế?-bác Hiroshi thấy Ichiro cứ nhìn đăm đăm ra chiều đang lo nghĩ-Cháu cảm thấy có gì đó bất thường à?

Ông bầu không giấu diếm gì với đồng minh.

-Chả là trong lúc làm nhiệm vụ, cháu đã bị chính một người bạn trong nhóm phát hiện ra mình thôi.

-Thế lúc ấy, cháu bị lôi mặt nạ ra sao?-bác ta lo lắng.

-Không ạ. Cô ấy chỉ trông thấy cháu lúc đang giả làm một khách hàng thân thiện của ngân hàng ấy thôi.

-Cũng may là cháu không bị lộ đấy. Cơ mà, tại sao có người trong nhóm lại biết cháu đến ngân hàng thế?

-Cháu cũng không rõ nữa. Nhưng có lẽ cháu sẽ sớm có câu trả lời thôi.

-Tốt nhất là cháu phải nhanh lên! Nếu cảnh sát mà biết được, dù cho chúng ta đứng về phía lẽ phải, họ cũng sẽ còng đầu tất cả chúng ta lại đấy!

Bác Hiroshi thì lo như thế, nhưng Ichiro thì nghĩ khác. Cậu tin Maki hoàn toàn chưa biết gì về hội hoạt động bí mật này cả. Nhưng mà, đâu đó trong ông bầu đang lẩn khuất sự lo lắng. Lỡ như ngày mai, cây kim trong bọc lòi ra, mọi chuyện khi ấy sẽ ra sao đây?

-Cháu tin là cô ấy sẽ sớm để những nghi ngờ này trôi theo ký ức sau khi trải qua vụ cướp ngân hàng này thôi.

Sóng gió đã qua, nhóm Muse đã trở lại công việc học hành, tập luyện và tiếp tục ra mắt khán giả bằng một loạt những bài hát mới. Ba đội biểu diễn đều có kết quả rất tốt, giúp cho việc lên hạng nhanh chóng hơn. Cũng lúc này, việc Ichiro cần làm bên cạnh thu thập thông tin của những mục tiêu tiếp theo để mình xử lý, cậu còn phải dò la tình hình các nhóm thần tượng bên cạnh nữa. Học viện UTX - nơi mà Honoka đã mách nước nên đến đầu tiên nếu muốn tìm hiểu về các nhóm thần tượng nữ sinh tại Tokyo này. Bằng sự hỗ trợ của phép thuật, việc đi lại không khó khăn gì mấy, khi đến nơi Ichiro đã trông thấy cả một tòa nhà hiện đại với những nữ sinh trong bộ đồng phục trắng tinh, nhìn cứ như một trường tư thục dành cho nhà giàu vậy. Không quá khó để nhận ra nhóm thần tượng đại diện cho ngôi trường này, có cả những tấm pano to tướng với khuôn mặt của họ cơ mà. Tên là A-RISE, theo những gì mà Nico và Hanayo cung cấp thì họ được đánh giá là ứng cử viên số một cho chức vô địch Love Live!, tức sẽ là đối thủ nặng ký cho nhóm Muse đây. Trong cương vị là ông bầu, Ichiro cũng phải để mắt đến đối thủ, để đánh giá xem liệu họ có thật sự xứng đáng là mục tiêu để mà những đội của Muse cố gắng vượt qua không.

Đứng trước chiếc TV lớn mà trường lắp đặt như một cách phô bày sự tân tiến của mình, cậu cùng nhiều học sinh, người ái mộ nhóm thần tượng này cùng người đi bộ tạt ngang dừng lại để xem A-RISE biểu diễn. Nhạc đã lên, lời đã hát, và các cô gái trong những bộ trang phục biểu diễn bước ra. Ichiro nghe và nhẩm lại lời bài hát từ đầu đến cuối - tên là "Private Wars" - cậu chợt nhận ra là mình bấy lâu nay cũng đang phạm một lỗi khi duyệt nhạc mà vẫn đồng ý cho Maki sử dụng nó để biểu diễn một cách vô thức. Ở đây có đông học sinh của UTX và fan của A-RISE, cho nên ông bầu giả như chẳng có chuyện gì để mà từ từ rút lui.

Sau khi đi một vòng quanh ngôi trường đó để lân la hỏi thăm học sinh lẫn người ái mộ nhóm thần tượng được xem là bộ mặt của nơi này, Ichiro trở về phòng sinh hoạt của nhóm Muse để nghiên cứu thêm thông tin. A-RISE nổi tiếng đến nỗi trang web của trường UTX ưu ái dành cho họ cả một trang web con để hai phía cả thần tượng lẫn người ái mộ có thể giao lưu dễ dàng hơn. Cũng bằng chiếc USB mật ngày trước, Ichiro đã lợi dụng dưới dạng các gói dữ liệu trong băng thông mạng để hack vào các dữ liệu tuyệt mật về học sinh của trường UTX, cậu cần biết rõ hơn về nhóm này thay vì chỉ đóng vai người hâm mộ như bình thường. Khá nhiều tin hấp dẫn, đó là A-RISE đã giành được khá nhiều hợp đồng với các nhà sản xuất lớn, họ cũng được giới truyền thông ưu ái hơn hẳn một bậc nếu so với những nhóm thần tượng nữ sinh tương tự quanh Tokyo, hay thậm chí là cả những nơi khác của nước Nhật - những lời dự báo rằng họ sẽ vô địch Love Live! được tuyên bố có vẻ chắc nịch. Nhưng mà trên hết, trong số dữ liệu mà Ichiro tìm được, cậu phát hiện có một vài cái tên hiển thị trên màn hình giống với trong danh sách, và đây mới chính là điều làm cậu hứng thú.

-Nagachi-kun, tớ và Umi đã sửa xong lời cho bài hát sắp tới rồi đây!

Nghe tiếng Maki, Ichiro vội tắt máy và rút chiếc USB cho vào túi quần ngay. Quay trở lại tiếp bạn, cậu xem những bản ký âm với lời nhạc đã được sửa đổi theo yêu cầu của mình - đây là rút kinh nghiệm từ việc tiếp xúc với nhiều nhóm thần tượng khác qua bài hát của họ, và A-RISE chính là bước nhảy vọt trong tư duy của Ichiro. Đọc rất nhanh, thấy có vẻ đã ổn nên ông bầu gật gù. Xong, cậu hỏi.

-Tớ thắc mắc đây. Sau vụ cướp, cậu có còn bị nó ám ảnh không?

-Cậu hỏi điều đó làm gì?-Maki ngạc nhiên-Tại sao tớ lại phải để một chuyện của quá khứ ám ảnh bản thân như thế cơ chứ?

-Thế sao.-Ichiro chép miệng một cái.

-Mà Nagachi-kun này, tớ có một chút thắc mắc, không biết cậu có phiền không?

-Không hề, cậu mau nói đi.

-Từ khi cậu vào đây, không chỉ mình tớ mà các bạn khác đều thấy cậu lúc nào cũng phải làm việc rất vất vả. Chúng tớ đôi khi cũng quá vô tư không nghĩ đến cậu, thế mà cậu luôn nghĩ cho bọn tớ dù một chút nhỏ nhặt nhất. Đến cả người chững chạc, nghiêm khắc như Umi-chan cũng bảo rằng lo cậu sẽ đổ bệnh vì làm việc như thế này mất, bởi thế mà tớ đã thắc mắc một điều. Không lẽ trở thành một ông bầu lại khó khăn đến thế sao?

Ichiro lắng nghe cho thủng câu hỏi của Maki, cậu suy nghĩ hồi lâu rồi đưa ra câu trả lời.

-Phải biết nói sao nhỉ? Tớ vốn dĩ đã quen sống vất vả từ nhỏ rồi, nên công việc hàng ngày mà tớ làm, các cậu có thể thấy nó rất vất vả, nhưng âu đó cũng là cách mà chúng ta kiếm tiền đấy và tớ thì đã quen với nó rồi. Cậu hỏi với tớ rằng, làm ông bầu khó khăn đến mức tớ phải làm việc tối tăm mặt mũi trong khi ngay cả Kobuta và Mitsuhiko là hai trợ thủ đắc lực nhất vẫn còn có thời gian nghỉ ngơi cho riêng mình. Tớ xin xác nhận rằng, làm ông bầu cho các thần tượng nữ sinh vừa là vinh dự tột đỉnh, song cũng là gánh nặng mà mình phải mang cho đến khi tớ chết, từ chức hoặc là giao Muse lại cho một thế hệ kế cận xứng đáng. Nhưng mà với tớ, làm ông bầu chỉ sung sướng khi mà chính bản thân những kẻ mang danh hiệu đó lại đặt nặng những vấn đề tủn mủn tìm cách thỏa mãn bằng vị thế của mình mà thôi.

-Như vậy, cậu tự bạc đãi mình chỉ vì muốn bảo vệ bọn tớ sao?

-Không phải là tự bạc đãi, mà là khiến mình bận rộn để quên đi những suy nghĩ tẹp nhẹp, ích kỷ đi thôi. Khi mới làm ông bầu, tớ cũng đã nghĩ theo cách của Honoka, của Rin, của Kotori rằng mọi chuyện sẽ thông thoáng và vui vẻ cả thôi mà. Nhưng rồi khi phải giành giật cho các cậu những bản hợp đồng tốt, phải săn lùng các địa chỉ phân phối đáng tin cậy, thì tớ nhận ra mình chỉ là một thằng ngu to xác. Nếu cái xã hội mà tớ đang phải lăn lộn, các cậu đang biểu diễn này thật sự tuyệt vời như Honoka nghĩ, như Rin nghĩ, thì đó là nơi đáng sống nhất Trái Đất này. Nhưng, tất cả trong mắt tớ đã minh chứng một điều ngược lại. Các cậu có ngạc nhiên cũng phải, bởi vì chỗ đứng của các cậu và tớ trong thang bậc xã hội là khác nhau hoàn toàn. Nước Nhật chúng ta tự hào vì không có tầng lớp nghèo đói, bởi vì nhà làm luật cơ bản đã gạt họ ra khỏi xã hội mà thôi!

Trong nhóm Muse, Maki là một trong số ít gia đình có điều kiện nhất, nếu không muốn nói thẳng là giàu sang và có địa vị trong xã hội, vì vậy cô hoàn toàn thơ ngây trong những vấn đề liên quan đến bên ngoài cuộc sống xa hoa của mình. Cô bất ngờ khi nhìn những lời nói và gương mặt mang tâm trạng muốn đay nghiến những điều đã dày vò mình ở Ichiro. Nhưng mà, đâu đó trong cô thần tượng vẫn là sự lạc quan, cô bảo rằng.

-Cậu đừng bi quan thế, Nagachi-kun! Dù thế nào thì, tớ vẫn tin là xã hội sẽ trở nên tiến bộ hơn, và những cảnh mà cậu kể sẽ không còn tồn tại nữa đâu!

-Sẽ không còn tồn tại công khai, thì ắt sẽ xuất hiện trong dạng ngấm ngầm. Thần tượng nữ sinh, nếu so với những nhóm thần tượng chuyên nghiệp và thành danh, có thể xem là lứa tuổi hồn nhiên, trong trắng nhất, mới chập chững bước chân vào làng giải trí. Nhưng mà họ không hiểu là sự đời gian trá, đến khi nhận ra thì đã muộn rồi. Tuy vậy, tớ cũng chẳng muốn các cậu vì thấy tớ phải lăn lộn trong bùn lầy, phải bảo vệ cậu khỏi những bàn tay tham lam và hám lợi mà đánh mất đi sự trong sáng của mình. Cho nên, hãy bước lên sân khấu với nụ cười tươi nhất, ngây thơ nhất và căng tràn sự sống, cứ để hậu trường cho những kẻ như tớ xử lý, trong cương vị của mình. Vì với tớ, phục vụ cho các cậu đến khi hơi thở của mình đã cạn là vinh dự lớn lao nhất.

Maki không thể thuyết phục được Ichiro, có nói thế nào nữa thì cậu ấy vẫn khăng khăng sẽ làm việc tận sức vì nhóm. Ấy là điều mà không một ai trong nhóm Muse muốn cả, ông bầu không hề biết rằng sau lưng mình, các bạn đã từng bày tỏ sự lo lắng khi thấy cậu cứ khăng khăng gắn chặt vào công việc, Maki đã định nhân lúc này để khuyên Ichiro hãy suy nghĩ nhưng có lẽ cũng sẽ vô dụng thôi. Tuy vậy cô cũng không bỏ cuộc, liền ngỏ ý.

-Mà Nagachi-kun này, lát nữa cậu có rảnh không? Chúng tớ cần cậu cùng ra ngoài phố.

-Nếu chỉ để đi chơi thì tớ rất tiếc, không có thời gian đâu.

-Ý của chúng tớ là muốn cậu xem qua địa điểm nào ưng ý nhất để tổ chức buổi diễn live sắp tới ấy mà. Cậu đi được chứ?

Buổi diễn mà Maki có nhắc tới, Ichiro nhớ chứ. Được sự chấp thuận từ nhà sản xuất, ông bầu đã tập hợp cả đội chính lẫn đội phụ của Muse lại để chuẩn bị cho một buổi diễn lớn ngoài trời với những ba bài hát chính cho ba đội; và trong mỗi đội ra diễn lại có ba bài đơn ca, hai bài song ca, một bài tam ca hay nhất mà cậu cùng mọi người đã thẩm định và chọn lựa. Khó ai có thể biết được rằng, để có được bản hợp đồng thế này chính là thành quả của nhiều ngày trời Ichiro vừa phải cật lực tìm kiếm một nhà sản xuất vừa đủ khả năng, vừa đáng tin cậy mà còn phải liên tục gặp mặt và thương thảo với bên đó, lắm lúc cũng khá gay go về vấn đề lợi nhuận - họ không sợ các thần tượng diễn hỏng bằng việc chấp thuận một buổi diễn thất bại về mặt doanh thu.

Nhờ sự quen biết của bác Ryouta, Ichiro đã xin được một chút sự chú ý của giới truyền thông để hình ảnh của Muse có thể đến với mọi người không chỉ đang có mặt tại buổi diễn đó, mà còn là khắp cả Tokyo, cả nước Nhật này nữa. Sự có mặt của họ cũng rất giúp ích cho việc quảng bá nhóm, như vậy phần nào sẽ giảm bớt nỗi lo về thất bại trong mặt PR và doanh số cả vé dự buổi diễn lẫn các nhạc phẩm được in sao bán ra trên thị trường. Tất cả đều đã chuẩn bị xong rồi, chỉ còn việc cuối cùng là chọn nơi mà buổi biểu diễn ấy sẽ bắt đầu mà thôi. Cũng là một công việc, Ichiro gật gù.

-Thế thì tớ sẽ đi.

Maki nghe vậy bạn nói thế thì cũng vui, song trong lòng cô lại trách mình đã nói dối Ichiro để cậu ấy tự nhấc mông ra khỏi công việc lu bù của một ông bầu. Được một lúc sau thì những người khác trong nhóm đã nô nức trở về phòng, Maki tính hỏi tiếp câu hỏi cuối cùng mà không kịp nữa rồi. Đó là vì, tại sao cảm giác ngồi cùng với Ichiro trò chuyện, nó lại quen thế nhỉ? Như là khi mình được...người mang mặt nạ cứu khỏi họng súng của tên cướp ngân hàng vậy.

"Vụ cướp ngân hàng gây chấn động dư luận tại Akihabara! - Toàn bộ toán cướp đều bị bắt sống bởi một nhóm người lạ mặt!"

"Giám đốc ngân hàng tự cướp ngân hàng của mình để trốn nợ!"

"Màn kịch cướp ngân hàng và cái kết không thể ngờ trước"

"Con tin vừa là tòng phạm - Hé lộ đầu mối của một đường dây mại dâm nữ sinh lớn"

"Người đã vô hiệu hóa bọn cướp ngân hàng, một câu hỏi lớn - Cô nữ sinh bị bắt làm con tin xác nhận đó là một người bịt mặt đeo mặt nạ quân dụng"

"SAT và SIT phủ nhận rằng đã cho nhân sự đột nhập vào ngân hàng giải cứu con tin"

"Người đeo mặt nạ, anh là ai?"

"Cậu làm ta khá ngạc nhiên đấy, Ichiro. Ta đã từng nghĩ rằng cậu trong cơn tức giận và nóng lòng để cứu bạn mà tàn sát bọn cướp không gớm tay. Song, cậu đã cho ta thấy rằng, đôi khi trả thù cũng có thể làm được, bằng những cách ngọt ngào hơn việc đổ máu.

Bọn chúng sẽ sống, đằng sau song sắt và nghĩ lại những gì mà mình đã làm để phải ngồi trong đấy. Còn lão giám đốc cùng mục tiêu cậu truy đuổi nữa, một cặp bài trùng không hề nhân từ trong việc bóc lột sức khỏe và danh dự của những nạn nhân trong tay mình. Lão ta bị chính luật pháp trừng trị mà cậu không cần phải ra tay, nhưng tòa án lương tâm vẫn sẽ cho cả hai một bản án thích đáng và lạnh lùng đúng với tội ác mà họ đã gây ra.

Ngày đầu tiên làm việc, cậu đã cho ta thấy một sự khôn ranh đáng ngạc nhiên để vừa cứu được bạn trong đường tơ kẽ tóc, vừa triệt hạ mục tiêu mà mình theo đuổi. Nhưng cuộc đi săn còn dài lắm, và liệu cậu có thể giữ được tỉnh táo cho đến phút cuối cùng không? Có lẽ chỉ có cậu mới tự trả lời được.

Ta luôn ban con dấu của mình cho những kẻ đau khổ và tuyệt vọng, và rồi kết cục ta toàn thấy họ quẫy lộn và chết trong hận thù. Ta không có kẻ nào mình ưa thích cả, nhưng ta có thể để mắt đến cậu, và xem cách mà cậu sẽ viết nên số phận của riêng mình."


	6. Tập 5: Câu chuyện đời thường

TẬP 5: BÓNG MA SAU MÀN NHUNG

Đêm đến,

Lại thêm một buổi diễn nữa của Muse đã thành công tốt đẹp, tuy chỉ là đội phụ thôi song những gì họ trình diễn trước mắt các khán giả cũng rất xuất sắc. Mỗi khi các đội lên sân khấu, phía sau hậu trường không thể không có sự xuất hiện của Ichiro, tính ra thì nội ngày hôm nay thôi cậu đã đích thân đến để quan sát và cổ vũ cho các bạn gái những hai buổi diễn rồi. Cũng đã mệt mỏi rã rời, sau khi buổi diễn sau cùng kết thúc, Ichiro chia tay đội diễn nhưng trước khi thẳng tiến về nhà thì cậu cũng la cà đâu đó một chút.

Ngồi bên vệ đường, trời tối lạnh cộng thêm sự mệt mỏi về thể xác lẫn tinh thần đã khiến ông bầu của Muse tìm giải pháp qua điếu thuốc lá. Hơi khói cay cay đó như mũi kìm điện chích vào thần kinh giúp Ichiro tỉnh táo ra trông thấy. Đang ngồi nhâm nhi điếu thuốc trên tay, bất chợt cậu nghe tiếng.

-Ichiro-kun!

Nghe là giọng của Eri, ông bầu lật bật giấu ngay điếu thuốc đang cháy dở xuống mông mình và ngồi bệt lên ngay. Nóng kinh khủng, nhưng Ichiro cũng cố làm mặt tươi tỉnh để hóng chuyện của bạn.

-Cậu vẫn chưa về nhà sao?

-À, chưa! Tớ vừa dự buổi diễn của đội của Aya-chan xong nên chưa về nhà vội đâu.

-Vất vả cho cậu quá nhỉ? Mà các cậu ấy đã biểu diễn tốt chứ?

-Nhờ mọi người đã tận tình chỉ dạy cả. Tất cả đã trình diễn ấn tượng lắm. Tớ nghĩ cậu sẽ rất tự hào khi được thấy họ dùng tất cả những gì cậu dạy để có một buổi diễn thành công đấy.

-Thật tốt quá! Thế thì cậu và các bạn ấy đã phải vất vả quá rồi! Mà sao cậu vẫn chưa về nhà?

-Tớ ngồi đây nghỉ mệt một lát, vừa là cách hứng gió luôn.

-Mà, trời bên ngoài này lạnh lắm, cậu muốn đi cùng tớ đến chỗ nào đó chơi không?

-Xin lỗi nhé, Erichi. Nhưng đôi khi tớ cũng muốn được ở một mình. Có lẽ, tớ và cậu hẹn khi khác sẽ đi cùng nhé.

-Thế sao? Vậy thì khi khác vậy nhé! Khi nào cậu khỏe rồi thì chóng về nhà kẻo cảm lạnh nhé!

-Tớ biết rồi.

Xong cuộc trò chuyện, Eri chào tạm biệt Ichiro để trở về nhà của mình, để lại nụ cười đẹp như thiên sứ như một cách sưởi ấm ông bầu trong trời đêm giá lạnh. Sau quãng thời gian dài gào khóc trong câm nín khi điếu thuốc đang hút cứ đốt vào cái bàn tọa của cậu, ông bầu mới rút nó lên, nay đã tàn mất rồi. Nhưng mà, hậu quả để lại thì thật khủng khiếp. Gắng gượng một nụ cười, Ichiro nói.

-Cái quần không vá duy nhất của tôi...

...

Ngày hôm sau,

Vẫn một ngày trôi qua thật êm đềm, không có buổi diễn nào đôi khi cũng thật bình dị và để các thần tượng nữ sinh có cuộc đời đúng với những gì họ bắt đầu sự nghiệp ca hát. Tự dưng Honoka bỗng nảy ra một ý này, sao không đến thăm nhà của Ichiro? Nói thật thì, từ lúc vào đây người duy nhất mà các bạn trong nhóm Muse không biết địa chỉ nhà lại chính là ông bầu đấy, trong khi Kobuta và Mitsuhiko thì đã đến chơi vài lần rồi. Cho là ý hay, cũng vì ông bầu đã về rồi nên các bạn gái đã quyết định là sẽ đến nhà chơi một bữa.

Nài nỉ mãi, cũng may là Kobuta tốt bụng nên đã khai hết tuốt tuột. Sau vài phút đi bộ cùng nhau, cả nhóm đã đến nơi rồi. Có vẻ không như dự đoán của Honoka về nhà của Ichiro lắm, nó giống như một cái chòi gỗ thì đúng hơn, nhưng bề ngoài thì thảm hại cả ra. Nhà có hai cửa, một chỗ đã từng là garage thì nay được trưng dụng làm nhà kho để chứa hàng mà vài nơi đặt tủ và kệ sắt để chứa giúp đồ của họ, thậm chí bàn làm việc cạnh cánh cửa sắt có dán miếng giấy chữ to tướng: "Tiệm cầm đồ Nagato". Mùi ẩm mốc từ những miếng ván gỗ làm mũi của Maki hơi khó chịu, nó khác hẳn hương thơm của nước hoa xịt phòng mà cô sử dụng hàng ngày, mấy bạn khác cũng có người không chịu nổi cái mùi ấy mỗi khi gió thoảng qua. Nhưng điều mà khiến các cô gái bất ngờ đến nỗi há hốc mồm ra, ấy chính là Ichiro. Không đâu xa cả, cậu đang ngồi cặm cụi, tay trái khảy bàn tính còn tay phải thì chăm chăm vào sổ sách, chỉ mặc độc một chiếc áo lá trắng lồ lộ tấm ngực trần của mình ra còn miệng thì phì phèo điếu thuốc. Thấy phía trước đột nhiên đổ bóng, ông bầu ngẩng mặt lên thì bất ngờ khi thấy các bạn đã ở đây, bèn vội tắt điếu thuốc.

-Các cậu đến rồi sao không nói cho tớ biết trước để còn chuẩn bị nhà cửa đón tiếp?

Thấy các cô gái có vẻ e ngại, Ichiro sực nhớ là bộ dạng hiện giờ của mình không được phù hợp cho lắm. Sẵn đã treo hai cái áo trong và ngoài của bộ đồng phục học sinh, cậu liền vớ lấy, quay lưng lại và mặc vào ngay. Sau một loáng, Ichiro đã sẵn sàng đón tiếp các bạn dù cho tác phong đồng phục hơi không chỉnh tề như lúc ở trường một chút.

Bạn đến chơi nhà thì, ông bầu cũng vui vẻ đón tiếp thôi, nhưng vì đường đột quá nên cậu chả quét tước gì cả. Nhà có hai bố con, chẳng bà con xóm giềng thân thích gì đến thăm viếng nên Ichiro cũng hiếm khi dọn dẹp, trừ những lúc ông bố quá chén ói mửa đầy ra nhà mà thôi. Pha trà mời các bạn, trong tủ lạnh chẳng có gì ngoài bia và bia, cùng với vài món nhấm rượu mà bố mình để dành mỗi khi muốn say xỉn thì cứ lôi ra mà đánh chén, Ichiro liền ba chân bốn cẳng chạy mua vài món về đãi các bạn, dù rằng tiền nong hiện tại của cậu cũng thê thảm chẳng kém.

Đồ ăn đã về, giờ thì Ichiro mới đường hoàng đãi các bạn dù cũng tương đối khiêm tốn vì vấn đề hầu bao. Ngồi trong phòng các bạn Muse đã để ý thấy ngay trong phòng khách lại có một bàn thờ với bài vị và ảnh của mẹ ông bầu. Đến bây giờ, mọi người mới vỡ lẽ ra một chuyện mà Ichiro trước giờ không kể đến: mẹ cậu đã mất từ lâu. Có người đã định hỏi mẹ của Ichiro mất từ bao giờ, nhưng có lẽ vì không muốn cậu ấy ám ảnh bởi sự đau buồn nên thôi, chỉ lảng sang một câu khác.

-Nagachi-kun này, chắc hẳn cậu rất thường xuyên chăm chút cho bàn thờ của mẹ phải không?

Ông bầu gật gù, đáp.

-Trước khi đi học, tớ đều luôn phải nhang đèn cho mẹ cả đấy. Còn đến ngày giỗ hoặc cúng kiến gì đó thì còn tùy vào túi tiền của nhà nữa. Nhưng nếu được, tớ sẽ mua những món mà sinh thời mẹ tớ thích nhất để cúng.

-Nhà cửa không có tay phụ nữ trông cũng khác hẳn nhỉ. Hẳn việc dọn dẹp đều do một tay cậu làm ư?

-Cũng có thể nói là vậy. Tính tớ vốn lười, lại gặp ông bố suốt ngày chỉ biết đến cái đít chai nên không mấy khi quét dọn nhà cửa, trừ khi có khách khứa đến thôi. Mà nghĩ lại tớ cũng thấy mình dở, để các cậu đến chơi mà nhà cửa lại bầy hầy như cái chuồng heo vậy. Nếu các cậu cảm thấy khó chịu vì nhà không sạch, để tớ đi lau dọn vậy.

-Không sao, không sao đâu! Đến nhà cậu chơi cũng là vui lắm rồi! Mà tớ muốn hỏi cậu này. Cậu biết hút thuốc từ bao giờ thế?

Ichiro nhún vai, cậu cười khẩy.

-Từ khi mà tớ biết thở dài ngán ngẩm vì cái số của mình thì cũng đã dần tập hút thuốc rồi. Mitsuhiko và Kobuta đều biết, nhưng họ khuyên mãi không xong nên chỉ còn nước làm thinh.

-Vậy chắc cậu cũng biết rằng hút thuốc lá rất có hại cho sức khỏe lắm phải không?

-Tớ biết, rõ là đằng khác. Nhưng lắm lúc tớ cũng không bỏ được. Nhiều khi vừa học hành vừa làm việc căng thẳng đầu óc quá, làm một điếu âu cũng là cách để tớ thư giãn tinh thần thôi. Tớ vốn không hút nhiều, vì thế cũng đỡ phải quá lo lắng cho lá phổi của mình. Ông già tớ có biết chuyện, nhưng cũng chẳng nói năng gì ngoài việc cứ làm cái màn lật đít chai muôn thuở của mình mỗi khi tớ thay phiên ngồi coi sóc cái kho kiêm hiệu cầm đồ này.

*Leng keng...*

-Các cậu chờ tớ một lát nhé.

Có tiếng kéo chuông ngoài cửa, Ichiro biết ngay đó là có khách - bởi vì mỗi khi ai muốn đến thuê chỗ gửi đồ hay cầm cố thứ gì đó đều phải giật sợi dây chuông treo kế cửa sập. Bên ngoài có một khách đang chờ, ông bầu nhận ra người quen nên chẳng thiết chào hỏi gì mà ngồi vào bàn làm việc, vừa giở sổ vừa hỏi ngay.

-Đến cầm đồ phải không?

-Ok!

-Muốn cầm cái gì đây?

Người thanh niên lạ đó bịt mặt bịt mũi bằng nón với kính mát và khẩu trang, bộ dạng lấm la lấm lét, ghé vào tai Ichiro mà hỏi nhỏ.

-Mày thấy chiếc xe máy đằng sau tao không?

Ông bầu chìu ý khách, cũng đáp khẽ lại.

-Thấy.

-Mày thấy nó cầm bao nhiêu?

Ichiro ngồi ở bàn ngó ra chiếc xe tay ga đang đậu bên ngoài, được một lúc thì nói giá luôn.

-50 ngàn!

Người khách đó nghe giá thì giảy nãy lên.

-Cái gì mà xe đời mới mà cầm có 50 ngàn vậy?

-Có giấy tờ không?

Nghe chủ tiệm lạnh lùng hỏi lại, anh chàng bịt mặt gãi đầu gãi tay, nhìn quanh nhìn quẩn một chút, vừa đáp.

-Ông già giữ rồi!

-30 ngàn!

-Sao càng lúc càng xuống là sao?

-Thích thì cầm, không thì lượn mau đi.

Anh ta há hốc ra trước cái giá càng lúc càng xuống. Nhưng bản thân đang kẹt tiền quá, tiệm cầm đồ Nagato xưa nay cũng nổi tiếng dễ dãi không đòi hỏi yêu sách gì quá về giấy tờ hay những thứ hầm bà lằng kèm thêm nên cũng chỉ có nước cắn răng cầm chiếc xe với giá mà Ichiro đã đưa ra. Ghi sổ xong, ông bầu rút trong ngăn tủ bên bàn làm việc ra đúng 30 ngàn Yên giấy bạc mới cáu mà đưa cho khách cầm đồ, đổi lại là xe và chìa khóa có một chỗ trong kho chứa hàng của tiệm này. Phòng khách chỉ cách nhà kho có một bức vách, vì vậy các bạn gái tò mò đã nghe và thấy hết cái cảnh mà Ichiro làm việc. Đến chỗ ông bầu đang cặm cụi ghi sổ, Umi nhìn thoáng qua những con số thì phát hoảng khi mà số tiền cầm và chuộc chênh nhau khá xa - hễ cầm một Yên thì cậu ấy chuộc lại đội giá lên những ba bốn Yên. Vốn là con nhà gia giáo, cô không thể nào chịu được cái cảnh buôn gian bán lận như vậy, nhất là cái cảnh "cắt cổ" công khai khách hàng như nãy. Nhân lúc chưa có thêm khách, cô nói ngay.

-Nagachi-kun. Cậu không thấy việc mình làm như vậy là đáng xấu hổ lắm sao?

-Có gì phải xấu hổ chứ?-Ichiro đã định đốt một điếu thuốc khác nhưng sực nhớ là các bạn vẫn còn ở trong nhà mình nên thôi-Lợi nhuận luôn là ưu tiên hàng đầu trong kinh doanh cơ mà.

-Trời! Cậu không nhận ra rằng chắc hẳn anh bạn đó có thể đang nợ nần đến nỗi phải cầm cố cả xe và bịt mặt mũi kín bưng như vậy để trốn chủ nợ sao? Cậu không nghĩ rằng việc bóc lột một người cùng đường như vậy là đáng hổ thẹn lắm ư?

Ichiro cười phì, nhìn bên ngoài thấy thêm một người dáng vẻ quen quen nữa đi tới, cậu bảo với bạn.

-Màn kịch còn dài, cậu cứ ngồi trong phòng với mọi người và đợi xem tiếp nhé.

Umi không rõ liệu sẽ có khách nữa hay chỉ là trò Ichiro tìm cách chạy làng trước những lời trách cứ của mình, song cô cũng trở vào trong phòng khách để bạn không phải vướng tay chân khi làm việc. Ở phòng khách nhìn ra, các bạn gái trông thấy có thêm một thanh niên khác, anh ta cùng với ông bầu của họ thì thào cái gì không tài nào nghe được.

-Ông chủ bảo tới chuộc đồ phải không?

-Đúng rồi!

-Muốn chuộc cái gì?

-Chiếc cào cào tháng trước. Giá bao nhiêu?

-Ba trăm.

-Vậy chuộc lại bao nhiêu?

-Năm trăm.

-Cái gì!-nghe chủ tiệm thách giá, người khách đó nhảy dựng lên ngay-Mới cầm có tháng mà mày quất cả hai trăm rồi vậy?

-Chuộc thì chuộc, không thì cứ để lại đây đi.

Thấy Ichiro tỏ vẻ sắt đá không có thương lượng bớt chút đỉnh nào, người thanh niên đó đành bấm bụng và gọi điện thoại cho bên thứ ba. Sau cuộc gọi đó, anh ta quay lại bảo với ông chủ trẻ của tiệm cầm đồ này.

-Ghi cho tao đi.

-Bao nhiêu?

-Một chai!

-Cái gì!

Ichiro đang tính cầm cây bút để ghi vào sổ cái giá mà khách sẽ trả thì vừa nghe thủng đã muốn nhảy luôn khỏi ghế.

-Tao ăn có hai vé, mày nuốt gì cả đống vậy?

-Thì tao đang kẹt tiền nên xin thêm tí cháo. Đi đi!

-Mày làm vậy thì còn khách khứa nào đến cầm đồ ở tiệm tao nữa?

-Á à...Mày chưa thấy "rượu mời không uống muốn uống rượu phạt" đấy phỏng?

Thấy người khách đó tính làm hung, các bạn ở bên trong lo là ông bầu của Muse sẽ vướng vào ẩu đả, mặt ai cũng căng ra và nhìn chằm chằm về phía Ichiro. Tuy nhiên, đối phương chưa kịp ra oai, ông chủ tiệm trẻ đã cầm cái bàn tính lên và đứng dậy, bộ dạng đằng đằng sát khí nhằm về phía nhằm vào tên bỗng chốc bị tịt ngòi trước cái uy thế quá khủng khiếp trước mũi.

-Giờ mày tính tay chân phải không?

Nhìn cái bàn tính mà hắn ta cứ ngỡ là Ichiro sẽ nện nó ngay tức thì nếu mình làm tới, gã thanh niên vội vàng quỳ mọp xuống và lê hai gối đến bên bàn làm việc và van nài.

-Đại...đại ca thương em. Tại em mấy bữa nay đói thuốc quá nên mới xích nhiều như thế. Đại ca du di cho vài bữa, em hứa là từ nay sẽ không dám nữa.

Nagato thở phì một hơi, cậu sau đó ngồi lại vào bàn và cầm bút ghi sổ. Hỏi rằng.

-Vậy rốt cuộc là bao nhiêu?

-Một chai!

-Tiền.

Bị dọa cho một phát hồn vía lên mây, nay gã đó ngoan ngoãn rút trong túi ra đúng 500 ngàn Yên mà Ichiro đã thách ban nãy, trong khi ông bầu cũng ghi vào sổ con số mà khách đã đưa ra - một triệu. Cách ăn chênh lệch này không hề xa lạ, nếu phía chủ của tên này nghi ngờ hắn gian lận thì bên sổ sách của tiệm cũng đã giấy trắng mực đen như thế đúng với con số mà hắn đã đưa ra rồi; đơn giản mà nói thì đây là trò gian lận đã được sắp đặt bởi cả hai phía. Tiền trao thì xe trả, Ichiro đưa chìa khóa xe mà tay kia muốn chuộc và hắn ta cũng sớm dùng nó để rời khỏi tiệm cầm đồ này. Từ bên trong, tuy ở ngoài nói chuyện tiếng được tiếng mất, song các con số đưa ra thì mọi người nghe rõ lắm. Chính Umi cũng tận mắt chứng kiến một chuyện hết sức lạ lùng cô chưa từng thấy bao giờ: khách hàng lạy lục Ichiro để được xin cậu ấy ghi khống tiền chênh lệch nhiều hơn. Sau khi xem xong cuộc giao dịch lạ lùng này, cô mới bước ra với thắc mắc mà mình đã muốn hỏi ban nãy.

-Nagachi-kun. Người đó tại sao lại muốn cậu ghi khống số tiền chuộc lên cao quá vậy?

-Bởi vì hắn cần tiền để chơi thuốc.-Ichiro trả lời ngay-Cậu có biết, muốn vay tiền thì người ta thường tìm đến đâu không?

-Là ngân hàng!

-Đúng vậy, các ngân hàng. Tuy nhiên trong một số trường hợp, cụ thể vì có đánh giá tín dụng quá tồi tệ hoặc là không đủ kiên nhẫn để hoàn tất thủ tục cho vay, hoặc là các lý do gì đó mà ngân hàng không tiện để bảo mật được, họ sẽ có xu hướng đem dần tài sản của mình thế chấp tại một nơi mà họ có thể dễ dàng rút tiền hơn ngân hàng bội phần. Tiệm cầm đồ, đám cho vay cắt cổ,.v.v. tất cả ra đời để phục vụ cho mục đích đó. Và cậu nghĩ người cầm đồ hoặc vay nặng lãi cần tiền vì mục đích gì?

-Để mua sắm những thứ khẩn cấp, hoặc như đóng tiền nhà, điện nước, hay chữa bệnh chăng?

-Những đối tượng đó đã bớt nhiều kể từ sau hàng thập kỷ xào đi xào lại cái chính sách của một ông tổng thống Mỹ nào đó rồi. Trong một xã hội mà chỉ cần có một mái nhà và công việc tương đối ổn định cùng mức tín dụng không quá tệ để trở thành hạng trung lưu, cần đến tiền dễ dàng thì không gì hơn là những kẻ muốn chi tiêu thứ gì đó bí mật mà không ai trong gia đình, bạn bè hay một thế lực đại chúng nào có thể biết được. Dùng tiền đó để đi bồ bịch, ăn chơi đâu đó, cũng có thể là để chơi ma túy nữa. Cậu có nhớ thằng vừa nãy lạy lục xin tớ ghi khống tiền chuộc lên không? Hắn cũng là một trong số những loại khách hàng như vậy, và cậu nên biết một điều này, Umi-chan. Khách hàng, chẳng phải ai cũng lương thiện cả đâu. Với những khách hàng như thế, cậu hãy để cho những kẻ bóc lột như tớ xử lý.

Umi không có gì để nói được với Ichiro, cô phải chào thua trước lý luận và sự cứng đầu của bạn. Nhưng cô chỉ là đại diện cho tất cả các bạn gái của Muse, những người mà đã chứng kiến cảnh từ đầu đến cuối cảnh mà ông bầu thường ngày làm việc - cầm đồ ăn lời cắt cổ. Chẳng ai muốn thấy bạn của mình hành xử như kẻ cướp cả, vì vậy bao trách nhiệm tìm cách khuyên lơn Ichiro lại đè nặng lên vai Umi. Không thể khuyên người khác bỏ cái kế sinh nhai được, Umi dần gợi ý rằng ông bầu nên xem xét chuyện lãi suất cho những người lương thiện đến cầm đồ.

-Cậu nhìn đi.

Ichiro bảo bạn lại bàn làm việc và đưa cho cô xem quyển sổ ghi chép thường ngày. Bên trong ấy, Umi thấy rất nhiều cái tên, quyển vở 100 trang mà đến bây giờ cũng đã ngót được phân nửa rồi. Lật những trang trước, có không ít tên một người được lặp đi lặp lại; song điểm khác biệt ở chỗ là, hễ trước tên người nào mà có đánh một dấu mực xanh thì tiền cho cầm lẫn tiền lãi thu về khác xa với những cái tên bình thường: hễ vay 300 ngàn Yên thì Ichiro chỉ lấy lãi ba trăm. Trái ngược với đốm mực đỏ, cậu "cắt cổ" những người đến cầm đó một cách không thương tiếc. Umi không thể tin được vào mắt mình trước cách làm việc lạ kỳ như vậy, cô bèn hỏi.

-Tại sao giữa những nét chấm mực lại khác nhau đến như vậy, Nagachi?

Ichiro im lặng hồi lâu để tập trung vào chiếc bàn tính bất ly thân của mình một phép toán bí mật nào đó, chỉ đến khi nghe bạn thắc mắc thì mới tạm gác lại để trả lời.

-Tớ có một thói quen rất kỳ quặc dù có vẻ rất bất lịch sự. Ấy là khi cho một ai đó cầm đồ, tớ muốn biết họ sử dụng những đồng tiền cầm cố ấy như thế nào. Tớ đã là con mắt sau lưng họ, quan sát nếp sống và sinh hoạt của họ, tìm hiểu về tình cảnh của bản thân và gia đình của họ,...tớ làm thế để đảm bảo rằng họ không dùng tiền đó vào chuyện bậy bạ. Nhưng mà, tớ không có quyền gì cấm họ dùng tiền, cho nên có không ít những kẻ đã sử dụng tiền cầm cố cho mục đích chẳng trong sáng gì, cờ bạc, hút chích, đàng điếm,...chắc những kẻ đó thật lương thiện nhỉ? Vì vậy, tớ cho những cái tên đó một chấm mực đỏ, cứ nhè những con người ăn chơi, hư hỏng đó để mà thu lãi thật nặng, còn những ai xứng đáng để tớ xem xét, thậm chí một đồng lãi tớ cũng chỉ lấy cho đúng luật kinh doanh thôi.

Umi nghe những lời giải thích thì mới dần hiểu ra, Ichiro không phải là một kẻ tham lam như cô cùng các bạn - những người đã tận mắt chứng kiến công việc làm ăn của cậu ấy - tưởng tượng. Tuy nhiên, cô cũng không đồng tình với cách làm của ông bầu, nó không chỉ làm mất uy tín đến bản thân của Ichiro và tiệm cầm đồ mà cậu đang coi sóc, mà còn tạo nên những lời dị nghị cũng như tự thiên kiến cá nhân phán xét người khác một cách mà cô cho rằng thật máy móc và phiến diện; ấy là chưa kể đến thu thập thông tin cá nhân, theo dõi người khác mà không có sự chấp thuận của chính quyền cũng là hành vi phạm pháp. Cô đã rất muốn khuyên, không chỉ mình Umi mà các bạn khác cũng muốn Ichiro trở nên "tốt hơn" theo cách của họ, nhưng mà cậu ấy cứng đầu quá. Làm sao có thể thuyết phục được một người đã có thiên kiến rõ rệt cho bản thân về cuộc sống được cơ chứ?

Bó tay với Ichiro, song không vì vậy mà các bạn gái của Muse lại tỏ ra mất lòng với cậu ấy. Ở ông bầu của họ, ngoài cái tính bướng bỉnh và đôi lúc thô lỗ cộc cằn, lúc thì lạnh tanh, nhưng cậu ấy luôn đem đến cho mọi người những thứ tốt nhất mà cậu ấy có thể xoay sở được. Ngày trước cậu ấy hứa sẽ lập thêm một đội biểu diễn nữa cho Muse, giờ đây không chỉ một mà đã có thêm những ba đội biểu diễn rồi. Các bạn muốn có chỗ luyện tập tốt hơn, tuy hiện giờ tiền nong chưa đủ để thuê được một khu tập luyện hiện đại và đầy đủ tiện nghi nhưng Ichiro cũng đã có cách giúp cho các bạn có thể dễ dàng tập luyện hơn với điều kiện sẵn có trong tay, và thật sự cậu ấy đã làm tốt. Ngồi chơi trong nhà bạn, đến khi các cô gái nhận ra đã trễ rồi thì được ông bầu nồng hậu tiễn họ ra cửa, lần này thì các bạn gái thấy khi ở trong nhà và không đụng đến công việc, Ichiro có khi lại hiền như đất - một điều mà không ít người trong nhóm phải bất ngờ với ông bầu, nhận ra rằng xưa nay cách suy nghĩ của mình đều lầm nốt.

-Thật không ngờ là tình cảnh của Nagachi-kun lại ra nông nỗi thế này cơ đấy!

-Có lẽ vì vậy mà trước đây cậu ấy mặc cảm không muốn chúng ta biết được thân thế và chỗ ở của cậu ấy chăng?

-Mà tớ cũng phục Nagachi-kun đấy. Cậu ấy nghèo đến vậy mà lúc nào cũng dành cho chúng ta những điều tốt nhất. Nghĩ đến đó, tớ tự trách mình thật là vô tâm khi phải để bạn chịu đựng âm thầm như thế!

-Nhưng mà, cậu ấy cũng còn nhiều tật xấu quá! Các cậu nghĩ thế nào khi mà cậu ấy là đại diện cho Muse mà lại hành xử như một tên côn đồ như thế? Có thể tớ hơi nặng lời, nhưng tớ mong là Nagachi-kun sẽ sớm khắc phục chúng thì tốt hơn!

-Umi-chan à. Cậu không nhớ đã bao nhiêu lần Nagachi-kun nói từ "không" mỗi khi chúng ta nhắc đến chuyện này không?

Nghe Kotori hỏi lại, Umi mới sực nhớ. Chuyện Ichiro hành xử cái kiểu côn đồ và thiếu tư cách trong vai trò quản lý của nhóm Muse đã là chuyện cơm bữa mất rồi. Tuy không cư xử thô lỗ với các bạn gái trong nhóm, song cái tác phong luộm thuộm, ăn nói ngông nghênh và đặc biệt là hay gây sự với các fan nam chống đối thì trước sau vẫn như một. Eri, Nozomi cứ hễ ba bữa là nhận vài lá thư khiếu nại, năm bữa thì vài đơn tố cáo và thư thỉnh nguyện kèm bảng thu thập chữ ký với một yêu cầu duy nhất: "đuổi cổ tên quản lý độc tài, thô lỗ, bất lịch sự và tàn bạo Nagato Ichiro". Mọi người đã khuyên can đủ điều, song câu trả lời lúc nào cũng vậy: "không"; nếu tính không lầm thì Umi đã đếm được Ichiro nói từ đó mỗi khi các bạn khuyên hãy nên xin lỗi các fan đối lập với cậu tổng cộng 135 lần rồi. Ngay cả khi trong một lần vì tranh cãi nảy lửa quá, Honoka đâm bực đã dọa là sẽ đuổi Ichiro ra khỏi Muse nếu cứ tiếp tục lì lợm không nghe các bạn khuyên giải. Khi đó Ichiro chỉ làm thinh, ai cũng tưởng rằng cậu ấy cuối cùng đã ngoan ngoãn chịu nghe lời mọi người nên thôi việc dọa dẫm đó. Nhưng không, cậu ấy biến mất suốt cả ngày hôm đó và qua cả mấy ngày sau, chỉ có Mitsuhiko và Kobuta là đến họp tại phòng của đội chính mà thôi, nhắn tin hay gọi điện thoại thì số các bạn đều bị khóa hết cả. Sợ bạn vì nghĩ đến chuyện cũ mà làm liều, cả nhóm đều nháo nhào đi tìm khắp những ngõ ngách mà cho rằng Ichiro có thể lui tới, trong đó phải kể đến chuồng alpaca của trường; nhưng tuyệt nhiên có tìm kỹ cách mấy thì ông bầu của Muse vẫn tuyệt tích âm dương. Nhưng có vẻ khá kỳ lạ, như cảm nhận được mọi người đang lo lắng cho mình thì ngay hôm sau, Ichiro đã trở về, bảo rằng cậu phải tập trung cho các đội khác chuẩn bị cho một buổi diễn lớn theo hợp đồng đã ký. Cũng vì vụ đó, các bạn trong Muse đã thống nhất rằng không nên ra đòn cứng ép buộc ông bầu của họ, nhưng không vì thế mà cứ để Ichiro tiếp tục gây thù hận và làm hỏng hình ảnh của Muse khi lại không đáp ứng thỉnh cầu hoặc là cách chức Ichiro, hoặc là tìm cách khiến cậu ta xuống thang đối thoại với các fan - những người tự xưng là ái mộ Muse chân chính và đứng ra chống lại ông bầu độc tài, toàn trị.

Nhưng mà nói lại thì Nagato cũng khôn lắm. Khi nói chuyện mà cảm nhận được các bạn trong nhóm muốn lái sang vấn đề thương thuyết với lực lượng chống đối thì cậu ta lẩn nhanh như chạch, ngay cả Rin nhanh nhẹn hoặc các bạn ngồi sát bên cũng không tóm kịp. Và cũng giống như việc dọa dẫm khi trước, nhóm đã bày đủ thứ cách để dụ Ichiro ngồi lại và lắng nghe ý kiến trên nền hòa bình, kể cả sử dụng độc chiêu mà ngày đầu Nozomi đã dùng để giữ cậu ở lại vị trí này. Nhưng ông bầu ở lâu thì ắt "hóa cáo", bây giờ tính tình của mọi người trong nhóm cậu ấy biết hết nên có khối cách để làm tê liệt từng người một không để cho cả nhóm cùng giữ cậu lại rồi sau đó đánh bài chuồn mất. Không được! Umi khi ở nhà đã hạ quyết tâm rồi, bằng mọi giá cô cùng các bạn phải cố gắng hết sức để thuyết phục Ichiro trở thành người tốt đúng theo chuẩn của mọi người chứ không phải tốt kiểu phá cách, giang hồ như bao ngày qua được. Cho nên cô trả lời với bạn.

-Tại sao không tiếp tục thử lần sau cơ chứ? Nếu chúng ta có lòng thành, sớm muộn gì Nagachi-kun sẽ suy nghĩ lại thôi!

-Mọi người à. Tớ biết là tất cả ai cũng đều muốn Nagacchi trở thành người tốt hơn cái cách mà cậu ấy đang sống hiện giờ. Nhưng mà, tớ nghĩ chúng ta không nên ép buộc cậu ấy quá! Nagacchi có thể bướng bỉnh, nhưng cậu ấy chắc chắn có lý do cho riêng mình, có thể vì vài vấn đề khó nói nên cậu ấy dùng dằng chưa chịu nghe lời khuyên của chúng ta thôi. Các cậu có nhớ Nagacchi khi mới đầu làm ông bầu cho nhóm không?

-Tớ còn nhớ đây, cậu ấy thật bướng bỉnh hết sức! Nếu không có Nozomi-chan dùng kế thì Nagachi đã không bao giờ ngồi vào vị trí này đâu!

-Tớ nghĩ là chúng ta không nên áp đặt suy nghĩ của chúng ta cho Nagacchi như thế này được đâu! Cậu ấy đã có thể dễ dàng từ việc kiên quyết không nhận chức vụ quản lý này mà trở thành người tận tâm tận lực với công việc, phục vụ cho Muse không biết mệt mỏi, các cậu không nghĩ về điều đó ư?

-Cái đó bọn tớ cũng biết chứ! Nhưng mà, cậu ấy lại không được lòng các fan cho lắm vì cái thói quen hành xử không đẹp như thế!

-Cũng đúng ha! Nhưng mà, tớ nhớ Nagachi-kun từ trước đến giờ có khó chịu cũng đâu đến mức quát tháo to tiếng với chúng ta đâu nhỉ, nyah?

-Tớ còn nhớ là khi phát biểu ra mắt, cậu ấy đã tuyên bố rằng, nếu có thù oán riêng tư gì, các fan có thể tìm đến cậu ấy để hai bên giải quyết. Cậu ấy còn dọa là sẽ không tha cho bất kỳ ai dám vì chuyện này mà làm liên lụy đến chúng ta nữa!

Khi mà các cô gái đang to nhỏ bàn tán về chính ông bầu của họ, thì Ichiro cũng có một cú hắt hơi như linh cảm báo cậu rằng có ai đó đang liên tục nhắc tên mình. Muse đi rồi, ngôi nhà đổi sắc nhanh chóng trở lại với không khí âm u, buồn chán đến ngột ngạt mà vốn dĩ ông bầu của họ - những thần tượng nữ sinh - đã quá quen thuộc rồi. Ichiro vừa nhẩm những con tính, vừa suy nghĩ đến biết bao lời khuyên từ các bạn, đến cả Hanayo ngày thường chỉ cần cậu hù một cái là đã mật xanh mật xám, cũng đã nói những lời tương tự với các bạn khác: Maki, Honoka, Eri, Umi,...

Họ làm sao hiểu được chứ? Ông bầu thì thầm, như một cách cố làm nhẹ đi gánh nặng đang bao trùm lên tâm trí của cậu.

...

Otonokizaka, những ngày không biểu diễn.

Đó chỉ gọi là những ngày yên tĩnh dành cho các bạn gái chứ không phải là ông bầu Ichiro của họ, người với thân phận thật sự là đang chiến đấu trong âm thầm để bảo vệ Muse khỏi những kẻ muốn trục lợi. Song, bác Hiroshi cũng có những lúc hoặc chưa kịp lên kế hoạch tiếp theo, hoặc là chưa xác định rõ mục tiêu mới, và vì vậy đây cũng là những khoảng nghỉ dành cho Ichiro và tổ PR của mình: những thần tượng sau hậu trường. Những lúc không phải vất vả đối phó với kẻ thù, ông bầu có thể ung dung đi đây đó quanh trường để chơi với các bạn. Sau khi thăm những chú alpaca xong, cậu tình cờ ghé vào một nơi mà mình lần đầu mới lui tới: hội quán Cung đạo - nơi mà nghe Honoka bảo Umi đang là ngôi sao trong đó đấy.

Trong ngôi nhà gỗ này, Ichiro quả thật trông thấy Umi đang đứng ở trường bắn. Trong bộ võ phục truyền thống, mang hộ tâm giáp và đeo ống tên chéo hông, cô gái ấy tay giữ chặt sợi cung đã kéo với mũi tên đã giương sẵn, sự tĩnh lặng bao trùm để dồn toàn bộ tập trung vào mục tiêu trước mắt.

Vút!

Tay giữ dây cung đã buông, một âm thanh tuyệt diệu với các cung thủ khẽ vang lên. Xé gió lao đi, mũi tên của Umi đã trúng đích tại hồng tâm, điều mà cô cảm thấy hài lòng với chính bản thân mình khi có được thành tích tốt như thế. Chỉ đến khi nhìn qua gương, trông thấy Ichiro thì cô mới nhận ra sự hiện diện của cậu; một người thoắt ẩn thoắt hiện như bóng ma vậy. Ông bầu, sau khi đã quan sát tường tận việc Umi bắn từ đầu đến cuối, nay có đôi lời.

-Cậu đang làm cây cung của mình đau, Umi-chan.

-Cậu nói sao cơ?

Umi ngạc nhiên pha lẫn khó hiểu trước những lời mà Ichiro vừa nói.

-Cậu giữ dây cung quá căng và lâu, việc đó không chỉ sẽ làm đau cây cung của cậu, mà còn sẽ làm đau cả những ngón tay và cơ bắp của cậu nếu giữ quá lâu như thế.

Nghe xong vế sau thì Umi mới hiểu là Ichiro đang phê bình cách bắn của mình. Bị chạm tự ái, lại nhớ thêm rằng từ trước đến giờ Ichiro chưa hề tham gia hội cung bao giờ, cô vui vẻ mà từ tốn đáp lại.

-Nagachi à. Cậu có học bắn cung không mà lại biết được rằng cách kéo dây của tớ có vấn đề thế?

Ichiro lắc đầu.

-Tớ không dùng cung, nhưng dàn ná thun của tớ cũng có thể chứng minh được rằng cách kéo dây của cậu sẽ làm hại cậu và cả cây cung của cậu đấy.

-Nếu vậy thì, sao cậu không thử chứng minh cho tớ xem đi?

Umi hỏi thách ông bầu, cô không tin là cậu có thể cầm cây cung cho đúng cách, huống hồ chi là kéo tên và bắn nó đi. Ichiro không muốn làm hỏng cây cung mà Umi thích dùng, cậu xin một cây thừa ở trong kho cùng với một mũi tên từ ống của bạn. Và từ lúc này, Ichiro lặng thinh gần như tuyệt đối, cậu chỉ nháy mắt mà mũi tên đã lắp vào dây và căng cũng nhanh khiến Umi muốn hoa cả mắt. Dù vậy, cô vẫn không tin rằng bạn có thể bắn trúng đích, và nghe ông bầu hỏi trong khi cậu ta vẫn đăm đăm ánh mắt về phía trước.

-Cậu có biết một cây cung sợ nhất điều gì không?

-Tớ không biết.

Umi lắc đầu, Ichiro đáp.

-Nó sợ hãi những kỳ vọng quá cao mà chúng ta áp đặt lên nó.

Vừa dứt lời, ông bầu buông tay. Một tiếng động nhẹ vang lên rất gãy gọn, Umi nhìn ra bãi bắn thì kinh ngạc khi thấy mũi tên của Ichiro đã trúng hồng tâm, cô chưa từng nghĩ đến điều này bao giờ. Quản lý của nhóm Muse không có một chút gì của sự tự mãn, cậu quay sang bảo rằng.

-Cho tớ mượn cây cung của cậu một chút.

Umi hơi lưỡng lự, vì đây là cây cung mà cô rất quý, song cũng vì tin là bạn sẽ không làm hỏng nó nên rồi đã đưa cho Ichiro. Dây cung được kéo căng, ông bầu chỉ ngắm nghía nó một chút rồi đã nhận thấy có điều gì ẩn chứa bên trong, dẫu mắt vẫn không rời nhưng miệng thì nói với bạn.

-Trong cây cung này, có quá nhiều kỳ vọng và sợ hãi chen lẫn với nhau.

-Tại...tại sao cậu lại nghĩ như thế?

Umi chưng hửng, không biết làm thế nào mà Ichiro có thể cảm giác được cây cung của cô ẩn chứa điều gì. Hay là, cậu ấy nói cho vui miệng thế thôi?

-Thì tớ đã nói là tớ có thể hiểu được cây cung có thể suy nghĩ thế nào mà. Nó nói với tớ rằng, cô chủ của nó, là một người trong lòng luôn đầy sợ hãi và bất an, vì thế luôn tìm cách tống khứ tất cả qua mũi tên để đạt được sự tĩnh tâm. Nhưng mà, ngay cả những mũi tên cũng không thể bắn hết đi được mọi phiền muộn, và đòn cung của cậu đã phải giữ lại bên trong khối cảm xúc hỗn độn đó. Chỉ cần một khi những cảm xúc lo âu quá lớn mà cây cung và mũi tên không chứa hết được, cậu sẽ bắn trượt. Tớ nói đúng không hả?

-Chà chà, Nagato. Cậu trở thành bác sĩ tâm lý cho cung từ hồi nào thế?

Bất chợt, có một giọng nói đã cắt ngang cuộc nói chuyện giữa hai người. Từ bên ngoài bước vào một nam sinh khác cũng mặc võ phục của các cung thủ, một người mà khiến Umi phải vội đứng dậy và kính cẩn chào.

-Chủ soái!

Chủ soái - theo những gì mà ông bầu hiểu thì chắc chắn đây chính là người bắn cung giỏi nhất của hội này - cậu ta nhìn Ichiro vẫn đang ngồi im như phỗng với cây cung của Umi đặt trên đùi. Bằng ánh mắt ngạo nghễ xem thường được che đậy khéo léo, chủ soái của hội quán này hỏi một tiếng.

-Cậu thấy người đứng đầu hội quán Cung đạo này bước vào mà không có một chút phép tắc gì ư?

Ichiro lạnh lùng đáp ngay.

-Ban nãy, Sonoda-san đã thi lễ với cậu rồi.

-Nhưng không có nghĩa là cô ấy chào tôi thế cho cậu đâu.

-Bởi với cậu, cô ấy là đàn em của cậu nhưng không phải tôi đâu. Tôi không can dự vào hội quán này nên không có lý do gì gọi cậu là chủ soái hay phải thi lễ với cậu cả.

Lời đồn quả không sai, Nagato Ichiro là một đối thủ khó chơi không bao giờ quy phục kẻ mà mình không cho là xứng đáng. Chủ soái hội quán này tỏ ý khinh thường một kẻ chẳng biết trời cao đất dày là gì, và quyết định sẽ cho ông bầu của Muse một bài học. Cậu ta nói.

-Tôi có nghe đồn rằng cậu cũng là một tay bắn giỏi, có đúng vậy không?

Ichiro đáp.

-Tôi không biết bắn cung như thế nào, nhưng ná thì có. Tuy nhiên, cậu chắc cũng thừa biết ná với cung khác nhau thế nào rồi phải không?

-Dẫu biết vậy, song tôi vẫn thấy cậu có khí phách của một xạ thủ. Thế này nhé, tại sao hai chúng ta không thử so tài cao thấp với nhau một trận?

Mọi người trong hội quán này ai cũng sửng sốt trước lời đề nghị đó, cả Umi không phải là ngoại lệ. Cô quay sang Ichiro - từ đầu đến cuối vẫn ngồi yên với cây cung của cô đặt ngang trên đùi - và lo lắng cho ông bầu của mình. Tại sao ư? Bởi trước mặt hai người, đó là chủ soái của hội quán Cung đạo đấy, là linh hồn của hội quán đã đem về cho Otonokizaka khá nhiều danh hiệu trong các cuộc thi, một người mà Umi rất thần tượng và muốn phấn đấu để được như cậu ta. Ichiro có thể giỏi bắn cung, nhưng cô vẫn lo rằng cậu ấy sẽ không thể đánh bại một chủ soái dày dạn kinh nghiệm như vậy, bèn nhắc nhỏ.

-Nagachi-kun, nếu bây giờ cậu xin rút lui thì còn kịp đấy!

Nhưng trớ trêu thay, ông bầu hoàn toàn không đếm xỉa đến những sự lo lắng của Umi, khiến cho bạn lo lắng rằng cậu đang bị cái tôi to đùng của bản thân lấn lướt nên không còn sáng suốt nữa. Ichiro vẫn giữ sự điềm tĩnh đến tuyệt đối, cậu hỏi lại.

-Thế thắng thua quyết định như thế nào?

Chủ soái, tự tin rằng không có lý gì mình lại thua một tên cao ngạo như Nagato, đưa ra đề nghị rằng.

-Nếu cậu thắng tôi, thì tôi sẽ giao cho cậu chức chủ soái của mình.

-Còn nếu tôi thua?

Ichiro vẫn bình thản nhìn khuôn mặt ngạo nghễ đó đưa ra điều kiện sau khi thắng bại đã phân giải.

-Thì cậu sẽ phải xin lỗi tôi và tất cả các bạn trong trường mà cậu đã từng sinh sự khi trước. Thú thật với cậu, tôi cũng là người ủng hộ Muse và Sonoda-san trên sân khấu, tôi không thể chịu đựng nỗi cái cách mà cậu cư xử với những người hâm mộ chân chính dành cho nhóm đã bấy lâu nay rồi. Thế nào, Nagato? Cậu muốn đấu không?

Đó là những điều mà chủ soái này muốn sao? Ông bầu cứ ngỡ đó sẽ phải là một yêu cầu gì đó lớn lao hơn thế. Nhưng mà, Umi lại lo lắng, bởi cô dự cảm có nhiều mối hiểm họa tiềm ẩn đằng sau những đòi hỏi kia mà có lẽ Ichiro đã xem thường nó. Đấy không chỉ là vấn đề danh dự, mà nếu Ichiro thua, thì trong tương lai cậu ấy sẽ phải tuân theo mọi yêu cầu của các fan hâm mộ, bất kể đó là những đòi hỏi quá đáng và trái với logic của một nhà quản lý. Còn nếu như Ichiro đã lường trước điều đó, cậu ta cũng phải dè chừng trước một đối thủ mà thường ngày không chỉ Umi mà cả hội quán này và nhiều học sinh của Otonokizaka phải kính nể vì tài năng và thành tích của mình. Cô mong là Ichiro nên chín chắn trong suy nghĩ của mình hơn để không phải hối hận trước những hành động nông nỗi của mình.

-Tôi chấp nhận cuộc đấu này.

Ông bầu cuối cùng đã đưa ra câu trả lời, những người có mặt trong hội quán ngoại trừ người thách đấu là chủ soái ai nấy cũng thất kinh. Thời gian như dừng lại, và chỉ có Ichiro và chủ soái của hội quán là đăm đăm ánh mắt vào nhau...

...

Cả trường Otonokizaka ngày hôm nay bỗng nhôn nhao lên trông thấy, với vài học sinh chạy dọc khắp các hành lang, băng qua từng lớp học và phòng giáo viên để tung một tin tức chấn động đang sắp diễn ra trong trường.

-Cái gì? Chuyện này có thật không?

-Chủ soái Ogawa đòi thách đấu với Nagato đấy!

-Tại sao chủ soái lại phải phí sức với một tên ngoại đạo như vậy chứ?

-Thằng Nagato muốn tự chuốc họa vào thân sao? Đúng là chả biết trời cao đất dày gì ráo!

Cả trường cũng đã biết chuyện về cuộc đấu giữa Ichiro và chủ soái Ogawa của hội quán Cung đạo rồi. Hay tin, các bạn khác của nhóm Muse cũng nhanh chóng tìm đến hội quán. Honoka và Kotori đã chạy đến trước, họ bỗng choáng ngộp bởi không biết bao nhiêu học sinh tò mò về cuộc so tài này đã chen cứng lối ra vào của hội quán mất rồi. Chen chúc mãi cũng đã vào được bên trong, cả hai trông thấy Umi đang đứng nhìn Ichiro và chủ soái đang chuẩn bị cung tên để cuộc so tài sớm bắt đầu, trông cô ấy hoàn toàn lo lắng thay vì điềm tĩnh như thường.

Hai đấu thủ ngồi trên hai tấm nệm song song nhau trước hai tấm bia mới toanh được thay cho sự kiện có một không hai này trong trường. Cung và ống tên đã được đem ra, và chủ soái Ogawa là người kiểm tra nó cùng những thứ phụ kiện như võ phục, găng tay, hộ tâm giáp,...-với một cung thủ, sự hoàn hảo để bắn một mũi tên chính xác là điều thiết yếu nên tất cả phải được chuẩn bị kỹ lưỡng. Tuy nhiên phía bên kia lại không có suy nghĩ có phần giáo dục nhân cách như thế, Ichiro chỉ quan tâm đến hai thứ mà cây cung có để đảm bảo nó ít ra có thể bắn được - đòn và dây - thậm chí dù Umi đã chuẩn bị sẵn một bộ võ phục đúng cỡ thì ông bầu cũng không màng đến, nó vẫn đặt ngay ngắn bên phải cậu. Ấy chính là điều mà Ogawa tỏ ý khinh thường Nagato, xem cậu ta là một thằng nhóc bồng bột không có một chút kiêng nể gì người khác, lại càng không có đạo đức ngoài suy nghĩ thực dụng tối đa - chỉ quan tâm đến cung và tên. Chủ soái buông lời hỏi giễu.

-Cậu không cần phải mặc võ phục sao, Nagato?

Ichiro lắng nghe, nhưng cậu chỉ lặng thinh với lấy chiếc găng tay từ bộ võ phục và đeo vào, còn lại thì tất cả những thứ khác thì vẫn nguyên si tại đó. Cũng chỉ là một động tác thực dụng không hơn không kém để bảo vệ tay của mình, Ogawa chỉ càng thêm xem thường đối thủ của mình, và tự tin rằng mình sẽ sớm lột "chiếc mặt nạ khoác lác" cho rằng Nagato đang đeo, một kẻ trần trụi và đạo đức giả không hơn không kém.

Chuẩn bị đã xong, vừa lúc ấy thì tất cả mọi người trong nhóm Muse đều đã có mặt trong hội quán. Bước đến vị trí, người hội viên được chọn làm trọng tài trịnh trọng tuyên bố trước hai đấu thủ.

-Nếu hai bên không còn phản đối gì, tôi xin trịnh trọng tuyên bố. Cuộc so tài bắn cung giữa chủ soái của hội quán Cung đạo Ogawa Jun, và người thách đấu, Nagato Ichiro, xin được phép bắt đầu!

Sau lời tuyên bố, các học sinh xì xầm với nhau để đoán xem ai sẽ là người chiến thắng. Thấy bạn đã bắt đầu tranh tài, Honoka lập tức động viên các bạn.

-Mọi người, chúng ta hãy cùng nhau ủng hộ Nagachi-kun nhé!

Nhưng mà, các bạn, trong nhóm Muse lẫn những người xung quanh không ai tỏ vẻ đồng thuận. Nó khiến cho cô nhóm trưởng bị một phen hụt hẫng lớn, vì sao mà lại không một ai chịu ủng hộ Ichiro, trừ những ánh nhìn e ngại và thậm chí Umi còn lo rằng ông bầu của nhóm sẽ không có cửa thắng? Quá dễ hiểu, bởi vì trong mắt phần lớn các học sinh của Otonokizaka, Nagato Ichiro, là cái tên đã được mặc định rằng đó là một kẻ côn đồ hành xử vô lối và không biết kiêng dè. Những câu chuyện thêu dệt ác độc về con người của ông bầu đã có từ trước khi cậu ta nhậm chức quản lý nhóm Muse, một phần dựa trên cơ sở cái thói hành xử kén cá chọn canh chỉ kính trọng người mình kính phục với những học sinh lớp trên. Một đồn mười, mười đồn trăm, cứ thế mà cả trường đã mặc định Ichiro là một thành phần cá biệt, đến cả thầy cô cũng có khi cố tình dìm điểm số của cậu ấy xuống chỉ vì ác cảm khi biết được rằng các học trò cưng của mình bị Nagato đánh - bỏ mặc sự thật rằng chính họ mới là kẻ khơi mào. Những điều mắt thấy tai nghe như thế, ngoại trừ Eri và Nozomi là có thể ít nhiều hiểu được, còn lại thì do Muse quá bận rộn với ca hát và biểu diễn mà họ đã quên đi mảng tối có phần đau thương của Ichiro - một ông bầu tận tụy và công tâm trong mắt các cô gái dù vẫn còn lắm tật xấu.

-Ichiro-kun, hãy cố gắng lên nhé!

Bất thình lình, Nozomi đã lên tiếng cổ vũ cho Ichiro, một hành động khiến mọi người bên cạnh ai cũng sửng sốt. Chớp lấy phản ứng dây chuyền thế này, Honoka cũng lập tức hưởng ứng theo.

-Nagachi-kun, cậu phải thắng đấy nhé!

Dụng ý của cả hai đã có tác dụng, những người khác trong nhóm ngoại trừ Umi đang là trọng tài phụ của cuộc thi đều đồng lòng ủng hộ cho Ichiro; tuy chẳng là gì so với một đám đông đang lặng im và sửng sốt khi nhóm Muse lại ủng hộ kẻ mà họ đã "mặc định" là không có cửa thắng trong cuộc tranh tài này. Quay về phía các bạn, ông bầu điềm tĩnh thoảng một nụ cười và giơ ngón cái như biểu thị niềm tin chiến thắng, cậu đáp.

-Cứ để hắn cho tớ.

Ogawa đứng cạnh nghe được, anh chỉ cười mỉa, tin rằng Nagato chỉ đang khoác lác mà thôi. Cuộc đấu đã chính thức bắt đầu, hai đấu thủ căng dây với mũi tên đầu tiên đã được lắp vào. Trong lúc ngắm, để vừa ra oai với đối thủ mà vừa tranh thủ những cặp mắt thán phục của đám đông gồm hội viên và các học sinh đặt niềm tin vào mình, chủ soái Ogawa nói với Nagato.

-Cậu cảm thấy dây cung thế nào, Nagato?

Ichiro liếc nhẹ một cái - cậu thừa biết nếu mình sơ suất trong khâu này thì mũi tên sẽ vuột tay sớm và trước hiệu lệnh của Umi tức là phạm luật và thua ngay - nên chỉ cười mỉa đáp lại trong khi mắt và tay vẫn như một với cây cung.

-Nó bảo tôi rằng cứ bình tĩnh mà buông dây khi nào mũi tên đã chắc chắn sẽ trúng đích.

-Bắn!

Sau hiệu lệnh của Umi, cả hai đấu thủ một loạt buông tay, hai mũi tên xé gió lao vút về phía trước. Chỉ trong cái nháy mắt, Ogawa đã phần nào tự mãn khi thấy mũi tên mình bắn ra cắm thẳng vào nơi nó thường ngày thuộc về: hồng tâm; chủ soái nhìn sang một Ichiro vẫn không một chút biểu hiện gì trên gương mặt mà hỏi giễu.

-Sao thế, Nagato? Bắn không trúng à?

Ichiro chỉ liếc nhìn trong chốc lát, rồi chỉ tay cho Ogawa nhìn về phía tấm bia của cậu. Chủ soái của hội quán Cung đạo trố mắt ngạc nhiên, bởi mũi tên của đối thủ cũng đã trúng hồng tâm. Phát đầu tiên cả hai đều đạt điểm tối đa, trọng tài bảo cả hai chuẩn bị cho phát bắn thứ hai, và ngay lúc này những người xung quanh đã có ít nhiều sự chú ý dành cho ông bầu của Muse rồi. Cả hai cùng giương cung lần nữa với mũi tên đã sẵn sàng, Ogawa nói đôi lời.

-Ban nãy xem như cậu cũng may mắn đấy! Cậu tự tin lần này bắn cũng sẽ chính xác như thế nữa không?

Ichiro vẫn điềm tĩnh nhìn chủ soái đang tìm cách hạ thấp cậu, và đáp lại một câu ngắn gọn.

-Cậu thật thảm hại, chủ soái ạ.

Cú trở cờ ấy tựa như một cái tát tay thẳng mặt dành cho chủ soái khiến cho anh ta không khỏi căm tức. "Được lắm!", Ogawa quyết lần này phải cho Nagato một phen biết tay vì dám khinh thường mình, vừa lúc đó Umi đã ra lệnh.

-Bắn!

Cả hai tiếp tục buông tên trước sự hồi hộp quan sát của mọi người xung quanh. Nhìn về phía hai tấm bia đích, chủ soái chợt cười lớn.

-Vậy là cậu đã có mũi tên đầu tiên bắn trật rồi kìa! Ai mới là người thảm hại đây?

-Không đâu!-Umi chợt lên tiếng sau khi xem xét kỹ đằng xa-Mũi tên của Nagato là trúng đích!

"Cái gì?!" Ogawa không tin, cậu bước ra hẳn chỗ hai tấm bia được đặt để kiểm tra. Đúng là tấm bia của Nagato, chủ soái thoáng chốc lạnh cả người trước điều mình đang trông thấy. Mũi tên sau của ông bầu nhóm Muse, nó tách thân mũi trước ra làm đôi, và đầu tên còn lại bị đẩy xuyên qua bia và rơi ngay phía sau. Nhặt lấy đầu tên mà chủ soái cầm còn run run, mặt mày trắng bệch cả, cậu chưa từng thấy ai có lực bắn cung khủng khiếp đến thế. Đứng trong nhà, Ichiro nhìn các bạn của Muse, ai ai cũng được thế cổ vũ ngày một nhiệt liệt cho cậu hơn, nhất là sau khi Umi bàn bạc với ban trọng tài và cuối cùng công nhận phát bắn thứ hai này hoàn toàn hợp lệ, ông bầu tiếp tục ghi được điểm tuyệt đối.

Mũi thứ ba, cũng đồng thời là mũi tên cuối cùng đã được lên dây. Chủ soái Ogawa bắt đầu có dấu hiệu mất bình tĩnh, anh ta cứ mãi đặt câu hàng tá câu hỏi về kẻ đang đứng giương cung bên cạnh mình. Nagato Ichiro? Hắn ta là người hay quỷ? Tại sao hắn ta lại có thể vượt mặt mình rõ ràng như thế? Những suy nghĩ hỗn tạp của Ogawa, không may là Ichiro thông qua thanh đao tàng hình của mình đã nghe được hết, cậu biết rằng đối thủ đã đến hồi hoang mang cực độ rồi. Tranh thủ đây là cơ hội tốt, cậu hỏi chủ soái.

-Cậu đã chuẩn bị tinh thần chưa hả, chủ soái?

-Cho điều gì cơ chứ?

Một câu trả lời gượng gạo cho thấy dấu hiệu mất bình tĩnh. Ichiro thấy vậy thì không cần hỏi thêm đoạn sau, cậu cùng chủ soái một loạt buông dây sau hiệu lệnh của Umi...

Tất cả mọi người trong hội quán ai nấy cũng sửng sốt, bản thân hai đấu thủ cũng có thái độ khác hẳn với nhau - chủ soái thất thần trong khi ông bầu từ đầu đến cuối vẫn giữ sự bình tĩnh và thần khí lạnh toát như núi băng. Hệt như những gì mà Ichiro đã nói với Umi trước khi cuộc so tài này diễn ra không lâu, sự hỗn độn của cảm xúc đã bắt Ogawa phải trả giá, chủ soái đã lệch mũi tên ra vòng ngoài thay vì hồng tâm, trong khi mũi tên thứ ba của Ichiro lại một lần nữa làm hỏng mũi thứ hai đang cắm trên bia. Kết quả này đã rõ rồi, Ichiro thở một tiếng dài tỏ vẻ nhàm chán mà nói rằng.

-Trận đấu này chán ngắt, tớ không thể tin nỗi mình lại chấp nhận cơ đấy.

Với một Ogawa đang đứng chết trân trước thất bại có thể xem là nhục nhã nhất trong cuộc đời của mình, những lời lẽ mà Nagato vừa nói chính là sự xúc phạm. Tự ái trỗi dậy, khi mà Ichiro đang định buông cung thì cậu ta thét lớn.

-NAGATO! ĐẤU TIẾP!

Ông bầu quay lại, sắc mặt không một chút thay đổi trong khi cả hội quán hết đi từ ngạc nhiên này đến ngạc nhiên khác bởi chủ soái đột ngột phá lệ. Rút nhanh một mũi tên trong ống, Ogawa muốn tìm một mục tiêu thử thách hơn chỉ với một mong muốn mãnh liệt nhất là đánh bại cho bằng được kẻ mà mình xem chỉ là một tên lưu manh vô học không tài cán gì ráo. Bất ngờ trông thấy một chú chim nhỏ đang sà xuống bãi bắn để kiếm mồi, chủ soái chợt lóe ra một ý tưởng có phần ác độc.

Nhanh như cắt, cậu ta giương cung bắn nhàu một phát mà chắc mẩm sẽ trúng con chim xấu số kia, không lẽ định mệnh đã khiến một sinh linh vô tội phải làm vật hiến tế cho cuộc tranh tài này sao? Choang! Bất thình lình có một âm thanh va chạm vang lên, không biết mũi tên ở đâu nhưng chú chim nhỏ thấy động bèn bay mất, để lại trên bãi bắn là hai mũi tên một lành cắt ngang một mũi đã gãy. Sự cay cú đã dần lộ rõ, Ogawa quyết phải bắn hạ con chim đó, cậu ta bắn thêm phát nữa; bản thân cũng nhận ra rằng cùng lúc ấy Nagato đã nhanh chóng bắn thêm một phát khác. Cú thứ hai cũng bị chạm tên, chủ soái nhanh chóng dùng thủ thuật bắn hai tên - một mũi lắp sẵn ở cung còn mũi kia kẹp ở hai ngón tay để khi mũi đầu bắn xong thì nhanh chóng lắp mũi còn lại vào bắn tiếp. Trong tít tắc, cả hai mũi đã được Ogawa bắn đi, trong khi bên phía Ichiro chỉ bắn đúng một mũi tên.

"Choang!"

Vẫn âm thanh chạm tên ấy, và kết cục là cả ba mũi tên sau khi được phóng lên không trung giờ đã rơi lả tả xuống đất, có mũi gãy lìa cả thân. Chú chim nhỏ như thoát khỏi cái chết bởi phép lạ, nhanh chóng bay xa khỏi tầm bắn của những cây cung nguy hiểm bên dưới. Đến lúc này, Ogawa tuy trong lòng tức tối lắm song vẫn cứ giữ bình tĩnh để mà buông một câu mạ lị dành cho đối thủ.

-Ây chà! Xem chừng sự tham lam của cậu đã khiến những mũi tên của cậu bay sai hướng rồi thì phải?

-Cái tôi nhắm đến là những mũi tên của cậu, không phải chú chim vô tội đó.

Mọi người lại được một phen tròn mắt trước lời nói của Nagato, dĩ nhiên là không mấy ai dám tin nổi rằng trên đời lại có chuyện thế này xảy ra. Nghĩ rằng mình có cơ hội đắc thắng, Ogawa chớp lấy câu chuyện có phần hoang đường này để mà chế giễu đối thủ của mình.

-Khá khen! Khá khen cho ông bầu Nagato, bắn tên của tôi chứ không phải bắn chim cơ đấy! Vậy cho phép tôi hỏi mọi người ở trong hội quán một câu. Ai có thể tin vào những lời mà Nagato vừa nói đây? Cậu bắn cắt cả đường bay của tên, tôi không biết cậu có phải là tên lửa SAM hay là người nữa đấy!

-Không đâu!

Umi quay trở lại hội quán, trên tay cô cầm những mũi tên đã được bắn ra khi nãy, gồm cả mấy đầu tên gãy của chủ soái. Đưa ra cho tất cả xem, cô giải thích.

-Những chỗ gãy này rất thô bạo, nếu chỉ là vô ý chạm tên thì không thể nào có những vết gãy gần như là bị cắt ngọt như thế này được! Nó chỉ có thể chứng minh được rằng, Nagato từ đầu đã có dụng ý là chỉ bắn vào các mũi tên của chủ soái thôi!

-Sonoda! Cô dám phản tôi sao?

Ngay cả hậu bối trong hội quán dám đứng ra bênh vực cho tên ngoại đạo như Nagato, điều đó làm cho chủ soái trong lúc đang cố tìm cơ hội chuyển bại thành thắng nay bỗng lồng lộn lên mắng vào mặt Umi - một điều khiến cho không chỉ các thành viên khác mà cả các học sinh chứng kiến đều không khỏi sửng sốt. Nhưng Umi lắc đầu đáp rằng.

-Em chỉ nói sự thật thôi, thưa chủ soái ạ! Rõ ràng là em có trong tay bằng chứng cho việc Nagato hoàn toàn có chủ đích bắn vào những mũi tên của chủ soái!

-Tùy cậu ta thôi, Umi-chan.-Ichiro bảo với bạn đừng phí lời-Ta không cần phải giải thích một điều hiển nhiên với một kẻ cố tình phủ định nó.

Lời mà ông bầu vừa nói nó hệt như lửa cháy đổ thêm dầu, càng khiến cho Ogawa thêm căm tức. Trong lòng chủ soái đầy rẫy những lời nguyền rủa và cật vấn, hạng cặn bã như Nagato thì có tư cách gì mà lên lớp dạy đời với cậu, dẫu cho có là người chiến thắng cuộc so tài này đi chăng nữa, nhất lại càng ra vẻ đạo đức không chấp nhặt trước không ít học sinh chứng kiến mọi chuyện từ đầu chí cuối. Khẽ rút một mũi tên từ trong ống, cậu ta đột ngột thét lớn.

-CẬU CÓ TƯ CÁCH GÌ ĐỂ MÀ LÊN GIỌNG VỚI TÔI HẢ?

Định nhân lúc Ichiro quay lưng nói chuyện với các bạn trong nhóm Muse đang vui mừng cho chiến thắng của ông bầu, Ogawa toan đâm lén bằng mũi tên đó. Nhưng chỉ nháy mắt, Nagato đã chộp lấy mũi tên và trừng mắt đối diện với chủ soái bại trận, ném vào đối phương cái nhìn bình thản ẩn chứa đầy sát khí và hỏi.

-Đây là điều Cung đạo dạy cho cậu sao, chủ soái? Sẵn sàng đâm lén kẻ khác khi mình không quy phục họ?

Các học sinh lại thêm một phen sửng sốt nữa, bản thân Ogawa thì đang đối mặt với hai ánh mắt toát ra sát khí lạnh thấu đến từng đốt xương. Ẩn dưới gương mặt lạnh lùng bình thản, đó là một lời đe dọa sắt đá được Nagato ngầm bắn vào tâm trí kẻ định đâm lén mình: "Nếu còn giở trò thì hãy xem mũi tên này như mạng của cậu.". Một tiếng rắc nhẹ, và mũi tên mà Ichiro đang giữ chặt đã gãy đầu rơi xuống sàn gỗ, trước mọi cặp mắt đổ dồn vào hai đấu thủ này.

Ogawa, với ngọn lửa ganh tỵ và giận dữ ban đầu, bỗng dưng đã bị uy thế mà thường ngày chưa được nếm thử ở Nagato áp chế tựa như bị dội một gáo nước lạnh. Thả mũi tên ra trong vô thức, chủ soái từng bước từng bước lùi xa ra khỏi kẻ mới đây thôi mình khinh thường lắm, sau đó thì hai đầu gối đổ sập xuống bần thần trước thất bại mà mình phải nếm trải, vốn chưa từng có tiền lệ trong cuộc đời của cậu. Chỉ còn mỗi Ichiro giữ đuôi tên, cậu cũng thả nó xuống sàn nhà rồi sau đó cởi cung tên và găng tay trả về nơi mà nó thuộc về.

Thế còn điều kiện thắng thua thì sao? Ogawa trước cuộc đấu đã đặt cược chức chủ soái của mình sẽ về tay Nagato nếu cậu ta; và ngược lại thì bản Nagato phải xin lỗi các fan hâm mộ của Muse, những người mà ông bầu đã "gây sự" ngày trước - cốt chỉ là mở đường với nhiều đòi hỏi để ép buộc một kẻ "không đủ tư cách" như cậu ta phải từ chức. Nay thắng thua đã rõ, nhưng trông như Ogawa còn lưu luyến với chức vụ này lắm, cũng bởi sự tự tin thái quá đã khiến chủ soái của hội quán Cung đạo trường Otonokizaka phải trả giá đắt - quá đắt cho tiền đồ của cậu ta. Umi thấy chủ soái cũng thật đáng thương bên cạnh đáng giận vì hành động có phần hèn hạ vừa nãy; bao nhiêu năm luyện tập và thi thố đem về cho hội quán của trường biết bao nhiêu là giải thưởng và danh hiệu cao quý, đó là cả một quá trình chứ chẳng phải một giấc chiêm bao đâu. Nhưng mà, cô muốn xem phản ứng của Ichiro thế nào bèn hỏi.

-Nagachi-kun, cậu có định...

Ichiro nhớ rõ điều kiện kẻ thắng người thua như thế nào, cậu cắt lời Umi ngay.

-Không. Tớ không rảnh để vừa làm ông bầu vừa làm chủ soái đâu.

Trong số những học sinh nghe thấy, Ogawa là người ngạc nhiên nhất - chắc chắn như thế rồi. Khi được Umi hỏi tại sao, Ichiro quả quyết rằng.

-Tớ đã nói rồi mà. Tớ không rảnh để vừa làm ông bầu vừa làm chủ soái, hệt như cậu vừa lên sân khấu vừa bắn cung vậy. Thêm nữa, tớ không có hứng thú với chức chủ soái của Cung đạo nên có giữ nó cũng chẳng biết phải làm gì tiếp theo. Nên kì kèo làm quái gì? Cứ để chức ấy vẫn thuộc về chủ của nó thôi.

Nói xong, ông bầu thủng thẳng bước một mạch rời khỏi hội quán Cung đạo trước những cặp mắt nhằm vào cậu, phần đông là ngỡ ngàng thay vì thán phục. Nhưng mà nhóm Muse vẫn ở bên cạnh Ichiro từ đầu, và niềm tin của các bạn gái đã không bị phụ, bây giờ họ chúc mừng cho ông bầu của mình vì màn trình diễn có một không hai khi nãy - nhất là việc liên tục bắn hủy tên của chủ soái Ogawa để cứu lấy chú chim nhỏ suýt nữa đã thành nạn nhân cho cuộc ganh đua này rồi. Tuy vậy, vẫn có người còn muốn thách đấu với Nagato nữa.

Trên tủ đồ của ông bầu, bên cạnh việc dán những phong thư từ các nữ sinh muốn xin gia nhập Muse sau những ấn tượng do các bạn trong nhóm đem lại trên sân khấu, còn dán thêm vài lá thư nặc danh nữa đề tên của cậu. Ichiro xem thử, toàn là thư thách đấu từ những hội quán và câu lạc bộ trong trường liên quan đến võ thuật: Kiếm đạo, Karate, Nhu đạo,.v.v.; cậu tự hỏi xem tại sao cái đám mà trong số đó có nhiều kẻ lớn đầu hơn mình lại ấu trĩ như thế chứ? Đi thách thức một kẻ ngoại đạo thì liệu đây có phải là một cuộc đấu không cân sức không? Đọc mấy lá thư như vậy một loáng, Ichiro vo viên cho vào túi quần, sau đó bảo với Kobuta và Mitsuhiko.

-Mitsuhiko, cậu lo giúp tớ việc phỏng vấn các đơn xin đã được duyệt, Kobuta thì cứ theo thời khóa biểu tớ đã ghi sẵn mà đốc thúc các bạn tập luyện chuẩn bị trước thềm các buổi diễn nhé. Tớ hôm nay phải giải quyết cho xong với cái đám con nít này mới được.

Kotori có phần không vui với cách Ichiro ám chỉ những kẻ thách thức cậu, gọi họ là "đám con nít", song cô vẫn muốn biết tại sao mà ông bầu của mình lại khinh thường các bạn trong trường đến như vậy, bèn hỏi.

-Nagachi-kun à, tại sao cậu lại gọi các bạn học như thế cơ chứ? Họ có thể gây khó dễ cho cậu, và tớ hiểu cậu cũng khó chịu lắm. Nhưng nếu cậu không tôn trọng các bạn thì làm sao cậu có thể đòi hỏi các bạn tôn trọng mình được?

Ichiro đáp lại.

-Sự tôn trọng của tớ không hề hào phóng, Kotori-chan. Vả lại, giành được sự tôn trọng của người khác bằng những cử chỉ nhã nhặn không phải là tác phong của tớ. Vậy nhé, tớ phải đi giải quyết với bọn con nít này đây.

Nói là làm, cậu ta đi một mạch mà các bạn không ai cản kịp. Umi sau khi rời hội quán cũng đã trở về với các bạn, cô thấy Ichiro vội đi qua nhưng không kịp gọi cậu ấy. Hỏi các bạn có chuyện gì xảy ra tiếp tục thì có lẽ nghi ngờ của cô đã không sai, lại thêm một vài hội quán muốn thách đấu với ông bầu của Muse nữa rồi, và như thói quen Ichiro chấp nhận những lời thách thức ấy. Đó cũng chính là điều mà Eri đang đau đầu, bởi cô chẳng biết làm thế nào để thuyết phục Ichiro ngừng ăn thua đủ với các hội nhóm trong trường - những người mà cô biết rõ là đang muốn mượn sở trường của mình để hạ bệ cậu ta, cho rằng Ichiro đang trở nên kiêu ngạo coi trời bằng vung và muốn dạy cho cậu ta một bài học nhớ đời. Bản thân cô là hội trưởng hội học sinh, lại có quyền ngăn chặn việc này trở nên trầm trọng hơn, song nếu thế lại làm các học sinh khác mất lòng tin vào cô, cho rằng hội học sinh đang bao che cho một con người có quá nhiều hạt sạn về tư cách và đạo đức mà họ chỉ thẳng mặt: Nagato Ichiro. Chuyện này không chỉ đơn thuần là vài trận thách thức nhỏ đâu, mà còn nghiêm trọng đến độ cô hiệu trưởng cũng biết chuyện - rất nhiều đơn tố cáo cùng một đối tượng mà mười tờ thì đã tám chín toàn là chuyện không đâu; duy chỉ có một vấn đề nổi cộm nhất: đánh nhau, thì hầu như toàn ghi nhận rằng Ichiro chỉ đơn thuần là tự vệ chính đáng chứ không chủ động sinh sự với người khác, mà xử lý đám gửi đơn lại không thuận nên cuối cùng Eri và Nozomi phải nhận lại đơn và tìm cách khác giải quyết êm thắm hơn.

Trong khi mà Kobuta và Mitsuhiko đang thay thế mình đảm nhiệm các công việc phải tạm thời bỏ dở vì mấy cái vụ cho là "dở hơi" này, Ichiro tìm đến các hội quán dám lớn tiếng thách đấu mình. Đầu tiên là hội quán Nhu đạo, mọi chuyện diễn ra khá chóng vánh đến nỗi tất cả đều kinh ngạc: trong khi hai bên đang thi lễ thì bất thình lình Nagato đã túm cổ áo và một đòn điệu nghệ vật chủ soái nằm ngửa ra sàn rồi sau đó đi thẳng một mạch không ngoái lại trước sự há hốc mồm của bao người trong đó và kể cả chủ soái đang sóng soài trên sàn.

Tiếp đến là hội quán Kiếm đạo, một nơi mà cũng vì những lời đồn ác rằng Nagato thách thức cả họ nên mới gửi thư thách thức. Câu chuyện thách đấu đã lan ra khắp trường, các bạn trong nhóm Muse đâu thể yên tâm mà tập luyện được một khi Ichiro còn đi lung tung và sinh sự với các hội quán. Tin rằng ông bầu sẽ nghe lời mình, Eri cùng Nozomi tìm đến hội quán Kiếm đạo để khuyên Ichiro đừng tiếp tục việc này nếu cậu không muốn thành đề tài đàm tếu của học sinh trong trường.

Ichiro không giấu gì với các thành viên trong hội quán Kiếm đạo, cậu nói rằng mình không hề biết cầm thanh kiếm là gì, và cũng không có ý định thách thức bất cứ ai hoặc tỏ ý ta đây vô địch cả. Tuy vậy, quá nửa thành viên của hội quán kể cả những người có vai vế đều khẳng định là Nagato đang muốn thách thức cả trường, họ gài cho ông bầu vào thế bí hoặc là phải đấu với sở trường của họ, hoặc là cả trường Otonokizaka sẽ tràn ngập những lời dè bỉu, đàm tếu hòng phá hỏng danh dự của Ichiro. Eri đã tỏ rõ sự bất bình, song cũng vì cái ách mà Ichiro đã tự tròng vào cổ nên cô không thể dùng quyền hội trưởng mà can thiệp được - ông bầu cũng vì sợ các bạn gái bị vạ lây nên không muốn họ nhúng tay vào giúp đỡ.

Về vụ bắn cung thì Ichiro có thể dùng kinh nghiệm khi dùng ná để tạm thời chữa cháy, nhưng đánh kiếm thì coi như cậu chịu thua cái khoản về luật lệ nên kết quả phần nào đã được đoán trước. Trong bộ giáp kín mít và phải cầm kiếm đúng kiểu, phải tấn đúng, Ichiro đã bị lúng túng và gần như không ra được đòn nào. Thua ngay trận đầu, cậu phá lệ ngay: cởi bỏ giáp và cầm thanh kiếm tre theo cách mình hay sử dụng thường ngày. Người trong hội quán rất ngạc nhiên, họ cảnh báo rằng Nagato có thể bị thương nhưng có vẻ không hiệu quả gì, ông bầu chịu trách nhiệm hoàn toàn nếu có chuyện gì xảy đến với bản thân. Ván đấu thứ hai bắt đầu, và mọi chuyện khác hẳn ngay: Ichiro với thanh kiếm luôn tung đòn theo hướng nghịch với tay cầm của đối thủ, lại thêm lợi thế ở tốc độ khi không phải mang bộ giáp nặng nề ban nãy, trong ván đấu này ông bầu đã ép đối thủ - cũng là một tay kiếm khá trong hội quán - phải lùi thế thủ mãi đến nỗi bước ra khỏi vạch thi đấu mà vẫn không hay, đến khi hoàn hồn thì nhận ra mình đã thua rồi. Theo lý thì rõ ràng Ichiro thắng, nhưng kết quả thì lại trái ngược: tháo đồ bảo hộ trong khi thi đấu là vi phạm với quy tắc thi đấu của Kiếm đạo, và dù cho có ghi bao nhiêu điểm hay hạ gục đối thủ thì Ichiro đã bị tước tư cách thi đấu, đồng nghĩa là cậu đã thua. Sau khi nghe quyết định của ban trọng tài, Ichiro không phản đối gì chỉ lặng lẽ rời đi, thậm chí một việc thực hiện giao kèo với hội quán Kiếm đạo nếu thua: xin lỗi họ vì thái độ khinh thường hội quán Kiếm đạo - một lý do không hề có cơ sở ngoại trừ mấy lời đồn đoán. Một số người không chấp nhận hành động ngang ngược ấy toan chặn Nagato lại bằng thanh kiếm của mình.

Chỉ một cái nháy mắt, ông bầu đã nắm đầu kiếm và giật nhẹ một cái nó đã rời tay kẻ ngáng đường cậu. Nhưng không chỉ một người, mà rất nhiều hội viên đã nhất loạt dùng kiếm giữ chặt cổ để ngăn cản.

-Ngoan ngoãn chịu thua đi, Nagato!

Tiếng hội trưởng của hội quán cất lên, cậu mong rằng tên cứng đầu kia sẽ phải khuất phục trước uy thế của bản thân cùng sự ép buộc của các hội viên vây quanh với vũ khí kề ngay yếu huyệt.

*BÙM!*

Bất thần, một tiếng nổ vang lên, và từ dưới chân Ichiro khói bỗng dưng túa ra mù mịt làm các hội viên Kiếm đạo bị phân tâm, thế trận khóa kiếm của họ đã có dấu hiệu lung lay. Hội trưởng đứng xa nên ít bị ảnh hưởng, cậu ta báo động cho đàn em.

-Cẩn thận! Nagato phản công đấy!

Đúng như hội trưởng cảnh báo, Ichiro nhanh như cắt thoát khỏi thế khống chế để cúi người với lấy thanh kiếm tre mình để trên sàn khi nãy. Có lại vũ khí trên tay, cậu nhanh như cắt tung một loạt ba bốn đòn vào đám hội viên đang còn lúng túng bởi quả lựu đạn khói thủ thân, nhưng chỉ muốn nhằm tước kiếm của họ chứ không có ý định sát thương dù trong lòng của ông bầu có phần thúc giục cậu ra tay mạnh hơn để đám đó chớ coi thường mình. Trúng kế độc, các hội viên người bị tước vũ khí ngay khi kịp chống trả, còn không thì họ do ảnh hưởng khi đứng tập trung lại khiến vướng tay chân lẫn nhau, chỉ đỡ được vài đòn rồi lại bị mất kiếm bởi Nagato. Thấy các bạn bị nguy, hội trưởng nhanh chóng nhập cuộc với thanh kiếm của mình. Một đòn nhá kiếm điệu nghệ đã khiến Ichiro phải né tránh, tiếp sau hội trưởng tung một loạt nhát chém để buộc đối phương phải quay trở vào trong hội quán và tại đúng ngay sàn đấu. Eri và Nozomi đứng nhìn Ichiro, hai mắt đang đổ dồn về phía đối thủ nguy hiểm nhất - hội trưởng - trong khi bốn bề đều là các hội viên lăm lăm thanh kiếm chực chờ xông lên khi có lệnh.

-Cậu không chiến đấu như cách của một võ sĩ. Cậu đang chiến đấu theo cách của một ninja!

-Đây là cách mà tôi chiến đấu, không cần quan tâm đó là của samurai hay ninja đi chăng nữa.

-Thế thì tôi càng phải dạy cho cậu sự tôn nghiêm của thanh kiếm mới được.

Với một người tự xưng là samurai, họ xem ninja là những kẻ không tuân thủ Võ sĩ đạo và sử dụng thuần thục bất cứ thủ đoạn nào - trong mắt hội trưởng, Nagato cũng chẳng khác chút nào. Chỉ tổ mệt cho Ichiro, muốn rút sớm mà cái hội quán này làm khó quá, cậu phải đối đầu với chính hội trưởng trong khi cậu ta đang muốn dạy cho mình một bài học để biết tôn trọng thanh kiếm, hay là cái sự tôn nghiêm của đám trong hội quán này.

Rồi cả hai đấu thủ xông lên, chỉ cái nháy mắt mà họ đã chạm kiếm rồi. Mặt đối mặt, cả hai trao vào nhau hai luồng sát khí hòng áp chế tinh thần địch thủ, sau đó thì dịch kiếm mà giáp chiến. Eri đến hoa cả mắt khi dõi theo từng đường kiếm nhanh và hiểm của Ichiro, cô lo lắng rằng cuộc đấu không có quần áo bảo hộ có thể khiến một trong hai sẽ bị thương - tồi tệ nhất là cả hai sẽ cùng gặp nguy hiểm bởi những đòn tấn công ăn miếng trả miếng thế này. Nhưng mà, Nozomi lại trấn an.

-Cậu đừng lo, Ericchi. Trước sau gì Nagacchi cũng sẽ thắng thôi mà!

Nơi đây đông các hội viên Kiếm đạo, nên những lời nói này cũng chỉ đủ cho cả hai bạn gái nghe được mà thôi. Eri ngạc nhiên, cô thắc mắc vì sao mà Nozomi lại có thể đoán trước thì nhận lại nụ cười có phần tinh ranh ẩn sau vẻ vô tư, với lá bài tarot đã nằm ở hai ngón tay.

-Ấy chính là lá bài của tớ đã nói vậy! Nagacchi sẽ sớm vượt qua hết tất cả sóng gió và tự khẳng định mình trước những kẻ không phục với quyết định của Honoka-chan thôi!

Tiếng kiếm tre chạm nhau chan chát làm Eri thật khó khăn nếu chỉ tập trung vào câu trả lời của Nozomi, cô quay lại dõi theo trận song đấu giữa Ichiro và hội trưởng Kiếm đạo đang đến hồi gay cấn. Bất thình lình, một tiếng nổ lớn vang lên, chỉ một cú chặt mà hội trưởng đã chia thanh kiếm của đối thủ ra làm hai trước ánh mắt ngỡ ngàng của các hội viên và Eri không khỏi sửng sốt. Không nao núng, kẻ địch vừa định vung kiếm chặt xuống một cú nhằm bả vai, Ichiro đã kịp đưa hai tay giữ chặt lấy lưỡi; thoắt một cái bằng đòn khóa tay, cậu đã giật kiếm ra khỏi hội trưởng, tay trái trượt từ mũi xuống chuôi rồi vung một cú chém ngang buộc hội trưởng phải thoái lui. Được một hội viên gửi cho thanh kiếm tre khác, hội trưởng giờ phải công nhận một điều sau khi đã có một trận so kiếm kịch liệt từ nãy đến giờ: Nagato xứng đáng có mặt trong hội quán Kiếm đạo, cũng như Cung đạo thay vì đi vào con đường mà bất cứ học sinh nào của Otonokizaka cũng căm ghét khi trông thấy cậu hiện diện ở đó - quản lý cho nhóm Muse. Cậu ta tranh thủ khoảng nghỉ mà ra lời chiêu dụ.

-Tôi phải công nhận rằng ban đầu bản thân đã đánh giá thấp cậu đấy, Nagato ạ! Tôi không muốn lặp lại sai lầm của Ogawa bên hội Cung đạo nên có một ngỏ ý này cho cậu đây. Nếu cậu thua, tôi sẽ không buộc cậu phải xin lỗi nữa, thay vào đó sao cậu không gia nhập vào hội quán của chúng tôi? Nếu cậu đồng ý, tôi tin là cậu không chỉ sẽ trở thành tài năng lớn, mà còn được mọi người kính nể nữa. Cậu có thể vào một ngày nào đó nhận được cả sự nể phục của tôi. Chỉ cần chấp nhận và giao việc quản lý nhóm Muse cho một người khác có năng lực hơn, hội quán sẽ rộng cửa chào đón cậu!

Eri hướng về phía Ichiro, từ đầu đến cuối vẫn im lặng và lắng nghe tất cả những lời chiêu dụ từ phía hội trưởng. Đến lúc này, ông bầu mới trả lời.

-Thật quý hóa quá đấy. Nhưng tôi rất tiếc khi phải từ chối cậu rồi. Nói cho cùng thì, tôi không có hứng thú với hội quán của các cậu, hay bất cứ nơi nào khác trong trường này.

Hội trưởng hỏi lại.

-Nếu vậy tại sao cậu lại muốn làm quản lý cho nhóm Muse?

-Tôi không hề muốn điều đó, chưa bao giờ có ý nghĩ đó.-Ichiro lắc đầu-Nhưng mà, các bạn của Muse đã chọn tôi làm quản lý, ấy chính là quyết định của Kousaka, là của tất cả mọi người cùng một chút ép buộc tôi ngồi vào vị trí quản lý mà khiến các cậu hằn học tôi như thế này. Tôi trân trọng quyết định đó của các bạn, vì thế tôi tự nhủ với bản thân phải làm hết sức để giúp đỡ cho họ trong khả năng của mình.

-Giúp đỡ ư? Bằng cách hành xử với những người xung quanh, bất luận họ có mến mộ Muse hay không, như một tên côn đồ ư? Cậu chỉ đang làm xấu thanh danh của họ mà thôi!

-Như một kẻ côn đồ, đó chính là cách mà tôi đang giúp đỡ họ.

Nhiều lời với kẻ cứng đầu là chuyện vô ích, hội trưởng lao lên chuẩn bị cho đòn quyết định để chấm dứt trận song đấu này. Phải hạ gục Nagato, khiến cậu ta tâm phục khẩu phục thì khi đó hội trưởng tin rằng mình mới buộc cậu ta xuống nước được. Nhưng mà...

*Xoạt...!*

Vì mải mê suy nghĩ về việc xử lý Ichiro thế nào sau khi đánh thắng cậu ta, hội trưởng Kiếm đạo đã vô tình để lộ một sơ hở - điều mà con mắt ma thuật của đối phương đã "đọc vị" ra. Các hội viên sửng sốt, cả Eri cũng kinh ngạc như không dám tin vào mắt của mình. Bởi trước tất cả bọn họ, hội trưởng đang đứng như trời trồng, thanh kiếm trên tay cậu không thể nào hạ xuống được mà giữ yên ngay cái thế đường chém chỉ mới một nửa; còn phía Ichiro thì thanh kiếm đã nhanh hơn một nhịp và lưỡi chỉ cách bụng áo của hội trưởng còn đúng một đốt ngón tay. Kết quả như thế thì rõ ràng rồi, Ichiro thả thanh kiếm tre của mình xuống sàn nhưng lời lẽ không chút nào đắc thắng.

-Thắng hay thua là do cậu cùng trọng tài phân định thôi. Nhưng tôi nghĩ tốt nhất là hãy dừng cuộc đấu này lại được rồi đấy. Không phải là vì tôi coi khinh năng lực của cậu, nhưng có tiếp tục đấu đá với nhau thế này thì mọi chuyện cũng thật vô nghĩa.

Kẻ thắng làm vua - chân lý sơ khai của động vật vẫn có giá trị ở một chừng mực nào đó với con người dù cho có thêm hàng tỷ năm tiến hóa nữa; khi Ichiro bước ra khỏi phòng, trong sự ngưỡng vọng pha lẫn sợ hãi, các hội viên Kiếm đạo không dám có hành động ngăn cản cậu ta như trước khi đấu với hội trưởng của mình và xảy ra loạn đả khi nãy. Không còn chuyện gì để nán lại hội quán, Eri và Nozomi cùng theo bước với ông bầu của mình, để lại hội trưởng Kiếm đạo ngồi sững sờ chẳng khác gì Ogawa bên Cung đạo sau khi bị Ichiro đánh bại bởi môn sở trường của mình - một thứ mà họ xem cậu ta là tên ngoại đạo không hơn không kém. Nhân lúc không đấu đá thế này, Eri khuyên bạn nên dừng lại sớm.

-Nagachi-kun à! Cậu phải dừng lại mau thôi! Nếu cậu cứ tìm đến từng nơi đã thách thức mình, không khéo cậu sẽ sớm xới tung cả trường lên mất!

-Đây chẳng phải là điều mà đám đó mong muốn sao? Tớ muốn nhân vụ này mà chấm dứt một lần và mãi mãi những tiếng đồn không hay dành cho mình và các cậu mà thôi.

-Nagacchi! Tớ nghĩ là qua hai người đứng đầu có uy tín của trường, cậu đã có đủ uy thế dành cho mình để thuyết phục tất cả các bạn khác rằng cậu xứng đáng nhận được sự tôn trọng rồi. Nếu cứ tiếp tục thế này, tớ nghĩ sớm muộn họ sẽ không còn nể sợ cậu nữa, mà trái cậu vừa có thể bị kỷ luật và vừa bị mọi người cười chê đấy!

Nozomi vừa dứt câu, thì Ichiro đã đột ngột đứng lại. Cậu suy nghĩ, đúng là không thể cãi rằng hai bạn đã khuyên sai được. Từ nãy đến giờ, hết chủ soái của hội quán Cung đạo lại đến hội trưởng Kiếm đạo, Ichiro đã gần như hủy diệt cả hai nơi đó rồi. Nếu cứ tiếp tục cuộc thanh trừng này, có lẽ mọi chuyện sẽ như Nozomi nói, cậu sẽ bị kỷ luật bởi những hành động phá hoại nghiêm trọng trật tự thế này, đồng thời khiến bản thân có thêm kẻ thù khi cho họ thấy bản thân là một người không có chút nhân từ, để rồi sự chống đối và chia rẽ lại ngày một sâu sắc hơn. Quay trở lại các bạn, Ichiro phải đồng tình.

-Các cậu nói đúng, tớ nên dừng lại việc này ngay tại đây thôi. Từ nãy đến giờ sự tức giận đã khiến tớ hành xử thật mù quáng, cứ tìm đến bất cứ kẻ thách thức nào và đánh bại họ mà không nhận ra mình được gì với mất gì. Nhờ các cậu khuyên giải, tớ đã sực nhớ ra rằng nếu bây giờ cứ tìm đến các hội quán còn lại để xử lý những lời thách thức vô nghĩa ấy, tớ chỉ tự làm xấu mình và khiến mọi người trong nhóm khó xử mà thôi. Cảm ơn các cậu, tớ sẽ quay trở lại phòng để cùng mọi người bàn bạc những việc chúng ta đáng làm.

Eri nghe xong thì thở phào nhẹ nhõm còn Nozomi cười tươi hài lòng, họ đã có thể giúp dập tắt được ngọn lửa giận dữ đang cháy trong lòng của ông bầu để vừa cứu được thanh danh của Otonokizaka, vừa cứu được Ichiro khỏi những hậu quả khủng khiếp mà do sự phẫn nộ đã làm cậu mất đi lý trí. Không cần đến gặp đám võ sinh Karate nữa, Ichiro quay lưng trở về phòng của nhóm để lo những việc đúng với chức trách của mình mà ban nãy tạm giao cho Kobuta và Mitsuhiko để mình rảnh tay "càn quét" những kẻ thách thức.

Nhưng mà mọi thứ không suôn sẻ như vậy,...

Trước cửa phòng hội nghiên cứu thần tượng, rất đông người đang vây chặt hành lang và đủ tiếng nhốn nháo. Linh cảm chuyện chẳng lành, cả ba người bước nhanh lại thì trông thấy đám võ sinh của hội quán Karate đã ở đây, họ đòi nhóm Muse phải gọi Ichiro ra đấu với họ, còn không là Muse sẽ không hoạt động gì hết. Không thể chịu được sự ngang ngược như vậy, Nico, Honoka cùng Rin đã cự cãi với đám học sinh hung hãn đó, và cuộc khẩu chiến hiện vẫn chưa đến hồi kết.

-Tránh ra mau!

Ichiro lớn tiếng một tí, đám võ sinh đã giật mình quay về phía ông bầu cùng Eri và Nozomi đang đứng. Nhờ có uy thế từ chiến thắng ban nãy, đám đông đã dãn bớt ra, song vẫn có kẻ ra mặt thách thức.

-Chà chà! Thằng con hoang ăn may này mới thắng được tí chút mà đã dám lên mặt to tiếng sao?

Nghe đến những lời xúc phạm đến bản thân và cả mẹ của mình - một điều mà không bao giờ tha thứ - Ichiro đã ra tay. Chưa kịp nháy mắt, kẻ bạo miệng đã lãnh ngay một cú tạt tay đồng đao đảo địa vào mặt mà không phản ứng được. Ấy cũng là một kẻ có vai vế trong hội quán Karate, và sự phô diễn sức mạnh của Ichiro đã làm không ít kẻ chùn lại ý định manh động của mình hòng kiếm chuyện với ông bầu nhóm Muse. Ông bầu với đôi mắt tóe ra sát khí kinh người thị uy với đám võ sinh.

-Mọi người có quyền xúc phạm tôi, nhưng nếu đụng đến bố mẹ tôi thì cứ lấy cái này làm gương!

Nhưng mà trong hội quán vẫn có nhiều kẻ vẫn còn muốn thách thức Nagato, một người khác bước ra.

-Cậu tự cho mình là tài cao, bây giờ chúng tôi muốn biết xem cậu có dám đấu với hội quán Karate chúng tôi hay không?

Ichiro điềm tĩnh đáp.

-Tôi chưa bao giờ dám nhận mình là nhất thiên hạ cả. Các cậu đừng nói lời ngậm máu phun người.

-Thế việc cậu thách đấu với hội Cung đạo và Kiếm đạo thì thế nào hả?

-Ogawa chủ động thách đấu tôi để vì cái thể diện của mình, và rồi tâm lý bầy đàn đã khiến các cậu đòi thách đấu với tôi, cho rằng tôi đang vỗ ngực tự xưng mình đây là nhất thiên hạ. Chuyện rõ ràng như ban ngày thế mà các cậu vẫn chấp nhặt, tôi thắc mắc rằng tư cách võ sĩ của các cậu đã ở đâu khi đi thách thức một kẻ mà thường ngày các cậu xem là không xứng đáng, là thằng "con hoang" như thế đấy?

"MÀY NÓI CÁI GÌ HẢ?", bị chạm sĩ diện, một người nóng tính của hội quán Karate đã không kiềm chế được và tấn công Nagato. Nhanh như cắt, Ichiro né tránh một loạt năm sáu đòn liên tiếp được tung ra, và chờ sơ hở để phản công. Đánh chặn nắm đấm đang bay tới, cậu tung một cú đá như sấm vào vùng bụng đúng lúc đối phương hở sườn do mải mê tấn công hòng áp chế cậu; đối thủ đã ngã chổng kềnh ra đất bởi sức nặng từ cú đá không làm cậu ta trụ thế tấn vững được.

-MÀY DÁM!

Sự manh động lây lan, thế là đám võ sinh hăng tiết lên và thêm mấy người nữa lao vào hòng trả thù cho bạn và dạy Nagato một bài học. Đánh nhau trên hành lang, một mạng thôi là đủ bị kỷ luật rồi nói chi là hai, Ichiro không dại ở lại chống cự. Cậu ấy lao qua cửa sổ, một hành động làm cho mọi người ai nấy cũng sửng sốt lẫn sợ hãi, song đấy không phải là hành động chơi ngu. Bằng thân pháp của bản thân cùng phép dịch chuyển ngưng đọng thời gian đã được thi triển ngay giữa không trung, Ichiro đã có thể tiếp đất dễ dàng và chạy đi. Không có dụng ý khác ngoài việc giải vây cho các bạn của Muse, đám võ sinh trong cơn điên tiết, đã lồng lộn hô hào đuổi theo, cuộc vây hãm kết thúc một cách tự nhiên như vậy. Mọi người trong phòng ai cũng trải qua một phen hú vía, nhưng mà Ichiro vẫn còn đang kẹt trong cuộc hỗn chiến mà không biết là nó sẽ tiếp tục tại đâu. Kobuta và Mitsuhiko, sau khi đã căng mình ra che chở không để điều tồi tệ nhất xảy đến với các bạn gái, họ định nhập vào trận chiến để hỗ trợ cho Ichiro - đã là anh em huynh đệ thì sống chết phải có nhau. Nhưng mà, Eri cản lại ngay.

-Không được! Nếu hai cậu có mặt nữa thì chỉ tổ khiến việc này rắc rối thêm mà thôi! Tớ muốn chúng ta làm nhân chứng biện hộ cho Nagachi khi ra hội đồng kỷ luật chứ không thể làm tòng phạm được!

Hai cậu bạn dùng dằng, họ đang nóng lòng muốn lao vào trận chiến không cân sức kia để cứu Ichiro, nhưng lời của Eri hoàn toàn hợp lý, cho nên dù đứng ngồi không yên thì họ cũng đành nghe theo và ngồi lại cùng chuẩn bị với các bạn gái cách để cứu Ichiro sau khi nắm đấm đã được hạ xuống. Nếu ông bầu có ngồi ở đây không bị đám võ sinh thách thức gây hỗn loạn thế này, các bạn tin là cậu ấy cũng sẽ đồng tình với quyết định đó.

Còn phần Ichiro, cậu cố tình dụ đám hung hăng kia ra khỏi Otonokizaka để tránh nhà trường bị mang tiếng bởi cuộc ẩu đả không thể tránh khỏi này, và đến một địa điểm tương đối trống trải thì trận quyết chiến cũng đã diễn ra. Các võ sinh của hội quán Karate, ngày thường tự hào khi mang trên mình bộ võ phục, thì hôm nay cũng đang mặc nó nhưng họ lại lăn lóc ra đất, và rên rỉ vì những vết thương mà mình trúng phải là kết quả cho việc dám thách thức Ichiro. Còn ông bầu Muse thì sao? Cậu ấy đứng giữa những kẻ chiến bại nằm la liệt, quần áo tóc tai bù xù hết và lấm đầy bụi bẩn, vài vết thương cũng đã hiện hữu trên thân thể nhưng không đủ làm cho cậu gục ngã.

Nói là đám võ sinh trong hội quán Karate gục ngã hết thì hơi quá, bởi còn một người đang quỳ trước mặt Nagato đây: chủ tướng của hội quán. Trong trận quyết định thắng thua này, cậu ta tuy có gây được thương tích nhất định cho Ichiro song cuối cùng vẫn phải thúc thủ trước một kẻ có quá khứ lớn lên trong nắm đấm như ông bầu nhóm thần tượng, giờ phải hạ mình trước một đối thủ đáng sợ, cậu ta nói không ra hơi.

-Tại sao thế, Nagato? Chúng tôi chỉ muốn tốt cho...cậu thôi mà...!

-Muốn tốt bằng cách cản trở các bạn của Muse thực hiện công việc của mình à? Các cậu xem chừng cũng tốt thật đấy.

-Chúng tôi không có ý làm khó đến các bạn gái, nhưng chỉ muốn cậu chịu sửa đổi một chút thôi...! Hãy thử nghĩ xem, nếu cậu chịu lắng nghe tiếng nói của chúng tôi và ngừng ta đây đi, mọi chuyện đã như nông nỗi này không?

-Không hề. Các cậu bắt buộc tôi phải lắng nghe các cậu, những lời chỉ trích kêu gào rỗng tuếch mà không một chút ý kiến xây dựng nào. Các cậu đòi dân chủ, trong khi chính bản thân mình lại chà đạp lên quyền dân chủ của người khác, xem rằng chính nghĩa thuộc về số đông các cậu. Thay vì tôi phải suy nghĩ, sao các cậu trước đó đã không suy nghĩ rằng tại sao các bạn trong Muse luôn bảo vệ cho tôi, mặc cho những lời tố cáo chống lại tôi mà các cậu liên tục đưa ra? Nếu tôi xấu xa như các cậu suy nghĩ, liệu tôi có xứng đáng nhận được sự chở che như thế không? Các cậu buộc tôi phải làm điều mình căm ghét nhất, chỉ để muốn dạy cho tôi cách tôn trọng những kẻ phá hoại nỗ lực của Muse như các cậu sao?

-Nagato, cậu phải hiểu...! Nếu cậu cứ tiếp tục cách này, sẽ không ai ủng hộ cậu đâu! Muse có thể yêu quý cậu, nhưng rồi những gì cậu làm sẽ khiến họ biến mất dần. Đến một lúc nào đó khi cậu tỉnh giấc, sẽ không còn một ai trong nhóm bên cạnh cậu nữa đâu! Chúng tôi đã thua cậu, cho nên đòi hỏi cậu thế nọ thế kia hoàn toàn không có tư cách, nhưng chỉ xin cậu hãy suy nghĩ lại trước khi cả đời mình sẽ phải hối hận. Nếu cậu chịu lắng nghe, chúng tôi rồi cũng sẽ ủng hộ cậu...!

Ichiro im lặng, mắt nhìn đăm đăm về phía kẻ bại trận duy nhất còn có thể giữ lưng của mình cách khỏi mặt đất. Không nói năng gì, ông bầu lẳng lặng quay lưng bước đi. Chủ tướng của hội quán Karate ngạc nhiên - cậu đã nghĩ rằng trong cơn phẫn nộ Nagato chắc hẳn sẽ tung đòn kết thúc dành cho mình - nay thốt lên.

-Cậu chưa hạ gục tôi mà...!

Ngoảnh mặt lại, Ichiro lạnh lùng đáp.

-Có đánh cho cậu đo ván cũng chẳng giúp Muse phát triển lên thêm một chút nào cả. Tôi phải phí sức làm gì?

-Nhưng mà...nếu cậu không thay đổi cách sống, chúng tôi sẽ tiếp tục chống lại cậu...!

-Tôi sẽ lại đối diện với việc đó một lần nữa, bằng cái này.

Hành động chìa nắm đấm bên trái chính là câu trả lời sắt đá nhất từ Nagato dành cho người đại diện cho những kẻ đã dám thách thức ông bầu nhóm Muse, sau đó thì người chiến thắng đường hoàng rời đi, để lại chủ soái đang gượng dậy để giúp đỡ các hậu bối mang trên mình những thương tích để lại từ cuộc chiến hòng thể hiện uy quyền của hai bên - một điều mà họ đã bị bàn tay sắt của Nagato đánh bại.

Tại Otonokizaka, các bạn của Muse sửng sốt khi thấy Ichiro trở về - quần áo xộc xệch đầy bụi bẩn, thân thể thì có những vết bầm tím đã sưng tấy - không cần hỏi han thì họ cũng đã hiểu chuyện gì xảy ra rồi. Ngồi xuống cho Kotori cùng Hanayo đem bông băng thuốc đỏ để chăm sóc cho những vết thương, các bạn khác nhìn ông bầu của mình mà không khỏi xót xa, bên cạnh đó có chút không vui vì hành động quá cứng rắn kia chính là nguyên nhân dẫn đến cảnh tượng mọi người đang trông thấy.

-Nagachi-kun, cậu chịu đau một chút nhé!

Ngồi tại bàn, Ichiro chậm rãi trả lời những thắc mắc của mọi người, bao gồm cả việc kể lại toàn bộ diễn biến của cuộc chiến với hội quán Karate. Một kết cục bi thảm, dù cho ông bầu của mọi người đã thắng, nhưng đó lại là một chiến thắng đầy đau đớn khi cả hai bên đều phải mang trên mình biết bao thương tích. Điều mà bản thân Eri sợ nhất cũng đã đến rồi, cô từ nãy đến giờ cứ mãi bóp trán lo lắng về việc Ichiro rất có thể phải bước ra hội đồng kỷ luật và chịu hình phạt nghiêm khắc vì một loạt vi phạm nghiêm trọng như thế này.

Rồi câu chuyện động trời ấy cũng đã đến tai cô hiệu trưởng...

Ngồi trong văn phòng của mình, cô hiệu trưởng - một người phụ nữ mà có vẻ ngoài không khác gì một thành viên của Muse - đang suy nghĩ về một tình huống có lẽ là hy hữu trong sự nghiệp của mình. Cô không lạ gì trong thời gian gần đây, Otonokizaka đã rộ lên câu chuyện về Nagato Ichiro; ông bầu mới của Muse, với đủ lời cùng đơn tố cáo về việc "...tấn công các học sinh trong trường.". Nó đã nghiêm trọng lắm rồi, bởi Ichiro không chỉ đánh nhau với học sinh trong trường mà thậm chí những người của trường khác cũng không tha. Cô hiệu trưởng cũng hiểu, bởi theo những gì mà nhóm Muse thuật lại, hầu như trong thời gian qua mọi nguyên nhân từ những trận đánh nhau khủng khiếp như vậy cũng đều chỉ muốn bảo vệ cho nhóm thần tượng nữ sinh của trường mà thôi.

Nhưng tại sao cơ chứ? Tại sao Nagato lại không chịu ngồi xuống và lắng nghe mà cứ tiếp tục lao vào cuộc chiến cứ như muốn sống mái với các bạn học khác? Đồng ý là từ đầu đến cuối cậu ấy chỉ tự vệ là chính, nhưng sử dụng vũ lực dẫu sao cũng chỉ là hạ sách. Ichiro có nghĩ đến danh dự của trường không? Cậu ta có ý thức được rằng qua những vụ đánh nhau như thế thì càng lúc càng khiến danh tiếng của Otonokizaka bị tổn hại nặng nề hơn không? Hội đồng kỷ luật đã phân vân rất nhiều khi phải liên tục nhận được thư tố cáo từ học sinh lẫn đơn khiếu nại của phụ huynh về việc con mình trở thành "nạn nhân" của Nagato, họ yêu cầu hiệu trưởng phải dùng quyền lực của mình để lặp lại trật tự cho trường, đơn giản nhất chính là vĩnh viễn loại Ichiro khỏi môi trường sư phạm.

Nhưng mà, cô vẫn trăn trở một điều. Nagato từng là một học sinh ngoan ngoãn và có thành tích học tập rất tốt, dù rằng hoạt động ngoại khóa và quan hệ với bạn bè không được tốt cho lắm. Nhưng từ khi trở thành quản lý cho nhóm Muse, tuy việc học hành không bị trở ngại, hạnh kiểm của cậu học sinh đó tuột dốc không phanh. Thư tố cáo, đơn kiến nghị đòi kỷ luật, đòi đuổi học Nagato chất thành đống, cô hiệu trưởng biết rằng đó là một đòn trả thù hèn hạ song vẫn phải giải quyết để tránh bản thân và nhà trường gặp thêm tai tiếng. Nhưng giải quyết thế nào đây? Nghĩ đến việc đó, chỉ một thoáng qua thôi mà người phụ nữ đầy quyền lực của Otonokizaka đã phải đau đầu rồi.

Cô hiệu trưởng chợt nhớ vài lần đã phải mời Nagato lên văn phòng để làm việc. Đó là một cậu bé kỳ lạ, mọi trách nhiệm và cáo buộc mà cô nêu ra, cậu ta hoàn toàn nhận nó về mình, nhưng khi đưa ra yêu cầu phải xin lỗi tác giả của các lá thư tố cáo và kiến nghị kia, Nagato đã từ chối bằng sự im lặng - một sự im lặng mà đến cô hiệu trưởng cũng phải rùng mình. Cô không thể dùng lời đe dọa sẽ đuổi học được, dẫu cho về logic thì cô hoàn toàn có thể áp dụng nó với những học sinh cá biệt cứng đầu cứng cổ như Nagato; cô không thể làm thế, khi nghĩ đến việc tự mình hủy hoại đi tương lai của một học sinh mà cô còn mãi phân vân là có tội hay không có tội thì hành động đó quá tàn nhẫn với một nhà sư phạm.

Sự việc này, cô đã từng tranh luận với Ayase và Toujou - hai nhân vật chủ chốt của hội học sinh rất nhiều lần. Cả hai đều thừa nhận rằng những hành động của Nagato là không thể chấp nhận được trong môi trường sư phạm, song ở một khía cạnh nào đó, các "nạn nhân" đã hành xử rất quá đáng. Toujou đã đưa ra những biện dẫn cho lập luận của mình rằng, thứ nhất là Muse đã nhất trí chọn Nagato Ichiro làm quản lý cho nhóm, đó là một sự đồng thuận đầy tinh thần dân chủ, nhưng phía các "nạn nhân" lại không chấp nhận điều đó. Thứ hai, sự không chấp nhận đó đã dẫn đến những hiềm khích ngấm ngầm lẫn công khai, những hành động phản ứng qua lại giữa hai bên đều cho thấy rằng Nagato không hề chủ động muốn sinh sự với phe chống đối, thậm chí còn khuyến khích họ dẹp bỏ thù hận và cùng chung tay xây dựng Muse nếu có tài và tâm. Thứ ba, bất chấp lời thỉnh cầu có phần hơi khó nghe cũng vì tính cách cố hữu của ông bầu nhóm Muse, các "nạn nhân" đã liên tục tấn công cậu ta hết lần này đến lần khác, bằng vũ lực và cả tinh thần, mà bằng chứng quan trọng nhất chính là vụ cái bảng hôm trước. Nhiều hành động thù địch đó đã vô tình làm ảnh hưởng đến những người khác trong nhóm Muse, Koizumi đã từng suýt bị thương bởi viên đá độc ác muốn nhằm vào Nagato trong phòng sinh hoạt của nhóm, Ayase cho rằng đó là điều khiến cho cơn thịnh nộ của Nagato - vốn dĩ ngấm ngầm qua bao nhiêu lần khiêu khích trước đó - nay bùng nổ dữ dội đến vậy. Chỉ trong một ngày, cả ba hội quán trong trường với những con người thách thức quyền uy của ông bầu nhóm Muse đều phải gục ngã trước một cuộc thanh trừng khủng khiếp, được thực hiện chỉ với một tay đối tượng mà các "nạn nhân" xem là cần triệt hạ số một.

Sự kiện đó có thể xem là đỉnh điểm của vấn đề Nagato, nó làm rúng động cả Otonokizaka và gây tổn hại thanh danh của trường rất khủng khiếp. Nhưng lạ lùng là, nhiều phụ huynh đã từng trước đó mạnh miệng sẽ đưa kẻ đã đánh con mình ra tòa, thế mà sau đó thì hỏi lại họ có phần né tránh không muốn trả lời với cô hiệu trưởng. Có chuyện gì đã xảy ra vậy? Tại sao bỗng dưng những con người hùng hổ ấy lại đột ngột rút lại sự đe dọa mà không có một câu trả lời thỏa đáng như vậy, mà khi nhắc đến, họ còn có phần sợ hãi nữa?

Nó là sự bí ẩn với cô hiệu trưởng, nhưng bản thân Ichiro thì hoàn toàn thừa biết. Với quan điểm đứng trên luật pháp, ông bầu đã sử dụng không từ một thủ đoạn nào, kể cả những điều mà chắc chắn sẽ trở thành bằng chứng chống lại cậu tại tòa án nếu bị phanh phui. Thu thập thông tin, đe dọa, tống tiền,.v.v. Ichiro cùng Mitsuhiko và Kobuta trong những chiếc mặt nạ đã luyện tập việc này thông qua các phụ huynh hung hăng lẫn những kẻ chống đối cậu dám tuyên bố sẽ làm to chuyện nếu không được thỏa mãn đòi hỏi quá quắt. Nó đã rất hiệu quả, nhưng đổi lại một cái giá đắt khủng khiếp mà Otonokizaka phải gánh chịu: số học sinh chuyển trường - nói cách khác chính là chạy trốn khỏi Ichiro ngày càng tăng, và đó mới là nguyên nhân chính khiến cô hiệu trưởng lo lắng đến như vậy. Vấn đề này không phải không đánh động đến ông bầu của Muse, cậu biết rõ nếu cứ tiếp tục việc tấn công ăn miếng trả miếng, thì Otonokizaka sẽ càng sớm phải đóng cửa vì số học sinh chuyển đi đồng nghĩa là đến một mức nào đó trường chắc chắn sẽ không còn đủ sĩ số để duy trì hoạt động được nữa. Nên ngay khi nhận ra có sự suy giảm số học sinh, Ichiro đã ngay lập tức ngừng các hành động đáp trả, vừa để hạn chế việc gia tăng sự sợ hãi song cũng tránh được sự nghi ngờ từ phía cảnh sát - những kẻ mà theo thu thập của anh cũng đang tò mò về mấy vụ này và có thể sẽ sớm lập chuyên án. Sự nhúng mũi của đám cớm là rất tai hại, trong vai trò là một thần tượng hậu trường thì nó sẽ là trở ngại lớn cho những nhiệm vụ nhận từ bác Hiroshi trong tương lai, nên Ichiro phải hạn chế tối đa việc bị theo dõi cũng như có những hành động thu hút sự chú ý.

Sau thời gian suy nghĩ, cô hiệu trưởng đã quyết định một việc: mời Nagato lên văn phòng để làm việc một lần nữa. Đọc thông báo qua micro trên bàn xong, chưa đầy năm phút sau bên ngoài đã có tiếng gõ cửa. Được phép vào, hiệu trưởng cũng phải ngạc nhiên khi thấy sự hiện diện của nhân vật bên ngoài: Ichiro - cô không hề nghĩ rằng sự xuất hiện của ông bầu Muse lại có thể nhanh chóng đến thế. Mời cậu học trò cá biệt đó xuống, hiệu trưởng từ tốn hỏi.

-Em có biết vì sao cô mời em đến văn phòng không?

Ichiro không do dự, đáp rằng.

-Thưa, em biết ạ.

-Nếu em biết, tại sao em cứ tái phạm mãi vậy?

Ichiro chỉ nhìn cô hiệu trưởng mà im lặng không trả lời gì.

-Sao em lại không trả lời?

Ông bầu vẫn tiếp tục ngồi lặng nhìn cô hiệu trưởng, một ánh mắt bình thản không một chút gì của sự hối hận với những hành động bản thân đã gây ra. Cái nhìn tuy bề ngoài không hung hiểm đầy sát khí nhưng nó vẫn có thể làm cho những người vốn không mấy thiện cảm với Nagato phải lạnh cả sống lưng. Cô hiệu trưởng, tin rằng mình đang muốn tốt cho cậu học sinh cá biệt này, đã vượt qua sự đe dọa vô hình mà ôn tồn hỏi.

-Nagato, cô muốn hỏi em một chuyện, em có thể trả lời được không?

Đến lúc này, Ichiro mới lại cất tiếng.

-Cô cứ hỏi đi ạ.

Thế rồi, cả hai cô trò bắt đầu đi vào câu chuyện.

-Em có thể nói rõ ngọn nguồn của sự mâu thuẫn giữa em với các bạn học được không?

Ichiro cảm thấy khó hiểu.

-Em không hiểu, thưa cô. Em mâu thuẫn với ai ạ?

-Ý cô muốn nói là, những học sinh đã xô xát với em trong thời gian qua đấy.

-Cô muốn nói đến những kẻ chống đối sao ạ?

-Em không thể gọi các bạn một cách tôn trọng hơn sao?

-Thưa cô.-Ichiro khẳng định-Với những kẻ ác ý không muốn giúp đỡ Muse chỉ vì em, họ không đáng được tôn trọng ạ.

-Thế là, em không hề thừa nhận những lỗi lầm mình đã gây ra ư?

Ichiro không nói gì nữa và chỉ tiếp tục nhìn cô hiệu trưởng bằng ánh mắt cũ. Cứ thế này thì cuộc nói chuyện sẽ trở thành vô nghĩa mất, và cô hiệu trưởng hiểu được điều này, bèn chữa cháy.

-Nagato, cô không có ý định buộc tội em, nhưng cô mong em phải hiểu cho. Em hoàn toàn có lý khi mạnh tay với các học sinh quá khích, những người mà theo em là đã cản trở và phá hoại nhóm Muse không ít lần. Cô thông cảm cho sự khổ tâm của em, nhưng em phải bình tĩnh suy nghĩ lại hành động của mình chứ! Em có biết rằng, việc đánh nhau thế này đã làm tổn hại đến danh tiếng của Otonokizaka thế nào không? Dù cho em không có ý xấu, nhưng em không nghĩ đến các phụ huynh sẽ lo lắng cho con em của mình thế nào ư? Em có biết rằng, cô đang rất đau đầu khi phải tìm cách vãn hồi tình hình với những phụ huynh đang nằng nặc đòi chuyển trường cho con chỉ vì hành động thiếu suy nghĩ của em không?

Ichiro lắng nghe mọi việc trong sự im lặng, có lẽ cậu cũng đã lường trước tất cả từ lâu rồi. Đợi cô hiệu trưởng nói xong, cậu mới trả lời.

-Thưa cô, em biết những hành động của mình đã gây tổn hại đến trường như thế nào. Nhưng cô có tự hỏi vì điều gì đã khiến em phải liên tục sử dụng bạo lực không ạ? Cô liệu có biết được, những sự việc mà những học sinh mà cô xem là "nạn nhân", đã gây khó dễ thế nào cho Muse không? Em đã nói với họ rằng, nếu không một suy nghĩ tích cực giúp đỡ cho Muse được, chí ít cũng hãy ủng hộ họ chứ không phải vì em mà sinh sự làm tổn hại đến nhóm. Nhưng rồi việc gì đã xảy ra, em tin là chắc cô cũng đã nói ra phần nào rồi ạ.

Cô hiệu trưởng cố gắng đưa ra lý lẽ của mình.

-Nagato, em hãy suy nghĩ lại đi. Trong nhóm Muse, cô có nghe các bạn bảo rằng em là một quản lý mẫn cán, lúc nào cũng cố gắng dành điều tốt nhất cho mọi người. Cô khâm phục những nỗ lực đó của em trong cương vị là người dẫn dắt, vạch ra con đường phát triển cho nhóm cùng Hội nghiên cứu thần tượng, nhưng cô không đồng tình với cách em cư xử với các bạn không cùng quan điểm với em chút nào! Em nên biết đất nước ta là một đất nước dân chủ, và chúng ta cực lực lên án những tư duy toàn trị và đàn áp ý kiến chống đối bằng bàn tay sắt như cách em đang thực hiện. Em thử nghĩ xem, mọi chuyện sẽ tốt đẹp ra sao nếu như em giữ được cách cư xử với chúng bạn như trước khi bước vào cương vị quản lý?

Ichiro dần hồi tưởng lại, trước khi làm ông bầu của Muse liệu có đúng với những gì cô hiệu trưởng vừa nói không? Cũng đúng, đúng một phần, vì khi đó đám mà bây giờ đang là kẻ thù của cậu chẳng có nguyên cớ gì để sinh sự cả. Khi ấy, trừ Kobuta và Mitsuhiko ra thì Ichiro chẳng có ai để gọi đúng nghĩa là "bạn". Không ai làm khó dễ cho Nagato khi đó cả, nhưng hầu hết Otonokizaka đều xem cậu như một loài sinh vật lạ, ít giao thiệp với người khác, không tham gia hội nhóm gì mà chỉ cho có để không bị mất điểm chuyên cần, không một ai có thể hiểu được suy nghĩ thật sự của cậu ta. Đó là câu chuyện từ trước khi làm ông bầu của Muse, và cô hiệu trưởng cổ xúy cho điều đó ư? Sống mà bị xem như là loài thú lạ, có lẽ với người khác thì họ chỉ muốn chết quách cho xong. Cậu hỏi lại cô hiệu trưởng.

-Vậy tóm lại là, cô muốn em phải ngừng việc đánh nhau với những học sinh chống đối phải không ạ?

-Không phải là học sinh chống đối!-cô hiệu trưởng nhắc nhở-Mà em phải nên xem lại cách cư xử của mình đối với các bạn nữa! Cô hiểu em là một quản lý tốt, và luôn dành điều tốt nhất cho Muse. Nhưng nếu em cứ tiếp tục cách thức này, cô sẽ buộc phải cho em thôi việc quản lý nhóm!

-Cô đã quyết định kỷ luật em sao?

Cô hiệu trưởng giải thích.

-Cô rất tiếc, nhưng em đã không cho cô sự lựa chọn nào khác. Trừ khi em có thể đứng ra nói chuyện với mọi người và thuyết phục về những dự định tốt đẹp mình và Muse muốn nhắm đến, cô sẽ buộc phải cấm em tham gia vào công việc quản lý một thời gian!

Ichiro ngồi nhìn cô hiệu trưởng một cách điềm tĩnh tựa hồ như đang suy nghĩ một điều gì đó. Cô hiệu trưởng, cũng mong rằng học trò của mình sẽ có quyết định sáng suốt sau khi đã nhìn nhận thấu đáo những tác hại mà cậu đã gây ra trong một cuộc chiến vô tiền khoáng hậu, mà đó cũng là một vết nhơ cho niên kỷ của Otonokizaka. Sau một khoảng thời gian im lặng, Ichiro đáp.

-Em sẽ nghĩ đến điều này, nhưng em cũng sẽ không bao giờ quên nó. Thưa cô, em cảm ơn vì sự lo lắng của cô, nhưng con đường mà em đang đi, là không thể quay đầu lại.

-Ý em nói như thế là gì hả, Nagato?

Cùng lúc ấy, chuông báo giờ vào học cũng đã bắt đầu rồi. Không muốn làm mất bài vở của cậu học trò cá biệt này, cô hiệu trưởng cho phép Ichiro về lớp. Cửa vừa khép lại, cô thở một tiếng dài đầy mệt mỏi, tự hỏi rằng.

-Làm sao để tớ giúp được cho nó đây, Yukiko?

Trong lớp học, tuy tai đang nghe giảng, song tâm trí của Ichiro vẫn cứ mãi nghĩ đến cuộc nói chuyện với cô hiệu trưởng ban nãy. Nếu không nhân nhượng với đám gây sự, cậu sẽ bị cấm đảm nhiệm chức vụ quản lý của Muse nữa sao? Nhưng nếu mình trở nên mềm mỏng với đám đó, nhỡ chúng được đằng chân lân đằng đầu thì thế nào? Cứ như vậy, đầu óc của Ichiro cứ mãi mãi quanh quẩn ở một cõi nào đấy cho đến khi tiết học cuối cùng kết thúc.

...

Câu chuyện đó cứ ám ảnh tâm trí của ông bầu mãi cho đến tận sòng bạc của bác Hiroshi. Bác Ryouta không có mặt dưới quầy, có thể bác ta đang ở trên phòng của mình - một người đàn ông kỳ lạ mà hầu như lần tiếp xúc nào cũng đều chỉ gặp vỏn vẹn đúng hai nơi: phòng ngủ và quầy bar. Thấy Ichiro không vui, bác Hiroshi đã tinh ý hỏi han, và cậu cũng thật tình kể ra những chuyện đó.

-Bác ít nghe cháu kể chuyện trường lớp, nhưng có vẻ như cháu đang đối mặt với tình huống khá khó khăn phải không? Ở cương vị của cô hiệu trưởng, bác cũng thông cảm cho cô ấy khi phải ra quyết định đó. Những hành động của cháu tuy có thể hiểu là hoàn toàn hợp lý trong tình cảnh không có lối thoát như thế, nhưng về một góc độ nào đó cháu đã khiến cho một môi trường sư phạm khả kính như Otonokizaka bị xáo trộn bằng bàn tay sắt như thế!

-Thế còn chúng ta?-Ichiro đùa-Liệu chúng ta sử dụng bàn tay găng nhung chăng?

Bác Hiroshi cười.

-Bác chỉ muốn khuyên cháu nên cân nhắc hành động của mình một chút thôi, vì nó sẽ hữu ích cho nhiệm vụ sắp tới đây!

Nghe đến nhiệm vụ, Ichiro thôi không tỏ ra chán nản nữa, lập tức vào vấn đề ngay.

-Bác đã xác định được mục tiêu chính đầu tiên rồi sao?

Bác Hiroshi gật đầu, tay để một tập hồ sơ lên bàn. Uống xong cốc nước, Ichiro mở ra xem thử. Mục tiêu đầu tiên, là một chính khách sao? Ichiro hỏi bác Hiroshi.

-Bác muốn cháu ám sát một chính trị gia à?

-Đó là manh mối đầu tiên để chúng ta làm sáng tỏ được bước màn của Love Live!, là mảnh ghép đầu tiên để ta sử dụng. Sugou, bác tin là cháu sẽ đôi lần gặp hắn trên các poster vận động cho kỳ bầu cử sắp tới đấy. Một tên thích làm màu trước công chúng bằng những hành động có vẻ như quan tâm đến cuộc sống của họ. Người dân, những người phát cuồng trước vẻ ngoài đạo mạo khả kính của Sugou, chẳng hề biết được sự thật hắn là một tên chăn dắt nữ sinh có tiếng. Khi sự kiện Love Live! diễn ra, hắn là kẻ đi đầu vận động thuyết phục mọi người tin rằng đó là cuộc thi an toàn tuyệt đối.

-Giống như một tên hề đang vào vai thánh thiện vậy.

-Đúng vậy, hắn là một tên hề. Một con heo đội lốt hề! Cháu cần phải xử lý hắn, và tìm ra những bằng chứng cho bộ mặt đạo đức giả của hắn, về mối liên kết với những kẻ còn đang giấu mặt. Nhưng bác dặn này, hắn ta không phải như đám học sinh đâu, vì vậy cháu hiểu là cần phải ra tay thế nào phải không?

-Cháu hiểu. Với nhiệm vụ thế này, cháu không có hứng thú giả ngây giả dại như với bọn học sinh kia đâu.

-Bác tin tưởng ở cháu đấy, Ichiro. Cháu phải hành động nhanh lên, hôm nay chính là ngày mà Sugou sẽ đến Akihabara để tiếp tục trang hoàng cái vỏ bọc của mình đấy.

-Cháu biết rồi.

Thu thập hồ sơ cho vào túi áo khoác xong, Ichiro đứng dậy từ biệt bác Hiroshi mà bước ra cửa. Đợi bên ngoài không ai khác là bác Chikasa, cùng với hai người bạn thân tín không thể thay thế được: Mitsuhiko và Kobuta. Đến đây, Ichiro phổ biến nhiệm vụ.

-Nhiệm vụ của chúng ta lần này là xử lý tên tỉnh trưởng Sugou, hắn sẽ lởn vởn quanh Akihabara để tiến hành vận động tranh cử. Kobuta theo dõi hắn, còn Mitsuhiko thì nghe ngóng tình hình. Trước khi có lệnh của tớ, không được manh động. Rõ chứ?

-Bọn tớ rõ!

Hai người bạn đồng thanh, Ichiro gật gù và ra hiệu xuất phát. Trước mũi của bác Chikasa, chỉ mới nháy mắt một cái mà hai chú nhóc nãy giờ vừa trò chuyện vui vẻ với mình nay đã biến mất tăm. Chỉ còn lại ông bầu nhóm Muse, cậu bảo với người tài xế già.

-Bác có biết nhà của Sugou không? Phiền bác chở cháu đến đó nhé.

-Cháu định đến làm khách tại nhà mục tiêu sao?-bác Chikasa đùa-Cháu có thiệp mời chưa đấy?

-Cháu sẽ vào được, dĩ nhiên là không cần thiệp mời đâu ạ.

Nói rồi hai bác cháu cùng ngồi vào xe, và chiếc taxi lăn bánh rời khỏi sòng bạc để đến nhà của Sugou.

...

Tại nhà của mình, Honoka đang nằm trên giường trằn trọc một điều gì đó. Cơ mà khoan đã, một người nổi tiếng bốc đồng vô lo như Honoka mà cũng có việc trăn trở sao? Cô nghĩ đến chuyện Ichiro, việc cậu ấy bị cô hiệu trưởng triệu lên văn phòng làm việc mọi trong Muse ai cũng biết cả rồi. Cô lo lắm, nhỡ như Ichiro bị xử ép rồi không thể tiếp tục công việc quản lý nữa thì sao? Đồng ý với mọi người rằng Ichiro không phải khi đã quá mạnh tay với các bạn chống đối, nhưng cũng nhờ cậu ấy mà Muse trong thời gian đã có bước tiến nhanh đến không ngờ ấy chứ, cả về thứ hạng lẫn quy mô của nhóm đều nhờ tài quán xuyến và sự năng nổ có phần tham lam của Ichiro mà ra cả.

Những lúc thế này, cô lại tìm đến những người đáng tin cậy nhất để giải bày tâm sự, còn ai lạ ngoài hai người bạn suốt thời thơ ấu là Umi và Kotori nữa? Máy bận sao? Gọi cho cả hai ai cũng bận cả, Honoka cảm thấy hơi tò mò, nhưng thôi đợi tí cũng chẳng sao. Trời hôm nay mát quá, cô tranh thủ bước ra ban công để hứng gió. Bất thình lình, cô trông thấy...

-Ichiro-kun...?

Có một chiếc taxi đang chạy ngang qua, và Honoka đã trông thấy Ichiro đang ngồi bên trong. Cậu ấy đi đâu thế? Cô tự hỏi, không lẽ Ichiro giờ này vẫn còn có chuyện phải đi bằng taxi sao? Nếu như thế, ắt hẳn là cậu ấy đang làm những công việc quan trọng để giúp đỡ nhóm Muse mà thôi; ai chứ, với Ichiro thì Honoka hoàn toàn tin tưởng vào sự cống hiến đến mức vô tư để vì nhóm, dẫu cho thường ngày cô hay than vãn về cái cách chi tiêu keo kiệt chắt bóp của cậu ta.

Tựa tay trên ban công đón gió thêm chút nữa, điện thoại của Honoka chợt đổ chuông. Quay trở về phòng, cô nhận ra đó là số của Kotori bèn hăm hở mở lên ngay. Sau những câu chào hỏi xã giao giữa hai bên xong, Honoka liền nhập đề.

-Mà này, Kotori-chan! Cậu có hỏi với mẹ cậu về việc của Ichiro-kun không thế?

Ở phía bên kia đầu dây, Kotori - cũng đang ở trong phòng của mình và ôm một con thú bông hình giống chú chim - nghe bạn hỏi thì cô bèn nhớ ngay khi nãy cũng vừa mới điện thoại với Umi về chuyện này. Nghe Honoka hỏi vậy, Kotori cũng trả lời.

-Mẹ tớ trông mệt mỏi và hơi buồn khi tớ hỏi chuyện này, nên tớ cũng không dám phiền bà ấy. Nhưng mẹ bảo rằng, mẹ tớ lo cho Nagachi-kun lắm! Bà ấy nói với tớ, nếu như Nagachi không sớm sửa đổi cái tính hung hăng của mình, thì sẽ đến một lúc nào đó bà cũng sẽ không thể che chở cho cậu ấy được nữa đâu!

Honoka ồ lên một tiếng tỏ vẻ ngạc nhiên. Mẹ Kotori là hiệu trưởng trường Otonokizaka, đó là một sự thật mà không học sinh nào trong trường lại không biết, và việc nghe bạn kể rằng mẹ mình cũng đang lo lắng cho Ichiro làm cho Honoka khấp khởi một tia hy vọng. Cô bèn hỏi Kotori.

-Thế cậu có nói đỡ cho Nagachi-kun với mẹ mình không, Kotori-chan?

-Tớ định nói, nhưng thấy mẹ không khỏe nên đã không! Nhưng mẹ có nhắc tớ rằng, nếu gặp các cậu thì hãy cùng nhau tìm cách để khuyên Nagachi-kun bình tĩnh lại trong cách hành xử chứ đừng manh động như thế nữa! Tớ lo lắm, Honoka-chan! Nhỡ như ta không thể thuyết phục được Nagachi-kun thì sao? Umi-chan và tớ nói chuyện với nhau khi nãy, cậu ấy cũng thật sự lo lắng cho tương lai của Nagachi-kun lắm đấy!

-Sao lại không được cơ chứ?-Honoka đáp ngay-Tớ tin là nếu chúng ta cùng nói, Ichiro-kun sẽ đổi ý mà!

-Tớ cũng không biết nữa, Honoka-chan. Nhưng tớ cũng mong là cậu sẽ đúng! Nếu cậu có thể nói chuyện với Nagachi-kun, hãy cố gắng khuyên nhủ cậu ấy nhé!

...

Lại nói đến Ichiro, chiếc taxi của bác Chikasa sau một thời gian lăn bánh cuối cùng đã đến nơi mà ông bầu yêu cầu. Nói đến đúng chỗ thì không phải, nhưng từ chỗ này đến nơi ở của mục tiêu cũng không xa, cái quan trọng là đảm bảo được bí mật. Mở cửa cho Ichiro, bác Chikasa, với kinh nghiệm của mình, đã cho ông bầu một lời khuyên.

-Bác có nghe thói quen của Sugou cũng đã để lại vài điều tiếng không hay ho cho lắm. Trước khi cháu đến viếng hắn, nếu có thời gian đi vòng quanh thì bác nghĩ cháu sẽ tìm được nhiều điều thú vị đấy!

-Thú vị đến thế sao ạ?-Ichiro đùa lại.

-Bác tin chắc là cháu sẽ thích đấy nhóc!

Giờ làm nhiệm vụ đã điểm, ông bầu đeo chiếc mặt nạ chuyên dụng vào và kiểm tra trang bị một lần cuối cùng trước khi xuất phát. Mọi thứ đều hoàn hảo, đến lúc này Ichiro mới chính thức bắt đầu cuộc đi săn tiếp theo của mình. Bước ra khỏi xe, bác Chikasa dặn dò thêm tí nữa.

-Chừng nào cháu xong việc ở đây rồi hoặc chuyển đến vị trí khác để bắt mục tiêu, cứ gọi điện thoại cho bác nhé! Nhưng sẽ tốt hơn nếu cháu chọn được buồng điện thoại công cộng nào đó an toàn, xe của bác có thể định vị được và dễ dàng đón cháu lên. Chúc may mắn nhé, Ichiro!

Nói chuyện xong, cả hai lập tức chia tay để tránh gây ra bất cứ sự chú ý không mong muốn nào. Bằng phép biến thân, Ichiro đã chuyền theo các bậc thang giữa hai dãy nhà chung cư cao tầng để lên đến nóc, sau đó lại tìm đến một điểm khác cao hơn, đủ để quan sát được nhà của Sugou từ xa - một dinh thự kín cổng cao tường mà nếu tính theo giá bất động sản hiện giờ phải trên cả mấy tỷ Yên. Quan sát động tĩnh bên dưới qua kính quan sát cải tiến có tiêu cự tương đương một ống ngắm súng tỉa loại thượng thặng, Ichiro thấy cổng chính có một đoàn xe hạng sang đang tiến vào trong, hai bên đều có vệ sĩ, một trạm gác, nhưng chỉ mới là vòng ngoài thôi đấy; hệ thống an ninh này có lẽ chưa là gì so với những gì mà Ichiro nghe cô Hikari kể khi ở bên trong trụ sở của Tập đoàn Sone, nhưng cũng là lần thử thách thật sự đầu tiên trong các nhiệm vụ cậu nhận được từ bác Hiroshi.

Đang bận quan sát, điện thoại trong túi áo của ông bầu chợt rung lên, làm cho cậu phải bỏ dỏ nó trong giây lát. Là số của Honoka sao? Chưa vào việc chính, Ichiro cũng trả lời để bạn đỡ lo.

-Honoka-chan đấy à? Cậu gọi tớ có việc gì không?

-Nagachi-kun, cậu đang đi đâu vậy? Khi nãy trong nhà tớ có thấy cậu đi taxi ngang qua đấy!

Đi taxi ngang qua? Đúng rồi, Ichiro sực nhớ là bác Chikasa đã đi đường tắt để nhanh đến nhà của mục tiêu, và tình cờ là đã đi qua tiệm bánh Homura - nhà của Honoka. Để giữ bí mật cho công việc mình đang thật sự làm, ông bầu đành nói dối.

-Tớ có công việc cần phải đến các chỗ xuất bản để bàn bạc với họ một số chuyện ấy mà.

-Thế sao?-Honoka trong điện thoại có vẻ nhẹ nhõm vì một chuyện gì đó-Tớ cứ tưởng là cậu lại đi sinh sự với những bạn có hiềm khích với cậu cơ chứ!

-Cậu nghĩ tớ xấu xa đến thế thật sao, Honoka-chan?

-Không đâu, không đâu! Nhưng tớ vui là cậu đã không tiếp tục đi kiếm những bạn học sinh đó. Nhóm nghe cậu bị cô hiệu trưởng mời lên văn phòng thêm lần nữa vì việc đánh nhau nên mọi người lo cho cậu lắm đó! Nhưng mà nghe cậu không đi đánh nhau là tớ vui rồi!

Honoka nói chuyện lạc quan thế tức là cô hoàn toàn tin vào những lời nói dối của Ichiro - để che giấu một công việc còn khủng khiếp hơn cả việc đánh nhau với đám chống đối.

-Thế nhé, tớ không đánh nhau đâu nên cậu cùng các bạn đừng lo nữa nhé. Tớ chưa bàn xong công việc, có gì nói chuyện sau nhé.

-Được rồi, được rồi! Cố gắng lên nhé, Nagachi-kun!

Đuổi khéo được Honoka, Ichiro quay lại xem mình đã bỏ lỡ gì ở dinh thự của mục tiêu chưa. Không, may mắn là trực giác của cậu vẫn tập trung ngay cả khi đang nói chuyện điện thoại, mọi chuyện cứ chậm rãi trôi qua với đoàn xe sang trọng kia đã ở trong sân vườn của dinh thự. Nhìn khách khứa đang đi vào, ông bầu vừa nhận được điện đàm của Mitsuhiko.

-Nagachi, cậu đã đến nhà của Sugou chưa?

-Tớ đang ngắm nó đây. Đẹp kinh dị, nhưng còn thua xa so với cái quán trọ của tên quản gia Hayate. (Ghi chú: Ám chỉ bộ manga "Hayate no Gotoku")

-Tớ có tin này chắc sẽ khiến cậu hài lòng đây. Sugou hiện đang ở nhà để tiếp đón phái đoàn từ Tập đoàn Sone tới, có lẽ để bàn một việc quan trọng gì đấy. Nếu cậu đã ở đấy, chắc chắn lúc này sẽ là thời điểm thích hợp để ra tay.

-Còn nghe ngóng được đầu dây mối nhợ gì nữa không?

-Chúng tớ nghe người dân đồn rằng Sugou có dính líu tới vài dự án bất động sản lớn và trong đó bao gồm cả những trò bẩn để đuổi cổ người dân tại khu quy hoạch bằng cái giá rẻ mạt. Tớ và Kobuta có bắt gặp một tên đại diện đang lân la đến đe dọa những người dân chưa chịu dọn đi ở khu quy hoạch, và hắn chắc chắn có dính líu ít nhiều đến mục tiêu của chúng ta đấy.

Sau một khắc suy nghĩ, Ichiro đã ra lệnh.

-Gom tên mạt hạng ấy và bắt hắn phải khai ra hết. Những gì khui được hãy gửi nó cho tớ sớm nhé.

-Chúng tớ biết rồi.

-Còn gì khác nữa không?

-Hiện tại thì không. Đi săn thật tốt nhé, Nagachi!

-Cảm ơn hai cậu.

Xong chuyện, đã tới lúc Ichiro hành động, cậu dùng phép biến thân xuống một vị trí kín đáo và dò la chỗ đột nhập thích hợp. Xung quanh lớp tường xi măng bảo vệ với hàng kẽm gai sắc như dao cạo này, cứ 20m là có một camera an ninh loại tốt, nhất cử nhất động trong bán kính quan sát của nó đều được ghi lại rất cụ thể với độ nét cao, lại có thể quan sát và ghi hình trong điều kiện thiếu ánh sáng. Quan sát một vòng, Ichiro nhận thấy muốn vào thì phải tránh bị camera phát hiện chứ vượt tường là chuyện nhỏ với ông bầu, đối phó với bọn bảo vệ mới là chuyện đáng lưu tâm dù cho về vũ trang cậu thừa sức tàn sát cả tòa dinh thự này.

Giả làm người đi đường với chiếc mặt nạ đã tạm tháo ra để tránh nghi ngờ từ đám bảo vệ lởn vởn ở cổng chính, Ichiro chợt thấy một chuyện đang diễn ra tại đó. Có một cô gái, bộ dạng như muốn thanh minh với các bảo vệ một điều gì đó, nhưng đáp lại đã bị những tên đàn ông cao to kia cười một cách mỉa mai, sau đó chúng đã đuổi cô đi một cách tàn nhẫn. Khi cô ta muốn làm liều xông vào bên trong, hai tay bảo vệ đã nắm lấy cô và một cái đẩy nhẹ đã khiến người đó ngã sóng soài ra đất, một tay dọa.

-Cư xử cho biết điều đi, đồ hư hỏng! Đừng để chúng tôi thấy mặt của cô nữa trước khi có điều tồi tệ gì đó sẽ xảy ra, và bọn này không chịu trách nhiệm đâu!

Cô gái trẻ đó, đứng dậy thút thít và rời khỏi dinh thự, trông thật thê lương, còn đám bảo vệ thì quay lại câu chuyện tán gẫu vui vẻ, không chút áy náy gì với hành động vừa nãy của mình. Đợi cô ta đi khuất dinh thự đó, Ichiro mới tiếp cận và hỏi.

-Cô có việc gì ấm ức trong lòng phải không?

Thấy có người hỏi thăm, cô ta vội lau nước mắt để trả lời, giọng vẫn còn run run.

-Không...không phải việc của anh, cảm ơn...!

-Nhưng nếu tôi có thể giúp cô nói chuyện với người bên trong ngôi nhà cô muốn bước vào thì sao?

-Anh...-mắt cô ta chợt sáng rỡ lên-...anh giúp được sao?

Ichiro gật gù, lại một lời nói dối khác được nói ra.

-Nếu cô muốn, tôi có thể đưa cô đến trước mặt người cô cần tìm luôn.

-Không!-cô gái đó đột ngột từ chối-Tôi không muốn gặp gã khốn ấy nữa!

-Tại sao thế?

-Hắn là một con quỷ, một kẻ vắt chanh bỏ vỏ trơ trẽn! Hắn đã nói rằng hắn yêu tôi, và sẽ chăm lo cho tôi. Nhưng ngay khi biết tin rằng tôi có thai sau một lần ăn nằm với hắn, hắn ta đã phủ nhận tất cả và gọi tôi là một con điếm! Tôi chỉ muốn gặp hắn để nói chuyện phải trái, xong rồi đi chứ không muốn nán lại lâu, thế mà ngay cả vào cũng không được...

Cô gái đó đã không cầm được nước mắt, nó khá dễ hiểu với một người bị kẻ khác phụ bạc. Ichiro đón được ý định của cô ta, nên ngỏ ý.

-Cô không cần phải vào trong ấy, nhưng tôi sẽ giúp cô gửi lời nhắn đến cho ông chủ.

-Anh...anh làm được sao?

-Chẳng phải tôi đã nói trước rồi sao? Tôi có thể đưa cô vào được, thì một tin nhắn nho nhỏ đâu khó khăn gì.

Cô gái đó hơi đắn đo một chút; nhưng sau một lúc cũng đã đưa ra quyết định. Lấy trong túi ra một cái USB, cô đưa cho Ichiro và nói.

-Hãy đưa cho Sugou cái này, nói rằng đó là lời nhắn nho nhỏ của tôi. Nếu hắn ta không đáp lại, tôi tin chắc hắn sẽ phải trả một cái giá lớn hơn thế nhiều!

Một ý định trả thù ư? Là người quá kinh nghiệm trong mấy việc tống tiền, Ichiro biết tỏng trong cái USB này đang chứa thứ gì, những thứ mà Sugou chắc chắn sẽ chối bay nó tại tòa án, hoặc tệ hơn là bịt miệng cô gái tội nghiệp này và cho nó mãi mãi chìm trong bóng tối vĩnh hằng. Không do dự, Ichiro cầm lấy nó, và nói với cô ta.

-Tôi sẽ đưa nó cho Sugou, cô hãy ráng về và chăm sóc bản thân và cả cháu bé nhé.

-Cảm ơn...-cô ta chợt nắm lấy bàn tay của Ichiro bằng cả hai tay mình-...cảm ơn anh nhiều lắm!

Rồi cô ta vội quay lưng bước đi, một chút ngoái lại cũng không. Nhìn về phía dinh thự của tỉnh trưởng Sugou, giờ mới là lúc Ichiro thật sự làm việc.

Biến thân lên cột đèn đường, đám bảo vệ bên dưới vẫn chưa phát hiện ra, ông bầu nhanh chóng biến sang cột đèn đối diện, sau đó lại đạp chân phóng vọt qua tường rào và cuối cùng biến thân giữa không trung tiếp đất an toàn trong sân vườn của dinh thự. Bằng chế độ nhìn hồng ngoại, Ichiro có thể phát hiện được cả những thiết bị ghi hình chôn rải rác trong vườn nhờ những dấu hiệu nhiệt li ti rải rác nhưng đều cùng một cách biểu thị. Tận dụng những hàng cây trồng hai bên lối ra vào, Ichiro trốn vào trong một tán cây, rồi dùng phép biến thân chuyền từ cây này sang cây khác, một cách hiệu quả để tránh những cặp mắt điện tử soi mói trên mặt cỏ. Đến gần ngôi nhà hơn, Ichiro thấy những người khách đang tụ tập bên ngoài trò chuyện vui vẻ, điệu bộ ăn mặc chứng tỏ toàn là tai to mặt lớn trong xã hội cả. Phía trước không có lối đột nhập an toàn, ông bầu tìm cách chuyển sang mục tiêu khả dĩ hơn là hai bên tòa nhà. Hàng cây ngụy trang không còn hiệu quả nữa, nhưng mặt trong của bờ rào nơi không bị rọi đèn lại là vật thay thế tương đối an toàn để Ichiro nương vào bóng tối mà di chuyển thật chậm rãi. Dinh thự có dãy ban công lẻ ở mỗi phòng trên lầu 2, nhưng vì không nắm rõ bên trong liệu có người không nên Ichiro chỉ tạm dùng chúng để biến thân lên mái nhà. Nhìn xuống quan khách vẫn chưa vào nhà, qua ống nhòm chuyên dụng Ichiro đã phát hiện mục tiêu mà mình theo đuổi: Sugou - đang bắt tay với một thanh niên trông trạc tuổi cậu diện một bộ đồ vest rất lịch lãm ra chiều như một công tử làng chơi - ấy thế mà nhìn gã tỉnh trưởng niềm nở với anh chàng đó hơn hẳn những vị khách khác. Thân sơ gì không quan trọng, giờ phải chui vào và tiếp cận được mục tiêu rồi hạ thủ mới là vấn đề chính, Ichiro tiếp tục men dọc theo mái nhà để tìm xem ban công an toàn nhất để có thể đột nhập.

Đến căn phòng cuối cùng, nơi duy nhất có đèn sáng, Ichiro trông thấy một bóng hình nhỏ bé đang đứng ngoài ban công. Đó là một bé gái, đứng tựa vào ban công mà thở dài một tiếng. Thở dài ư? Với cái tuổi này mà cũng có hành động đó sao? Được một lát, từ ngoài cửa đã có tiếng gọi.

-Thưa tiểu thư, bữa tối đã sẵn sàng rồi ạ!

Nghe tiếng của người hầu gái, cô bé ấy bèn quay vào trong rồi cùng rời khỏi phòng để xuống phòng ăn. Thật tiện lợi, đột nhập từ phòng của một đứa bé sẽ không gây nhiều sự nghi ngờ, Ichiro quyết định sẽ chọn phòng cô bé đó để vào tòa nhà này. Đèn phòng vừa tắt, Ichiro biến thân xuống ngay, chỉ với vài thao tác đơn giản cửa ban công đã mở khóa thật dễ dàng. Với chế độ nhìn đêm, Ichiro trông thấy có một ống thông gió trên cao đủ lớn để mình chui vào, với hệ thống thế này chắc hẳn sẽ có thông với nhau, và không ai có thể nghĩ rằng ống thông gió sẽ bị tắc bởi một thứ gì đó hơi lớn chút xíu so với họ tưởng. Đến gần ống thông, Ichiro trèo lên cái bàn để kiểm tra.

"Cái gì?!"

Không có ốc vít? Bốn góc của tấm che ống thông gió hoàn toàn chỉ được gắn hờ, đáng lẽ phải có bốn con vít để cố định cơ chứ? Chỉ có một đáp án cho việc này thôi, chắc chắn đã từng có người muốn thử chui vào hệ thống thông gió này. Tuy nhiên dấu bụi này đã cũ, có thể nó đã diễn ra lâu, và Ichiro có thể an tâm một chút là đây không phải một cái bẫy. Mở cái nắp ra, chỉ một chút vặn người là ông bầu đã có thể chui tọt được vào trong. Những lúc như vậy, con mắt trái của ông bầu phát huy tác dụng, màu mắt chuyển sang màu xanh và giờ cậu có thể đoán được vị trí của mục tiêu đang ở đây. Men theo trực giác của mình, Ichiro cuối cùng đã có thể nhìn thấy bữa tiệc.

Ở bên dưới, mọi người đang được thưởng thức bữa tiệc vô cùng thịnh soạn, với những món ăn Tây là chủ đạo được bày biện muốn chật cả chiếc bàn dài căng khăn trắng tinh tươm. Tỉnh tưởng Sugou, đang ngồi bên cạnh người thanh niên mà Ichiro đã thấy ở ngoài cửa, ông ta huyên thuyên đủ điều, nào là dự án, rồi đến tầm nhìn phát triển cho Tập đoàn Sone trong tương lai. Người thanh niên, vừa uống một ngụm rượu vang vừa lắng nghe những lời có cánh từ miệng của Sugou. Bất chợt, đôi mắt đỏ của anh ta trừng về một phía nào đó. Cái nhìn ấy, nó làm Ichiro giật mình, cậu vội lùi về sau ngay, sợ rằng mình đã bị phát hiện nên tìm cách chuồn sớm. Nhìn chằm chằm về ống thông hơi một lúc, Sugou thấy lạ bèn hỏi.

-Có việc gì không ổn sao, ngài cố vấn?

Người thanh niên đó lắc đầu cười.

-Không có gì đâu, ông đừng bận tâm.

Trong buổi tiệc thịnh soạn ấy, thực khách ai cũng đều vui vẻ cả. Như mọi người đã to nhỏ với nhau, hôm nay là ngày mà tỉnh trưởng Sugou mời những vị khách đặc biệt của Tập đoàn Sone: cổ đông, đối tác và các đại diện; để ngoài dùng bữa tối còn là lúc thích hợp cho Sugou công bố một dự án đầy triển vọng với hy vọng là sẽ thuyết phục họ đồng ý. Những người khách đầy quyền lực này, chỉ một cái gật đầu của họ tức là mọi dự án sẽ được thông qua, và đặc biệt nhất mà Sugou muốn đặc biệt nhắm đến, không ai khác trong số khách mời chính là người thanh niên diện bộ vest trắng đang ngồi bên cạnh ông ta.

Mà bản thân Sugou khi mới làm ăn với Tập đoàn Sone cũng từng hết sức bất ngờ, rằng ông chủ của nó: Sone Ryuji - lại có một người con nuôi kiêm trợ thủ đắc lực, là cánh tay phải quán xuyến gần như toàn bộ việc kinh doanh của tập đoàn danh tiếng nhất thế giới này; một con người bí ẩn đến nỗi chẳng ai có thể tiếp xúc được ngoại trừ cậu con nuôi đó, cũng chính là người đang ngồi bên cạnh Sugou đây. Không ai có thể tin được một cậu trai chỉ mới đang học cấp 3 lại có thể nắm trong tay cả một cơ ngơi to lớn tầm cỡ đến vậy, không cần đội ngũ cố vấn túc trực mà vẫn quản lý mọi chuyện đến nơi đến chốn. Nhưng mà tuổi trẻ thường thích những thứ gì vĩ đại, cho nên nếu mời cậu ta về và thuyết phục được triển vọng của dự án, Sugou sẽ nắm trong tay những khoản lợi kếch xù do các gói thầu đem lại.

Còn phần người thanh niên mà không ai trong tập đoàn này dám bất kính, anh chỉ ngồi vừa nghe những lời đường mật vừa thưởng thức các món ăn uống ngon lành trên bàn thôi. Đang mãi tán tụng, Sugou thấy có một điều bất thường ở xa bèn gọi.

-Arisa, đang ăn mà con đi đâu thế?

Arisa - tên của cô bé mà ban nãy đã đứng một mình ngoài ban công trước khi bữa tối bắt đầu - chỉ quay lại khẽ cúi đầu chào mà đáp.

-Thưa, con no rồi ạ.

Sau đó, cô bé lẳng lặng bước ra khỏi phòng ăn, một chút ngoái lại cũng không. Hành động của Arisa, tình cờ hay hữu ý mà con nuôi của ngài Sone đã để mắt đến. Sợ khách phật ý, Sugou bèn vội vã chữa cháy.

-Con bé cư xử thật không phải phép, tôi thành thật xin lỗi nếu ngài không thấy vui vì chuyện này!

-Không sao đâu, tôi nghĩ cô bé no thật mà.

Nhìn điệu bộ của anh ta thì đúng là không có sự phiền lòng về cách hành xử của Arisa thật, Sugou thở phào và tiếp tục chuyện thuyết phục người thanh niên về dự án mà sắp được đưa ra cho anh cùng những cổ đông có mặt tại bữa tối hôm nay.

Lại nói về Ichiro, sau khi đã thoát khỏi cái nhìn bất ngờ đó, cậu tiếp tục men theo ống thông gió để tìm đến những vị trí quan trọng khác. Với sự chỉ dẫn của con mắt trái, ông bầu dừng lại tại một chỗ mà bên dưới chính là phòng bảo vệ. Trong đó chỉ có một người, ngoài hành lang không có dấu hiệu của kẻ nào khác lởn vởn xung quanh - có thể tất cả bảo vệ đã được tập trung tại phòng ăn để bảo vệ quan khách. Ichiro quyết định leo xuống, cậu rút trong áo ra thanh đoản đao và nhẹ nhàng dùng mũi để khẽ vặn từng đầu ốc vít.

Trước dãy màn hình camera với các hành lang vắng lặng, tay bảo vệ ngồi thừ đó trước một đầu máy phát với thời gian đang đếm ngược. Nhân lúc đối tượng không phát giác, Ichiro với chiếc kìm điện trong tay đã nhanh chóng bịt miệng và cho anh bạn tội nghiệp có vẻ thiếu ngủ này được thỏa nguyện ước một chút. Còn máy phát đang đếm giờ kia, ông bầu tò mò xem thử qua chiếc máy tính kết nối với nó, là phần trình chiếu về dự án bất động sản mà Sugou có dính líu đây sao? Cũng tốt, Ichiro đút vào khe cắm đang trống của máy chiếc USB mà cô gái lạ mặt kia đã tin tưởng giao lại cho cậu trước khi đột nhập vào tòa dinh thự này. Sẵn một chút tò mò, cậu chuyển chế độ xem thử và chợt nhận ra một thứ...

Dưới mặt nạ của mình, Ichiro thoảng một nụ cười đầy khinh miệt.

Mọi thứ đã xong xuôi, Ichiro để cho tay bảo vệ đó tiếp tục ngủ say trên ghế với chiếc máy tính đã cài vào đó một bất ngờ nhỏ tới cả Sugou và những quan khách của Tập đoàn Sone đang tề tựu trong phòng ăn. Theo ống thông gió trở về nơi mình đã đột nhập khi nãy, Ichiro thấy chủ nhân của căn phòng đã về rồi. Để tránh làm kinh động cô bé, cậu đành tạm thời chịu nóng nằm im và tranh thủ từng cơ hội để đào thoát ngay khi nó vừa xuất hiện.

Ngồi trên bàn học, đèn đóm trong phòng chỉ có một chiếc bóng nhỏ đủ soi sáng góc học tập của mình, Arisa đang hì hụi vẽ một thứ gì đó. Trông như một tấm vé, nét vẽ còn nguệch ngoạc chân phương, nhưng dòng tít tiếng Nhật thì có thể đọc được bằng những nét cách điệu tô bằng chì màu: Đại nhạc hội của Muse. Làm giả một vé vào cổng, tại sao một tiểu thư quyền quý như Arisa lại có thể nghĩ đến việc như thế trong khi giá bán của một tấm chẳng là gì so với tiền bạc của gia đình em? Nhưng hãy nhìn Arisa hì hụi kìa, mồ hôi nhễ nhại nhưng cô bé cố tìm đủ mọi cách để ngăn mồ hôi mình rơi xuống tấm vé giả đó. Chuyện gì thật sự đã xảy ra?

Người ngoài thì không biết, chứ Arisa là một người hâm mộ Muse rất nồng nhiệt. Nhưng mà, bố của em, tỉnh trưởng Sugou, lại cấm tiệt em ra ngoài một mình, và cũng không được giao du với các nhóm nhạc thần tượng. Nhưng cãi lời bố, Arisa cũng đã mua được một tấm vé tham dự đại nhạc hội mà vài ngày nữa sẽ diễn ra - một điều mà chắc chắn người như Ichiro biết rõ. Mừng vui là thế, nhưng khi tỉnh trưởng Sugou biết được, ông ta đã không ngần ngại xé bỏ tấm vé đó trước mặt Arisa và bảo em một câu lạnh lùng: "Hãy chăm chỉ học hành đi!". Tuy vậy với sự bướng bỉnh của mình, Arisa đã tự lục lại những mảnh vé vụn trong thùng rác và cố gắng vẽ lại một tấm khác tương tự. Cô bé ngây thơ quá, tấm vé như vậy thì ai có thể cho em vào buổi diễn đây? Nhưng cũng có lẽ, nó chính là sự phảng phất của tâm lý tuyệt vọng và đau khổ của Arisa.

-Em vẽ như vậy thì sao có thể vào cổng được hả, cô bé?

Nghe tiếng nói lạ, Arisa giật mình quay mặt lại. Ở sau lưng em, có một người cao lớn đang đứng tựa giường ngủ, toàn thân được bao phủ bởi bộ quần áo màu đen, đến cả khuôn mặt cũng được che lại bằng một chiếc mặt nạ kỳ dị. Có phần sợ hãi, em cất tiếng hỏi.

-Chú...chú là ai...? Cháu sẽ...kêu bảo vệ đó...!

Mặc cho lời đe dọa đó, người bí ẩn chậm rãi bước đến bàn học của Arisa. Sợ hãi, cô bé nép dần sang một bên, từng bước lùi chậm rãi ra cửa lớn để có thể chạy trốn và gọi người lớn đến cứu nếu người kỳ dị đó manh động. Nhưng người che mặt ấy, chỉ chăm chăm cầm lấy tấm vé mà Arisa đang cố công vẽ lại từ những mảnh vẹn nhàu nát. Cô bé được hỏi.

-Tại sao em lại không mua tấm vé khác, mà phải kỳ công vẽ lại như thế?

Arisa không dám trả lời người lạ mặt, cô bé vẫn còn rất sợ một cái bóng đứng sừng sững bên bàn của mình. Người đó quay mặt nhìn em một hồi, rồi sau đó ghi lên tấm vé một thứ gì đó khiến cho Arisa bất giác muốn ào đến. Rất nhanh, người lạ mặt đã đặt vào tay Arisa tấm vé em tự vẽ, nhưng có một chữ ký bên dưới, bảo rằng.

-Ngày nhóm Muse biểu diễn, em cứ đưa cho soát vé tấm vé này và họ sẽ cho em vào. Đây là phép màu Muse dành cho em.

Arisa không biết rõ mô tê mọi chuyện ra sao, cô bé nhìn trên mặt vé của mình có một dòng chữ ký. Nhưng mà, liệu cái này...chưa kịp hỏi, thì người lạ mặt đó đã biến mất rồi. Trên giường của em, có quyển nhật ký nằm trên ấy, với mẫu giấy nhỏ kẹp hờ giữa hai trang, đề rằng.

"Xin lỗi vì trộm quyển nhật ký của em. Muse,"

Trong khi đó ở bên dưới, thời gian cho buổi trình chiếu dự án mà tỉnh trưởng Sugou đã dành đặc biệt các cổ đông của Tập đoàn Sone và đặc biệt là người cố vấn cao cấp trẻ cũng đã điểm. Bạt chiếu dần được hạ xuống, chủ nhà trịnh trọng tuyên bố.

-Kính thưa các cổ đông của Tập đoàn Sone, như tôi đã giới thiệu từ trước, bây giờ sẽ là lúc công bố danh sách và các hạng mục là công trình tâm huyết của tôi suốt thời gian, với hy vọng được đóng góp một phần công sức của mình cho sự phát triển của tập đoàn chúng ta!

Quan khách cho một tràng pháo tay tán thưởng, trừ người cố vấn trẻ điềm nhiên ra thì khách mời ai cũng háo hức xem đó là dự án gì mà ông tỉnh trưởng này có vẻ trọng đại quá. Họ đã hy vọng vào một điều bất ngờ, và quả thật trước mặt họ chính là một bất ngờ; cho cả các cổ đông và cả Sugou, một bất ngờ không mong muốn.

Bởi vì trên màn chiếu, không có cái gì gọi là bản vẽ, quy hoạch, dự án gì liên quan đến sự phát triển của Tập đoàn Sone ngoài những "dự án" tình trường đầy riêng tư của Sugou. Không chỉ với mỗi mình cô gái mà bảo vệ đã xua đuổi khi nãy đâu, đó là cả một tập hợp của rất nhiều cô, từ chụp công khai đến chụp lén, thậm chí nhiều tấm ảnh hoặc cảnh quay khiến cho các nữ cổ đông ai nấy đều phải ngượng chín cả mặt không dám xem, nhưng dẫu có che mắt lại thì tai cũng không thoát được, vài người chịu không nỗi đã phải vội bước ra ngoài. Sugou trố mắt ra trước cái "dự án" đang được chiếu trên ấy, nhìn thấy người cố vấn trẻ đang xem một cách bình thản thì vội thanh minh.

-Cái này...cái này là một sự vu khống! Chắc chắn có kẻ đã phá hoại và tìm cách bôi nhọ danh dự của tôi. Xin cố vấn hãy tin tôi đi!

Anh cố vấn, vừa lúc đó nhận được một cuộc điện thoại bèn mở lên nghe thử, giữa những tiếng rên rỉ phát ra rõ to từ dàn ampli hỗ trợ cho máy chiếu làm cho các nữ cổ đông không dám nán lại ở phòng tiệc còn các ông thì chỉ dám nhìn tránh, nhưng cũng kịp bình phẩm với nhau những "diễn viên" góp mặt trong cái được gọi là "dự án" mà tỉnh trưởng Sugou đang trưng ra cho quan khách. Có lẽ, chơi gái là một dự án đáng được lưu tâm và đầu tư đúng mức nhỉ?

Nghe xong cuộc điện thoại, thì cũng vừa lúc đó tay bảo vệ mà Sugou sai chạy lên phòng an ninh đã tắt máy phát. Những hình ảnh đáng xấu hổ kia đã tắt, song cũng không kéo các cổ đông vì không chịu nỗi nó đã ra ngoài quay trở lại bàn tiệc, hoặc chí ít lắm là họ chỉ lấy đồ mình đã bỏ quên tại bàn thôi; các cổ đông nam cũng vậy, bản năng kéo họ ngồi lại nhưng khi đã xong cũng chỉ biết lắc đầu rồi nối gót xin cáo từ, Sugou có tìm cách vãn hồi cũng không được. Với tỉnh trưởng, giờ có lẽ hy vọng cuối cùng là nằm ở cố vấn cao cấp, chỉ cần anh ta chịu nán lại và xem chuyện vừa nãy là việc hiểu lầm thì dự án của ông ta vẫn còn cơ hội.

Sau cuộc điện thoại, anh cố vấn quay sang Sugou. Với ánh mắt bình thản bên ngoài nhưng sâu thẳm là sự nghiêm nghị, anh nói.

-Tôi tin là đây không phải cái dự án ông muốn cho tôi cùng các cổ đông xem. Nhưng mà, tôi vừa nhận được lời tố cáo về cái dự án mà ông đang chuẩn bị đây. Cảnh sát vừa bắt giữ một vài cá nhân đang có hành động tấn công vào nhà dân tại khu vực quy hoạch dự án. Theo khai nhận, chúng đã nói rằng nhận tiền từ các công ty bất động sản để tìm cách quậy phá buộc người dân phải sớm dời đi với mức bồi thường rẻ mạt. Tôi không biết liệu đó có phải là sự hiểu lầm hay không, bởi vì khi cảnh sát ập tới điều tra các đơn vị đó, họ đều khai nhận có sự dính líu của ông ở trong ấy. Tôi xin cảm ơn vì ông đã dành thời gian quý báu để tiếp đón tôi cùng những cổ đông đến dùng một bữa tiệc rất ngon miệng tại nhà ông, nhưng còn về dự án này, tôi rất lấy làm tiếc khi phải từ chối nó. Thêm nữa, tôi mong là ông nên liên hệ thật sớm với luật sư của mình đi thôi, bởi sự nhiệt tình của ông; tuy là vì sự phát triển của tập đoàn, song chúng tôi không thể chấp nhận việc chà đạp lên những đối tượng mà chúng tôi luôn muốn nhắm đến với sự phục vụ tốt nhất như thế này.

Nói xong, người thanh niên đó đứng dậy bắt tay Sugou rồi bước đi một mạch thẳng ra cửa, tỉnh trưởng cố gắng thuyết phục cách mấy cũng không được. Chiếc xe của cố vấn lăn bánh đi rất nhanh, chỉ còn lại gia chủ đứng thất thần nhìn theo. Niềm hy vọng to lớn giờ đã tan thành mây khói, lại nghĩ đến cảnh sát, tòa án, những lá đơn tố cáo,...Chúng sẽ ập đến, sẽ nhấn chìm Sugou, nó làm ông ta hoảng sợ đến tột cùng.

Để rồi, căn bệnh tai biến mạch máu não đã bộc phát và đốn tỉnh trưởng ngã lăn ra bậc thềm, các bảo vệ và người hầu vội xúm lại và dìu ông ta vào trong phòng, người thì gọi ngay cho bác sĩ riêng. Đứng trên mái nhà và quan sát hết tất cả, Ichiro cũng đồng thời được Mitsuhiko và Kobuta báo cáo lại rằng nhiệm vụ mà cậu giao cho họ đã hoàn thành - ấy chính là sự kết hợp tạo nên cuộc điện thoại mà cố vấn trẻ của Tập đoàn Sone đã nhận khi nãy đấy. Sự phối hợp này là rất cần thiết, vì Sugou nếu không chết bởi cơn tai biến thì cũng khó mà lành lặn bởi những di chứng để lại, cộng thêm với thanh danh sụp đổ, vấn đề pháp luật, giờ tỉnh trưởng sẽ sống không bằng chết, không còn có thể gây rắc rối cho các nữ sinh nữa - âu cũng là điều mà có lẽ cô gái kia cũng muốn khi giao cái USB lại cho Ichiro. Nhiệm vụ đã hoàn thành, ông bầu hẹn Mitsuhiko và Kobuta trở lại sòng bạc chờ sẵn trong khi mình đánh tiếng cho bác Chikasa để lên xe trở về báo cáo lại cho hai bác Hiroshi và Ryouta - hẳn họ đang sốt ruột muốn nghe kết quả lắm.

Rời khỏi nhà bằng con đường mà mình đã đi vào một cách dễ dàng, Ichiro tìm đến một buồng điện thoại công cộng và gọi bác Chikasa. Hóa ra bác già này cũng không đi đâu xa dinh thự của Sugou lắm, hễ chở vài người khách xong là quay lại ngay chỗ cũ để chờ tín hiệu của Ichiro. Nhận được điện thoại của Ichiro, bằng thiết bị định vị bác ta vội lăn bánh đến chỗ Ichiro đang đứng chờ. Cửa vừa mở ra, bác ấy mào đầu bằng câu hỏi đùa.

-Dự tiệc vui vẻ chứ, nhóc?

Ichiro cười.

-Cháu đã cho Sugou một bất ngờ lớn rồi.

-Bác vui vì đã nghe được điều đó, vào xe đi!

Ông bầu nghe theo, chiếc taxi lăn bánh trở về sòng bạc. Trên đường, bác Chikasa nói với Ichiro vài chuyện.

-Bằng cách nào đó bác nghe được rằng, Sugou được xem là một tay chơi có tiếng mặc cho tuổi tác của gã ta. Có lẽ bác không nên quan tâm đến những chuyện như thế này, nhưng đã là tỉnh trưởng, ông ta phải nên là người bảo vệ nhân dân, chứ không phải là một kẻ cướp!

-Bác nói đúng.-Ichiro đáp sau khi đã tháo mặt nạ-Cháu cũng phát nôn khi gặp những kẻ như gã.

-Nhưng nhờ cháu mà xã hội đã bớt một kẻ như vậy. Bác tin chắc bác Hiroshi sẽ có lời khen dành cho cháu khi trở về đấy!

Men theo đường cao tốc, bằng kinh nghiệm gắn bó với đường xá của Tokyo mà cuối cùng bác Chikasa đã đưa Ichiro trở về sòng bạc sớm hơn ông bầu dự kiến. Bước vào trong, Ichiro thấy hai bác Hiroshi và Ryouta đang ngồi cạnh nhau bên hai máy Pachinko, vừa chơi vừa trò chuyện.

-Tất cả bọn họ đều có thể mua được bằng tiền, hoặc là nhiều tiền hơn. Vì vậy để đảm bảo cuộc chiến đấu của chúng ta thuận lợi tối đa, không nên tin tưởng vào những đám như vậy!

-Tôi cũng đồng ý như vậy, Nakamura ạ. Chúng ta chỉ nên tin tưởng vào những người mà chúng ta có thể tin tưởng được, những người chắc chắn sẽ không bao giờ đâm sau lưng ta!

-Nhưng lực lượng của chúng ta còn mỏng quá. Chúng ta cần thêm sự ủng hộ nữa, từ các nhóm thần tượng nữ sinh, từ những người dám chiến đấu và hy sinh cho lẽ phải. Thế nhưng có thể tin tưởng ai, có thể trông cậy vào ai là một bài toán lớn nữa, anh có nghĩ thế không?

-Tôi đồng ý với anh. Chúng ta phải hết sức cẩn thận mới được!

Thấy Ichiro trở về, bác Hiroshi niềm nở.

-À, mừng cháu đã về, Ichiro! Bác mong là cháu sẽ đem đến cho mọi người một tin tức tốt lành về nhiệm vụ.

Ichiro gật gù.

-Sugou đã bị lột mặt nạ của mình ngay tại bữa tiệc để hòng thuyết phục các cổ đông của Tập đoàn Sone và lăn ra đột quỵ sau một cơn tai biến mạch máu não.

Cả Hiroshi và Ryouta đều rất ngạc nhiên. Ryouta muốn xác thực nên hỏi Ichiro.

-Cháu đã làm cho hắn đột quỵ sao?

-Ban đầu cháu đã định tiếp cận lấy mạng Sugou, nhưng lại tình cờ trông thấy người tình cũ của gã ta bị hắt hủi ngoài cổng. Sau khi hỏi chuyện, cháu đã hứa sẽ mang bằng chứng ấy đến cho lão ta.-Ichiro nhún vai-Có lẽ hơi không đúng lúc cho lắm.

Bác Hiroshi thì hơi ái ngại.

-Nhưng giờ y học hiện đại, Sugou lại có bác sĩ riêng cho mình nên hắn vẫn có thể qua khỏi. Chúng ta cần phải loại bỏ hắn vĩnh viễn kìa!

Ichiro hiểu điều đó, vì Sugou chưa chết thì nhiệm vụ chưa thể gọi là hoàn thành. Nhưng với ông bầu, cậu có cái để chứng minh rằng tên tỉnh trưởng kia không còn là mối đe dọa nữa.

-Cháu đã nhờ hai thằng bạn thu thập chứng cứ và manh mối về dự án quy hoạch mở rộng kinh doanh mà Sugou nhúng tay và hậu thuẫn. Chắc hai bác có nghe đến phải không?

-Bác có nghe, Ichiro ạ!-bác Ryouta đáp-Một dự án mờ ám và đầy tai tiếng, nghe rằng Sugou móc nối với đám anh chị để đuổi người dân trong khu quy hoạch và ép giá đền bù với họ. Nó chắc hẳn có liên quan phải không?

-Hai thằng bạn của cháu đã bắt những kẻ liên quan phải khai ra những bí mật mờ ám này, và cũng đã phá tung được một kế hoạch tấn công của đám lưu manh với sự trợ giúp của những người dân từng là nạn nhân của chúng. Họ đã đồng loạt làm đơn tố cáo với cảnh sát, với Tập đoàn Sone và đòi hỏi ban lãnh đạo của tập đoàn đó phải minh bạch hóa sự việc. Đó mới là điều cháu mong chờ chứ không phải chỉ mỗi cái USB kia đâu.

-Chà chà, một kế sách hoàn hảo dù còn nặng sự ứng biến. Tuy cháu đã không giết Sugou, nhưng giờ hắn sống cũng không bằng chết nữa rồi. Có thể bác muốn máu phải đổ, nhưng đôi khi bác cũng tin rằng sẽ có những cách tốt hơn thế, mà cháu đã làm được điều đó.

-Bác nói là bác cũng không mong muốn việc đổ máu sao?

Ichiro có hơi bất ngờ. Bác Hiroshi giải thích.

-Đúng vậy. Cháu cũng hiểu, giết một mạng người không hề dễ dàng, nhất là phải đối phó với những hậu quả của nó. Có đôi lúc bác đã quá tập trung vào việc loại bỏ vĩnh viễn mục tiêu, mà lại quên mất rằng không chỉ một cách là bằng đổ máu. Nhưng mà cháu đã chứng minh rằng vẫn còn nhiều cách để hạ các mục tiêu mà không cần đến giết chóc. Bác vui vì cháu đã giúp bác, đã giúp tất cả chúng ta tránh khỏi những nỗi lo lắng sẽ ập đến. Nhờ có vậy, chúng ta mới có thể giành được chính nghĩa trong cuộc chiến không cân sức này!

Lời của bác ấy làm Ichiro phải suy nghĩ đôi chút. Cậu trả lời.

-Tức là việc giết chóc cũng không cần thiết nữa, phải không ạ?

Bác Hiroshi đáp.

-Bác không dám phủ nhận việc đó, tất cả là dựa vào quyết định của cháu khi muốn diệt trừ những mục tiêu của chúng ta. Không đổ máu là rất hữu ích, nhưng trong tình huống không còn cho phép nữa, chúng ta phải có hành động cứng rắn, và giết chóc là không thể tránh khỏi. Nhưng bác mong tốt hơn là không nên lạm dụng nó quá thường xuyên, bác không muốn chúng ta lại trở thành giống như bọn chúng!

Ông bầu của Muse trầm ngâm suy nghĩ trước những lời của bác Hiroshi. Bác Ryouta chen lời vào.

-Cháu đừng nghĩ ngợi nhiều quá, hãy để tâm trí mình yên tĩnh để có thể đưa ra những quyết định sáng suốt nhất! Sugou đã bị hạ, bạn của bác sẽ tiếp quản vị trí của hắn, cháu đã làm một việc rất lớn cho không chỉ Muse, các thần tượng nữ sinh mà còn là những người dân tội nghiệp bị hắn ta bắt nạt nữa! Bọn bác gần như là không thể tiếp cận hắn ta, thế mà cháu đã làm được việc đó, bọn bác nợ cháu một lời cảm ơn chân thành đấy!

-Nhưng kẻ thù còn nhiều lắm,-bác Hiroshi cũng nói thêm-...cháu sẽ còn phải đối mặt với nhiều kẻ mà Sugou chỉ như mới đang là cuộc dạo chơi thôi. Hãy chuẩn bị cho điều đó, nhưng giờ cháu có thể nghỉ ngơi và lo những công việc của Muse được rồi!

Ichiro nghe vậy thì cáo từ hai bác để trở về. Đứng bên ngoài có vẻ chưa lâu, Mitsuhiko và Kobuta thấy bạn đi ra lập tức bước đến, cậu gầy nói trước.

-Bọn tớ đã hơi lo lắng khi biết cậu phải vào nhà của Sugou một mình đấy!

-Giờ thì các cậu khỏi phải lo nữa rồi. Việc thu thập bằng chứng và thuyết phục người dân có gì khó khăn chứ?

-Ban đầu thì họ sợ bị trả thù, nhưng sau khi chúng tớ phá được âm mưu thì họ mới cùng đứng lên nộp đơn tố cáo cho cảnh sát, trong khi Mitsuhiko dẫn tốp khác đến văn phòng đại diện của Tập đoàn Sone để tố cáo. Tất cả đúng như cậu dự đoán hết, đám lưu manh kia đã khai ra Sugou cùng các công ty con thu mua đất bằng những trò đê tiện đó, các công tố viên cũng đã nhập cuộc để lập hồ sơ khởi tố. Sugou chắc chắn sẽ phải ngồi bóc lịch khá lâu đấy!

-Giường bệnh sẽ là nhà tù của hắn cho đến hết phần đời còn lại, chúng ta không cần phải nhúng tay vào nữa. Các cậu đã làm rất tốt, tớ có lời khen đấy.

Xong, Ichiro nói với bác Chikasa.

-Bác có phiền khi chở cả ba thằng tụi cháu về nhà được không? Đứa nào cũng mệt cả rồi.

Bác tài cười xòa, rồi vui vẻ đáp.

-Được rồi, lên đi mấy đứa!

Thế là bộ ba cậu trai đã cùng ngồi vào chiếc taxi để trở về nhà. Vừa lái xe, bác Chikasa nói với Ichiro.

-Các cháu đúng là bộ ba thú vị mà bác từng thấy đấy!

-Cháu cứ mãi lo rằng bọn cháu là một lũ ăn hại nhất thế gian cơ đấy.

Ông bầu của Muse lúc nào cũng vẫn đùa một cách mỉa hai thằng bạn của mình như vậy. Bác già vừa lái vừa đùa lại.

-Cháu cứ giỡn. Đám thanh niên mấy ai được như tụi cháu chứ? Mà bác hơi tò mò chút, mấy đứa có vẻ như hình với bóng quá nhỉ?

-Tụi cháu chơi với nhau từ hồi còn xíu nhỏ ấy mà!

-Chắc hẳn mấy đứa có nhiều kỷ niệm đẹp lắm nhỉ?

-Nhiều lắm, bác ạ! Để bọn cháu kể cho bác nghe.

Thế là Mitsuhiko và Kobuta kể lại cho bác Chikasa tất cả những kỷ niệm mà bộ ba này đã từng trải qua, còn Ichiro chỉ im lặng và ngồi nghe.


End file.
